Kamen Rider Kamuro: Song of The New Stage!
by Toa Solaric
Summary: What happens to Lapis after the Great Soccer Match event? Did he stay dead? Of course not! Lapis couldn't believe himself either but he find himself in a different world with a trouble of it's own. What is a Noise? And armor girls with power of song? Is the former resident of Helheim himself get a chance to experience human for the first time!
1. Silver Apple from the Sky!

**Toa Solaric: Hello there! I welcome you to Kamen Rider Kamuro: Song of the New Stage!**** Like I say before but this fic is inspired by Blazedragon94's OOO/Symphogear fic.**** I don't own Kamen Rider ****Kamuro**** or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Kamuro: The Song of New Stage!

Ch1: Silver Apple from the Sky?!

"_Kouta …" The younger teen said._

_Kouta turns around and he was surprised to see him._

"_Lapis!" Kouta said._

"_I want to thank you for everything…" The young Overlord said._

"_Huh?" Kouta looks confused. "Thanks for what?"_

"_For teaching me how to play soccer. I__ have fun for the first time in many years__." Lapis said with a friendly smile. He will never forget the person who inspired much in him even though Kouta is human._

_Suddenly his body began to slowly vanish. This causes Kouta's eyes becoming wide._

"_Lapis, what is happening?!" Kouta said with worried._

"_It looks like it's time for me to move on. There is nothing I can do about it," Lapis said. Even though he wish he could help Kouta more._

"_Lapis…" Kouta looks sad as he can't help him. Lapis give him a __sincere __smile._

"_Don't worry, Kouta. Promised me that you will make sure this world won't suffer the same fate as my people did," Lapis said before his entire body vanished._

"_Lapis…" Kouta tries to hold back his tears. "I promise no matter what happen in the end…"_

* * *

(**Played Sanmi Ittai by Little Blue boX**)

The son begins as Lapis looks over the city and seeing the blue sky.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gan gan. Rarara rarara tobitate**)

As Lapis looks at the sky, behind his shadow was Kamuro and his Overlord form. In his right hand was the Silver Lockseed as Lapis remembered his former life.

**Sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten. motto motto ikou ze. ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa.**

**Motto motto DEKAI ze**

Lapis was playing soccer with his legs and doing some fancy tricks. Then we see Hibiki smiling as she is eating snacks with her friend Miku. Tsubasa training by herself while Kanade look at her friend with a sad look. Chris looks lonely as she continued her journey before she sight her eyes on Lapis.

(**Mada tsuyoku nareru. Shinka wo tsuzukeru Karada. Hyakusen renma no waza to. tanoshimu kokoro de.**)

Now we seen an army of Noises but the one leading them is Fine and Kamen Rider Jam.

(**Sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah. yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way**)

Hibiki and Tsubasa were fighting against the Noise while Kamuro and Jams set their eyes on each other before they start fighting another.

(**San, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e. chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze. Makete tamaru ka.**)

Jams fired off an attack at Kamuro. But Kamuro was shown the Heisi Rider Lockseed before Kamuro transforming into different forms. Jams transformed into Mars as he and Kamuro coming close to clashed with another.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gan gan.**)

We see Genjuro drinking coffees and his assistants were beside him.

(**Rarara rarara tobitate**)

Now we seen Kamuro practicing with his staff and his various forms before Lapis and his friends were shown on the scene.

* * *

A young boy arrived at the stadium with many people. He looks around 15 with black hair, light skin, and brown eyes. He is wearing a dark blue jacket with white highlights, black shirt, and blue jeans. Unknown to people around him, he is more than just 'human'.

Lapis Shamubishe looks around as he was searching for his friend. He did promised his friend that he will be here.

"Where could Hibiki-chan be?" The boy wonders before his eyes caught a familiar figure, "Hibiki-chan!"

"Lapis-kun?" a female voice said. The voice belonged to Lapis's friend, Hibiki Tachibana. The young girl has short light brown hair and caramel colored eyes is wearing a white jacket over a pink, collared shirt. Hibiki was talking on her cellphone before she noticed her friend shows up.

"_Lapis, is that you?_" the female voice from Hibiki's phone.

"I take it that you won't make it, Miku-chan." Lapis said.

"_Sorry,_" Miku chuckled. "_I want to talk to you is keeps both of you out of trouble._"

"Why haven't you told Hibiki-chan yourself?" Lapis chuckled. He knows the two girls when he was new to this world and they do stuffs together.

"_Because I trust you to be the responsible figure while I'm not there._"

"I can be responsible!" Hibiki pouted.

"As you wish, Miku-chan." The boy said politely. "I will make sure Hibiki won't get herself into any trouble."

"_Thank you, Lapis. I'll see you guys when we get back._" Miku said before her voice hanging up.

"It looks like I making sure you won't get into any troubles, Hibiki-chan." Lapis said with a teasing tone.

"I'm not that bad, Lapis-kun." Hibiki said, pouting. "You're the one who was late!"

"I kinda of oversleep…" Lapis said. But he can't tell Hibiki about the real reason for his late behavior. He doesn't hope that he has to put his friend in danger.

He shook off the feeling before looking at Hibiki.

"Let's go find us some seats, okay?" Lapis asked.

* * *

Inside the backstage of stadium area, the workers were putting the finishing touch on everything.

While they were doing that, a girl was wearing a hooded poncho kept her stage outfits clean and a lock of blue hair poking through the hood's shadow was sitting behind a crate with her legs curled up to her body and held her hands together in a praying position.

Soon another girl, but with she has long wild red hair soon interrupted her from her pre-show ritual.

"Gets rather boring huh?" The second girl asked, sitting down on an adjacent crate. "I just want to go crazy out there already." The red hair girl complained.

"I know what you mean," the blue hair girl said.

"Don't tell me, are you nervous, Tsubasa?" the red hair girl asked.

"Of course, I'm nervous, Kanade." Tsubasa said to her friend. "It's only natural. Sakurai-san said today is especially…" However, a gentle flick to the forehead interrupted the bluenette.

"Why are you being so serious?" Kanade asked, trying to lighten her best friend/partner's mood.

Suddenly a tall, muscular man with red hair, gold eyes, and dressed in a red business suit interrupted them. "There you two are." The man spoke in a deep voice.

"Commander," Tsubasa said, looking up at the man.

"Well, well, Old man Genjuro!" Kanade said, addressing the man now named Genjuro. "Come to wish us good luck?"

"I trust you two understand how important today is." Genjuro said to the two girls.

"No need to worry, Manager. We know that today is paramount blab, blab, blab," Kanade said casually. "Just leave everything to us, and make sure that hunk of rock doesn't blow us up."

"I'll hold you to that, Kanade," Genjuro said to his employees. "And don't worry it's in good hands. Today's performance will be paramount to mankind's future."

* * *

In an underground lab, a group of scientists was setting up the equipment necessary for their impending experiment, one that involved a slab of rock placed behind an observation.

One of the scientists reached for her cellphone and contacts someone on the other end.

"Hello~" Ryoko Sakurai answered her phone. She has light skin, long brown hair and violet eyes. "Everything is ready on our end."

* * *

"Understood, I'm on my way." Genjuro said into his phone to the aforementioned scientist.

"Leave the performance with us, alright?" Kanade said confidently, earning a nod from their manager.

* * *

In the stadium's concession area, Hibiki and Lapis had just finished purchasing a pack of novelty glow-sticks and were making their way to their seats. "How good are they?" Lapis asked.

"We went looking for new music one day before I hear their songs playing in the store." Hibiki explained with excitement, "I bet you will enjoy them as well, Lapis-kun."

"This place is so big…" Lapis said. A few seconds later, the lights were starting to die down. Small lights were showing up on the stage.

(**Insert song: Gyakkou no Flugel**)

Music was starting and people were cheering. Then feathers started to fall from the ceiling and in only a few moments two females descend upon the runaway.

They were none other than Kanade and Tsubasa. Kanade is wearing a light pink and hot pink strapless pleated dress with a light yellow petticoat, a large coral colored bow and a right wing on her bustle. She was also wearing a light pink scarf and white heels.

While Tsubasa wearing a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left hip and a large light blue bow and left wing on her bustle. She was also wearing white and blue stocking up to her thigh, and light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching to her ankle.

The two of them landed on either side of the center tower and began to do a danced that mirrored the other.

While in the stands, Lapis and Hibiki cracked their glow sticks and began to cheer with the mob mentality.

"_Kikoemasuka...?" Gekijou kanaderu MUJIIKU _

_Ten ni toki hanate! _

_"Kikoemasuka...?" INOCHI hajimaru myakudou _

_Ai wo tsuki agete_

_Haruka kanata Hoshi ga ongaku to natta... Kare no hi _

_Kaze ga kami wo sarau toki Kimi to boku wa KODOU wo uta ni shita _

_Soshite yume wa hiraku yo _

_Mita koto nai sekai no hate e..._

_Yes, just believe Kami-sama mo shiranai HIKARI de rekishi wo tsukurou _

_Gyakkou no SHAWAA Mirai terasu _

_Issho ni tobanai ka? _

_Just feeling Namida de nureta HANE _

_Omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish _

_Sono migi te ni soeyou Boku no CHIKARA mo _

_Futari de nara Tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart _

Upon the song's completion, Tsubasa stood in front of Kanade, turned her back to her partner, dropped to one knee, and then both of them raised their hands to the sky as one would in prayer.

Everyone was applauding them and among them were Lapis and Hibiki. Lapis never felt this sensation of listening to their music. Hibiki looks like she has the best time of her life.

(**End song**)

"We're not done yet, folks!" Kanade shouted to the crowd riling them up further as she and Tsubasa began their next song.

* * *

In the underground lab, there were flashes of red warning lights everywhere.

"What's going on?" Genjuro demanded.

"The dampening systems can't handle the rising internal pressure!" a male scientist said, causing Genjuro's eyes to widen in panic.

"At this rate the relic will awaken and go berserk!" A female scientist said as their experiment's test subject began to emit an energy that started to warp and convulse until…

* * *

It wasn't until the applauding over when an explosion occurred in the stadium.

"Huh?!"

"What the!?" Hibiki gasped.

Everyone was screaming and Kanade recognized this.

"The Noise are coming."

Soon green energy like creatures appeared in the sky and started firing while dropping off its fellow Noise creatures. Everyone was trying to run as fast as they could to escape. To Lapis's horror, few people being killed by noise.

"We need to fly, Tsubasa! Only we can fight them!"

"B-But the Commander hasn't—" Kanade soon ran and jumped off the stage.

"Kanade!"

"_Croitzall Ronzell Gungnir zillz…_" After singing her song, Kanade was instantly changed into a new outfit consisting of a white, black, and orange bodysuit that exposed her stomach, a pair of black thigh-high boots, a pair of bulky gauntlets on her wrists, and a pair of rabbit ear like headphones. The energy released from the transformation caused the Noise to change color.

Kanade brought her arms together, causing her gauntlets to fuse and changed into an orange and white spear with a red glass like center. She charged at the Noise and using her spear, she sliced two of the abominations in half, causing them to disintegrate; then she ran another one through with her spear.

Tsubasa soon joined the fight in her armor. She was wearing a black and blue jumpsuit with white pieces of armor and a headset. She was slashing through the Noise with her katana.

Lapis sees more people being killed by the Noise before he jumped out of his seat.

"I won't let it happen again…" Lapis said to himself.

"Lapis-kun! Where are you going?!" Hibiki asked. Hibiki tried to follow her friend, but she suddenly stops when dust blow against her face and she has covered her eyes.

But Lapis couldn't hear her as he took something out of his jacket. In his hand was a black belt buckle with a padlock in the center. On the right side of the buckle was a sword-like handle. On the other side was a picture of a blue helmeted warrior with a silver mouthplate and a blue color visor.

When he put the device in front of his waist, a yellow belt appeared and wrapped around his waist.

Lapis snaps his fingers as vines emerged and captured Noises who were about to kill people. This gives more people the chance to get out the way.

Lapis got out a Lock with a silver apple symbol on it.

"**SILVER!**"

"Henshin!" Lapis said.

"**LOCK ON!**"

He places his Silver Lockseed in his driver and using the knife like lever.

"**SOIYA!**"

A silver apple appears out of the zipper portal before falling on top of Lapis.

"**SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**"

The silver apple sphere dropped and landed on his shoulder, engulfing his head. The energy came out of the sphere and on his body, coating him in the armor. He has a white and cyan bodysuit. His arms and legs had cyan bracers for extra protection.

The silver apple soon sparked and began to disassemble into armor pieces. The sides folded together to form shoulder plates, but remained slightly separate to give the image of cyan apple slices. The front folded together onto his chest, but then two panels of the apple's 'skin' split apart, revealing his silver chest plate. The back pieces landed on the back, finishing the armor. He has a silver helmet with a silver mouth guard. It wasn't until a silver spear tip resembling an apple seed/core like crown was there before an apple slice into place, creating the yellow visor, cyan back helmet. In his hand was a spear like weapon with a similar point like his helmet. This is Kamen Rider Kamuro Silver Arms.

"Kamen Rider Kamuro, this is my New Stage now!" Lapis said as he withdrew his staff like weapon, Souginjou. He charges forward and starting to slash through the Noise.

When Hibiki regained her sight, her friend disappears, but someone new caught her eyes.

"Who is that…?" Hibiki asked.

Kanade and Tsubasa were fighting as they were fighting; Kanade notices something wrong with her lance.

"The suit's running out of power." Kanade observed. Just then a Noise going to sneaked upon her while she let her guard down, the Noise was sliced in half before dissipating and revealing Kamuro. Kanade was really surprised.

"Who are-?"

"…Kamen Rider Kamuro. I'm here to help." Kamuro said before cut down another Noise. Kanade was a little skeptical of someone who isn't using a Relic to fight, she smiled and nodded.

"Think you can keep up?" Kanade asked.

"We shall see…" Kamuro said before pointing his staff and the Noise got tangled in vine before they exploded.

Kamuro spotted Tsubasa having trouble with the Noises before he caused more Noises to explode.

"W-who is he?" Tsubasa wonders as she saw Kamuro. Like Kanade, she is skeptical on how someone who isn't relying on a relic to fight Noise.

Suddenly they heard the scream of a girl and looked to see Hibiki with an injured leg. This causes Kamuro to become shocked.

"…Hibiki-chan!" Kamuro exclaimed.

As the Noise was approaching her, Kanade and Kamuro quickly moved ahead and started fighting.

"Run!" Kanade warned.

The girl tried to run but her leg slowing her down. Kanade looked at Kamuro, "Stay with her."

"But what about-?" Kamuro knows she can't take them on alone while her armor is in a bad condition.

"Don't worry!"

Soon the Noise start attacking again and Kanade tried twirling her lance around, but as she did her armor was starting to crack. Kamuro went to the girl's side and tried to get her away.

Suddenly Kanade's eyes wide before she saw a fast Noise going for Kamuro from the back. Kanade got her spear and try to hold off against the Noise, her armor started to chip away a lot of fragments… one of the fragments hit Hibiki in the chest. This causes Hibiki flying to the wall before crashing on the ground.

"Hibiki-chan! Please hang in there!" Kamuro exclaimed. Kanade ran to them.

"How is she?!" Kanade asked.

"She's alive but… but I need to get her help." Kamuro answered as he looks worried at his friend's state. Kanade seemed trouble until she thought of something. She smiled.

"Take good care of your friend, Kamuro…"

"What are you doing?" Kamuro asked. He can't help but feeling something odd about her tone…

Kanade grabbed her lance. She shed a tear and smiled as she pointed her deteriorating lance in the air. She started singing the song that would kill her and the rest of the Noise; the Swan Song. As she started, Tsubasa noticed the lyrics.

"Kanade! No!" Tsubasa cried out.

Kamuro looks at Kanade. Time slowly moves around him.

_How many times I've seen this before…? People sacrificing themselves for others… But they never get to see the days again…_ Kamuro thought to himself.

"I refused to accept it." Kamuro said.

Kamuro gets himself up from the ground and activating the Cutting Blade of his Sengoku Driver three times.

"**SOIYA! SILVER SPARKING!**"

Kamuro's visor starting to glow as the rider swings his Souginjou and his staff starting to glow. Kamuro jumps into the air before he slammed the pole of his staff weapon to the ground.

_What is that light?_ Tsubasa thought to herself.

"BEGONE!" Kamuro shouted.

Suddenly a powerful, bright light caused many Noises to be destroyed and the attack causes to blow Kanade away; interrupting the Swan Song and destroy the Noises.

"How did he…?" Tsubasa looks shocked. Kamuro managed taken out all of the Noise.

Kanade hits a wall before falling on the floor. When she did, her armor disintegrated fully despite the song being interrupted.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa cried.

Tsubasa went to Kanade's side. Kamuro starts to carry Hibiki in his arms and look at them.

_Hibiki-chan… I'm sorry for what happened_, Kamuro thought.

"But I will not let anyone to die…" Kamuro vowed.

* * *

(Hospital)

Kanade's eyes open and she looked around before concluding she was in the hospital. She sat up from the bed and sees a sleeping Tsubasa next to her.

The door opened, revealing a bandaged Genjuro.

"You gave us quite a scare, young lady." Genjuro said.

"Well… I guess that's what happens when you use your body as a weapon. How long was I out?" Kanade asked.

"A few hours… Do you remember what happened?"

"I was trying to sing the Swan Song and then…"

"Kamuro stopped you from completing it before destroying the rest of the Noise." Kanade scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I just made a whole dramatic scene for nothing." Kanade jokingly said. "Where is he?"

"He left after dropping you, Tsubasa, and the other girl off at the ambulance."

When Genjuro mention the last part, Kanade's eye widened. "What happened to her!? Is she alright!?"

"She is undergoing surgery, but from what we can tell she'll be alright." Kanade relaxed a little bit before sighing in relief. "Also…we recently discovered that despite you making out of the Swan Song alive, what you sung so far was enough to completely destroy your Gungnir." Genjuro stated.

"So I'm just a normal human being now… that's what I get for doing a suicidal attack." Kanade said before she tried to wake Tsubasa up by shaking her a little.

Genjuro left the room and looked at the surveillance footage regarding Kamuro.

_Who is he? How can he fight Noise without relics?_

* * *

"Even in this world, humanity still face struggles with creatures that they can't defeats…" a shadow figure said. The being looking at the city and could sense creatures with the power to eliminate humanity.

"With their powers… I can finally restore to my power after my defeat…" The shadow being said in a bitter angry tone. In his left hand was a black and pink apple lockseed.

"You won't get away this time until you suffer for what you did. There can be only one victor in every battle. Let's our battle began… Shamubishe." He said.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next time… Gungnir's return**

"Lapis-kun, are you okay…?" Hibiki asked.

"GUNGNIR!"

"Hibiki…" Kamuro said.

"Lapis-kun… you're really Kamuro?" Hibiki asked.

**AN: What do you think of the first chapter? We will see how Lapis got himself involved in this world. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories. Also I want to thanks stardrago for his ideas and Spartan looking over it.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Gungnir's return!

**Toa Solaric: Hello there! I welcome you to another chapter of Kamen Rider Kamuro… I don't own Kamen Rider Kamuro or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Kamuro: The Song of New Stage

Ch2: Gungnir's return!

(Flashback- few years ago)

_Lapis groaned in pain as he looks around his surroundings. The last thing that he remembered was saying his farewell to Kouta Kazuraba._

_He was expecting that he would be in the afterlife. But he wasn't expecting to wake up on a bed…?_

"_Where am I…?" The former Overlord muttered._

_He looks around as he wasn't in the ruins of Zawame City, but this place looks like it belonged to someone. But how could he still be alive?_

"_Looks like you're finally awake, young man," A voice said. Lapis turns around and sees an elder woman coming into the room._

"_Excuse me… but are you the one who find me?" Lapis asked in a calm tone._

"_I did, but I wasn't sure when I spotted you unconscious." The elder woman explained._

"_I see…" Lapis muttered to himself. He wasn't sure what he is going to do now, even since it looks like he is in the human world._

_Maybe he can learn more about human…_

(Present)

Kamuro looks around as he spotted a few Noises around him. He spotted them on his way back to his apartment and offered the civilians a chance to get away from them.

Kamuro activated his Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! SILVER SQUASH!**"

His staff glows with a faint glow before he unleashed an energy wave and wiped the Noises into nothing. Kamuro looks around and see there are no more Noises. He closed his Lockseed before he transform back into his original form.

"They're a lot different from the Inves…" Lapis muttered.

* * *

(**Played Sanmi Ittai by Little Blue boX**)

The son begins as Lapis looks over the city and seeing the blue sky.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gan gan. Rarara rarara tobitate**)

As Lapis looks at the sky, behind his shadow was Kamuro and his Overlord form. In his right hand was the Silver Lockseed as Lapis remembered his former life.

(**Sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten. motto motto ikou ze. ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa.**

**Motto motto DEKAI ze**)

Lapis was playing soccer with his legs and doing some fancy tricks. Then we see Hibiki smiling as she is eating snacks with her friend Miku. Tsubasa training by herself while Kanade look at her friend with a sad look. Chris looks lonely as she continued her journey before she sight her eyes on Lapis.

(**Mada tsuyoku nareru. Shinka wo tsuzukeru Karada. Hyakusen renma no waza to. tanoshimu kokoro de**.)

Now we seen an army of Noises but the one leading them is Fine and Kamen Rider Jam.

(**Sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah. yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way**)

Hibiki and Tsubasa were fighting against the Noise while Kamuro and Jams set their eyes on each other before they start fighting another.

(**San, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e. chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze. Makete tamaru ka.**)

Jams fired off an attack at Kamuro. But Kamuro was shown the Heisi Rider Lockseed before Kamuro transforming into different forms. Jams transformed into Mars as he and Kamuro coming close to clashed with another.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gan gan.**)

We see Genjuro drinking coffees and his assistants were beside him.

(**Rarara rarara tobitate**)

Now we seen Kamuro practicing with his staff and his various forms before Lapis and his friends were shown on the scene.

* * *

"Uh, uh… Kamuro," Hibiki muttered as she awakes from her dream. It has been a few months after the attack of the Noises at the concert hall and she had been out of the hospital after the surgery on the wound in her chest.

She can't help but thinking back to the incident when the mystery warrior known as Kamuro and those girls. Of course, she didn't just tell this to anyone because she isn't sure if she was dreaming.

As she thought about how peaceful her life was… she realized something wrong when her teacher giving her a sweet smile.

She is daydreaming in class

Her teacher seems to be pretty pissed off.

"Miss Tachibana, could you please repeat what I just say if I'm not too rude of awake you from your beauty sleep? I mean is not like this is a classroom and I'm teaching a lesson or something." Her teacher said in too sweet tone.

Hibiki scratches her head and laughed nervously, "Hahaha… Umm I didn't hear it quite well, could you repeat it again?"

"TACHIBANA!" Her teacher screamed.

* * *

(Flower)

Lapis has been living in apartment thanked to the woman who owns an Okonomiyaki restaurant called the Flower and he offered to work at her place for looking after him. At first it was a little hard since Lapis has no idea how human doing their work and he often get distracted by something that he never seen before.

"Lapis, can you please pass me that?" the Boss lady asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Lapis said and handing her the sack.

"Thank you, Lapis." The boss lady said. "You're such a kind gentleman."

"Is ok beside you helped me out a lot." Lapis answered with a smile.

"We should get ready when Hibiki should come here now already along with Miku." The Boss lady said.

Just then Hibiki slides the door open with a big smile on her face. A black hair girl with green eyes in similar uniform as Hibiki is standing beside her.

"Good afternoon, Lapis-kun." The girls greeted.

"Hi Hibiki-chan, Miku-chan." Lapis greeted.

_Hibiki-chan…_ Lapis thought. If only he had moved Hibiki out of the way during the fight, she won't have to end up getting surgery at the hospital. But he felt more responsible for Kanade Amou since he hear she has to retire after losing her singing voice.

Though Hibiki enjoys her Okonomiyaki cake, she can't help but noticing Lapis being quiet.

"Lapis-kun, are you okay…?" Hibiki asked.

"I'm fine." Lapis said. He soon remembered something.

"Isn't Tsubasa-san's latest album coming out today?" Hibiki nodded eagerly as she chewing her food before swallowing.

"I'm going to the music store later to get it." Hibiki answered.

Miku sighed.

"But you were always nervous around her and Kanade. Remember how you froze when we first met them and you had some rice on your face." Hibiki pouted while Lapis chuckled.

"You didn't have to bring that up." Hibiki retorted. "Hey Lapis-kun, do you want to come with me to the music store?"

"Well, I sort have some plan of my own," Lapis said.

"Oh I see…" Hibiki said. She wasn't sure why, when she finally got out the hospital, Lapis seem to distanced him from her lately and she can't help but feeling worried.

"Well, Lapis seem to be busy, Hibiki." Miku said.

* * *

Hibiki made her way to the music store after she and Miku left for their separate ways.

But it wasn't until Hibiki notices something is wrong.

The street is too quiet and no one is around. When she saw the ash all around the area, Hibiki made a shocking realization.

"The Noises is here…" Hibiki said fearfully.

She starts to running for a way out before she spotted a girl crying in the middle of the street.

* * *

(At 2nd Division Base)

Tsubasa and Kanade rushed into the command room.

"What's the situation!?" Tsubasa asked.

"We have Noise!"

"I'm on it!" Tsubasa said but she was stopped by Kanade.

"I'll be fine." Tsubasa said before leaving.

"No… you're not." Kanade said. After losing her singing voice and Gungnir, Tsubasa became distant and cold to everyone except Kanade. Kanade looked back at the monitor.

* * *

(With Hibiki)

They couldn't find cover and were eventually cornered in a foundry.

"I'm scared…" The little girl cried in fearing.

"It'll be fine." Hibiki reassured. "I won't let them harm you."

Before the Noises could get closer to the two girls, they got tangled up by vines from out of nowhere.

"Hibiki-chan!" Lapis shout.

"Lapis-kun…" Hibiki said. What is her friend doing here?

"Are you two alright?" Lapis asked.

Lapis turns around and faced the Noises. He was about to get his Sengoku Driver out but he hears Hibiki sing.

"_Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron…_" Hibiki sing.

(**Play Gakiso Ganguniru**)

Just then a light emerged from Hibiki's chest. She was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit with white pieces of armor especially with her big gauntlets.

Lapis and the girl looked at her in awe.

"W-What's happening to me!?" Hibiki exclaimed in surprised.

Just then the Noises broke free of the vines and start to come at Hibiki.

Hibiki wasn't what happened when she accidently kick the Noise with her leg. This causes the Noise to disintegrate. This makes Hibiki impressed by her new ability.

"Lapis-kun, get her out of here! I will hold them off!" Hibiki said.

"I won't leave you behind…" Lapis said when he pulled out his Driver and Lockseed. He placed his Driver on his waist and the belt emerged around his waist.

"**SILVER!**"

"Henshin!" Lapis called.

A zipper portal appeared over his head and emerged of the metallic silver apple. He inserts the Lockseed into his belt.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Suddenly warring horns were playing in the background. Both Hibiki and the girl look at Lapis with confused expression.

Lapis activated his Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA!**"

"**SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**"

The silver apple descends on Lapis's shoulder and morphed his body into his combat suit before forming his armor as Kamuro.

"Lapis-kun, you are Kamuro?!" Hibiki exclaimed.

Once it complete, Kamuro places his hand on Souginjou.

"Sorry about not telling you or Miku-chan…" Kamuro said before looking at the group of Noises. Hibiki starts to sing.

Hibiki grabbed the girl and starts to make a run for it as Kamuro looks at the Noises.

"Kamen Rider Kamuro! This Is My New Stage now!" Kamuro declared.

He grabbed Souginjou and unleashed an energy wave that destroys a lot of Noises. But more Noises come at him in their fallen comrades' place.

While Kamuro is busy with the Noises, Hibiki saw another Noise creature and punched it with her fist. This makes Hibiki grinned.

"Humans are full with surprises…" Kamuro muttered, looking impressive at Hibiki.

Kamuro soon focused his Overlord power and summoned multiple vines from out of thin air as he commands them to grab the Noises. Soon the Noises were strangled to death.

"That is amazing…" Hibiki said.

Suddenly there are more Noises come from the opposite direction of Kamuro and Hibiki. They were hoping to use their number advantage to overwhelmed Kamuro but their chance never came.

(**End Gakiso Ganguniru**)

They soon hear a motorcycle and they saw Tsubasa is the rider. She drove past them and jumped off. She soon sang.

"Tsubasa-san…?" Hibiki asked.

"_Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…_"

(**Play Zettou Ameno Habakiri**)

Tsubasa appears in her armor, but her black parts were now black. She started singing.

When Hibiki saw Tsubasa in her armor, she realized after Lapis becomes Kamuro that her dream from a few months ago wasn't a dream at all.

Tsubasa cast a glance at Hibiki then to Kamuro who is fighting against the Noise. The former Overlord turns to look at her.

_She and Kanade Amou were fighting against the Noises… she could explain what happening to Hibiki-chan…_ Kamuro thought before going back into battle.

"Careful, you could lose your life by just stay here and protecting the little girl." Tsubasa said quietly before going into battle.

Tsubasa soon started using Azure Slash as she rushes toward the Noise with her sword become bigger than before. She then slashes it toward the Noise and the Noise after making contact with the blue energy wave.

Tsubasa soon jumps high into the sky before calling out another move.

"**Thousand Tear!**" Tsubasa roared.

Hundred swords made of blue energy shot down toward the Noise and killing more of them. She then rushes toward and slash the rest of the Noise with her sword before it returns to its normal state.

(**Song end**)

Just when they could relax, there is still a giant Noise crawls up from behind them. Kamuro turns around and face the Noise as he activated his Cutting Blade twice.

"**SOIYA! SILVER AU LAIT!**"

Kamuro twirled his staff around before a giant aura version of his Souginjou and it extended forward. The attack struck the Noise before piercing straight through its body and caused it to explode.

* * *

(Later)

The military arrived to seal off the area attacked by the Noise. Kamuro and Hibiki were stuck here for a while.

"Thank you and goodbye Onii-chan and Nee-chan," The little girl said as she left with her mother. Soon Hibiki's armor disappears and it quite a shock to her.

"Whoa… whoa…" Hibiki said as she surprised and fall flat on her butt.

"Are you okay, Hibiki-chan?" Kamuro asked, offering her a hand.

"Thank you for saving me here and back then." Hibiki said.

"So you remember…" Kamuro said, looking at Hibiki. "Well, you're welcome, Hibiki-chan."

"Anyway, I should return now as Miku might worry about me…" Before Hibiki could finish, the government agent appeared around them.

"W-what is going on?" Hibiki asked.

"This is unexpected…" Kamuro said.

It wasn't until Tsubasa approach both of them.

"We can't let you leave. You two are to accompany us to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division headquarters." Tsubasa explained.

Soon Agent Shinji Ogawa appeared with handcuffs.

"Sorry, but this is just standard procedure." Shinji explained, but when he was about to put them on Hibiki, Kamuro grabbed his arm.

"Hold it! Don't you think that's a little extreme for a little girl? It's not like she could do any harm with so many people around." Kamuro said.

"But…" Kamuro interrupted him.

"How about this? I came along, but Hibiki-chan stays with me. But there is no cuffing on children." Kamuro said. This surprises Hibiki since this is the first time to see Kamuro who isn't childish about everything and more concern about her safety. But she is pleased that she isn't alone in the situation.

"Well…"

"Ogawa, it's alright. If they promise to come peacefully, then it's okay to skip minor procedures." Tsubasa said. But she is more concern about her side if they make a wrong move against Kamuro after seeing the display of his ability.

"Very well."

Kamuro got out another Lockseed. This one has a symbol of white Sakura flowers on it. He clicked the switch before throwing the Lockseed in the air. It suddenly becomes larger before transforming into a motorcycle.

"Wow…" Hibiki said, looking impressed.

"How does he do that?" Shinji asked. Tsubasa looks quite shocking as well.

"Come on, Hibiki-chan." Kamuro said.

* * *

We soon see them driving while Kamuro on his bike with Hibiki behind him.

They soon arrived at Lydian Private Music Academy, Hibiki's school. Hibiki and Kamuro were surprised as they soon went into a secret elevator. Inside the elevator were some handles.

"Why is your headquarter build under a school?" Kamuro asked.

"It's dangerous in the elevator, so please hold on." Shinji advised and Hibiki did so. Kamuro grabbed onto a handle. Hibiki laughed nervously.

"Don't think you could laugh your way out of this." Tsubasa said.

"She almost reminds me of the Boss Lady," Kamuro whispered. "But only when she in a bad mood,"

Hibiki nodded in agreement.

_How could someone like her wearing Kanade's armor?_ Tsubasa thought

They soon see strange tribal architecture.

"Smiles have no meaning where we're going." Tsubasa said.

"She is cold…" Kamuro remarked, earning a look from Tsubasa.

Moments later, they arrived at the entrance, but when they went inside, they were expecting to see military man with gun or military suits…

"Welcome to Mobile Disaster Response Corp 2nd Division, home of the guardians of humanity! Hibiki Tachibana and Kamuro!" Genjuro announced with a top hat, with food, and streamers falling down as if it was a surprise party. Kanade was next to him and she has a face palmed.

"You're making us look so uncool right now…" Kanade said.

Tsubasa also has face palmed with Shinji nervously laughs. Hibiki and Kamuro looks surprised.

Ryoko Sakurai went to the two and grabbed her phone. She had it facing them.

"Put a smile on those faces!"

"Huh?"

"Umm…" Hibiki and Kamuro only did their peace sign.

"How do you guys even know my name?" Hibiki asked.

"The 2nd Division is a wartime secret service." Genjuro explained. "Checking you out is as easy as pie." He said as he turned a cane into a bunch of flowers.

"We checked your bag." Kanade plainly answered as Ryoko was holding it.

"Isn't that same as stalking…?" Lapis asked before chewing down some foods.

"Hey that's not an investigation! Aren't you guys just going through my stuff…?" Hibiki said before realizing something wrong.

She and everyone at the same time turn to look at the young man in Kamuro's place. Lapis looks confused at them as he munches on the foods.

"Hold it! Lapis-kun, when did you change back to normal?" Hibiki asked.

"What? You guys seem to be friendly enough to offer us snacks. I haven't time to eat since it passed dinner time." the Overlord said while eating chocolate.

"People call me gluttony. I'm surprised you can eat at time like this…" Hibiki said with an anime sweat dropped.

"Sorry, I can't help it when I find something interesting." Lapis said with a smile.

"So you're Kamuro?" Genjuro asked.

"My name is Lapis Shamubishe; it's nice to meet you all." Lapis said.

Ryoko soon takes Hibiki for examination. Kanade approached Lapis while he still eats snacks.

"I never got the chance to say, but thank you for saving my life." Kanade said.

"It's not a problem… but I'm sorry about your singing voice." Lapis said with a hint of guilty.

"It's nothing. But I'm more worried about Tsubasa." Kanade said when she looked at Tsubasa who talking with Genjuro. "She became different since the concert incident and me retiring from singing."

Lapis turn and looks at Tsubasa. Tsubasa cast a glance at Lapis before she turns away from him.

"I see… then I will try to find a way," Lapis said. He could tell Tsubasa is holding some grudge by getting a peek in her eyes.

* * *

After Lapis and Hibiki left the base, Tsubasa stood alone as she taking a shower in her room.

"_My name is Lapis Shamubishe; it's nice to meet you all."_

Tsubasa thinks about Lapis who also known as the mystery Kamen Rider Kamuro. He was different from what she expected.

She wants Lapis feeling responsible for what happened to Kanade.

Even if her commander makes them joining the organization, she refused to accept them.

"Why didn't you do something sooner?" Tsubasa whispered to no one. Because of him, Kanade lose her singing voice and can't be her partner anymore.

She isn't aware of a black locust crawling in her room and watching her before making a move.

* * *

Miku was studying alone before she saw Hibiki coming into the dorm.

"I'm back…" Hibiki said weakly.

"Hibiki! Where have you been all day? Do you know how late it is already?" Miku asked with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry." Hibiki said.

It wasn't long as we see Miku and Hibiki sleeping together in one bed. Hibiki thought back to a few hours ago during when she and Lapis meets the 2nd Division; they did a few tests on Hibiki before letting them and promised to contact them again.

Lapis offered to give Hibiki a ride home than letting her walk alone. Hibiki was a little nervous about asking him about being Kamuro.

"_I don't mean you or Miku-chan any harms…_"

But Lapis promised to tell her the next they meet.

"Uhh Miku… actually there is something… never mind, it nothing important," Hibiki said with hesitating.

"Is not unimportant?" Miku asked. "You haven't comeback the whole day. When I heard there is a Noise appears, I was really worried you know..." Miku said.

* * *

(The next day)

At Flower store, Lapis is still working at his part time job before his break hour is coming up soon and he can't wait to play with his soccer ball.

_They really love to eat this type of stuff…_ Lapis thought while he was working in the kitchen.

"AAAHHH…!" a voice screamed.

It wasn't until the former Femushinmu hears a scream and hurry out of the back room. He saw a female customer screaming.

"What's wrong?" Lapis asked.

"The bugs!" The woman exclaimed as she pointed to the table.

Lapis turns and saw black locusts come crawling onto the table.

_There is no doubt about it!_ Lapis thought.

Lapis uses his hand to knock them off the table. But more black locusts appeared in the room.

"Get out of here!" Lapis warned. The woman nodded immediately as she and other customers running for their lives.

Lapis turns around and hits for the back door of the Flower as the black locusts following them from behind. He continued running until he finds himself at the dock area. He turns around as the locusts are cornering him.

"I know you are here…" Lapis said in a serious tone.

Suddenly the black locusts start swarming merging together before transforming into a large humanoid like locust with red eyes. This is the Grasshopper Kajin.

The Grasshopper Kajin charge forward and attacks Lapis. Lapis punch the Grasshopper Kajin in the stomach and causes it to stumbling back. But the Grasshopper Kajin responses with a kick that forced Lapis back.

This causes him to fall to the ground. The Grasshopper Kajin was about to finish him off with his sharp claws, Lapis rolled away from the attack

Lapis got up from the ground as he got out his Sengoku Driver and Lockseed.

"**SILVER!**"

"Henshin!" Lapis shout.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The Grasshopper Kajin about to attack as Lapis activated his cutting-Blade.

"**SOIYA!**"

The silver apple descends onto Lapis's head as it shielded him from the Grasshopper Kajin's attack and Lapis kicked him back.

"**SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**"

The silver apple soon forms his armor as Kamuro got out his staff weapon.

"This is My New Stage now!" Kamuro declared.

Kamuro charge forward and attack the Grasshopper Kajin with his staff. The Kajin block every blow Kamuro launched at him before trying to strike him.

Kamuro rolled aside before summoned several vines to bind the Grasshopper. But the Grasshopper Kajin disassembled back into a swarm and attack Kamuro before he was thrown back.

"Lapis!" Kamuro turns around and saw Kanade arrived.

Kanade originally came to look for Kamuro when Genjuro asks her to bring him to the base. But she hears strange explosion before seeing Kamuro here.

The locust swarm returns in their form as Grasshopper Kajin before strike Kanade. But Kamuro intercepts in time and using his staff to shield Kanade from the attack. The Souginjou glow as Kamuro hits the Kajin and knocking him to the ground. But Kamuro know this thing won't be easy to take down.

"What in the world is that thing?" Kanade asked.

"It's a long story." Kamuro admitted. "I guessed that I have no choice, but to use _that_."

Kamuro got out another Lockseed. This Lockseed is blue and has the head of another rider similar to Kamuro with a crescent like head crest and little heads around it.

Kamuro then removed the Silver Lockseed from his Driver.

"**LOCK OFF!**"

He then opened his new Lockseed.

"**WIZARD!**"

This got Kanade and Grasshopper Kajin confused at the strange Lockseed as Kamuro placed it in his belt.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Kamuro's Silver Arms disappeared in silver sparkles as another zipper portal opened above Kamuro's head. He then activated his Cutting Blade and sliced the lock. The inside top half looked like a shining circle while the bottom half held a cresent-like head crest.

"**SOIYA!**"

Suddenly something falls out from the zipper portal. A silver helmet with ruby red faceplate decorated and sporting metal lines making appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead.

"**WIZARD ARMS! SHABADOOBI SHOWTIME!**"

A red magic circle appeared from the right and went through him side-to-side. The eyes of the giant helmet folded into shoulder pads, the top folded onto the back, and the faceplate with a chestplate attached folded onto Kamuro's chest. Kamuro's visor is red with silver markings. He then received awkward-looking sword that had a black fist on its left side. This is Kamuro's Wizard Arms.

"How does he do that?!" Kanade asked.

"This is my Wizard Arms," Kamuro said, "Saa… Showtime daa!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**AN: This is the second part of Kamuro: Song of New Stage! You wouldn't expect Kamuro having the Heisi Rider Lockseed, won't you?** **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. The New Knight of Spear!

**Toa Solaric: Hello there! We have another lovely day and we checked on our movie rider Kamuro and his adventure. I don't own Kamen Rider Kamuro or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Kamuro: The Song of New Stage

Ch3: The New Knight of Spear!

"**WIZARD ARMS! SHABADOOBI SHOWTIME!**"

Kamuro transform into his Wizard Arms state.

"How does he do that?!" Kanade asked.

"This is my Wizard Arms," Kamuro said, "Saa… Showtime daa!"

Wizard soon charged forward at the Grasshopper Kajin, clashed harder during each blows. The Grasshopper Kajin is powerful when he returns into its multiple swarms. But Kamuro knows there is a limit of time for him to do it.

Kamuro drew his arm for a slash only for the Grasshopper Kajin to dodge out of the way instantly. The Kajin then struck Kamuro across the face, sending him tumbling, but Kamuro recovered quickly to switch his weapon to Gun Mode and fire. The Grasshopper Kajin return into swarm to avoid the attack, but Kamuro took the chance.

"Now! The finale!"

"**SOIYA! WIZARD SQUASH!**"

Kamuro leaped up and performed a flying kick, speeding through the magic circles before he smashed into the Kajin when he is about to reformed himself. The Grasshopper Kajin burst into flame after Kamuro kicked through him and causing an explosion.

***BOOM***

Kamuro landed on the ground before standing up, looking at where the former Kajin's remains burned up.

But he knows that it just the beginning.

* * *

(**Played Sanmi Ittai by Little Blue boX**)

The son begins as Lapis looks over the city and seeing the blue sky.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gan gan. Rarara rarara tobitate)**

As Lapis looks at the sky, behind his shadow was Kamuro and his Overlord form. In his right hand was the Silver Lockseed as Lapis remembered his former life.

(**Sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten. motto motto ikou ze. ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa.**

**Motto motto DEKAI ze**)

Lapis was playing soccer with his legs and doing some fancy tricks. Then we see Hibiki smiling as she is eating snacks with her friend Miku. Tsubasa training by herself while Kanade look at her friend with a sad look. Chris looks lonely as she continued her journey before she sight her eyes on Lapis.

(**Mada tsuyoku nareru. Shinka wo tsuzukeru Karada. Hyakusen renma no waza to. tanoshimu kokoro de.**)

Now we seen an army of Noises but the one leading them is Fine and Kamen Rider Jam.

(**Sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah. yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way**)

Hibiki and Tsubasa were fighting against the Noise while Kamuro and Jams set their eyes on each other before they start fighting another.

(**San, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e. chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze. Makete tamaru ka.**)

Jams fired off an attack at Kamuro. But Kamuro was shown the Heisi Rider Lockseed before Kamuro transforming into different forms. Jams transformed into Mars as he and Kamuro coming close to clashed with another.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gan gan.**)

We see Genjuro drinking coffees and his assistants were beside him.

(**Rarara rarara tobitate**)

Now we seen Kamuro practicing with his staff and his various forms before Lapis and his friends were shown on the scene.

* * *

A few moments later…

Kamuro soon closed his Lockseed and reverted back to normal while Kanade looks shocked at the actions occur before her presence.

Lapis puts his Lockseed and Driver away in his pocket.

He was about to leave when Kanade grabs his shoulder.

"Wait! What was that thing!? What's with the Locks!? The armor!? Why would you fighting it!?" Kanade asked. She still has more questions regarding his power…

"It's kind of complicated. But I have to return soon since Boss Lady would be suspicious of why I ran off with her apron on…" Lapis said.

This causes Kanade to sweat drop. Is this kid worried about getting fired from his job than what is going on here?

But then again, she doesn't really know a lot about Lapis or his behaviors.

Or he isn't human.

"We don't have time for that now! I was asked to bring you in today." Kanade said.

"Okay, but can I returned the apron first before I come with you?" Lapis asked. This causes Kanade to face palmed.

_How does Hibiki handle him?_ Kanade thought to herself.

"Okay! I will go with you! But you better promised to comes the base and give me a ride there as well!" Kanade retorted.

"You want me to give you a ride?"

"YES!" Kanade exclaimed. "Let's get moving now!"

Before her head busted up.

* * *

(At the Headquarters)

Lapis and Kanade have just arrived after Lapis parking his bike. They soon took the elevator before they find a room where Genjuro, Tsubasa, and others were explaining to Hibiki about her newfound power.

Tsubasa soon got out a red jewel pendant that she is currently wearing.

"Tsubasa wears Ama-no-Habakiri, the First Relic." Genjuro explained.

"Really?" Lapis and Hibiki asked.

"Relics are crystals spoken of in the myths of many races." Ryoko explained. "They were created by arcane techniques in ancient times, but the technology to replicate them is long lost. They can be found in ruins, but the ravages of time have taken their toll on them. It's extremely rare to find them."

_But how does Hibiki use one?_ Lapis thought.

Kanade thought back on when her family followed a lead on one at an archeology site. In short, everyone was killed except her and Sakurai. In fact, that's what moved her to being a Symphogear user; revenge.

"Ama-no-Habakiri is only a small fragment of a blade." Genjuro explained.

"The keys to amplifying the few flickers of power it still bears are waves of particular amplitude." Sakurai finished.

"Wave of particular amplitude?" Hibiki asked. Lapis got an idea of what Ryoko talking about.

"Do you mean a song?" Lapis asked. Hibiki looks at Lapis in surprised.

"Yes, song. The Relics are activated by the power of song." Ryoko explained.

"That's right! The song welled up from inside me!" Hibiki said, realized. Genjuro nodded while everyone else stared at her.

"The Relics activated by the song, pulse with energy, generating the anti-Noise armor the Symphogear that you and Tsubasa wear."

"But the Relics don't just turn on as soon as someone hums a tune!" Tsubasa pointed out. Everyone looked at her before Genjuro got up and continued explaining.

"The few whose songs can activate the Relics and manifest a Symphogear are the 'Attuned'. Tsubasa is one and so are you. Kanade was one." Hibiki and Lapis looked at Kanade.

"Was?"

"I'm not an Attuned anymore." Kanade clarified.

"But why?" Hibiki asked.

"Remember when you saved my life?"

Lapis nodded.

"You were trying to down all the Noise with you." Lapis recalled.

"It's called the Swan Song," Kanade explained. "Basically a song sung by a Symphogear user that utilizes the full power of the armor but it would greatly damage the user depending on the compatibility. In my case, I would've died that day." Kanade said. Tsubasa tended to not to think about it.

"But you didn't," Hibiki said.

"But… I did finish enough to destroy my Symphogear. Also, it placed a huge amount of stress on my singing voice."

"So that's why you retired?" Hibiki asked. Kanade nodded.

"But why can Hibiki uses a Symphogear?" Lapis asked. Sakurai brought up something for his question.

"Speaking of which…" She started before bringing up Hibiki's X-rays on the monitors. "Remember this?"

They looked closer to see fragments of something in Hibiki's chest area. Everyone that was at the concert recognize as the fragments from Kanade's former armor.

"Those were my injuries from back then!" Hibiki exclaimed shocked. Tsubasa and Kanade looked at her.

"A scattering of shrapnel too close to your heart to surgically remove. Our research suggests that they're the fragments of the Third Relic, Gungnir, which was borne from Kanade here." Sakurai explains.

Tsubasa's and Kanade's eyes widened at Hibiki.

Kanade regained her composure and patted Hibiki on the back.

"Well… at least it's good to know that my stupid idea from back then didn't entirely cost the Relic but… what will you do with it?" Kanade asked.

"I-I… don't know." Hibiki said.

"It's alright, Hibiki-chan. You still have time to decide." Lapis said. Hibiki smiles at her friend trying to cheered her up.

Tsubasa, however, was a little wobbly and tried to maintain her balance.

_She has… Kanade's armor?!_ Tsubasa thought.

Kanade instantly went to her with a worried look.

"I'm… I'm fine." Tsubasa answered quietly. "I just need some fresh air."

When Tsubasa left outside, Lapis could swear he sensed something malicious passed in this room.

_What was that?_ Lapis thought. Genjuro soon looked at Lapis.

"Now, I believe it's your turn to tell your story." He said.

Lapis looks at all them then focus on Hibiki. He made his decision.

"Very well, if you hear these words, there will be no going back…" The former Femushinmu warned.

"Or you will do what?" Kanade asked.

"I will erase your memory of this event." Lapis said.

They look at Lapis, though his warn sound a little scary, but they want to know how it is possible for him to fight Noise without a Relic.

"Very well," Genjuro said resolute.

"First of all, I'm not human." Lapis said. This caught them completely off guard.

"What?! YOU AREN'T HUMAN?!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Then who exactly are you?" Genjuro asked.

"I'm known as Femushinmu, a race that was once dominated my world similar to human except it exists in another dimension." Lapis started off.

"Then you are an alien?!" Hibiki asked in shocked. Lapis nodded.

Kanade suddenly has a questioning look.

"What do you mean was dominated?" Kanade asked.

"My world has already fallen into destruction because of the Helheim forest." Lapis said.

"Helheim forest?" Hibiki asked.

"It's not an ordinary forest, it alive, and it keeps spreading to world to world until they covered the entire planets and remove all of their inhabitants."

This news caught them completely off guard. Tsubasa who was hiding behind the door and her eyes widen to the news. Noise is bad enough, but now there a sentient forest devouring worlds. Lapis soon continued.

"When my world got caught in the Helheim Forest, Rosyuo, the ruler of our world, he converts our people into Inves to enable us to survive the Helheim's taking over." Lapis said. He then waved his hand forward.

Suddenly emerging out of the ground were vines.

Everyone came to look at them.

"How did these vines appear?" Genjuro asked before he realized something. "Wait, you did that in the concert…!"

"Those who become Inves tend to less their ability to speak and act like animals. But there are those who retained their sanity and minds, gained the power to control the forest's flora, we're known as the Overlords." Lapis said.

"You're an Overlord?" Hibiki asked. Lapis nodded.

"You're kidding me…" Kanade said. "That is some power."

Suddenly there is sadness shown on Lapis's face and Genjuro notices this.

"There is more to the story?" Genjuro asked.

"With great power, there are mistakes… a great error have caused my people starts to turn on another and bloodshed occurs until a few of us were left," Lapis said as he causes the vine to vanish.

This causes their face to become paled until Hibiki asks a question.

"H-how? Why would they fighting in the first place?" Hibiki asked.

"There was only one way to save our people from Helheim invasion, Rosyuo uses the power of Golden Fruit, the fruit known commonly as Fruit of Knowledge or the Forbidden Fruit resides in Helheim forest. A fruit allowed someone to gain power greatly than what Helheim Forest offered us," Lapis answered as they looked at him in shock. "Because of the fruit, many of my people fought to change the world as they see fit."

"The power to change the world…?" Genjuro asked as his eyes become widen.

"Is there such thing?" Sakurai asked.

"What did your King wished for?" Kanade asked.

"Rosyuo wished for a world where the strongest ones survive and the weak ones must be sacrificed." Lapis said. This causes many to look shocked.

Kanade slammed her fist against the wall as this causes others to look disturbed, "That is totally bullshit! Why the hell someone would make a wish like that?!"

"The survival of the fits…" Genjuro muttered.

"Lapis… tell me are you familiar with the tale of Adam and Eve?" Sakurai asked.

Lapis nodded, "I have been in your world and I heard you human have many myths based on the Golden Fruit."

Some them know starting to think there are myths with hidden truths like the Relics.

"But how does your armor fall into this?" Kanade asked.

"It something I build myself after seeing human using similar technologies. The Lockseeds are originally fruits of Helheim, but the Sengoku Driver capable of turning them into Lockseeds. By uses the Lockseeds to give forms in appearance as armors and weapons." Lapis answered.

"But why?" Genjuro asked.

"Because I find humans are interesting people and I believed they shouldn't suffer the same fate like my people did." Lapis said. This causes Tsubasa's hand to form a fist.

_If that is true, then what about Kanade!?_ Tsubasa angrily thought before looking at her friend. She left since she doesn't want to hear any more words.

"But the Sengoku Driver doesn't work on all people," Lapis explained. "Once a person wore it, the belt will be bound to that person for the rest of their life until death."

Lapis brought out his Sengoku Driver and his Silver Lockseed.

Everyone looked at them.

"But how did you build one?" Kanade asked.

"An Overlord has the ability to creating something out of thin air." Lapis said. But he based his Sengoku Driver from Kouta's.

"T-that is impossible! You can't build something out of nothing!" Sakurai protested. This Overlord has defied the laws of science!

"But Overlord has abilities to do things that definite impossible." Lapis replies.

"Are there any signs of Helheim forest going to reach this world?" Genjuro asked.

Lapis look at him, "There aren't any happened yet because I haven't felt the presence of Helheim spreading to this world. The only ways for them to get through worlds are the zipper portals or another Overlord. But the words about the Golden Fruit must be kept silent since I know that humans can become greedy as well." Lapis explained. Genjuro understand what Lapis is talking about since he knows well what will corrupt government officials would do if they learn about Helheim forest or Golden Fruit.

Lapis soon felt Hibiki looking at him and meet her eyes, "Hibiki-chan, what's wrong?"

"This is a lot to take in… but how did you end up in our world?" Hibiki asked.

"I don't know because I haven't figured that out it." Lapis said.

"Figure what out?" Kanade asked.

"The truth is that I'm supposed to die long time ago…" Lapis answered. This causes them to become confused at the Overlord.

"What do you mean you 'die' long time ago?" Hibiki asked. This causes Lapis to remain quiet.

"Because I…" But before he can finish, the alarms started going off.

They soon reported at the command center when Tsubasa is already there.

"We have a Noise confirmation!" One of the technicians said.

"Tell 1st Division that we'll handle it!" Genjuro said.

"We have visual. Putting it on screen. Range 200 meters from campus."

"It's so close…" Tsubasa said before running out.

"I'll take them!" She declared.

Hibiki suddenly grab Lapis's hand, "Hibiki-chan?"

"Lapis-kun, we have to go as well!" Hibiki said.

"Wait, you're not ready yet!" Genjuro said, but Hibiki looks back at him.

"My power can help people, right? Only a Symphogear user or a Kamen Rider can fight Noise, right? Then Lapis-kun and I will go as well!" Hibiki declared then looked at Kanade. "I won't let your gift gone to waste."

"Don't worry. I will look out for her." Lapis answered.

"Tachibana…" Kanade let out before they left.

* * *

(Late at the location)

Tsubasa emerged in front of the group of Noise. The Noise spotted her before combined into one giant Noise monster.

Suddenly Tsubasa felt impulse emotion coming from her chest.

_What is this feeling?_ Tsubasa thought before regained her composite soon enough.

"_Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…_" Tsubasa sings before her began to glowing.

She soon transforming into her armored form and the Noise Monster roared at her.

Tsubasa got out her blade and starts to sing.

(**Play Zettou Ame no Habakiri**)

The Noise monster launched sharp disks as Tsubasa launched herself into the air. Her side blades in her legs opened up and she sliced through the disks.

Tsubasa landed on her feet as she caught the Noise's attention. But it wasn't until vines emerged from out of nowhere and surrounding the Noise.

Kamuro uses his vines to tangle and trap the Noise.

Tsubasa soon made her sword enlarge and using Azure Flash. But she didn't notice Hibiki arrived in her armor and side kicked the Noise.

(**Song end**)

Tsubasa jumped up and slashed the Noise. Kamuro turn and looks at Hibiki.

"Hibiki-chan, what you did is kind of dangerous…" Kamuro said while Tsubasa looks at the burning remains of the Noise.

"I'm sorry but we have to learn how to work together now." Hibiki stated.

Kamuro knows well before he suddenly senses the familiar malicious aura again.

But this time, he knows who is giving it off.

The source stands behind him and Hibiki.

She got out her sword.

"Are you laughing down at us human!?" Tsubasa asked in a malicious tone.

Tsubasa suddenly gives off a black aura as she charged forward with her sword at Hibiki.

"Hibiki-chan!" Kamuro said.

Kamuro stood in front of Hibiki before putting up a force field.

Tsubasa's attack has been deflected and sends her flying backwards.

"Unforgivable…" Tsubasa muttered as she getting herself back up.

Suddenly black aura surrounding Tsubasa and her armor colors turning from white and blue to black and red.

"Oh no…" Kamuro muttered.

"Lapis-kun… what's happening to Tsubasa-san?" Hibiki asked with worried.

"The feeling I got before…"Kamuro said. "It's coming from her."

Tsubasa's eyes turned pale yellow.

"I will kill you for what you did, Overlord." Tsubasa said.

* * *

(At 2nd Division Headquarters)

"No… what is happening to her?" Genjuro asked.

"Did Tsubasa go into a psycho makeup over?" Sakurai asked, but no one paid any attention to her.

"Tsubasa…" She and others watching the big battle on screen.

"I can't watch this!" Kanade said, she soon left the room and heading to the elevator.

"Kanade, where are you going?!" Genjuro asked.

"I have to stop Tsubasa!" Kanade said.

"But you don't have Gungnir anymore!" Genjuro protested.

Kanade looks back at Genjuro.

"If I don't do it… I won't be able to face Tsubasa." Kanade said.

* * *

Tsubasa continued slashing against Kamuro's force field before she caused it to burst. Kamuro and Hibiki start to run away from Tsubasa's swing.

"Tsubasa-san! We don't want to fight you!" Hibiki said.

Tsubasa looks at Kamuro.

"I will make you fight me, Overlord. Even if it means to kill her to make you." Tsubasa said.

"But why?" Kamuro asked.

"Because you're the reason why Kanade wasn't able to sing anymore!" Tsubasa said angrily. "I won't accept her as Kanade's replacement!"

Her aura becomes darker than before.

"She was trying to protect everyone!" Kamuro defended.

"You have no right to mention it! You don't belong in this world!" Tsubasa said as she attacks Kamuro again.

Kamuro gets out his staff and deflected the attack.

He then summoned more vine and sent them after Tsubasa.

Tsubasa dodges couple of them before her leg got caught by a vine. She soon got tangled and trapped in the vines.

Kamuro move closer and approached Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa! Lapis!" Kamuro turns around and see Kanade coming out the street.

"Kanade-san…" Hibiki whispered.

With Kamuro slight distracted, Tsubasa activated her side blades as she slashed through the vines. Kamuro got struck from behind and sent to the ground.

She was going to strike Kamuro when Kanade got between him and her. Tsubasa almost freezes when her eyes laid on Kanade.

"Kanade, get out of the way..." Tsubasa said.

"Tsubasa, enough. This isn't like you at all." Kanade protested. Those paled yellow eyes on her made her feeling sick now.

'_**Kill them. Kill them all.**_' A voice said in Tsubasa's mind.

"Get out of my head!" Tsubasa screamed as her eyes color keep changing from paled yellow and blue at the same time. Tsubasa was holding her head as she struggled with whatever going on inside her head.

"Tsubasa, what is happening to you?" Kanade asked worried.

"There is something possessing her." Kamuro said. Kanade looks shocked at him.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

Suddenly Tsubasa's eyes turned back to paled yellow and glares at Kanade.

"Kanade… get out of my way," Tsubasa said in an emotionless tone.

"Look out!" Hibiki pushed Kanade down when Tsubasa unleashed a dark version of Azure Slash and took down half of the street.

"Tsubasa…" Kanade said.

Kamuro got himself back up.

"Hibiki-chan, I need your help." Kamuro said. "I need you to hold Tsubasa off for a while!"

"Huh?" Hibiki looks confused at Lapis.

"I can expel what possessing her out of her body. But I need some time in order to do it." Kamuro explains, before he reversed his transformation and got out his bracelet. He did the same with Kouta when he got possessed by Kougane's locust.

Tsubasa turns and look at Lapis before slowly approaching him.

"Sending in a kid into fighting Tsubasa who is possessed is suicide!" Kanade argued. "Let me do the job!"

"Kanade-san…" Lapis is going to protest but Kanade cut him off.

"I want you to make a Driver for me or… both of us will die here. You believe that humans are worthy saving right?! Then let me show you what we're capable!" Kanade said with a dangerous tone in the last part.

"Are you that willing to make the decision?" Lapis asked. This makes Kanade give a dangerous smile.

"If it to protect my friends, then I will sell my soul to the Overlord for service." Kanade said.

Lapis made his decision and gathered the air around him as he creating another Sengoku Driver. Unlike his Driver, this has no faceplate on it.

Kanade got the blank Sengoku Driver in her hand before placing it on her waist and a yellow belt emerged around her waist. Her indicator showed an armored helmet with a red faceplate surrounded with a white faceguard. It eyepiece had white grills and was rainbow colored.

"You will need to pick a fruit…" Lapis said before summoning one of the vines. But this time, purple fruit bloom out of the vines now.

She could hear Tsubasa is coming closer as Kanade plucks out one fruit and it's transforming into a Lockseed with a Banana symbol on it.

"Hmm… so that how it work?" Kanade asked before she faces Tsubasa. She pushed the Lockseed's button like Lapis did.

"**BANANA!**"

A zipper portal opened above his head and out of it came a giant metallic banana. Everyone, even Hibiki and Tsubasa looks at this.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The standby music started playing was different from Kamuro's. It was the sound of trumpets playing with trotting horses in the background. They wait to see what would happen next.

Kanade then cut the Lockseed with the knife-shaped lever.

"**COME ON!**"

The banana then dropped on her shoulders, concealing the head. From the contact, a new suit of armor formed over her body. The torso was covered in white quilted armor while the rest of her body was clad in a crimson bodysuit with silver armguards and leg guards.

"**BANANA ARMS!**"

Everyone was surprised as the transformed Kanade walked toward Tsubasa.

"BANANA?! BANA-BANANA?!" Hibiki gawked.

"I am Baron!" Kanade declared before her head was covered in the same helmet which decorated her belt before a set of banana-like horns attached to a smooth silver helmet attached to it, turned the eyepieces bright yellow. The banana then lets out a splash of pale yellow power before it began unfolding. Either side of the banana folded down to attach to her shoulders while the sides folded onto her chest and back, the chest pieces appearing like gold sections of pectorals and abs', lined with black. This was Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms.

"**KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

In a flash, her hand was then occupied by a pale yellow spear with a black handle and the guard was golden and split into three parts like the peels of a banana.

"Whoa… I did it," Baron said to herself before looking at Tsubasa. She then saw her lancer in her hand and gripped it tightly.

"I'm back…" Baron said.

She looks back at Hibiki.

"Rookie, stay there and watch your friend." Baron said.

"Let's do this, Tsubasa! Just like the old days!" Baron twirls her lancer and getting into a combat stance.

She and Tsubasa began to fight after their weapons clashed with another.

While they're fighting, Lapis focused the power of his bracelet as the stone starts to glow. Lapis's body suddenly drops if it wasn't for Hibiki, who caught him.

"Lapis-kun?" Hibiki asked.

Suddenly she notices a strange blue glow orb coming out of Lapis and flying into Tsubasa's body.

* * *

(Inside Tsubasa's conscious)

Lapis opens his eyes and finding himself in a grayish cloud.

"Where-" Suddenly his eyes spotted an unconscious figure in front of him.

"Tsubasa-san!" Lapis approached her and trying to wake her up.

Tsubasa soon stirs up and her eyes spotted Lapis.

"You!" Tsubasa's eyes turning fierce, angry at him and getting herself up.

"Tsubasa-san, I'm here to get you out of here." Lapis said.

Tsubasa slapped Lapis's hand away from her.

"Why should I trust anything from you?! You're the reason why Kanade can't sing, she can't fight anymore, and she became my partner anymore?!" Tsubasa cried. "If you have done your attack earlier age then this wouldn't have happened in the first place?!"

"Is that what fighting meaning to you?" Lapis asked quietly.

"I will be the emotionless sword that cuts everything in my path!" Tsubasa protested.

"You can't become strong by cutting off your own emotions!" Lapis said. This causes Tsubasa to freeze.

* * *

Hibiki was holding onto Lapis and she continued to watch Baron doing her best to hold off against possessing Tsubasa.

"Kanade-san…" Hibiki muttered.

She was holding her own, but instead of attacking, she just counter or dodged Tsubasa's attacks.

It wasn't until Tsubasa struck Baron in the shoulder and causing the rider to fall to the ground.

"I won't give up…" Baron said as she gets herself back up.

"Lapis… you better get her back!" Baron shouted.

* * *

"Right now, Kanade is outside fighting to make sure you okay!" Lapis said. "She wants her best friend back safe and sound."

"Why should I believe anything coming from you?" Tsubasa cried.

"What is the point of looking in the past when you can see what's in front of you?!" Lapis said, causing Tsubasa to begin to flinch. "Strength doesn't coming from only fighting!"

"I don't like fighting and wished for a world where there is no bloodshed. I wished that I can keep running from conflicts after what happened to the people I know…" Lapis said. "But I forget what it means to protect others…"

"But true strength come from protecting others that what Kanade seeing as her strength!" Lapis said. "Even if it looks like you're falling into despair, there is someone always there to pick up you and keep moving forward. That is what means to fight to protect others means!"

Kouta showing his resolved and giving him back his resolve to fight.

Suddenly Tsubasa thinks back to her actions with other especially Kanade. She has been cold to everyone, even Kanade.

_All this time… what have I been doing?_ Tsubasa thought.

"The reason why I couldn't use my power like that time because I lose much of my power when I reawaken in this world and I don't know my way around this world... I'm not worthy of you forgive me for being weak and I won't make any excuses for doing anything early. But I promised that I will look out for you and your friends not matter that is what a real Kamen Rider supposed to do." Lapis said.

Tsubasa looks at him. She never thought the reason for his action is that he was lost in a world which he doesn't belong in.

"Lapis…" Tsubasa said in a soft tone.

Suddenly a bright light hits the place.

* * *

Before Baron was struck by the blade, Tsubasa stops immediately as she screams in pain.

"AAAHHH…!" Tsubasa screamed.

"What is going on?" Hibiki asked. Baron looks confused as well at the event before her presence.

It wasn't until the black aura around Tsubasa has disappeared and her armor returning into her original colors.

Tsubasa was about to fall if Baron hadn't caught her.

"Who are you…?" Tsubasa asked.

Baron closed her Lockseed and reversed back to her original form.

"Yo! It's nice to see you finally awake, cry-baby Tsubasa!" Kanade teases said. Tsubasa's eyes were widened as dinner plates and she couldn't find the right words.

"K-Kanade…"

"Hmm? What's wrong, Tsubasa?" Kanade asked.

"Why the hell are you wearing a banana?!" Tsubasa asked.

Of all things, Kanade expected she would ask.

This isn't one of them.

"Well, I have no choice beside you, look quite bloodthirsty in that creepy form and knocking half of the street with a slash!" Kanade said, pointed her finger to the street.

Tsubasa looks at the damaged she causes and looks horrified.

"I'm so sorry… Kanade, I can't believe that I let my emotions been taken advantage of…" Tsubasa said. This causes Kanade to look confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kanade asked. But Tsubasa remained quiet.

Suddenly they hear a groan and they turn to see Lapis waking up.

"Lapis-kun, are you okay?" Hibiki asked.

"I will be fine…" Lapis muttered.

Tsubasa soon got herself up and approaching them, "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, Hibiki Tachibana and Lapis Shamubishe."

"It's alright…" Hibiki said.

Lapis nodded.

"You see, Tsubasa. You aren't alone anymore." Kanade said.

* * *

(Later at Headquarters)

After the four return back to Headquarter, Genjuro helped to comfort Tsubasa but scolded anyways.

"Tsubasa, what happened made you out of control in the first place?" Genjuro asked.

"I don't know it myself… but it happened yesterday after Tachibana and Shamubishe left," Tsubasa explained as she recalls the event.

(**Flashback**)

_After Tsubasa got out of the shower, she was about to change her clothes when she felt something on her shoulder._

_She looks and saw a black locust on her shoulder._

_Before Tsubasa could get rid of it, the locust bites her and causing Tsubasa to flinch in pain._

"_What the hell?!" Tsubasa thought as her shoulder, feeling pain like something trying to get inside her body._

_But it wasn't until she hears a mysterious voice._

"_Don't you want to make him suffer? The same suffering that he cause when your partner couldn't sing anymore?" the mystery voice asked._

_Tsubasa turns around and see a shadow figure. But she can't make out the figure's appearance since she become weaker._

"_Who…?" Tsubasa tried to question before she fall unconscious on her bed._

(**Present**)

"Wait a minute! You got ambushed while you changed your clothes?!" Hibiki asked. This cause Tsubasa's face turns tomato red and caused her to stutter.

"I know how it sounds… but I don't remember what happened afterward. Except that I get this urge of trying to kill him…" Tsubasa said, looking at Lapis.

"But how did someone get into our base without being seen?" Genjuro asked.

"Wait! A locust? I remembered there was a really big one that Lapis fought before!" Kanade said. They soon turn to look at Lapis for answers.

"There is only one person who could get away with that and he must be here as well…" The Overlord said.

"Who are you talking about?" Genjuro asked.

"Do you remember the great error caused my people to kill each other?" Lapis asked, they nodded, "Our scientists attempted to recreate their own Golden Fruit and result, creating an artificial being known as Kougane."

"Wait, are you saying that-!"

"Kougane is the one who influenced others to fight each other before I stop him by sealing myself and Kougane away at the same time. There is no doubt that Kougane is here in this world and he attempted to regain his lost power. He possible has a Sengoku Driver as well."

"What will happen if he did it?" Kanade asked, fearing that she knows the answer.

"He will do the same thing that he did to my people by starting genocide on human population." Lapis said.

"Genocide… And an evil Kamen Rider," Genjuro thought about it. "He can use these locusts to do his bidding?"

Lapis nodded, "But don't worry… I will be the one to fight him."

This causes them to look shocked.

"But why?" Kanade asked.

"Because the one who helped me sealing Kougane away was the Queen, I know it's a risk, but I didn't want to see the massacred continue anymore and I promised her that I will stop Kougane with everything I got." Lapis said.

"Is the Queen important to you?" Hibiki asked.

"She happens to be my childhood friend," Lapis answered.

Kanade looks at Lapis.

"Thank you for helping us to save Tsubasa," Kanade said.

"You welcome." Lapis said.

"And you help bring her back to her senses." Genjuro added. "I was starting to think that she might be stuck like this."

"It would be even worse, if she will end up become a creepy psychopath out for blood..." Kanade said.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa protested.

"But a deal is a deal. I will help you with whatever you need, especially fighting against Kougane because I won't forgive that bastard for what he did to Tsubasa." Kanade said.

"Kanade, what did you do?" Tsubasa asked.

"I agree to sell my soul to the Overlord in service to have the power to fight again." Kanade said, showing her Sengoku Driver and Banana Lockseed.

"You did what?!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

Genjuro looks at Lapis.

"Kanade is that determine to make the bargain with me when she saw Tsubasa got herself in danger." Lapis explains. Tsubasa looks at Lapis again.

"We will help you in exchange. I want to apologize again." Tsubasa said.

"What is done is done." Lapis said.

"I agree." Kanade said. Tsubasa and Hibiki were soon called down to have their Symphogear checked but Kanade followed them. Sakurai then looked at Lapis.

"So you are serious about working with and protecting them?" Lapis nodded. "So are you trying to woo them as well?"

Lapis looks confused for a moment.

"Woo? Well, we're just friends." Lapis answered.

"But do you think them more than that?" Sakurai asked.

"Not actually, with people you know are gone… it's still a little hard to accept it." The Overlord answered. But Lapis feel a little uncomfortable talking about that subject. Since he is an Overlord and he is around centuries older than his appearance.

Genjuro sighed in relief at Lapis's response despite Sakurai's question is a joke. But he could tell Lapis still trying to fit in among the human after being sealed away for who knows how long. Especially not being able to see people you cared again.

* * *

(Few days later)

It's Saturday, Lapis is playing with his soccer ball in the park.

Besides training to regain much of his Overlord power, Lapis is different from most Overlords. He knew when it comes to looking for fun.

He has been practicing after seeing people on television playing soccer. Like Kouta's world, there are people with passion for soccer in this world.

"Yosha…" Lapis soon kick the ball up to his knees as his attention focus on the goal in front of him.

Lapis soon kick the ball in mid-air before slamming his feet to the ball.

The ball went soaring to the sky.

Lapis is expecting the ball hits the goal.

However, he missed the goal.

*SMACK*

But his ball hit something else.

"WHAT THE HELL…!" a female voice cried out.

Or someone.

Lapis looks around for his ball, but it wasn't until he saw someone collapsed on the ground. It was a girl with long white hair, wearing a maroon dress. He saw the soccer ball lying next to her.

"Are you alright?" Lapis asked.

The girl got up and she has shown a big bruise on her forehead.

"What is the big idea, you stupid jerk?!" The white haired girl demands.

"I'm sorry…" Lapis said.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, buster!" The white hair girl growls at him.

Lapis isn't sure why. But he thinks that he might end up damaging this girl's head. Maybe he should ask Boss Lady for advice.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON Kamen Rider Kamuro: The song of New Stage!**

"It has been a long time…Shamubishe."

"Lapis!"

"**DARKNESS ARMS! OGON NO KIJITSU!**"

Kougane soon transforms into Jam.

"**FAIZ ARMS! MR. JUSTIFAIZ!**"

Kamuro wears Faiz Arm and going into his stance.

"I will protect them!" Kamuro said.

**AN: What do you think of this chapter? The part about Lapis being the Queen's childhood friend is not canon part, I'm thinking of filling in some gaps about Lapis's past since we have seen other Overlords with their past, but what about Lapis? Since I'm thinking his relationship with other Overlords are similar to Kouta and other Riders. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**

**Read and Review!**


	4. The Trip to Helheim! Jam's return!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kamuro or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Kamuro: The Song of New Stage

Ch4: The Trip to Helheim! Jam's return!

(Before the soccer ball hits…)

"Stupid. Stupid." Chris mutters to herself.

Chris Yukine has wished that she never came out here to blow off some steam after the training with the new ally of her mistress.

"_Do you really think that you can beat an Overlord with power like that?_" the new ally asked in a mocking tone as Chris doesn't like to be look down.

She left the house to calm herself and make her mistress won't see her like this.

_I will make them see that I can take down the Overlord! Then Fine will finally praise me! _Chris thought.

She would have saved herself a lot of trouble from the world of pain if she sees it coming.

But life has to be so crude to her on this day.

Why didn't she saw the ball coming?

*SMACK*

"WHAT THE HELL…!" Chris cried.

Chris collapse after the ball smacks her in the head.

* * *

(**Played Sanmi Ittai by Little Blue boX**)

The song begins as Lapis looks over the city and seeing the blue sky.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gan gan. Rarara rarara tobitate**)

As Lapis looks at the sky, behind his shadow was Kamuro and his Overlord form. In his right hand was the Silver Lockseed as Lapis remembered his former life.

(**Sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten. motto motto ikou ze. ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa.**

**Motto motto DEKAI ze**)

Lapis was playing soccer with his legs and doing some fancy tricks. Then we see Hibiki smiling as she is eating snacks with her friend Miku. Tsubasa and Kanade training together as Kamen Rider Baron stood watching in Kanade's shadow. Chris looks lonely as she continued her journey before she sight her eyes on Lapis.

(**Mada tsuyoku nareru. Shinka wo tsuzukeru Karada. Hyakusen renma no waza to. tanoshimu kokoro de.**)

Now we seen an army of Noises but the one leading them is Fine and Kamen Rider Jam.

(**Sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah. yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way**)

Hibiki and Tsubasa were fighting against the Noise while Kamuro and Baron back each other before Kamuro saw Jam charging toward him.

(**San, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e. chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze. Makete tamaru ka.**)

Jams fired off an attack at Kamuro. But Kamuro was shown the Heisi Rider Lockseed before Kamuro transforming into different forms. Jams transformed into Mars as he and Kamuro coming close to clashed with another.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gan gan.**)

We see Genjuro drinking coffees and his assistants were beside him.

(**Rarara rarara tobitate**)

Now we seen Kamuro practicing with his staff and his various forms before Lapis and his friends were shown on the scene.

* * *

The one who is responsible for her injury arrive and saw her lying on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Lapis asked with worry.

Chris got up from the ground and glares at the boy in front of her.

"What is the big idea, you stupid jerk?!" Chris demands.

"I'm sorry…" Lapis said.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, buster!" Chris growls at him.

Before she could dish out the same pain on him, Chris stops when she felt her head is hurting and she has to holding her head.

"Rrrgh…" Chris mutters in pain. If her mistress finds out about that she couldn't avoid something like a soccer ball, she won't think she is useful anymore

"That looks pretty bad." Lapis said.

"You think? What is it to you?" Chris asked, looking wary.

"Well, let me help you." Lapis said.

Chris turns away from Lapis and tries to walk away from him.

_Are all human girls like this?_ Lapis thought.

"I don't need your fucking help, teme!" Chris exclaimed. She is trying to act confident before her head starts to hurt again.

Before she could leave this stupid boy with his soccer ball, she was lifted up in the air and let out a squeak.

"Teme! Wh-What the hell are you doing?!" Chris exclaimed in embarrassment. What is this boy doing to her?

"You aren't in a condition to walk with that injury. You might have an accident if you don't realize it." The Overlord explains. However, Lapis isn't aware that Chris's face is red due to being bride carried by the opposite gender.

Lapis starts to move now.

"Where are you taking me?!" Chris asked.

"I know someone who could look at that injury." Lapis said.

Chris tries to refuses this idiot's offer and trying to get out of his arms, but this boy seems to be stubborn about not leaving her alone.

"FINE! But you better not let anyone see us like this!" Chris said. If anyone sees her like this, she will be never forgiven this boy for ruining her!

"Are you having a fever?" Lapis asked, looking confused at her.

But Chris looks away from Lapis' stares.

_Why do I feel comfortable like this…?_ Chris thought. She is totally caught by surprised how strong he is.

Lapis isn't sure what she meant before they leave, the Overlord teleports his soccer ball back to his apartment without her noticing it.

He soon starts moving as he carried Chris to the store known as Flower.

* * *

(Flower)

"Lapis, I never expect you to come back so soon. And who is this girl with you?" Boss Lady asked. She doesn't seem to be surprised that Lapis carries Chris in a bridal fashion.

"Sorry, Boss Lady. But can you look at her injury?" Lapis asked.

"But can you let me down first?" Chris asked.

Lapis lets her down on the ground as Chris walks on her own.

The Boss Lady approaches Chris and looks at her bruise.

"It's nothing serious, young lady. Lapis, can you get this girl an icepack?" Boss Lady asked.

Lapis nodded as he went to the back counter.

It wasn't long until Lapis returns with a bag of ice in hand.

"Here." Chris took it and put the icepack against her bruise forehead. It definitely lessens the pain brought to her from the ball.

"Thanks…" Chris mutters. It wasn't long until they hear a growl coming from her stomach.

This causes Chris's face to turn red again.

"Aaah…" Chris stutters.

"... You might be hungry, why don't I make something for you?" Boss Lady asked.

"Umm… you don't have to do that! I'm okay!" Chris said, flustered.

Lapis looks at Chris.

"You should try some of Boss Lady's cooking." Lapis said.

Chris looks a little nervous before she spots Hibiki and Kanade out the window.

_Shit! I can't let the enemies to see me!_ Chris thought before she got herself up from the chair.

"I'm sorry… but I have to go somewhere," Chris said as she left the door.

"What a strange girl…" Boss Lady said. Lapis nodded.

Lapis isn't sure why, but he could swore to see the girl had a different look on her face, something about that look felt familiar.

It wasn't long until Kanade and Hibiki coming through the door.

"Hey Lapis." Kanade said.

Hibiki, on the other hand, looks a little exhausted to greet them. Genjuro decides to train her in order to help her become a better fighter and unlocking her arm gear.

"Hi girls," Lapis said.

"Do you want the usual, Hibiki-chan?" Boss Lady asked.

"Yes ma'am," Hibiki said before resting on the table.

"I want some as well." Kanade requested. The Boss Lady nodded before she and Lapis heads back into the kitchen.

In a few minute later, Lapis brought out the plates for both girls.

"Here you go." Lapis said before placing them on their table.

The girls soon enjoy their meals.

"So how is Tsubasa-san doing?" Lapis asked.

"She still trying to recover from the possessing incident, but she isn't the same crybaby I know back then." Kanade said.

"So what do you do now?" Hibiki asked.

"Well, actually loads of things, I'm her assistant manager meaning I help Ogawa with Tsubasa's schedule, sometime I work as a stage hand or technician, and I help clean her room." Kanade explains.

Hibiki and Lapis looks surprised, "Really?"

"Would you rather prefer a boy to clean her room?" Kanade asked.

They shake their heads.

Lapis suddenly remembers something.

"Kanade, there is something important that I want to talk with you alone later." Lapis said. Kanade looks surprise at him before she nodded.

* * *

After the meal, Hibiki left because she wants to make up lost time with Miku. Lapis and Kanade have gone off to somewhere isolated without a lot of people around.

Kanade is curious about what Lapis want to talk with her.

"So what do you want to talk with me about?" Kanade asked.

Lapis looks at her.

"Kanade, I know you're still new to the power I gave to you. But I think it's a good time to show you the Helheim forest." Lapis said.

Kanade looks at Lapis.

"Why so sudden?" Kanade asked.

"As an Overlord, I can push back the presence of Helheim from spreading into this world and possibly prevent the forest to enter. However, I afraid that someday I won't be around to prevent Helheim from spreading and the job will end falling into the human. I want you to understand what would really happen if Helheim invade this world in the future." Lapis explains.

"I see… I always did wonder what this forest would look like. But why only me?" Kanade asked.

"The Sengoku Driver protects you from the possible effects of Helheim Forest and I know you want to become strong enough to be there to help your friends." Lapis explains.

Kanade suddenly began to understand Lapis's logic. It's true that she isn't at the same level as Lapis after she accepts her new power as Baron and she still want to know more about her power.

"So how do we get into the forest?" Kanade asked.

"Allow me." Lapis said.

Lapis's right hand starts to glow soon.

A silver zipper appeared in the air in front of them and pulled itself down to reveal an almost misty, alien forest.

"Whoa…" Kanade looks at the sight of the portal.

Lapis soon walk into the portal with Kanade followed him from behind.

* * *

(Helheim Forest)

"Is this… the Helheim Forest?" Kanade asked.

"Yes and also my world." Lapis said.

Kanade isn't sure why, but she felt like she isn't in her own world anymore. But this forest feels so _unnatural_. There were grasses and tall trees growing, there also weird plants growing together. The unnaturalness of this place was reinforced with the perpetual mist on the air and everything has their color inverted. When she enters the forest, her battle instinct tries to tell her to get out of here.

"I never thought this forest would be so creepy looking…" Kanade said.

Kanade then notices fruits growing from the vines that surrounded a tree. They look like the one that grown on Lapis's vines.

There was something about the fruits that told her to pick one of them and eat it. Something about the fruit will grant her wish after she tasted one. But her battle instinct trying to force back and yelling _DON'T!_

But Kanade couldn't resist the flora.

"Maybe I should have one bite…" Kanade said, approaches one on the tree.

"Kanade! Snap out of it!" Lapis yelled as soon as he noticed she was staring at the Helheim Fruit and was making her way to one.

"Ah!" Kanade snapped out of her stupor when she hears Lapis's voice. She turned to him with a confused look on her face. "L-Lapis…? What just happened to me now?"

"These Helheim Fruits will tempt you to eat them and you will end up turn into an Inves. You need to put on your Sengoku Driver to prevent the influences." Lapis said. Kanade quickly strapped on her Driver to her waist and immediately felt the compulsion was quickly receding.

"This is why you didn't ask Hibiki or Tsubasa to come along… even if I didn't put my Driver on, I will be compelled to eat one of them." Kanade said.

"But remember the Sengoku Driver allows these fruits to become Lockseeds as well." Lapis added.

The red haired teen soon carefully looks around the fruit and decides to pick two fruits with her hands. Kanade watches them transmuted in her hands with bright, colorful lights. Kanade looks amazed at the Helheim Fruits changes into more familiar lock-shaped items. The first one becomes a Lockseed bearing the image of a sunflower seed with the symbol L.S.-00 in black while the second fruit changed into a Lockseed that bore the image of a mango with the symbol L.S.-11.

Kanade then thought of something before looking at Lapis.

"Don't you need to wear your Sengoku Driver as well?" Kanade asked.

Lapis shakes his head.

"I don't need to." Lapis said. "As an Overlord, I'm not bothered by the influence of Helheim Fruits."

Thought Lapis is trying to sense any presences of Overlord or Inves in the forest. They can still relax for a while, but Lapis doesn't want to stay here too long.

"Hmm… okay." Kanade said as she puts the Lockseeds in her pockets.

She soon picks up another pair of fruits, but these fruits' skins are darkest among the tree she finds.

Kanade watched as they changed into Lockseeds. One bears the image of a rose with L.V.-02 and the other bore the image of a watermelon with the code L.S.-10 written on the front.

"I see you found a Lockseed Vehicle." Lapis notices the Rose Lockseed in her hand.

Kanade looks at Lapis.

"You mean it can change into a motorcycle like yours?" Kanade asked. Lapis nodded.

"It also allows you to get in and out of Helheim Forest." Lapis explains. This makes Kanade grin.

"Nice. I can't wait to test it out lately." Kanade commented as she pocketed the Lockseeds. From what she could tell, the Lockseeds with higher numbers like mango and watermelon seem to be strong.

_What weapons would they have?_ Kanade thought.

"Do you want to stay here?" Lapis asked. Kanade shakes her head.

"No, but I want to see more of this place." Kanade replies as they left the area to explore and gathered more Lockseeds.

* * *

Lapis and Kanade continue exploring another section of the forest.

"I never thought this can be used as supplement pill." Kanade said as she looks at the sunflower Lockseed in her Driver.

"Well, it something that can restore your energy." Lapis answered.

After using up the sunflower Lockseed, Kanade tossed it to the ground as she and Lapis continues exploring the forest of Inves.

Lapis and Kanade collect a lot of Helheim Fruits before they transform into Lockseeds. So far, they get some Lockseeds that Lapis is familiar, like Kiwi, Strawberry, Pineapple, Melon, Pinecone, Kurumi, and Durian. But there are some new Lockseeds that Lapis never saw before when Kanade find Pumpkin, Pear, Dragonfruit and Tomato.

"This is really weird… I never would guess tomato is actually a fruit." Kanade said as she stares at the tomato Lockseed with a suspicious look. "Shouldn't it be a vegetable?"

Kanade soon put the Lockseeds and wonder what she should bring back for others.

Lapis suddenly stops walk and look around. Kanade notices this immediately.

"Kanade stop." Lapis said.

"What's wrong?" Kanade asked.

"We aren't alone here." Lapis said.

It wasn't long until Kanade hears bestial cries from behind the trees. She and Lapis saw creatures Kanade has never seen before.

The creatures' posture was hunchbacked with bulbous back and thick claws. Its body was mostly colored grayish white with blue, red, or green highlights on their torso, upper arms and legs. Their heads are round and face that depicted different expressions for each color.

"Inves. They're attracts to the smell of Lockseeds." Lapis said as he attached his Driver on his waist.

"Is it okay for us to fight them?" Kanade asked. The Overlord nodded.

They got out their Lockseeds in their hands.

"**BANANA!**"

"**SILVER!**"

"Henshin!" Lapis and Kanade said at the same time.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**SOYIA!**"

"**COME ON!**"

Instead of a crack opening, yellow and silver energies gathered above their heads as they form Banana Arms and Silver Arms Parts. They then landed squarely on Kanade's and Lapis's shoulder as the energy wave rippled around their bodies as Pre-Arms suits forms.

"**SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**"

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

Their metallic fruits assemble their armors as they transformed into Kamuro and Baron. They look at each other before they charge at the Elementary Inves.

The Elementary Inves all roared challengingly at the Riders and charged at them. Baron quickly intercepted them by stabbing each Inves with her lance. The Elementary Inves land some hits on her, but she shook off the damage and going into battle position.

Kamuro dodged a hit before he struck the Inves a few times with his staff before they sprouted their wings before flying.

"**SOIYA! SILVER SQUASH!**"

Kamuro summonsed energy like apples around his staff and pointed them at the flying Inves. They flew and some hit the Inves in their body parts. This causes some of them to explode before more of the Inves coming in their places.

Baron watches Kamuro using his belt before looking down at her Driver.

"I see…" Baron said before she activates her Cutting-Blade.

"**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**"

Baron brought her spear back which began to glow with energy before she thrust forward with it. From the tip, a spear of yellow power shaped in the form of a banana's tip extended forward. The attack struck the Elementary Inves in the back, piercing straight through the digging into the bark of the Lockseed tree. She soon did the same with the other Elementary Inves before slashed them and explosions are around them.

"Hmm… so this is my power," Baron said.

"You are okay?" Kamuro asked.

"These guys… they're stronger than Noises." Baron admits.

Before they could relax with relief, they saw another group of Inves approached them. Unlikely the Elementary Inves, these three Inves possessed the mixture of human and animal features. One of them resemble the shaped of humanoid bat with two curved horns on each side of the head and its skin color is black with red highlights all over. Another one resembles a humanoid boar with two big tusks like horn under its jaw and its skin color is gray with dark greenish fur over it. The last Inves shaped like an eastern dragon with dark blue skin and green-gold armor.

They were Komori, Boar, and Seiryu Inves.

"Be careful, Kanade. These are trouble than Elementary Inves." Kamuro said.

Baron glances at the Inves before she nodded, "It looks like I might have a chance to practice with my new arsenal of Lockseeds." She then took out the new Mango Lockseed and unlocked it.

"**MANGO!**"

Red energies coalesced above Baron and formed the Mango Arms Armor Part. Baron then locked the new Lockseed on the Driver and sliced it open with the Cutting Blade switch.

"**COME ON!**"

Her standby music was playing and her Banana Arms disappeared before the mango landed on her head.

"**MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!**"

The Mango Arms split open, the outside skin folding onto the back and looking like a cape or cloak of some sort. The rest of the Arms came down onto Baron's head. The shoulder pieces folded down, proving to be flat and crimson with yellow cube productions split into the squares mangos were usually cut into for serving. The chestplate also folded being red and imitating a male pectorals with a yellow cubed abdomen. Her helmet was revealed, the new attachment being red with yellow horns that curved downward, cubed like served mango. Her visor had turned a deeper shade of yellow, but appeared to be cubed like served mango. A flash and in her hand appeared a mace with a top styled after cubed mango assembled in the head of the hammer with jagged edges, otherwise known as the Mango Punisher.

Baron looks at her new Arms and weapon before she nodded to herself, "I will take on the dragon since it looks tough. Let's go, Lapis!"

Kamuro nodded.

The Inves took charge first as Komori Inves take dive at Kamuro and Baron. Kamuro step forward and bind Komori Inves with the vines before tossing it to a nearby tree. The Boar Inves charges at Kamuro with its claws, but Kamuro blocks the attacks before he swings his staff at the Inves's stomach.

Baron drags her weapon towards the Seiryu and waved her mace and smashed it against the Seiryu's tough armor and sent the Inves to Kamuro. Kamuro summons silver orbs and hits the Seiryu Inves and Boar Inves at the same time.

This sent them tumbling down to the Komori Inves's side. Baron and Kamuro took down any remains of Elementary Inves attempt to get in their ways.

"Time to finish this." Kamuro said. Baron nodded.

"**COME ON! MANGO AU LAIT!**"

Baron started twirling her mace as the energy mango dices surrounding the Mango Punisher's spiked end, charging it up with energy mango. As she swung the mace rapidly, it left a trail in the form of mango dices. As she kept swinging the mace, his speed increases and is still increasing, making it looks like a mango themed twister.

"**SOIYA! SILVER SQUASH!**"

Kamuro spins his staff around and silver energy like orbs gather around as he goes into his battle stance. He then thrust his staff forward and moves the silver orbs at the Inves.

The Inves were hits by the silver orbs and envelope them in a silver sphere. Baron the shots the energy mango from her mace to the Inves, entraps them before causing them to explode at the same time and result an explosion.

"Kanade, look out!" Kamuro shout as an Elementary Inves try to sneak up from Baron's behind and about to attack. But Baron smacks the Elementary Inves with her fist and sent the Inves flying afar from them before blowing up.

(**Song end**)

"I'm fine. This hammer is quite awesome but it still too heavy…" Baron said before dropping the hammer on the ground.

"When the Inves are in the Helheim forest, they're stronger." Lapis said as he closed the Lockseed and return to his original form. "Let's go. There is a place I want to show you."

Baron did the same as she reversed her transformation and followed her friend.

* * *

Lapis and Kanade stood on a cliff and the woman's eyes widened at the shocking sight before her. Despite being wrapped up in the vines that bore the Lockseed fruits, they are without a doubt, the remains of buildings.

"Is this…" Kanade going to ask but Lapis nodded.

"Welcome to the remains of my home world." Lapis said. "Or what is left of the city that once belongs to my people before Helheim took over."

"This is your world…" Kanade mutters quietly.

_Is this what our world going to look like if Helheim invaded? _Kanade thought.

Kanade soon follows Lapis from behind as they enter the ruin city of Femushinmu. She can't believe that Lapis's people used to live here and no one seems to live here for a long time.

"Lapis, how long was it when you sealed yourself away?" Kanade asked, can't help feeling curious.

"I don't know how long… years or centuries before my people were almost wiped out." Lapis said.

As Lapis continues moving in his former city, he can't help remember the old days.

(**Flashback**)

_Shamubishe looks around as he saw many people either happy or working until he hears a familiar voice._

"_Shamubishe!" a voice called out to him._

_He turns around and seeing his childhood friend running up to him._

"_It's good to see you, your highness!" Shamubishe said._

"_Shamubishe, how many times I told you that you can call me by my real name, we're friends!" The future Queen, the princess of Femushinmu said with a pout._

"_Sorry, I was almost getting caught up with something." Shamubishe said._

"_It's okay," the Princess said. "Let's go and play!"_

_The two friends soon race together across the city._

(**Present**)

Suddenly Lapis notices Kanade looks at him.

"Kanade, what is wrong?" Lapis asked.

"Lapis, I know what is like when losing people you cared..." Kanade said. She could tell Lapis is the same when she saw him sneak a glance at the buildings.

"Kanade… tell me, but how did you get involved in fighting Noise?" Lapis asked.

"My family was at an excavation site before the Noises kill them and I was the sole survivor…" Kanade said. It wasn't until Genjuro and others find her on her own.

(**Flashback**)

"_Let me go, damn it!" Kanade demanded as she fighting her restraint jacket. "Let me out!"_

"_Is this the girl from the report?" Genjuro asked._

"_Kanade Amou, fourteen years old, she is the sole survivor of the Noise attack on the Relic excavation on Mt. Minakami in Nagano." A man explained as Tsubasa took cover behind her uncle out of fear of Kanade. "It was a holiday, so they probably brought their families to the excavation site, where they were subsequently attacked." He finished._

"_You fight the Noise, right?" Kanade asked. "Then give me weapons! Give me the power to destroy them!"_

_She loses her parents and little sister. She has nothing else to lose._

_Genjuro stared at her._

"_It must be painful, but can you share what you remember from the Noise attack?" Genjuro asked as he knelt down to Kanade's eye level. "We will avenge your family." He assured._

"_Don't talk nonsense, old man! Only I can avenge my family!" Kanade answered with anger. "Let me kill the Noise!"_

_Genjuro's face remained blanked._

"_Even if… you damn yourself to Hell?" He asked._

_Kanade's angry face did not change one bit._

"_If I can kill them all, I'll gladly go to Hell!" She didn't care much about anything at this point. The only thing mattered was revenge._

_Tsubasa was a little more intimidated by her, but Genjuro patted Kanade's head before hugging her._

_Kanade was taken back a little bit, but she only thought of that as a yes._

(**Present**)

"I'm sorry about your loss." Lapis said.

"Yeah, not one of my finest moments." Kanade sighed. "Looking back on it, all I could think about was revenge and avenging my family. I went so far to do it too. Some would've even called me crazy back then."

"I see… but you didn't have to tell me if you don't want it." Lapis said.

"It's okay… but I think it's fair to tell you a bit about myself," Kanade assured. "Though I'm kind of surprised you didn't react badly than I would imagine."

"It's okay. I've seen someone who determines to go through battles before. Demushu… he is the most brutal warrior among my people and seeking battles to become the strongest." Lapis said.

"Wow… he must be really a heathead guy," Kanade said amusing.

Before the Helheim infested, Lapis has several rough encounters with Demushu when the red Overlord challenges someone to a fight.

"I brought you here to see what Helheim is going to do in your world, Kanade. I want to know if you still want to continue to fight or do you wish to go back to your normal life, then forget about all of this." Lapis said. He wants to see if Kanade wants to go back or face this.

They stare at each other as their eyes meet.

"You already know my answer, Lapis. I won't go back on you after you saved my life if it means damned the world into a hellish future." Kanade said in a sheer determine. Plus, Lapis shows her Helheim and possible future destruction of her world, then it means he trusts her and she won't break his trust.

"Alright, Kanade." Lapis said with a smile. "We should head back to the real world now. I know you need some time to adjust to what you saw."

"So how does the bike work?" Kanade asked, taking out the Rose Lockseed Vehicle.

"We need to reach a certain speed." Lapis explains.

Lapis unlocks his Lockseed vehicle and threw it as it unfolded and grew into a motorcycle. Kanade did the same with the Rose Lockseed and got a motorcycle with the rose theme on it. Lapis and Kanade rode on their bikes at high speed. It wasn't long until two cracks appear before them as cherry blossom petals surrounded the vehicles as they enter the portals and leave the dead world alone and undisturbed.

It wasn't until someone emerged out of the trees and watches them, revealing her appearance. A girl with blonde hair in white clothes with brown boots emerged.

"_Lapis… I'm sorry for everything._" The girl said, sadly.

But what is strange about this girl are her red eye and green eye.

It wasn't long until the girl vanished once again.

Who is she?

* * *

(Unknown location)

A black locust flies into the window and lands on a figure's hand.

"That is where he going," the middle aged man said.

"Are you going to meet him?" a female voice asked. The man didn't turns around to face her.

"Though I only had regained my physical form after countless consume of Noises, there is only one person who will try to stop me…Shamubishe." The man said.

It's also a stroke of luck for him to meet someone with a similar goal.

"Do you want me to send Yukine to assist you?" the female voice asked.

"I will handle him and his new ally by myself," the man said.

The man walks away as he turns into thin air. There is a shadow appearance of a woman with long hair who shown a grin.

"It looks like things are going to be interesting around here," the woman said.

* * *

(Real world)

Lapis and Kanade return to the front of Lapis's apartment. Before they could relax, they suddenly hear screaming from out of nowhere.

"It sounds like trouble." Kanade said. Lapis nodded.

They rode down to town and saw a swarm of black locusts chasing people off.

"Do you think it Kougane?" Kanade asked. Lapis only stares at the black locusts.

"There is no doubt about it." Lapis said.

After the swarms vanished, Lapis saw someone who he never wishes to see again.

It was a middle aged man with fine black hair and wearing black clothes.

"It has been a long time…Shamubishe." The man said.

"Kougane..." Lapis said with caution. Kanade's eyes widen.

_So he is Kougane?_ Kanade thought.

"You're supposed to be destroyed." Lapis said. "Why are you still alive?"

Kougane looks at Lapis, "I never forget you're the one who causes my downfall. I've been in this world long enough to regain my power."

Suddenly there is a Sengoku Driver appearing around his waist and Kougane took out a Lockseed with black apple on it.

"Henshin!" Kougane said.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**DARKNESS ARM! OGON NO KIJITSU!**"

Suddenly a black-pink apple falls upon his shoulder and shadow surrounding his body. His bodysuit is white and black with his armor looks similar to Kamuro's but mainly black and pink. His helmet design has black flames at the front with a pink looking craving to generate a 'face' on the helmet. This is Kamen Rider Jam Darkness Arm.

This causes Lapis and Kanade to look surprised. Lapis thought Kougane is going to transform into Mars, but this transformation is unexpected. There is a sinister glowing aura surrounds Jams.

"Surprised?" Jam asked.

"What in the world is this ominous aura…?" Kanade asked.

"Kanade, stay here." Lapis said before Jam charge forward at them.

"Lapis!"

Lapis got out his Silver Lockseed in his hand.

"**SILVER!**"

"Henshin!" Lapis shout.

"**SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**"

Lapis transform into Kamuro before his staff clashing with Jam's Daidaimaru.

"Is this all you got? The seal must weaken your power, Kamuro…" Jam said.

They predict each other's moves and blocking them at the same time. It wasn't until Jam has forced Kamuro back with a punch in the stomach.

This cause Kamuro sent flying backwards and hits the wall.

_Is this how strong he got after being in this world?_ Kamuro thought.

"Is this all you got, Shamubishe?" Jam asked. "Who would think this is the reason you lose to Rosyuo?"

Kamuro was about to use his vines when he got tackled by a Grasshopper Kajin from the rear. This causes them to roll on the ground and Kamuro's staff is out of his reach.

Jam looks down at him.

"The only reason you win that day because of Gaim. You can't win without Kouta Kazuraba. Now you will be forever alone in this world…" Jam said.

Jam is about to use his Cutting-Blade if he didn't sense something behind him.

"**BANANA SQUASH!**"

Jam and Grasshopper Kajin jumps out of the way as a yellow energy spear came in their direction. Jam turns around and seeing Baron with her spear.

"Kanade…" Kamuro said as he got himself up from the ground.

"So you are the new Baron…" Jam said.

Baron looks at Jam.

"Two against one is an unfair advantage, so I decide we should even the odd as well." Baron said, points her lance at him.

"You're interesting," Jam said before the Grasshopper Kajin got itself back from the ground.

Kamuro and Baron charge at Jam and the Grasshopper Kajin. Kamuro kicks the Grasshopper Kajin back then he and Baron swing their weapons at Jam.

At the last minute, Jam sends out a dark wave from his body and this force them back to the ground. This causes Jam let out a laughed.

"Hmph, you don't know how strong I am in this form. I can even do this." Jam said as he summons purple energy like blades around him.

"What?!" Baron looks alarmed at those blades.

It wasn't until Jam sent them at the Riders.

Kamuro step in front of Baron before conjuring up a force field to protect them from the blades.

"That Tsubasa's move!" Baron said. This causes Jam to laugh.

"How did you like it? I'm still impressed that you still can counter my possession move…" Jam said. Kamuro looks at Jam.

"I won't forgive you for what you did to Tsubasa-san." Kamuro said before getting out his Heisi Rider Lockseed.

"**FAIZ!**"

Kamuro replaces his Silver Lockseed with it.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Suddenly a zipper portal opens above Kamuro and let's out another Rider helmet. The helmet consisted of a silver mouth guard and was mainly black with large yellow eyes and a pair of antennae which split the eyes to make it look like a phi symbol on the face.

Kamuro soon cut his Lockseed.

"**SOYIA!**"

The Rider helmet attached to Kamuro's shoulders and form new armor as the eyes split apart and folded onto Kamuro's shoulders armor as the top parts folded onto the Rider's back and the front folded into the form the Chestplate. Kamuro has silver metal chest armor with a single red line painted over it and his helmet match the Rider helmet. This is Kamuro Faiz Arms.

"**FAIZ ARMS! MR. JUSTIFAIZ!**"

In his hand emerges a glowing red sword with handlebar of a bike for a hilt.

"I will protect the human." Kamuro said, going into his battle stance. "I will protect the dreams of tomorrow."

Kamuro charges forward with the Faiz Edge in his hand. Jam got his sword up and blocking Kamuro's attack despite being pushed back by the silver rider himself.

"That Lockseed…" Jam mutters before he was cut off by Kamuro's swordplay.

"Kamen Rider Kamuro! This is my New Stage now!" Kamuro declares.

The Grasshopper Kajin going to charge at Kamuro before Baron slammed her lance against its head and pushing the Kajin to a wall.

"Hey, don't you forget about me?" Baron mockingly asked.

Suddenly the Grasshopper Kajin breaks apart and changes into swarms already as they fly around Baron. She tries to swat them off with her lance then she has swung her lance and slashed the Grasshopper who almost reformed itself only body from behind. This causes the Kajin to tumbling back.

Meanwhile Kamuro and Jam match each other by slashing as more sparks flying in the air. Jam got out a black sword with gold line on the blade with a trigger under the swordguard and the cross-like guard looked like it actually doubled as a gun.

Jam pulled the trigger and fires several shots at him. Kamuro charge forward while blocking the blasts with his Faiz Edge as he continue advancing toward Jam.

Jam combines his Musou Saber and Daidaimaru into a Naginata like weapon before he met face to face with the Faiz Edge.

"You will watch as this world will fall like yours did," Jam said.

"I won't let that happen, Kougane!" Kamuro said. "Even if Kouta isn't here, I will protect this world in his stead!"

Kamuro got out his other hand and punch Jam in the shoulder as the dark rider is sent flying backward.

"**COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!**"

It wasn't until Jam saw Grasshopper Kajin rolling to the ground beside them before dissolved as Baron joining the fight.

"You aren't half bad, Baron," Jam said amusing.

Kamuro and Baron slowly approached the fallen Rider.

"Any last word, rotten apple?" Baron asked.

"Go to hell…!" Jam said before getting himself back up and activates his Cutting-Blade.

"**DARKNESS AU LAIT!**"

Suddenly there is a gigantic black orb appearing in front of Jam and he sends it at them.

Baron and Kamuro knows that they have to do something or Jam's attack going to destroy the city.

"Kanade!" Kamuro said.

"Right," Baron said.

"**SOIYA! FAIZ SQUASH!**"

"**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**"

Energy gathers at their feet as both Riders jump high into the air. Kamuro extend his right foot, which made a red glow drill and Baron extend her right foot with yellow energy as they charge at the gigantic black orb. The explosive energies collided and caused an incredibly deafening explosion. As the dust settled, they saw Jam disappear from the battlefield.

"He escapes…" Kamuro said.

"_For now, until we meet again… It will be your last! Be prepared until my true power comes forth._" Jam's voice could be heard in their minds.

"But we will be ready for him." Baron said. Kamuro nodded.

* * *

Kanade and Lapis are walking down the streets as the sun starts going down.

"Hey Lapis, I've been wondering but who is this Kouta guy?" Kanade asked to Lapis. The Overlord remains quiet until he spoke.

"He is…" Lapis, thinking back to Kouta, said. "He is an important friend."

"I see…" Kanade said. She decides not ask anymore.

She has already learned a lot about Helheim forest, but there seem to be more to Lapis that she doesn't know a lot about.

There is a guy named Kouta Kazuraba.

How does he play in this affair?

_Who is Kouta Kazuraba? Why does Lapis consider him important?_ Kanade thought curious. Lapis seems to be more mysterious than he appears…

But he is still a kid despite being older than them.

Kanade suddenly took Lapis's hand.

"Kanade?" Lapis looks at her.

"Come on, we should see the old man now." Kanade said. "We need to let him know about Kougane making his appearance in public."

"Okay." Lapis said.

She promised herself that she will look out for him.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**NEXT TIME on Kamen Rider Kamuro: The song of New Stage!**

"We finally meet, Overlord…" the mystery girl said.

"Have I seen you somewhere?" Kamuro asked.

"Tsubasa!" Hibiki/ Baron said.

"Henshin!"

"**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!**"

"**MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**"

Knuckle and Kurokage emerges with their weapons as they're ready for action.

* * *

**AN: What do you think of the chapter? I thought about develop some bond between Lapis and Kanade in this chapter as she enters a dangerous forest with power beyond controls. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**

**Read and Review!**


	5. The incident of Nehushtan!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kamuro or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Kamuro: The Song of New Stage

Ch5: The incident of Nehushtan! Knuckleman and Black Shadow Strike!

Genjuro and the members of 2nd Division look shock after Kanade told them the situation with Lapis's support.

"So that what happens…" Kanade explains. They could tell that there are shock faces.

"But I never thought he would make his move early," Genjuro said.

"It's just the beginning," Lapis said.

"The beginning of what?" Hibiki asked.

"He is calling for a war," Lapis answered.

* * *

(**Played Sanmi Ittai by Little Blue boX**)

The song begins as Lapis looks over the city and seeing the blue sky.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gan gan. Rarara rarara tobitate**)

As Lapis looks at the sky, behind his shadow was Kamuro and his Overlord form. In his right hand was the Silver Lockseed as Lapis remembered his former life.

(**Sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten. motto motto ikou ze. ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa.**

**Motto motto DEKAI ze**)

Lapis was playing soccer with his legs and doing some fancy tricks. Then we see Hibiki smiling as she is eating snacks with her friend Miku. Tsubasa and Kanade training together as Kamen Rider Baron stood watching in Kanade's shadow. Chris looks lonely as she continued her journey before she sight her eyes on Lapis.

(**Mada tsuyoku nareru. Shinka wo tsuzukeru Karada. Hyakusen renma no waza to. tanoshimu kokoro de.**)

Now we seen an army of Noises but the one leading them is Fine and Kamen Rider Jam.

(**Sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah. yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way**)

Hibiki and Tsubasa were fighting against the Noise while Kamuro and Baron back each other before Kamuro saw Jam charging toward him.

(**San, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e. chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze. Makete tamaru ka.**)

Jams fired off an attack at Kamuro. But Kamuro was shown the Heisi Rider Lockseed before Kamuro transforming into different forms. Jams transformed into Mars as he and Kamuro coming close to clashed with another.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gan gan.**)

We see Genjuro drinking coffees and his assistants were beside him.

(**Rarara rarara tobitate**)

Now we seen Kamuro practicing with his staff and his various forms before Lapis and his friends were shown on the scene.

* * *

(Unknown house)

Chris Yukine returns to the house of her mistress, but she didn't find her mistress anywhere.

However, she finds something else.

"You…" Chris asked suspiciously, "What are you doing here?

Since he arrived in this house, Kougane is well aware this little girl doesn't seem to trust him completely despite her mistress treats. He can't help but feeling a little sympathy for her trying to get attention from her mistress.

_Human are indeed naïve creatures…_ Kougane thought.

"If you're trying to find her, she is out now." Kougane said.

"Hmph," The white hair girl turns away and going to her training room.

"Wait." Kougane said.

"What do you want?" Chris asked, looking at the man.

"I made something that might benefit your mission of capturing the girl, Hibiki Tachibana, and I want you to be the first to test it." Kougane said.

"What is it in for you?" Chris asked.

* * *

It's have been a few days since Lapis taking Kanade to test her in Helheim forest. Lapis and Hibiki are having lunch together in the mall.

"Are you alright, Hibiki-chan?" Lapis asked.

Hibiki, on the other hand, looks a little exhausted after a recent fight with the Noise taking a lot out of her and she nearly touched her food.

"Hmm…? Sorry, Lapis-kun." Hibiki said, trying to drink her soda. She still stressed out about not unlocking her arm gear.

(**Flashback**)

_Tsubasa and Hibiki were fighting the Noises on a highway while the two Riders were fighting underneath the highway. While Tsubasa is fighting, she notices Hibiki have a little trouble since she hasn't awakened her Arm gear yet. Tsubasa made her way to Hibiki._

"_Tachibana, you need to focus your will into your Gear. Once you do, it will react and give you a proper weapon even if you're using a small fragment of it." Tsubasa explains before more Noise appeared._

_She was on her hands before she spun, using her Wight Slayer attack and slash more Noises. Tsubasa then got on her feet and presumed slashing the Noise with her katana._

"_Hai, Tsubasa!"_

_Hibiki then looks at her hand and was trying to focus but got nothing. Instead, she just punched a Noise and it only move back instead of disintegrating. Soon a whole group of Noise chased after her._

_Tsubasa, mentally chuckling, sighed before helping her out._

(**Present**)

It wasn't until Lapis decides to ease his friend's stress by taking her out for lunch in the mall since they loved the food here whenever they have time.

"You can talk with me about it," Lapis said.

"I don't like hiding from Miku-chan," Hibiki admit sadly.

Even since she has started her training with Genjuro, she becomes a little distant with Miku and didn't have time to spend with her. She is worried about what happen if she tells Miku, she would end being involved in the conflict.

But she isn't that good like Lapis in hiding his own secret from people for a long time.

"Don't worry, Hibiki-chan." Lapis respond. "You should talk with Miku-chan when you feel that you're ready for it or you become strong enough to protect those you cared about."

This causes Hibiki to look surprised.

"After all, I promised that I will protect both of you with my life." Lapis said. They are his friends and he won't let them die without a fight.

This causes Hibiki to have a bit of pink after hearing Lapis's words, "Umm… thank you, Lapis-kun."

Lapis smiles before the two going back to eat their meals. It wasn't until Hibiki has another question on her mind.

"Lapis-kun, so who are you going to make a belt for next?" Hibiki asked, feeling a little curious.

She knows Lapis made a belt for Kanade who determines to hold Tsubasa down when she got possessed.

"I'm not sure… but I have someone in mind," Lapis said. But he is looking for those who can handle Helheim.

"Like who?" Hibiki asked.

"Genjuro-san," Lapis said. This causes Hibiki to look surprises.

"Wait, really?" Hibiki asked in surprise.

"I mean he knows how to fight and taught you hand-to-hand combat, I can tell he has potential like Kanade did." Lapis said. He did come over to see how Genjuro trains Hibiki often.

"Hmm… That is true beside it will make fighting the Noises easier," Hibiki said. She remembers seeing how he forced a Noise back without touching it.

* * *

(In 2nd Division Headquarter)

In a training ground, Baron and Tsubasa were sparring with each other.

It's been a long time since they trained together after Kanade loss the ability to use Gungnir and Tsubasa become distant from her.

But the two friends are reconnecting in one way: sparring.

Weapon sparks could be seen flying in the air as the two friends clashed with another. Baron soon went on defensive after Tsubasa using her Wight Slayer as Baron has moved slightly back to block her attack.

When Baron is about to use her cutting Blade, she notices Tsubasa is slight distract than paying any attention to her attack.

"You seem to be stressed out about something, Tsubasa." Baron said. Her voice got Tsubasa to snap out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," Tsubasa said.

"So what is troubling you?" Baron asked before closing her Lockseed and reversal to her original form.

"It's just that you have travelled to his world…" Tsubasa said.

She and Hibiki were still shocked from the account of Kanade's experience in the Helheim forest. But she can't help feeling a little left out.

"If either you or Hibiki accompanies us, you will end up being tempted by the fruits themselves… this is what happens to Lapis's own people," Kanade explains, remembering she almost got tempted by the Helheim fruit.

But the two girls agree that Helheim forest only offered misery to people like what happens to Lapis and his people.

"Also it's not your fault for what happened when you're under Kougane's possessed spell. I should have noticed something is wrong," Kanade said.

Meanwhile in the command center, Genjuro is watching the clip of Kamuro and Baron against Jam before the black rider disappears into thin air.

_If Kougane can sneak into our base without being detected, this is a serious problem…_ Genjuro thought, serious. The artificial being that Lapis told them is dangerous and quite cunning. He might never forgive himself if he let his niece get harm again by someone like Kougane.

He then remembers the conversation with Lapis before he left for home.

"_If you want me to grant you the power to protect those you cared, beware to protect is the same as destroying something else._" Lapis said.

He wants to give them time to think it through before making a rash decision which is understandable since Kanade have told them about the Helheim Forest.

* * *

(Unknown house)

Chris Yukine is standing in front of a blonde hair woman as she waits for her new mission tonight.

"With the complete Relic's power, you should have no problem with those two who only uses a fragment; you should be able to complete your objective." Fine said.

Kougane leans against the wall as he stares at the two.

"You should be able to handle against them with the training I provide and the tool I lend to you." Kougane said.

The blond hair woman looks at her ally, "Which is why you have prepared a plan for her, right?"

Kougane chuckled, "Of course, I keep my end of the bargain to help your plan as long as I get the supple of Noises to devour. Though I want to see if my tool is useful as the Solomon's cane and this is a good chance to see it uses against him."

"Is this Overlord powerful?" Fine asked.

"It still hard to determine if he did regain his full power as Overlord," Kougane explains in a serious tone. "If not, I would have crushed him in his weaker state now."

Kougane looks at Chris and questioned, "Do you think that you can handle it?"

"If it for Fine, then I don't care who the opponent is! I will defeat them." Chris shouts with steering determination in her voice.

Kougane and Fine watch as Chris left the mansion and fulfilling her mission.

"Why didn't you tell her Kamuro's real identity?" Fine asked with a hint of curiosity.

"As long as the girl doesn't see his human form, she'll keep assuming Kamuro is nothing but an Overlord Inves." Kougane respond.

He already knows Chris made contact with Kamuro without even aware of his true identity.

"It will be harsh truth when she finds out… but it'll be too late." Fine said. "I have another favor I will like to ask of you." She asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Kougane asked.

It wasn't long until Fine explains to Kougane about what she has in mind.

* * *

(With Lapis)

Lapis has finished up his cleaning duty in the Flower before he decides to go home and watching for any sport related news on his television.

He suddenly stops on the stairs and feels something wrong in the air around him.

"It can't be…" Lapis mutters with his eyes wide.

_Inves… Why are they here? Did someone summon them here…? _Lapis thought as the Overlord trying to look around.

Suddenly his cellphone rang and he pressed talk button on it.

"Hello?" Lapis asked.

"_A large numbers of Noises have been detected in the park! We need you to help Tsubasa, Hibiki, and Kanade who are ahead._" Genjuro explains as Lapis had a realization on his face.

"Genjuro-san! Listen to me this is a trap!" Lapis said with serious.

"_What?!_"

* * *

Hibiki is hurrying to the scene with her phone on.

"Hello… Miku-chan? About the meteor shower, I'm sorry. But I'm having some business to take care of, we will definitely go next time okay?" Hibiki said.

"_It okay, there will always be a next time… be careful Hibiki._" Miku said with sadness before she turns off the phone.

Hibiki turns off her cellphone and looks down at the Noises in the subway station.

_I'm sorry, Miku-chan…_ Hibiki thought sadly before she has an angry look on her face.

"_Balwisyall necscell Gungnir tron…!_"

(**Play Gekisou Gungnir**)

It wasn't long until Hibiki transform into her Symphogear suit and she fights against a multiply of Noises. Though her attacks isn't quite powerful like her friends, Hibiki chooses to keep going with pure angry in each punch.

"It's because of you guys that I have to betray my promise to my friend!" Hibiki exclaimed, angry at the Noises.

Suddenly one of the Noises manages to sneak up behind her and sent her to the pole. Hibiki struggle of getting herself back up.

"I'm not strongest as Lapis-kun… Kanade-san… or Tsubasa-san, but I will do what I can!" Hibiki declares. "Because of you guys I can't go watch the shooting stars with Miku-chan!" She charge toward them and hit the Noises straight to the wall. "My peaceful days… If I can't have it, then I will DESTROY ALL OF YOU!"

Suddenly Hibiki's eyes began to turn red and become feral while her head and body cover in black energy as she start to tear each Noises apart with her hands.

Suddenly one of the Noises dispatch part of its own body and throws at her, this cause it blows up in Hibiki's face, but she is unharmed when she blocks it and saw the Noise trying to escape from her.

(**Song end**)

"Wait!" Hibiki shout as she ran after it.

The Noise jumps up out of the subway and use one of its bombs to blow up a hole in the ceiling.

Hibiki got herself up from the hole that the Noise made; she chased after the Noise and saw what look like a shooting start descending down.

(**Play Zettou Ameno Habakiri**)

"**CERCULAN SLASH!**" Before the Noise even have a chance to react the attack, it already been destroyed. Land down from the sky is Tsubasa in her armor.

"Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki said with joy, running toward her.

"You should be more careful next time, Tachibana or else… who is there? Come out now?!" Tsubasa said as she felt a strong presence.

Someone with a strong killing intent.

"My, my, aren't you quite the sharp one?" a voice noted.

Emerging out of the shadow is a white hair girl wearing silver suit with dark green gems, and purple like chains.

Tsubasa looks shocked by the appearance of the lost armor while Hibiki looks quite confused about the situation.

"The…The Nehustan armor… But how?!" Tsubasa demands.

* * *

(2nd Division headquarter)

**NEHUSTAN**

"The Nehustan armor?! How is that possible!?" Genjuro exclaimed.

The armor thought to be long losing during the concert before this girl appeared out of nowhere and wearing the Nehustan armor.

"Everyone get to the site right away! I want the armor secured!" He ordered.

Lapis soon left immediately after he finished his task as Genjuro looks at the Sengoku Driver in his hand and the Kurumi Lockseed.

"I'm not going to let you go alone, commander," Shinji said, holding a Sengoku Driver as well.

"If what Lapis says is true, then they will need our help." Genjuro said.

* * *

(Back on the battlefield…)

"So you do recognize this armor, then you must know where I get it right?" the mystery girl asked.

"How could I forget? Because of my weakness that the armor was lost and my precious friend lost her ability to sing…" Tsubasa said.

She and the mystery girl stood ready in their battle stance, but it wasn't until Hibiki stand in their way, "Stop it! We are human, why should we fight each other in the first place?" she asked.

"Idiot! This is a battlefield!" Tsubasa and the mystery girl exclaimed at the same time. They look at each other in surprises.

"Hah… seem like we understand each other pretty well." Tsubasa said.

"Then how about we get the party started already." the mystery girl remarked.

The two girls soon clash with another. The mystery girl waves her whip and repelled Tsubasa's attack to another direction that blew away few trees along the way. Tsubasa tried to slash her, but she block it easily with her whip before the mystery girl push her back, She then tries to whip Tsubasa which Tsubasa avoids with each whip leave crate on the ground.

_This girl… Is this the power of the complete relic? No, this girl's strength… what kind of training she has been through?!_ Tsubasa thought.

"You better not think this is just the armor power, strength alone. I'm not trained to be a freaking battle maniac just for, you know!" The mystery Nehustan armored girl said.

She soon got her whip out and leased out on Tsubasa.

"Are you working with Kougane as well?!" Tsubasa asked while she dodging her attacks.

"Hah so you know him eh? Yeah, he sure is crazily strong and has strange power as much as I hate him since that is all he cared about." The mystery girl said.

"Please stop! Why are you doing this? Aren't we all humans, we can understand each other right?! We are not like Noise." Hibiki protested, trying to stop them from fighting.

_Like you know anything?!_ The mystery armor girl thought.

"Shut up! What do you know? Let these guys take care of you!" She said as she raised a staff with purple crystal and shot out green light.

It wasn't long as the green light materializes Noises before them.

"No way! She can control the Noises?!" Hibiki exclaimed as she tries to run away.

But three of the Noises spits out some kind of glue and trapped her in place, "No way!" Hibiki said as she struggles to break free.

The mystery girl turns around and saw Tsubasa coming at her.

"Did you forget about me?" Tsubasa asked.

The mystery armor girl block Tsubasa's attack again with her whip, but Tsubasa manages to duck under the whip and swing her sword in a circle in attempt to aim for her leg.

But the Nehustan girl counters by jump up while kicking Tsubasa in the chin to send her flying back. This sends Tsubasa to the ground.

The mystery girl approaches Tsubasa and about to lash out with her whip like weapon before she could stand up.

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

Kanade finished her transforming as Baron and tackling the girl away.

"Kanade?!" Tsubasa and Hibiki asked at the same time.

"Yo, it looks like you have trouble here…" Baron said before focusing her attention on the mystery girl, "So it's true that you got the Nehustan armor?" she asked, becoming serious.

The mystery girl stands up and looks at her.

"So we have the original Gungnir user who made a contract with a Devil? Why don't you die again and become a banana split?" The mystery girl mockingly asked.

"It's Baron, midget!" Baron snapped angrily.

"Midget?! Take that back, you bitch!" The mystery girl retorted angrily.

Baron grabs her lance and charge at her before she notices the Nehustan armor girl suddenly has a smirk grown on her face.

Baron stops and turns around as she blocking incoming attacks from the ground as an incoming mob of Elementary Inves emerging out of the ground. This causes Baron, Tsubasa, and Hibiki to look shocked.

"W-what are they?!" Hibiki asked.

"They are Inves!" Baron said, trying her best to fend of the incoming Inves. She swings her lance and strikes at the Inves, but more Inves emerging in their places. Baron doesn't even have time to switch her Lockseeds for a better weapon.

_Those are Inves…? _Tsubasa and Hibiki thought shocked at the same time.

Baron soon ran far as the Elementary Inves follows her from behind, but it wasn't until she activates her Cutting-Blade.

"**COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!**"

Baron turns around and stabbed her lance into the ground as bunch of banana like spears emerged from the ground as they stab each Inves and caused them to perish.

"You're… good for an old lady!" the mystery girl said, impressed, "But I hope you would like some more!"

She suddenly got a black-gold gun from her behind and taking a Lockseed with Cherry symbol on it before inserting it on a Lockseed holder on the gun.

"**LOCK ON!**" A mechanical voice comes out of the gun weapon.

Soon the mystery girl shoots the gun up into the sky and opens a zipper port in the sky. Suddenly emerging out of the zipper portal are more Inves.

"What?!"

* * *

Few miles from the park, Lapis drives on his Sakura Hurricane as he just saw the giant zipper portal opens. This explains why his Overlord instinct going wild lately.

_This is bad!_ Lapis thought.

Lapis took out his Silver Lockseed and opens it.

"**SILVER!**"

"**LOCK ON!**"

"Henshin!" Lapis said, activating the Cutting-Blade.

The Silver Arms suddenly fall on Lapis's shoulder and white bodysuit form from silver like energy.

"**SOIYA!**"

"**SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**"

Silver Arms disassembled into armor and Lapis transforming into Kamuro.

* * *

Multiply bestial cries from many Inves as they growls at Baron and her comrades.

The mystery girl turns around in time to intercept Tsubasa's attack with whip before she sent the blue hair Symphogear away. She soon concentrated the energy of her armor to the end of her whip which is pointy and very sharp to pierce through Tsubasa's knee with stronger force.

"AAHHHH!" Tsubasa screamed as blood splash out from her leg as she falls to the ground.

"TSUBASA/TSUBASA-SAN!" Baron and Hibiki shout as they look horrified.

Baron charge forward to her friend's side, but the mystery girl's Inves saw this and fires stingers at her. This causes Baron sent flying to the ground as well.

"Now your friend is unable to fight and that orange idiot is caught, all I need is him to show up!" The girl said with a manic laugh.

_She is after Lapis?!_ Baron and Tsubasa thought at the same time.

Before the Inves could trample over Baron, silver orbs emerged out of nowhere and strikes them down.

"That-!" Baron and her friends saw a familiar figure slashing back the Noises and Inves alike.

"Baron! Tsubasa! Hibiki-chan!" Kamuro said with his Souginjou in his hand as he spins his staff around to destroy the Noises.

"Kamuro!" Baron said, looking at her friend.

"Lapis-kun…" Hibiki said in a happy voice.

"Get out of here, Kamuro!" Tsubasa shout. "This is a trap!"

"But it's already too late for that!" The mystery girl said, "We finally meet, Kamuro."

Kamuro turns and look at the mystery girl who is responsible for summoning the Noises and Inves in this place.

But there is something strange about her.

"You… Have I seen you somewhere before?" Kamuro asked. This caught the white hair girl off guard.

"What the hell are you talking about?! There is no way we have met before or I would know!" The mystery girl demands. "But I'm the one who going to wipe you from existence, Kamuro!"

Suddenly the Elementary Inves soon charge forward at Kamuro without any hesitation. Kamuro trying to block their attacks before an electric shock hits his shoulder by a Kamikiri Inves from out from his right side.

"Kamuro!" Baron shout as she gets herself up and coming to her partner's aide.

Kamuro slowly get himself up and summons vine from the ground as he choking some of the Inves to death. But he soon has to jump out of the way when a Shika Inves trying to burn him with flames.

Baron deflects the antennas of Kamikiri Inves before stabbing the Inves with the lance, however she got hit by orb attacks similar from the Elementary Inves as they ate the Noises.

"Hah, two done, now I just go get rid of miss celebrity here, then I will get that brat." The mystery girl said as she stares at Hibiki.

_Why is she after me?_ Hibiki thought.

_Am I going to fail those who believe in me again?_ Tsubasa thought.

"NO! **THOUSAND TEARS!**" Tsubasa shouts as she summons energy blades from the sky and hit the targets.

The mystery girl dodges her attack and looks at Tsubasa who struggles to stand up.

"Hah… what can you even do in your state?" the mystery girl asked before she realized something wrong.

"Tsubasa… No! You can't do that!" Baron protest as she realized her friend's attempt.

"You… you wouldn't dare!" The mystery girl exclaimed.

"No, don't do it, Tsubasa!" Hibiki protests as she struggles of getting out of her sticky situation.

Tsubasa looks at Hibiki with a kind smile that she has never seen before, "Don't worry… I'm doing this to protect the people I cared about and I can finally repent for my misdeeds… You and Kamuro made me realize there is something else important besides fighting. Thank you, Hibiki Tachibana…" Tsubasa said before looking at the mystery girl and facing forward.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, young lady! Don't take thing on your own shoulder!" a familiar voice shouts as Tsubasa knows it from anywhere.

_That voice…!_

"Old man!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"**KURUMI!**"

"**MATSUBOKKURI!**"

Suddenly everyone hears a mix of rock sound and horn-like noise playing at the same time.

"Henshin!" Two voices shout at the same time as two shadow figures came out of nowhere and tackling the mob of Noises and Inves.

The metal Kurumi Arms fell on top of the figure's head as a ripple of energy made his bodysuit form. It was pure black with silver bracers and graves, lightweight but still able to protect him. Inside the Kurumi Arms, the head is cover by a black ornate helmet styled not unlike an eastern infantryman with a silver mouthplate with slits in it for breathing. The eyepieces were large and round, easy to see through. When the helmet was formed, an attachment connected to the back, looking like the jagged form of the Kurumi Arms, and turned the eyepieces bright yellow. The Arms then disassembled, the front portion flipping over to become a square chestplate with thick orange panels while the rest lowered over his shoulders, with the back pieces landing on his back, completing the suit. A flash covered his hands, becoming almost comically large metal fists covered in studded orange steel with rubies embedded on the back.

"**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!**"

"Hear my name! I am Kamen Rider Knuckle!" He declared as punched two Inves into the air.

The metal pinecone dropped on top of second figure's head as a black bodysuit replaced his clothes. Inside the metal pinecone, his head is replaced with a helmet resembling that of a common soldier with a silver headband, wide visor, and a silver chin strap. It wasn't long until a triangular attachment landed with the surface and fills his visor with glowing yellow light. The Matsubokkuri Arms opened up and then folded onto his body to form armor with the front folding over his chest, the same on his back, and then the top and sides coming over his shoulders. Last to appear was a spear with a pinecone just under the spearhead which held in his right hand.

"**SOYIA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**"

"Strike from the darkness! Kamen Rider Kurokage!" he declares as he spins his spear and taking down several Noises.

"There are more of you guys?!" The mystery girl exclaimed in shocked. This isn't the part of the plan…!

Knuckle and Kurokage stands ready with their weapons before they charge forward at the mob of Noises and Inves.

Baron turns and looks at Kamuro.

"Kamuro, do you have something to do with this?" Baron asked.

"Unfortunately, I did since I realized something odd about this fight…" Kamuro explains before seeing Hibiki is still stuck in the trap.

Suddenly a pair of Shika Inves and Kamikiri Inves noticed Hibiki before they approached her with their mouths open.

"AAAHHH!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Hang on, Hibiki-chan!" Kamuro said before he gets out his Heisi Rider Lockseed.

"**RYUKI!**"

Suddenly both Inves saw him before sent a mix of lighting and fire at him.

It wasn't until burst of flame causes the Shika Inves pain and Kamuro emerged in his new suit.

"**RYUKI ARMS! TATAKAWANAREBA IKINOKORENAI!**"

Kamuro's helmet has silver horizontal grille across his face and dull red eyes and silver chest plate armor over his bodysuit. In his hand is china like sword.

Kamuro soon slashed both Inves and sends the Shika Inves back. However, the Kamikiri Inves did it best to block Kamuro's slashes before Kamuro strike the Inves's chest. Kamuro soon uses his cutting-Blade twice.

"Take care of them, Dragredder." Kamuro said.

"**RYUKI AU LAIT!**"

Suddenly a red metal dragon coming out of the river's reflection and take several Inves before dragging them inside.

"Where did that dragon come from?!" The mystery girl exclaimed in shock.

Kamuro uses his sword and getting Hibiki out of her sticky binds, "Are you alright, Hibiki-chan?"

"I'm fine…" Hibiki said.

Kamuro turns around and looks at Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-san! Catch it!" Kamuro said as he throws his sword toward her.

Tsubasa looks at the sword and looks at the mystery girl, "This will be my last attack, be prepared!"

"Don't grow cocky just because you have more than one sword and my minions will defeat the Riders then I will get what I came for!" The mystery girl exclaimed before launching her next attack, "**NIRVANA GEDON!**"

A white ball of electric energy is formed from the tip of her whip and she then sent it toward Tsubasa.

Tsubasa charge forward at the energy orb before unleashing double slashes with both swords, "Don't look down on us! Especially my friends as well as me!** CERCULEAN EDGE!**"

The two attacks collide with another as the mystery girl is seen throwing back through few boulders then stop at the third. She notices that she takes a heavy damage from the attack, but the Nehustan armor regenerates itself and slowly cause her pain as well.

"Damn it…" the girl cursed in pain.

* * *

(**Play Kamen Rider Baron: Never Surrender**)

"Take this!" Knuckle bellowed as he smashes one of his fists into a Komori Inves so hard, the winds behind Knuckle's punch are incredible powerful blew the Inves and its comrades back. Soon Noises tried to get to him, but they're dissolved into dust by several hits from his fists.

Suddenly Knuckle looks up and seeing more Inves descend from the sky. He suddenly has an idea. "**KURUMI SPARKING!**"

Knuckle rotated his arms and then shot both his giant gauntlets like missiles, hitting several numbers of Inves and blowing them up. Moments later, his gauntlets returned to him and mused, "Not bad…!"

He turns to see Kurokage and Baron are fighting their own battles.

Kurokage charge forward at the Noises and swung his Kagematu to take them out. A Noise tries to attack him from behind with a laser beam, but Kurokage suddenly disappear into thin air. The Noise try to look around before feeling a sharp pain like something stabbed it's from behind and it's none other than Kurokage's Kagematu.

"You should always watch your back…" Kurokage said as he soon jumps onto the giant Noise's arm and charge forward.

Kurokage hits his Cutting-Blade.

"**SOYIA! MATSUBOKKURI AU LAIT!**"

Kurokage leaping into the air as brown energy formed around the tip of his spear, forming into a giant pinecone which he strikes the monster with. The attack causes a huge hole in the Noise's head before blowing up.

Meanwhile Baron has jumped to the side and dodges the attack of Lion Inves before she takes out her Pine Lockseed and replaces with her Banana Lockseed.

"**COME ON! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**"

The pineapple lowered down and covered Baron's head before snapping apart. The front folded together to form a chest plate with black sides and square metal studs, which were pointed and thick. The sides folded over her shoulder, become long and thick armor, which covered her arms down to her wrists. The back section likewise folded down into thick protective studded steel. Baron's helmet even changed, the helmet section being knight-style with thick yellow square studs with green decoration near the crown. The visor had also changed color, turning yellow and looking like a pineapple slice. Gripped in her hand was a black handle, which was connected to a morning star-like head which was shaped like a pineapple, made from heavy and spiked steel.

Baron looks at the weapon in her hand before she swings the Pine Iron flying and it smash the three Inves around her. The Inves trying to get up, but Baron swings her weapon again, letting it crash into the Elementary Inves and sent them tumbling.

She saw the Inves are showing moving as they're getting themselves up.

"Well, it looks like we should get this under wrap…" Baron said before activating her Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! PINE AU LAIT!**"

Baron grips the handle of Pine Iron before spinning it around with both of her hands as the Pine Iron becomes bigger and bigger before she throws it at the Inves who struggles. A large projection of a pineapple over them before an explosive happened. The Inves exploded as projections of pineapple slices went flying in all directions.

Baron turns around in time to see Kamuro stood alone as he summons his vines and tangled up the Inves together in a big ball.

Kamuro soon activates his Cutting Blade to perform his final move.

"**SOYIA! RYUKI SQUASH!**"

"Come, Dragredder!"

The red machine Chinese Dragon emerged again and flew around Kamuro before he performing Ryuki's finisher called Dragon Rider Kick. Kamuro goes into a martial art pose before jumping into the air with Dragredder behind him. Kamuro did a few flips as Dragredder continued flying around him. When it was behind him, Kamuro got into a flying kick position. Dragredder then propelled Kamuro with a blast of fire, making him faster and more powerful. Kamuro landed his fiery kick at the Inves and when he did, he jumped off before they exploded.

Kamuro looks up at the zipper portal in the sky before his visor suddenly glow brightly and the giant portal closed.

"You guys did it!" Hibiki praised her friends as she comes close to her friend. Tsubasa support herself with her sword and Baron who, is holding to her friend.

Kamuro panting heavily before he spotted the mystery girl trying to escape, "W-wait…!"

It wasn't until his transformation is undone caused Lapis to collapse on the ground.

Hibiki rushed to his side and caught him.

"Lapis-kun! Are you alright?" Hibiki asked with worried.

Knuckle and Kurokage closed their Lockseeds as they return to their original forms as Genjuro and Shinji.

Baron closed her Lockseed as she return to her original form with a shock look on her face.

"Ehh?! So Lapis chooses both of you guys?!" Kanade said, looking quite surprised.

"We will explain late… but it looks like both Tsubasa and Lapis need some help," Genjuro said as they helped Lapis and Tsubasa.

* * *

"Damn it…" The mystery girl groans in pain as she continued walking away. Every step becomes more pain by the minutes.

She can't believe that she failed her mission due to the appearance of two new Riders.

"Because of that Overlord…" The mystery girl cursed.

But something else is troubling her mind.

"_You… Have I seen you somewhere before?" Kamuro asked._

"_What the hell are you talking about?! There is no way we have met or I would know!" The mystery girl demands._

_Have we met before?_ She thought before becoming confused.

She knows about the origin of Inves from her mistress's ally and how their greed for power had caused them to become creatures known as the Inves. They're the type of people she despised more than anything.

Then there is Kamuro, he mentions that he has seen her. This caught the white hair girl off guard. Did they really meet before?

She felt like she knows him from somewhere.

_Kamuro… who or what are you?_ The mystery girl thought. It was obvious that she couldn't tell Fine about this because she would likely think this distraction causes her to fail her mission plus they will be too focused on their plan.

"I have to find out who he is…" She muttered with determination.

* * *

A brown robed man watching over the city from the top. He just witnessed the large zipper portal being resealed by Kamuro.

"Hmm… this looks like a fine world for their battle ground," the man said. "It looks like the silver and gold are going to lead the world into an interesting result. Let see who will determine the future… Lapis Shamubishe?"

After that, the man suddenly transforms into a transparent snake and disappears into the ground where no one can see him anymore.

Who was that?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**AN: What do you think of this chapter? Yes, I've choose both Genjuro and Shinji to become the new Knuckle and Kurokage. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**

**Read and Review!**


	6. The Ghost from the Grave

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kamuro or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Kamuro: The Song of the New Stage

Ch6: The Ghost from the Grave

Fine and Kougane are in Fine's underground lab beneath the mansion. Though Fine never allows Chris to be here since they're going to bring forth a new plan into action. After Chris failed her mission to captured Hibiki Tachibana, Fine believes they should try a different approach to bring down Kamuro and his allies due to the possibility of them ruining her plan.

Fine has drawn out some magic circle with ancient words before Kougane brought forth broken pieces of ancient broad sword as they're place in the center.

"Shall we begin?" Fine asked.

Kougane nodded, "But beware… he is someone who can't be contained easily after reviving."

"Hmm… isn't that what you're here for?" Fine asked with slight amused.

Kougane summons multiply of his black locusts forward and Fine starting chanting an ancient spell in a low voice.

The black locusts gather at the magic circle before it starting to glow in red light. The power of the spell caused the black locusts to explode before taking on a new shape. It taking form and giving itself details before the magic circle exploded with overflowing power.

Then the room exploded with hellfire. They covered their eyes to keep sulfur out of their eyes. They look at the magic circle.

The hellfire starting burning around the room, but they don't cares as they stared at the being who is rising up in the middle of the circle.

"**Where am I?**" the figure growled before he saw them. "**Lowly apes! How dare you stands before my presence?!**"

"Such temper for an Overlord…" Fine said with a wicked grin, "We brought you back from the realm of death to fight a foe we want to see gone."

"**Why should I follow a lowly ape like you?**" the figure questioned before sent a fireball at her face immediately.

Kougane got in front of Fine before transforming into Jams and knocking the fireball to the ground and glares at the figure.

"**You! What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be sealed away?**" The being demands in a dark tone.

"Unlike you, Demushu. I'm keeping her alive to fulfill my bargain…" Jams said. "But there is one person who stands in your way is still alive. Shamubishe is in this world and he has side with those lowly humans."

The name caught the figure by surprised as he stops for a moment until they hear his response.

"**Shamubishe…**" the figure growled with utmost hate and fury. "**He still alive…?! Shamubishe… I will find him… and kill him!**"

The figure emerged from the ashes and reveals to be an Overlord Inves. It is black and red humanoid with red cape behind and yellow glowing eyes. In his hand is a massive broad sword.

* * *

(**Played Sanmi Ittai by Little Blue boX**)

The song begins as Lapis looks over the city and seeing the blue sky.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gan gan. Rarara rarara tobitate**)

As Lapis looks at the sky, behind his shadow was Kamuro and his Overlord form. In his right hand was the Silver Lockseed as Lapis remembered his former life.

(**Sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten. motto motto ikou ze. ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa.**

**Motto motto DEKAI ze**)

Lapis was playing soccer with his legs and doing some fancy tricks. Then we see Hibiki smiling as she is eating snacks with her friend Miku. Tsubasa and Kanade training together as Kamen Rider Baron stood watching in Kanade's shadow. Chris looks lonely as she continued her journey before she sight her eyes on Lapis.

(**Mada tsuyoku nareru. Shinka wo tsuzukeru Karada. Hyakusen renma no waza to. tanoshimu kokoro de.**)

Now we seen an army of Noises but the one leading them is Fine and Kamen Rider Jam.

(**Sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah. yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way**)

Hibiki and Tsubasa were fighting against the Noise while Kamuro and Baron back each other before Kamuro saw Jam charging toward him.

(**San, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e. chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze. Makete tamaru ka.**)

Jams fired off an attack at Kamuro. But Kamuro was shown the Heisi Rider Lockseed before Kamuro transforming into different forms. Jams transformed into Mars as he and Kamuro coming close to clashed with another.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gan gan.**)

We see Genjuro drinking coffees and his assistants were beside him.

(**Rarara rarara tobitate**)

Now we seen Kamuro practicing with his staff and his various forms before Lapis and his friends were shown on the scene.

* * *

Hibiki, Genjuro, Kanade, and Shinji are inside a special hospital of 2nd Division as they waiting for Tsubasa and Lapis to recover. Tsubasa was wounded all over her body, but the wound on her leg is more serious and the doctor thinks she might need a cane to walk for a few days and need to check here often. As for Lapis, he is injured as well, but he seems to be unconscious on the bed.

"Is Lapis-kun going to be okay?" Hibiki asked with worried.

"I don't know… but he used a lot of his power and its possible take a huge toll on his body." Kanade said as she looks at her friends on their bed.

"Is that the reason why he made you two Riders?" Hibiki asked.

"Lapis warned us there is something strange with the Noise attack especially someone else is working with Kougane." Genjuro explained. After learning the mystery girl with Nehustan armor could summons Inves with her gun.

It wasn't until they hear Hibiki starting to cry right now.

"B-because of me… he has to risk his own life." Hibiki said sobbing before Kanade hits her on the head.

Hibiki looks surprised at her former Symphogear user who looks angry, "Kanade-san?!"

"Baka! How could you cried at the time like this!? Do you think he will be happy to see you like this? He will wake up! Don't be a cry baby or else…" Kanade said angry at Hibiki which caused her to nods.

"Kanade?" Genjuro asked in surprised.

"Hibiki supposed to be my protégé, right? I don't want my successor of Gungnir be some crybaby." Kanade stated.

"Sure Kanade, whatever you say Hahaha…" Genjuro said.

_Kanade, you sure have grown a lot from that little girl… You find there is more to fighting Noises and revenge after meeting Lapis_, Genjuro thought as he turns to look at Shinji.

"Ok, Ogawa, you stay here and monitors the situation. We will track down the armor and that gun." Genjuro explained.

He soon left with the group of men in black suits as they left the hospital.

"Yes sir!" Shinji said before saluting to his commander.

* * *

_Shamubishe looks at the corpse of his friends after Kyrnn stops them. It happens so fast when they're trying to mount an attack on Kougane with Rosyuo._

"_Why…? Why does he have to do this?" Shamubishe asked, looking sadly at his decrease friend. "There could be another way…"_

"_There is no other way… Shamubishe," Kyrnn said. "We need to keep moving or everyone else suffered."_

_They knows the day when Kougane walks their world, their people will be wiped out before they could realized or resist his temptation power. _

"_We have to get moving before more are coming after us, Shamubishe." Kyrnn said in a calm tone. "Or we will be all wiped out."_

_Shamubishe calm himself a little before he followed his friend._

(Present)

Lapis opens his eyes and look around the room.

"That dream again…" Lapis muttered to himself.

He never would think that he will think back to the day when his own people attacking each other because of Kougane. It's hard when you learned that people you cared suddenly become your enemies in a few seconds later. He learns it the hard way.

_It can't be… But is it going to happen again?_ Lapis thought to himself.

It wasn't long until Hibiki rush into Lapis's room after overhearing doctors talking about him being awake.

"Lapis-kun! You're awake!" Hibiki said.

"Hibiki-chan? I'm glad that you are okay." Lapis said. "You aren't hurt or something, right?" he asked.

Hibiki suddenly launch a punch him straight to the face and caused Lapis to look surprised, "Hibiki-chan…?" he asked confused.

It wasn't until Hibiki hugs him and starting to cry on his shirt right now.

"… We ok, but what about you? How could you just risk your life like that…? I was so worried that you won't wake up. I-I don't know what to do if you couldn't wake up," Hibiki said.

Lapis looks surprised at her before looking down.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know you would be sad." Lapis said.

Hibiki shakes her head.

"Don't apologize… I'm the one to be blamed because I was so useless that I couldn't help you guys, all I can do is watch while you guys are fighting." Hibiki said.

"Umm… Where is Kanade?" Lapis asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think she is with Ogawa-san as they seem to be worried about Tsubasa-san's condition. She took more damage than all of us." Hibiki said, sadly.

"Then let's go see Tsubasa-san as well." Lapis said after getting out his bed. Hibiki nodded after wiping the remaining tears away before accompany Lapis.

As they make their way to Tsubasa's room, they saw Shinji walking in the opposite direction.

"Good morning, Ogawa-san." Both of them said.

"Good morning to you guys too. How are you, Lapis-san?" Shinji asked.

"I am good though I got better things to do than sleep." Lapis answered.

"That is good to know though Hibiki-chan has been worried about you." Shinji said.

"I already know that," Lapis said.

"But you aren't aware that Kanade almost falls asleep while watching over you." Shinji said. This causes Lapis to looks surprises.

"Eh? Is Kanade that really worried about me?" Lapis asked.

"I guessed she worry that she didn't do much, but she does some training by herself now," Shinji said.

"So what are you doing now?" Shinji asked.

"Well, we're going to check on Tsubasa-san since we heard she is getting better." Hibiki answered.

"Oh really," Shinji said with a smile. "Lapis-kun, thank you for what you have done."

"Why? I really didn't do much... You and Genjuro-san come in time to prevent Tsubasa from using Swan Song." Lapis said.

"But it was thank you to that Tsubasa isn't forced to use her Swan Song. But I've apologies that we didn't know that your power could cause toll on yourself." Shinji said before bowing. This causes Lapis to fluster a little from Shinji's words.

"I-It's fine... It's part of my belief that the older should look after the young ones." Lapis answered.

Shinji smiles at Lapis. Despite the tragic fate of his world, Lapis doesn't let it bother him often and choose to help humanity from suffering the same fate as this proves how strong he was. This is also the strength helps Tsubasa out when she needed.

Suddenly Shinji's cell phone started to ring; he receives the call and then looks at them, "We are tracing the trails of the Nehustan Armor. We think there is a lead, so I should go back to help. We need to hurry since other government has made pressure on Japan to hand over Symphogear technologies." He explains.

Lapis sighed and explains, "There something never change… humans fight each other over power. I hope they didn't cause much trouble."

Shinji nodded, "We can still handle the pressure. But we have to look out for Hibiki-chan and Tsubasa-san too, which is why I need to inconvenient you again Lapis-kun look after them. By the way, give my regard to Tsubasa-san ok?"

"I got it, Ogawa-san. See you later." Lapis said to Shinji.

He and Hibiki bid their farewells to Shinji as he left the hospital. They made their way to Tsubasa's room where the door is open wide, they soon face something unexpected.

Tsubasa's room is a complete mess! Clothes are everywhere, make up, cream case doesn't close, flower dies, and Hibiki covers Lapis's eyes for his sake as bras are thrown around everywhere.

"It can't be…" Hibiki said.

"You don't think Tsubasa is…" Lapis said as they thinking about Shinji's explanation about other countries want Symphogear technologies badly.

_They kidnapped Tsubasa-san! _They thought in their mind.

"What do we do now?" Hibiki asked, nervous.

"But where is Kanade?" Lapis asked. "We should find her…"

Tsubasa returns from her walk with a cane to support her. She was thinking about checking on Lapis to see how he is doing when she return to her room later. To her surprise, she saw Lapis and Hibiki standing in the middle of her room.

"Lapis-san, you recovered already? Are you alright?" Tsubasa asked as this causes both Hibiki and Lapis to give a surprise yelp and looks at her as if she is some ghost.

This causes Tsubasa to become confused.

"What's wrong, everyone?" Tsubasa asked.

"Tsubasa-san! I'm so glad you are ok." Hibiki said before she launched herself at Tsubasa and hug her causing the blue hair girl to stagger.

"Hibiki? What's wrong with you? Of course I'm okay. Now let me go." Tsubasa replied. Hibiki soon realized what she did and let go of her.

"Sorry, we were scared." Hibiki answered.

"Scare of what?" Tsubasa asked, confused.

"Well when we heard from Ogawa-san explains about how other government attempted to steal Symphogear technologies and they're willing to do anything to get their hands on them even the Users. We thought you got kidnapped after what happens to your room." Lapis explained.

After hearing Lapis's explanation, Tsubasa has a blush on her face as she avoid their gaze and suddenly gain an interest in studying the ground where they stand.

They hear a yawning and Lapis saw Kanade coming into Tsubasa's room as well.

"Oh? I see you guys are already up." Kanade said.

Suddenly Tsubasa whack Kanade in the head and this causes Kanade to collapse on the ground in a comedy fashion while holding her head in pain.

"Ouch… What the heck, Tsubasa?" Kanade asked.

"Kanade…" Tsubasa spoke quietly as her entire face is red from embarrassment and glares at her friend, "Did you forget something?" she asked.

Kanade blink for a few second before looking at Lapis and Hibiki then Tsubasa's entire room, "Oh… I will get it done in flash!"

(Few minutes later)

"Hahahaha… They think some agents from the government kidnapped cry baby Tsubasa! That something I never thought to hear!" Kanade laugh after Lapis explains what happens when they looks at the state of Tsubasa's room.

Tsubasa's face is still red when Kanade is laughing too hard.

"It's not funny, Kanade…!" Tsubasa exclaimed, crossing her arms and looking away from her friend.

"Is it always like this, Tsubasa-san?" Hibiki asked curious.

"You don't know half of it…" Tsubasa replied as she thought back to countless time when Kanade enjoys teasing others.

"Oh sorry…" Kanade said, wipes her tears from her eyes.

"Hey Lapis… is true that you know the girl in the Nehustan Armor?" Kanade asked. This cause Hibiki and Tsubasa give their attention to Lapis.

"Really…?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm not sure… but I felt like I have seen her somewhere before," Lapis answered when he thinks back to meeting the mystery girl in Nehustan armor. "It's possible that she could come to Flower since I know a lot of people when I working there. But I'm not really sure…"

"If we know who she is… then we can find out about who is responsible for the theft of Nehustan armor," Tsubasa said.

"Is it really important?" Hibiki asked.

"The Nehustan is a complete relic find by the scientists…" Kanade explains, crossing her arms, "If words get out that someone is using it, and then all countries will go into nonstop chase after the armor."

"Hey Kanade-san… I've been wondering but why did you and Tsubasa form Zwei Wing in the first place?" Hibiki asked confused. This caught Kanade and Tsubasa by surprises when they hear this question as they didn't tell them yet.

"It's kind of a long story…" Kanade explains as she and Tsubasa tells them that a soldier they rescued in the past feel hope when listening to their songs. Lapis can't help feeling touched by their story before Hibiki starting to cry and this caught their attention.

"Hibiki-chan, what's wrong?" Lapis asked.

"It's just that I can't activate my Arm gear and I don't know if I can be great as you Kanade…" Hibiki respond sadly.

This caught Kanade and Tsubasa off guard, "Hibiki… I-" Kanade said with worried. She knows Hibiki pushed herself when she vowed to not let Gungnir to be lost after its transfer to her.

"You're right. You can't be exactly like Kanade herself. Both of you are different from each other." Lapis replied.

Lapis took his hand and wipe off Hibiki's tear and said, "You are yourself… Hibiki Tachibana, you are not Kanade Amou, she has value of her own while you have yours. That makes you two different from each other. But both of you want to protect people from the Noises…" He said.

"Lapis…" Hibiki said. "But how do I know when I find my Arm gear in time?"

"I'm not sure, but I know you will find your answer. There are times I wonder if I could consider myself a Kamen Rider, but I made a promise that I will keep moving forward." Lapis answered.

"Lapis, you have quite a strange way with kids…" Kanade said grinning.

Hibiki suddenly moves in a flash as she grabbed Kanade and starts to shake her.

"Kanade-san! I'm not a kid! I'm already 14 years old now!" Hibiki retorted angrily at her mentor.

"Woah! Take it easy, brat." Kanade said, slight nervous.

"Don't call me a brat either!"

Both Tsubasa and Lapis just stare at the two and then laugh at the sight.

* * *

(Flower)

_It looks like they aren't around here…_ Chris thought as she looks around the store.

She knows this is one place where Hibiki Tachibana and Kanade Amou would go. Thought she would want to spy on them to create a flawless capture plan for Hibiki Tachibana. But they aren't here now. Not to mention that annoying boy isn't here either...

Chris realized the last word of her thought and her face colored with redder than a tomato before, "W-wait! Why the hell am I thinking about him now?" Chris asked to herself as she shook her head.

_That boy did carry me…_ Chris thought as her face turned even redder.

Chris hits her face on the table after realization her thought around the annoyed boy again.

She shouldn't have this thought about him after remembering that boy causes her misfortune with his soccer ball in the first place!

"Oh? This is a surprise." The Boss Lady said, coming out from the back room. "Aren't you one of Lapis's friends from before?"

_I got caught! What do I do?!_ Chris thought flushed.

"Umm… hello ma'am," Chris said, quietly.

"Oh my… it looks like you got yourself injured again," The Boss Lady replied.

Chris looks at the big bruise that she inflicted on herself from hurting herself with the table.

"I-It's nothing!" Chris protested, shaking her hands in front of her. "I-I'm used to this type of stuff!"

This isn't like what Fine does to her for failing the mission and she would bear much to gain her acceptance.

Suddenly Chris felt the Boss Lady's hands on her face as this caught her by surprises.

"W-What are you doing?" Chris asked, confused. Why is this woman being so friendly with her?

"Let's me take a look at it…" The Boss Lady said as she looks at Chris's face. "It's not serious, but as a young lady, you should learn how to take good care of yourself."

Chris moves back suddenly from the Boss Lady and has a confused expression on her face.

"Why are you helping me?" Chris asked confused.

"Well, you aren't the first one I have seen like that before…" Boss Lady replied.

* * *

Miku is walking alone through the school hallway until she caught the sight of her friends Hibiki and Lapis talks with Kanade and Tsubasa in the hospital room.

"Hibiki…?" Miku thought when she looks through the window.

_Hibiki-chan and Lapis-kun… what are they doing there?_ Miku thought. She didn't know what is going between Hibiki and Lapis, but she didn't know they're friends with Zwei Wing members.

_Is this why you can't tell me?_ Miku thought confused and sad.

She knows Lapis is busy because he often work part time at the Flower, but she never thought he knew what is Hibiki have been doing. But why didn't he tell her?

_What's wrong with me? _Miku thought confused.

* * *

Fine and Kougane watched out the window after they released the being out of the mansion. They watch the red mist leaving through the forest.

"Do you think letting him move on his own will that he finds and destroy Kamuro is a good idea?" Fine asked.

Kougane looks at Fine.

"But do you want him to destroy the mansion instead?" Kougane argued. He wants revenge, but he could be patient when it comes to attacking his enemy. "Knowing his history with Kamuro… he will definitely find him," he assured.

Fine stares at him and seeing he has a point. Kamuro is a possible threat to their plan for humanity. But sometimes those things can only be brought to the exchange of power, which is why they sacrificed some of their power in order to achieve their goal.

"They will destroy each other or taking both out… like taking two birds out with one stone," Fine said with a logical sense.

"If they did, then Shamubishe isn't worth it after all…" Kougane said.

"Then you won't mind of having this for a while." Fine said before handing Kougane the Solomon's Cane. "I'm thanking you for early."

Kougane took the Solomon's Cane before he stares back at Fine, "I still haven't figure whether you're human or not…" he remarked.

Fine has disappear back into her mansion.

* * *

Hibiki left the Hospital after saying goodbye to her friends and starting to jog. Today is Saturday and she needs to meet up with Miku soon.

"Huff… Huff… Hibiki," Miku said as try to catch up.

"Oh Miku, I'm sorry that I miss watching the shooting stars with you because I have business need to be take care off." Hibiki said with a sad face.

Miku soon smile, "Is okay. We can always go next time."

Hibiki nodded.

_I just hope there will be a next time…_ Miku thought to herself.

Hibiki thought back to the talk with Lapis, Tsubasa, and Kanade as she remembered how they fought.

_I have to get stronger… I will become stronger and get my Arm Gear so I won't have to stand back again when people are getting hurt…_ Hibiki thought to herself.

* * *

(Hospital)

Lapis, Kanade, and Tsubasa are watching Hibiki outside of the hospital window after she left.

"Do you think she will improve…?" Tsubasa asked.

"If I know Hibiki-chan… she will definitely find her answer," Lapis said.

"I'm still worry about when I tried to push her hard to find her Gungnir." Tsubasa answered with a frown before she notices Lapis place his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. She starts to realize what she wants to fight for." Lapis said with a smile.

However, he notices Miku seems to have a sad look on her face.

"Lapis, are you alright?" Kanade asked.

"Sorry…" Lapis said. "I have faith that Hibiki-chan is going to be okay. But I'm just worry about Miku-chan."

"You seem to be closed with both of them," Kanade noticed.

"They have helped me a lot in the past even if they didn't realize what I am," Lapis answered. "Hibiki-chan might not have to reveal her secret, there is something I should have been honest with Miku since she is my friend as well."

Lapis soon turns away and heading for the front door.

"Are you going to do this now?" Tsubasa asked. Lapis shakes his head.

"Not now or I will end up putting her at risk," Lapis replied. "I'm going to make a call to Boss Lady that I won't be able to work today."

Lapis walks out of the room and ponder about something.

_Maybe I'm just paranoid… but is there a chance that the Noise from the concert two years ago is a division to steal the Nehustan Armor?_ Lapis thought curious.

Whoever Kougane and the mystery girl is working for is a possible person responsible for the existence of Noises. Also he remembered something from his past experience.

_Could there be a traitor here?_ Lapis thought with worried. He doesn't wants to thinking bad about the 2nd Division since they seem to be all nice. But he needs to be caution of Kougane since he can become anyone due to his power as the artificial Golden fruit.

Lapis saw a broken cell phone and got a strange idea.

"Hmm… I never try it," Lapis said to himself.

He took the broken cell phone and walks into his room where no one could see him what he is going to do next. Lapis focused his power to transmute the broken cell phone into a completely different object and looks at the result of his job.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Several people passed out after the red mist went through their bodies. But the being doesn't care about what his presence would do to them since his goal is focused on looking for one specific being.

The red being rematerialized himself again and snap a man's neck in half who got in his way.

"**Shamubishe… where are you, coward?**" The red being growls. "**Coming out and fight me…!**"

He may not be at full strength after his revival, but he is strong enough for his revenge. He won't miss this chance to kill the one person who he despises besides the one who crushed him.

A hole appears in the wall after he slamming his fist and summoned multiple of zipper portals as Elementary Inves emerged out of them.

"**Find Shamubishe now…!**" He ordered as the Elementary Inves starting to move on their own.

* * *

Kanade is reading the papers that Shinji has left behind on his table.

Her phone suddenly rang and she answered it.

"What's up, old man?" Kanade asked.

"_We spot several Elementary Inves nearby. I need you and Lapis to check them out._" Genjuro said.

"No, I will handle this one." Kanade answered before leaving.

* * *

"Hello Boss Lady!" Hibiki said as she and Miku coming into the store.

The Boss Lady looks over the kitchen and saw the girls.

"Hello, Hibiki-chan and Miku-chan." Boss Lady said. "Do you want the usually?"

"Yes, ma'am." Hibiki said with a big smile.

Miku just only nodded as they sat down.

While Boss Lady is cooking, Miku wonders how to talk with her best friend.

"Umm… Boss Lady, where is Lapis-kun?" Miku asked curious. She already knows where he is in the hospital.

"If you're looking for Lapis, he is calling absence from work today." Boss Lady explains. "I hope he didn't get himself in much trouble…"

_But what about Hibiki-chan?_ Miku thought.

"Is that so…?" Miku asked slight surprises.

Boss Lady has notices something about Miku's tone since it almost sound a little sad or she is imagining something. Thought Chris left in a hurry does causes her have similar worry.

* * *

(With Shinji)

Shinji looks at the unconscious men before his presence.

"Another dead end," Shinji noted.

He was about to leave the place when he saw a zipper portal open before him and three Elementary Inves jumps out of there.

"Shit!" Shinji dodges the claw attack and rolled to his side. He places his Sengoku Driver on his waist and took out his Matsubokkuri Lockseed.

"**MATSUBOKKURI!**"

Shinji inserted his Lockseed into his Driver before locking it inside.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Suddenly the zipper portal opens above him and his metal pinecone has opened up.

"Henshin!" Shinji said before activates his Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA!**"

The metal pinecone drops on his shoulders before transforming him into his bodysuit. The metal pinecone disassembled and become his armor as he transforming into Kurokage.

"**MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**"

His Kagematu materialized as he strikes the Inves with his weapon.

"There are so many of them…" Kurokage said.

Kurokage charge forward his spear as he pushing the Elementary Inves back into the zipper portal and tried to fight them there.

He is unaware that Kougane is watching him from leafs of Helheim with his invention in his hand. He can't help but feeling impressed by his skill.

"**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!**"

Kurokage charge forward his spear and strikes down the three Inves before they exploded into thin air.

He saw the zipper portal closed behind him.

"Now how do I get back…?" Kurokage asked to himself. He can't expect Kanade to help him.

"He is better than the last Kurokage," Kougane comments. The last one is quite a hothead with no hold bars before turning into an Inves.

"Who is there?" Kurokage asked.

When he turns around and saw no one is there.

_I could swear someone was watching me…_ Kurokage thought serious.

He looks around and saw Helheim fruits on as he approached them.

"After I picked up some new weapons…" Kurokage said.

* * *

After leaving Flower, Hibiki and Miku were walking together as they decide to head to the Mall. But their short happy day didn't last when they saw Noises appears out of nowhere in front of them and starts to chase after them.

The two girls started to run away from them before they go to the nearby park.

_Is that girl after me again?_ Hibiki thought with annoyed.

The two friends hiding behind a nearby tree as the Noises haven't reach them here yet.

"Hibiki, do you think they're gone now?" Miku asked.

"I'm not sure…" Hibiki replied.

But it wasn't long until the trees starting to dissolved as Noises finds them and corner them.

Hibiki took a look at Miku who is scared and she knows that she has no choice. Hibiki stands in front of Miku and faces the Noises.

"Hibiki?" Miku asked confused before she hears her friend starting to sing.

"_Balwisyall necscell Gungnir tron…_" Hibiki sang as an orange light surrounding her body and blind everything else.

She transforms into her Symphogear suit before beating up several Noises around them as this causes Miku to look surprised at her friend, "Hi-Hibiki?"

"Please stay here, Miku. It will be safer." Hibiki said as she jumps far away.

She is heading to where the source of the Noises is coming from.

(**Play Gakiso Ganguniru**)

Hibiki made a small crater and starting to take out few of the Noises with her punch. It wasn't long until the ground beneath her starts to crumble as she got blow off few feet. She stands up and saw the familiar white hair girl in Nehustan armor.

"Today, I will definitely capture you, Hibiki Tachibana. You either quietly follow me or I will drag you back by force." The mystery girl said.

"Please stop! We are humans and we should try to understand each other." Hibiki protested. This somehow got the white haired girl angry.

"That again? That why I don't like you! You don't understand anything at all human could never understand each other and that's why there is always conflict everywhere before the Noises even come!" The mystery girl shouts at Hibiki. "Which is why I will success my mission, I will get what I wish for when I did!"

_Her wish?_ Hibiki thought confused before she got hit by the whip from the mystery girl and sent flying back further.

Hibiki struggle of standing up as the mystery girl constantly whipping her from behind, but Hibiki stands her ground.

_I can't fall like this! I can't fail Lapis-kun, Tsubasa-san, and Kanade! I don't care if I don't gain an Arm Gear, but I won't give up on reaching for others!_ Hibiki vowed to herself. Suddenly energy starting to gathered in her hand and Hibiki realized something happened.

"Of course…" She muttered.

The mystery girl charge in with her weapon again, but she got hit by a powerful punch from Hibiki and send pain to her entire body as she is thrown to several trees.

_That girl's punch is crazy now! Its power could rival a Swan Song!_ The mystery girl thought as she struggles to stand up despite the healing ability of Nehustan armor.

_My Arm Gear! My hand itself will be my weapon that I will use to reach out to others' hand in need!_ Hibiki thought as she looks at her fist.

Before she go to check on the mystery girl to see if she is alright, Hibiki dodges an incoming attack from an Elementary Inves.

"An Inves!" Hibiki exclaimed.

The mystery girl looks confuses at the Inves since she didn't summon one here.

"What is it doing here? I don't have the tool with me… Don't tell me that guy came here?" The mystery girl asked before grinning. "Then I have to guarantee that I will successful in capturing you then."

"I won't give up!" Hibiki declared with determination. "I will use my fist to protect others and reach out to others including you!"

This caught the mystery girl off guard a little and causes her to grit her teeth, "Me…? Need you to reach out for? Don't underestimate me, Chris Yukine! Damn it!"

This caught Hibiki in surprises to learn her name and smile, "Ah so your name is Chris-chan, then we can start to understand each other already. Nice to meet you, I'm Hibiki Tachibana and I'm 14 years old." She said happily with a smile.

The mystery girl or Chris starts to curse herself for letting her tempers get ahead of herself.

"You really piss me off… if you think with that hand you can reach me then I will just break it." Chris said with pure angry in her tone.

The Elementary Inves went charge toward Hibiki and Hibiki responded with a punch into the chest. Hibiki remembers that she needs to be careful since Lapis warned them about a wound from Inves could cause infected and Hibiki needs to be careful.

The force behind her punch sends the Inves as this sent it flying backward.

"You brat…" Chris said before starting to growl. "I will show you what real strength is…" she said before she starts to sing which caught Hibiki in surprises.

"_Killiter Ichaival tron…_" The Nehustan Armor starts disassembling as Chris surrounds herself in an orange light.

A new armor is form around Chris as she wore red and black armor.

* * *

(2nd Division Headquarter)

"Ichii-Bal?!"

Everyone in the organization was surprised by the sight of Chris wearing the Ichii-Bal relic.

"High-output energy signature detected!"

"AN Aufwachen waveform?" Ryoko asked.

**ICHII-BAL**

"So they not only has Nehustan armor, but also the Ichii-Bal Relic as well?!" Genjuro exclaimed.

* * *

"She also likes us?" Hibiki asked.

"You made me sing…" Chris said in a low and threatens tone. "I will show you guys why I hate singing!"

Chris summoned her weapons from out of nowhere as they resembled modern crossbow before firing laser arrows at Hibiki. Hibiki tries to outrun the attacks which blow up everything.

"What happens to what you say earlier?" Chris asked. "It's too bad that I will have to break your hand. **BILLION MAIDEN!**"

Her weapons soon transformed into big barrel machine guns and she shooting off once again. Hibiki trying to run away before a missile going to hits her. Hibiki thought this is it for her until a red blur caught her and spirited her away.

Chris suddenly stops firing her weapons when she thought she won. Back in the headquarter, everyone thought Hibiki got blown to pieces until something emerged from the dusts themselves.

"**CLOCK OVER!**"

"A wise old woman once says this, 'If I wish for it, fate will always be my ally.'" A familiar voice said within the mist. Coming out of the mist is none other than Kamuro who is carrying Hibiki in a bridal fashion.

Hibiki starts to regain her focused as she couldn't believe who shows up even though his armor is a little different from before.

"Lapis-kun…" Hibiki muttered.

Kamuro has crimson armor resembles muscle abs and his helmet resembles a Kabuto beetle with his visor are dark blue. This Kamuro's Kabuto Arms form.

He sensed there is an Inves coming close, but he needs a quick way to get there.

(Few hours ago)

_Lapis took out his Heisi Rider Lockseed and knows one form will help him._

"_**KABUTO!**__"_

_He inserted the Lockseed into his Driver and locked it. Lapis activates his Cutting Blade and sliced the Lockseed._

"_**SOIYA! KABUTO ARMS! TEN NO MICHI MY WAY!**__"_

_The Kabuto helmet falls onto his shoulder and Lapis transform into Kamuro Kabuto Arms. He activates his Cutting Blade._

"_**SOIYA! KABUTO AU LAIT!**__"_

_Kamuro soon disappear into the speed of light and get Hibiki out of harm way._

(Present)

"Umm… Lapis-kun?" Kamuro looks at Hibiki, who seems to be slight embarrassed for some reason.

"What is it?" Kamuro asked.

"Do you think that you can let me down?" Hibiki asked, flustered.

Kamuro lets Hibiki down to the ground and looks at their attacker.

"Kamuro…" Chris growls at the sight of the Overlord appear.

When Kamuro got a better looks at the so-called mystery girl's face, his eyes behind his helmet suddenly has widened. The girl he accidents kicked his soccer ball is the mystery girl?!

"You…" Kamuro said as realization across his face. "It can't be…"

"You know Chris-chan?" Hibiki asked.

"Chris… that is your name? What are you doing here?" Kamuro asked.

"I should ask you the same! Why are you trying to keep getting in my way, you stupid Overlord?!" Chris demands angrily.

"Because you're tried to harm my friends and attempts to kidnaps Hibiki-chan!" Kamuro argued back, gripping his Kunai weapon. "But like Hibiki-chan, I want to reach my hand out for you! I can tell the loneliness from within your eyes."

"Who do you think you are?!" Chris demands.

"I'm the one who walks the Path of the Heaven!" Kamuro said before he points his finger into the air.

Suddenly a blue star appears above them before descending them on the rapidly.

"Do you think that we will let you escape?" Tsubasa replied as she descends from the sky.

She swings her sword downward at Chris, but Ichii-Bal user dodges her attack by jumping out of the way.

"Tsubasa-san, are you sure that you should be walking?" Kamuro asked with concern.

"It may be that I'm not completely healed yet." Tsubasa said as this causes them to worry. "So that's why I would like to ask you guys to assist me with all of your power."

This causes Hibiki and Kamuro to smile as Tsubasa charge forward at Chris again. Chris tries to fire her guns at Tsubasa, but the blue hair swordswoman vanished into thin air.

Suddenly Chris froze when she felt icy edge of the blade against her neck.

_Her style has changed…_ Chris thought.

"Tsubasa, she is…" Hibiki said.

"I know. She isn't someone we should consider an enemy." Tsubasa replied.

Kamuro turns around and block an incoming attack from a Shika Inves from above. It wasn't long until he and the girls hear bestial cries from afar as more Inves coming out of nowhere.

"What is going on?" Tsubasa asked slightly alarmed.

"But didn't you summon these Inves?" Hibiki asked confused.

"It wasn't me!" Chris exclaimed. "What is that fool doing at time like this?"

Kamuro slices down several more Inves before noticing more Inves are coming after him.

"Rider Change!" Kamuro shout before activating his Cutting Blade.

"**HIBIKI!**"

"Eh?" Hibiki and Tsubasa suddenly look confused when they heard that name, "Did that Lockseed mention my name?" Hibiki asked.

Suddenly Kamuro's Kabuto Arms have disappeared and a zipper portal opens above his head. Suddenly a purple helmet with purple opaque visor lined with red markings, silver horns, and Oni face decorating the forehead.

Kamuro dodges an incoming attack and activates his Lockseed again.

"**SOIYA!**"

The helmet suddenly falls on top of Kamuro's shoulder before violet flame caught on his body.

"Did he set himself on fire?" Chris wondered out loud.

"HHH…HAH!"

Suddenly the violet flame burst and knocked back as Kamuro wears purple armor with silver straps covering his chest. His helmet has the same design as the helmet with two silver horns. This is Kamuro Hibiki Arms form.

"**HIBIKI ARMS! TATAKIKOME KIYOME NO OTO!**"

"Kamen Rider Kamuro…Hibiki Arms," Kamuro announced before taking out the Ongekibou Rekka into his hands. "It's time to get wild now!"

"Why is my name on that armor?!" Hibiki exclaimed in shock.

Kamuro charge forwards as he hits each Inves with his tools. He soon turns around and his Ongekibou Rekka began to burst in flames.

"**Kiboujustu: Rekkadan!**" Kamuro announced before firing fireballs at the Inves as they blown up to bits. But soon more Inves coming over the ashes of their comrades and attacking Kamuro.

Kamuro come face to face with a Byakko Inves as they traded blows with another. But Kamuro blocks the attacks and send the Inves to the ground. He activates his Cutting Blade once.

"**SOIYA! HIBIKI SQUASH!**"

Kamuro throws something at the Byakko Inves and it traps few Inves before grow into the size of a very large drum.

"A Taiko Drum?" Tsubasa asked.

"**Ongeki Da: Ikki Kasei no Kata!**" Kamuro announced as he starting to beat on it, each hit, sending a purple pulse on it.

The Inves nearby felt the pulse and starts to rolling on the ground after Kamuro beating faster. Soon Kamuro used both Rekka for one last beat. When he did the Byakko Inves and other Inves exploded around him.

"That is how you play a song!" Kamuro said.

Suddenly he is approached by Hibiki, who has a very confused look on her face as she stares at his Hibiki Arms.

"Umm… why is there a form with my name?" Hibiki asked.

"Well, this form, Hibiki Arms, it has a different kanji from your name and it means Echo Demon." Kamuro explains.

"Echo Demon…?" Hibiki asked in surprises.

"It's true that Hibiki also could mean 'Echo Demon'," Tsubasa said.

Kamuro turns around and looks at Chris, who is approaching him now.

"Kamuro… who exactly are you? How did we meet? Answer me!" Chris demands angrily.

Kamuro decides to revealed his true form since he knows action are louder than words alone, before he could do it, he suddenly sensed a familiar presence coming toward him in high speed.

"**SHAMUBISHE….!**" A familiar voice roared as everyone could hear it.

Suddenly fear began to enter Kamuro's spine. It can't be. He never thought to hear the voice once again, even after he gives his life. He knows that Kouta supposed to kill him.

"Please don't let it be him…" Kamuro mutters.

Burst out of the forests are red mists before they reemerged together to form the black and red humanoid Overlord with red cape behind and yellow glowing eyes. He stares at Kamuro with a piercing glare. The one person who Kamuro never thought to see after their last battle. "It can't be… Demushu…?"

"**You…!**" The red Overlord Inves growls. "**So it's true that you sided with the lowly apes! You even smell like them!**"

Kamuro studies Demushu until he saw Demushu is carrying the broad sword Sheimu, to shows he is really the Overlord he knew in the past.

"My reasons are mine own, Demushu!" Kamuro stated. "Leave the humans alone!"

"Is he an Overlord?" Tsubasa asked. Kamuro only nodded as this cause alarm among them.

_Is he like Lapis-kun…?_ Hibiki thought.

"A-An Overlord…?" Chris asked in shock.

They stare at Demushu who is glowing with a dark red aura as this seems to affecting the environment around them.

* * *

(2nd Division Headquarter)

Everyone froze when they saw Demushu on the main screen as they saw him affecting the park ground.

"T-that is an Overlord?!" Genjuro said.

"Oh my, this is unexpected~" Ryoko cooed as the sight of this red Overlord. "He seems to be an interesting fellow like Lapis."

"Something tells me that he doesn't look quite friendly…" Another mechanic said, slight nervous of Demushu's appearance.

The other staff members can't help feeling intimate from Demushu now.

Genjuro and the rest of the Second Division staff didn't comment as they watched the event before their presence.

* * *

Kamuro stands in front of the girls as he goes into his battle stance.

"Hibiki-chan, get Tsubasa out of here." Kamuro said.

"Wait, Kamuro! Let us help you!" Tsubasa protested.

"No, you can't… he is out of your league." Kamuro retorted in a serious tone. He can't get the girls involved in this fight, this fight is his alone.

Hibiki looks hesitant before taking Tsubasa to leave, though Chris stayed to watch the fight.

Kamuro charges forward at Demushu.

Demushu roar as he held Sheimu in front of him, charging up to Kamuro. "**After I beaten you, I will kill Kouta Kazuraba next!**"

"You won't find him in this world…! But you have to settle with me instead!" Kamuro retorted.

When they finally closed in, Demushu strike first, he lands a hit on Kamuro's shoulder despite how Kamuro trying to blocks his attack with his Rekka. Demushu has the advantage with a long sword.

"Damn it…" Kamuro gritted as he slid back before eventually stopping. When was the last time he fought Demushu and survived? He soon saw Demushu charges at him again and shakes his thoughts of his past. Kamuro dropped to his knees to dodge a slash from him. With his Rekka, Kamuro hits him in the chest and fired off several fireballs at point-blank range. Before the attacks could hit, Demushu teleported himself from the attack and Kamuro looks around for him before Demushu emerged again as he slashes Kamuro from behind.

Demushu soon fires off electro shock waves at Kamuro and causes an explosion to appear around him.

"Rider Change!" Kamuro shout.

Suddenly a bright light come out of Lockseed as Demushu saw Kamuro charge toward him in his next Arms.

"**AGITO ARMS! MEZAMERO, SONO TAMASHII!**"

His chest armor is black and gold. His helmet also has a golden piece in the middle with red glow eye and silver mouth piece. This is Kamuro Agito Arm.

Kamuro summons both Flame Saber and Storm Halberd as he and Demushu clashed with each other. Weapon sparks flying everywhere as they exchange blows.

"**Take off that suit and fight me in your real form now!**" Demushu exclaimed. "**You are a complete disgraced to the Femushinmu!**"

"How could I disgrace the Femushinmu? They're already gone, Demushu!" Kamuro argued.

Demushu jumps back and shots out vines at Kamuro.

Kamuro did the same as he summons vines to counter against Demushu's attack. His Storm Halberd starts to glow as Kamuro summoned a cyclone of water from nowhere and hits Demushu in the process.

"You need to chill out…" He replied.

"**This is unforgivable!**" Demushu growl as his entire body soon burned up the water and trees in the process. "**UNFORGIVABLE!**"

Kamuro set up his barrier and shield himself from the intense heat.

_How strong is this guy?_ Chris thought as she watches from close range without getting herself fried.

Demushu soon charge forward and strikes at Kamuro's barrier as each hit causing cracks appearing before Demushu shatter it completely.

"**COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!**"

Demushu suddenly got hit by a giant banana like spear coming at him and forcing him back.

Kamuro turns around and saw Baron on her Rose Attacker before she stops in front of him.

"Kamuro, are you alright?" Baron asked.

"I'm fine," Kamuro answered. "But what are you doing here?"

"While you're in the hospital, I was reported there is a large number of Inves before I saw the park turns crispy." Baron explains before looking at Demushu. "Is he a friend?"

"A former shell of someone I know," Kamuro said. "This is Demushu."

"Demushu…?" Baron looks at the red Overlord before remember something. "That guy is Demushu?!"

"**You…**" Demushu growls with hatred and rage. "**Baron! How dare you show yourself again?! I will kill you!**"

"Why does this guy has a grudge against me?" Baron asked.

"Kanade, you need to get out of here—" Kamuro said.

"No, I won't leave you here." Baron replied. "If we don't do something about him, then the city will suffer greatly."

"**You cared so much about these weak apes… then you should perish with them in hell, SHAMUBISHE….!**" Demushu said.

He charges forward with his broad sword as he tries to slash them, but Kamuro with his two weapons formed an X form to blocks his attack as they tried to push each other back. "Demushu…" he grunted. "How are you still alive? I thought you were dead."

"**Dead? No one has the right to tell me how I live!**" Demushu stated as he tried to push Kamuro down. "**Not after you, Rosyuo, and Kazuraba getting in my way!**"

He suddenly transforms into a red mist and tackles both of them like beaten up dolls before Kamuro uses his power to teleport them to the ground.

Kamuro saw Demushu is coming at them again and charge forward as well.

"This guy… he is tough," Baron said struggling to gets herself up. "But I'm not done either!"

She took out the Dragonfruit Lockseed.

"**DRAGONFRUIT!**"

Baron replaces her Lockseed with it before locking it in her Driver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

She activates her Cutting Blade and cuts the Lockseed open, revealing its core image to be a sliced dragon fruit with magenta flesh and black seed scattered randomly around. The back lid image showed a sword based on a dragon fruit.

"**COME ON!**"

Suddenly a red metallic fruit appears above her head before her Banana Arms disappeared. It looked like a red, metallic giant dragon fruit with scarly skin and yellow-green coloring on the tip of the scales. The Dragonfruit Arms soon lands on her shoulders before disassembled. The top and side parts split into lowered themselves to Baron's new shoulder armor with scaly texture, similar to that of a dragon fruit. The front parts folded in half and became her chest piece with scarly chestplate armor and a gray cape behind her back. Her helmet has two scarly scales on both side and two dragons like horn appear on them. Her visor lit up in magenta color with black specks scattered in no discernable patter with a dragon fruit like sword in her hand- the Arm weapon of this form, the Drago Sabre.

"**DRAGONFRUIT ARMS! CHEVALIER OF THE SWORD!**"

Baron grips the Drago Sabre as she followed Kamuro from behind. Demushu fired red thunder bolts at them. Both Riders rolled aside from the attack that destroys more forest. This causes Demushu becoming more frustrated at them when he saw his attack missed them. "**Stop moving, fools!**"

"I don't think so, Demushu!" Kamuro shouted.

"**SOIYA! AGITO SPARKING!**"

"We have to end this now!" Baron said before activating her Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! DRAGONFRUIT AU LAIT!**"

Both the storm halberd and flame saber starting to glow with power as Kamuro charge forward and slicing Demushu twice, "Now, Kanade!"

Baron stabbed her Drago Sabre to the ground and summons multiple Dragonfruit shaped projections before sending them at Demushu as the red Overlord gasp of surprise when he saw the attack coming at him before they exploded in his face.

_Is it over?_ Kamuro thought.

"It can't be…" Chris said with disbelief.

When the flames subsided, Demushu still standing his ground, this caught the Riders and Chris by surprise. Demushu gets himself back up and pointing the Sheimu at them before thundered, "**Do you think that will really kill me? I'm going to kill you for that!**"

"No way…" Baron said with disbelief.

Demushu suddenly vanished into a blur. Kamuro realized what is going to happen next.

"No…" Kamuro said as he teleports himself in front of Baron.

Kamuro took the attack that is meant for Baron and got stabbed from the chest. This causes Kamuro's transformation to reversal himself back to Lapis. Lapis falls to the ground and collapsed as his Sengoku Driver lies beside him.

"Lapis…!" Baron said before her face become horrified. "LAPIS!"

_It can't be…_ Chris thought as she saw Kamuro's identity.

"No… that boy…" Chris said with disbelief before feeling pains to her own knees. "He… he is… Kamuro?!"

Before Demushu strike down on Lapis's body, he felt a slight headache.

"**Damn it…! What is happening to me?**" Demushu cursed. There is something wrong with his revival that those two did. He needs to know what is going on. "**I must find them…!**"

"Where do you think that you're going, bastard?!" Baron growled angrily.

Demushu pointed his sword at Baron and shouted, "**This isn't over, ape! I'll be back again to crush you for good!**" Baron tries to chase after him before Demushu teleported himself away.

"Come back, coward!" Baron roared before she could catch him off. "Damn it!"

Baron turns around and comes to Lapis, "Lapis! Please stay awake for me!"

"K-Kanade…?" Lapis muttered weakly.

"You will be alright, Lapis! I will get you help! Please hang in there for me!" Baron said as she carried him with both of her arms as she run as her Arm goes for her.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next time on Kamen Rider Kamuro: Song of the New Stage!**

"I have to stop Demushu like I should do a long time ago…!" Lapis said in a serious tone as he struggles to get up despite his injuries.

"Don't take everything on your shoulder alone!" Kanade protested.

"I don't care if you don't trust me for what I did, but I won't allow you to break up your friendship with them!" Kanade said to Miku.

Kanade and Miku stare at each other.

"_If you continued down this path, there is no going back._"

"I don't care if I damned my fate because I won't quit!" Baron declared.

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR! JIMBER MELON! HA-HA!**"

"I will never surrender! Because I am… Kamen Rider Baron!"

Ch7: Baron's Jimber Transformation!

* * *

**AN: Well, what do you think of this chapter? Demushu is back from the dead and bring chaos to Kamuro and others! It looks like Kanade and Miku has confronted with each other in the next chapter! Wonder what is going to happen next? Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**

**Read and Review!**


	7. Baron's Jimber Transformation!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kamuro or Senki Zesshou Symphogear! I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

**Saa… Showtime daa!**

* * *

Kamen Rider Kamuro: The Song of the New Stage

Ch7: Baron's Jimber Transformation!

Baron turns around and comes to Lapis, "Lapis! Please stay awake for me!"

"K-Kanade…?" Lapis muttered weakly.

"You will be alright, Lapis! I will get you help! Please hang in there for me!" Baron said as she carried him with both of her arms as she run as her Arm goes for her.

It wasn't long until she saw missiles coming down on her, Baron has dodges them by jumps into the air and spotted Chris.

"So we meet again… midget." Baron said as this causes Chris's eyebrow rise.

"Handle the Overlord over… old woman" Chris said with pure angry. "He is too dangerous to be left alive."

Baron and Chris stares at each other.

"I don't know your problem with Lapis… but my answer is hell no." Baron answered. Every second she waste will cause more danger for him.

"Then I have no other choice…" Chris said before firing more missiles at Baron.

_Here they come…_ Baron thought as she saw the missiles coming at her and Lapis.

When the missiles about to hits her, Baron suddenly moves in high speed to dodges each of them. Baron has charge forward at Chris.

"What the hell?!" Chris startled as she didn't have time to reach for her triggers.

But Baron didn't fight, however she jumps over the Ichii-Baal user and making her way out of the forest.

"Damn it!" Chris said as she going into pursued for her target.

"_Where do you think you're going?_" Fine asked in her mind and causes Chris to stop.

"Going after the enemies…Fine." Chris replied.

"_No. I won't allow that, Yukine…not for now_" Fine replied.

"But-"Chris stuttered before she saw the last of Baron before she disappears into the woods.

* * *

(**Played Sanmi Ittai by Little Blue boX**)

The song begins with Kamuro, Baron, Kurokage and Knuckle standing around in circle before showing a scene of Lapis looks over the city and seeing the blue sky.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gangan. Rarara rarara tobitate**)

As Lapis looks at the sky, behind his shadow was Kamuro and his Overlord form. In his right hand was the Silver Lockseed as Lapis remembered his former life.

(**Sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten. motto mottoikou ze. ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa.**

**Motto motto DEKAI ze**)

Lapis was playing soccer with his legs and doing some fancy tricks. Then we see Hibiki smiling as she is eating snacks with her friend Miku. Tsubasa and Kanade training together as Kamen Rider Baron stood watching in Kanade's shadow. Chris looks lonely as she continued her journey before she sight her eyes on Lapis.

(**Mada tsuyoku nareru. Shinka wotsuzukeru Karada. Hyakusen renma no waza kokoro de.**)

Now we seen an army of Noises but the one leading them is Fine and Kamen Rider Jam.

(**Sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah. yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way**)

Hibiki and Tsubasa were fighting against the Noises while Kamuro and Baron back each other before Kamuro saw Jam charging toward him.

(**San, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e. chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze. Maketetamaru ka.**)

Jams fired off an attack at Kamuro. But Kamuro was shown the Heisi Rider Lockseed before Kamuro transforming into different forms. Jams transformed into Mars as he and Kamuro coming close to clashed with another.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gan gan.**)

We see Genjuro drinking coffees and his assistants were beside him.

(**Rarara rarara tobitate**)

Now we seen Kamuro practicing with his staff and his various forms before Lapis and his friends were shown on the scene.

* * *

(Hospital)

Kanade is placing another Himawari Lockseed onto Lapis's belt while she was watching over the unconscious form of Lapis on the bed. It wasn't long until Tsubasa, Hibiki, and Genjuro arrives into the room.

"Kanade, are you alright?" Genjuro asked.

"I'm fine…" Kanade said before looking back to Lapis who still hasn't awake.

"Is Lapis-kun alright?" Hibiki asked with worried.

"He still haven't awake yet…" Kanade said.

"What's happening?" Tsubasa asked with worried. Genjuro already knows what happen after seeing the battle.

"Lapis got himself hurt from taking an incoming attack from Demushu… meant for me." Kanade said the last part in a quiet voice.

"Kanade, this isn't your fault." Genjuro said.

"I should have been there to help…" Tsubasa said as she blamed her cripple state that she isn't able to help her friends.

"Even if you do, you will only make it worse. No one should be near that abomination." Kanade said. This causes them look confused at her before Kanade given an explanation. "Lapis told me about Demushu during my first time in Helheim forest. Demushu is someone that challenging whatever comes in his way for great power regardless of who's got hurt."

Genjuro and Tsubasa felt like they know someone who used to be like that. Lapis opened his eyes and try to get up before noticing others around.

"Where am I?" Lapis asked.

"Lapis-kun!" Hibiki called as she looks at him.

"Are you alright?" Tsubasa asked.

Lapis suddenly clench his hand on his chest as he still feels pain from Demushu's blade. Despite his regeneration ability as Overlord, he still felt the pain from the attack.

"You're still wounded…" Kanade said.

"I will be fine…" Lapis said. "Where is Demushu?"

"I don't know… but he fled somewhere." Kanade said.

"We can't track his whereabouts with our surveillance system either." Genjuro said.

"I see." Lapis said as he trying to move himself from his bed.

"Lapis-kun, where are you going?" Hibiki asked.

"I have to go after Demushu…" Lapis said. This caught them completely surprised.

"Are you mad? You aren't in a condition to fight!" Kanade protested.

"Even if that is true, I must do it by myself." Lapis said. "Because only an Overlord could defeat another Overlord…I doubt even a Swan Song would stop an Overlord. Demushu would be looking for me regardless of whom he kills in the process."

"Did you guys have a fight?" Tsubasa asked.

"It's more than that because I was chosen as well when it comes to the battle for the Forbidden Fruit." Lapis said."I chooses to side with Rosyuo in order to save my friends and my sister from the fate of Helheim."

(**Flashback**)

_Shamubishe ran through the Helheim forest after the Trial of Helheim began and he starting to fight off against the Inves. So far, he hasn't encountered anyone he knows yet. Shamubishe spins his staff around and knock out several Inves back as he destroys them._

_He looks at the air with a worry look._

"_Please hang on your highness…" Shamubishe muttered as he looks up at the forest._

_Suddenly a shadow figure tries to jump him from behind and stab his chest. But Shamubishe dodge and rolled to the side and looks at his attacker._

"_Demushu…" Shamubishe said._

"_You won't get in my way of the Golden Fruit!" Demushu said before trying to attack him again._

"_I won't allow it!" Shamubishe brought his staff and blocks Demushu's sword."I won't let you have her!"_

"_You don't have what it take to gain the Forbidden Fruit! To crush the weak in their defeat is the right of the victor." Demushu said._

"_And that is why I won't let you near her!" Shamubishe argued back._

(**Present**)

They know what he was talking about. Lapis has once explains that fruit only chooses the strongest warrior if they defeats other competitions.

"B-but why do they look down on us?" Hibiki asked, sadly."We didn't do anything wrong to them!"

Lapis remain quietly and sighed.

"I don't know how to answer. But they look down on human with different feeling. Is it envy or bitterness? We realized our mistake has cause the demise of our race and there is no way of turning back. Not even the power of Golden Fruit could reverse the damages. If one of my kind saw your world, they will destroyed out envy and jealous because you haven't endure the misery. No one will be able to understand our regrets." Lapis explains as this causes them to become quiet.

Lapis got his foots to the ground and trying to walk. Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain in his chest as he collapsed to the ground.

"Lapis! What are you doing?" Tsubasa asked, looking alarmed.

"I have to stop Demushu like I should do a long time ago…!" Lapis gritted his teeth, struggling to get himself up again. Demushu won't listen to him back then and won't now. There is no way he will wait for a miracle like Kouta to appear, he has to finish Demushu like he should have done long time ago.

"You can't fight Demushu while you like this." Genjuro said.

"I don't want a burden to anyone else…" Lapis said, "If I wasted my time here, Demushu will sure to strike again sooner."

"What do you mean?"Hibiki asked.

"As Overlords, we have different abilities from others. Mine is control dreams while Demushu's ability is regeneration." Lapis explained.

"This is bad…" Genjuro said, seeing where this is going.

"Is there any way to defeat him?" Tsubasa asked.

"The only way… hit him hard and preventing him from healing." Lapis answered as he about to leave.

That when Kanade went up to him and holds his arm to prevent him from leaves, "You aren't going anywhere, Lapis." She said.

"Stay out of this, Kanade." Lapis said in a dangerous tone, looking back at Kanade.

"Don't you think Kougane is planning this?" Kanade asked.

"I will take the risks." Lapis said."Because I have a responsibility to fulfill regardless of my own injuries…"

"Didn't we have an agreement about fighting together?" Kanade asked. This made Lapis glare at his suppose apprentice Rider.

"I won't put either you or others at risk because of another my past demon coming from the graves." Lapis said as he trying to remove of Kanade's grip.

"Lapis, look at me." Kanade said.

Suddenly Kanade did something caught everyone by surprises when she slap his face with her hand.

*SLAP!*

"Kanade?" Hibiki asked, in surprise.

"Kanade… wha-" Lapis become confused.

"You don't have to carry this burden alone!" Kanade shouted loudly. It causes Lapis's eyes to wide since he never seen Kanade like this.

"Kanade…" Lapis whispered.

"Not everything your people did is your fault, Lapis." Kanade said with a serious expression."You choose to follow what you believed to save those you cared about. Isn't that what you fought for?!I don't care if you are older than me, but you trying to act like a complete idiot!"

"Maybe so… there are things that will never be forgotten." Lapis said."After all… sins can't ever go away. All you can do is continue living on and bear them. Even if it means to be alone, you have to fight long as you can."

"That is true, Lapis. But you aren't alone anymore." Genjuro said. "But if you thinking too much on your own mistakes, you will suffer greatly than you imagine."

"Genjuro-san…" Lapis said.

"I guess compared to you, we're still children. I know it hard to trust us with everything while trying to keep others not worried. But have more faith in us." Genjuro said.

Lapis then looks at Kanade, Tsubasa, and Hibiki who are looking at him. Though he felt a little worry about betrayal happening again, but he doesn't wants to believe they would do it.

Lapis sighed.

"The reason why I can't ask your help in fighting Demushu since it will be suicide with the Lockseeds that you, Ogawa-san, and Kanade have." Lapis said."There might be a chance if we have the Energy Lockseeds."

"Energy Lockseeds…?" Hibiki asked.

"Energy Lockseed give off more energy than its normal counterpart. But they don't usually have Arms Weapon. Instead it generates a weapon called Sonic Arrow, a blade bow which is good for close range attacks and fires energy bolts as arrows," Lapis explained.

"How powerful are they?" Tsubasa asked.

"They're considered S-Rank Lockseeds similar to my Heisi Rider Lockseed. They are Lockseeds could possible keep up with my Silver Lockseed." Lapis answered.

"It looks like we have to search Helheim for them." Kanade said. Lapis shake his head.

"It's not that simple, Kanade." Lapis said.

"What do you mean?" Kanade asked.

"Because Energy Lockseeds are artificial, not naturally occurring in Helheim." Lapis answered.

"Have you tried to make them?" Genjuro asked.

"I try several times… but I end up causing them to blow up in my face." Lapis recalled. He doesn't know what is wrong, it possible that he never touch an Energy Lockseed.

"Hmm… it possible if we did more studies on the Lockseeds, there could be a way to made them." Genjuro said.

Suddenly Lapis reach in his pocket and take out something to show them. It's a black item with a silver opening at the top.

"However, they won't work without this." Lapis said."Energy Lockseeds won't work on Sengoku Driver unless you have the Genesis Core."

Suddenly Kanade took the Genesis Core from Lapis's hand, "Then I will hold onto this for you."

"Kanade…" Lapis said. "What are you doing?"

"Who knows how long until you figure out how to made an Energy Lockseed… but I will be testing it out." Kanade said.

"But Kanade-" Lapis suddenly stops when Kanade's fiery eyes met his.

"I know you don't want me to wind up like Demushu, Lapis." Kanade replied. "I can tell by the look of his eyes when I saw him. He is same as me; I do whatever it takes to gain power to crush those who harm others. But we need to be stronger in order to fight enemies like him."

"Kanade…I-"

"But I am doing to protect my friends and keeping up with you, Lapis." Kanade said with the last part soft. Lapis look stun at Kanade before she got up.

"You need to regain your strength in order to protect others. After all… you owe me a favor." Kanade said, leaving the medic room.

"Kanade, wait!" Tsubasa said as she and Hibiki followed the red hair girl from behind.

Lapis looks back at Genjuro.

"Is she always like this?" Lapis asked.

"When she has something to prove, then yes. It's been a while I has seen her like that." Genjuro said. "Lapis, there is another thing I want to discussed with you alone. This is very important."

This made Lapis look confused.

"What is it?" Lapis asked.

"Is it true that you have actually meeting Chris Yukine before?" Genjuro asked.

"Yes… though it was an accident, but you sound like you knows a lot about her." Lapis said.

Genjuro sighed.

"I do. But what I'm going to tell you something about her life." Genjuro said.

* * *

Kougane is waiting alone in the forest before Demushu reemerged in his presence.

"How do you like your new life, Demushu?" Kougane asked.

"**You… what did you do to me?!**" The red Overlord demands with angry.

"Oh? You notice, but it looks like your revival is actually… imperfect." Kougane explained. Since Fine told him that spell to bring back the dead is never completely successful.

"It's no wonder that you couldn't finish him off…"

"**Kisama…!**" Demushu growl before he charged forward at him. This causes Kougane to frown.

"I didn't want to use my power… but someone needs to restrain you." Kougane said as he took out something from his pocket.

"Henshin…" Kougane said as he inserts his Lockseed into his Driver.

"**DARKNESS ARMS! OGON NO KIJITSU!**"

His Darkness Arms drop onto his body and his white bodysuit emerged before his Arms transformed him into Jam.

"It looks like I have to teach you a lesson." Jam said before summons his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber.

The red Overlord charges forward and clashed swords with Jam as sparks flying in the air.

Jam slashed Demushu across the chest and forcing the Overlord to fall back, "What's wrong? What happened to the so-called Blood Hound?" Jam questioned.

"**Shut up, bastard!**" Demushu growls with fury as he getting himself up.

But he wasn't prepared for a sneak attack from his behind and knocked to the ground. Demushu turns around and saw a white armor like bull humanoid with gold lines across his body and carried a sword.

"**Grinsha?!**" But the white bull Overlord didn't response as he continued attack Demushu and sent him flying backward.

"What do you think? You aren't the only Overlord I revived…" Jam said. He knows Demushu is loose cannon and needs a way to restrain him.

Soon Demushu transforming into a mist and trying to attack Jam.

"Shinmugurun," Jam said.

Suddenly a giant snapping turtle humanoid with spikey shoulder pads and having a snake hanging on his shoulders emerged from the ground. He summons water from out of nowhere before send at the red mist form of Demushu which causes the red Overlord to rematerialized.

"**Grinsha… and Shinmugurun… why are you following him?!**" Demushu questioned the two Overlords. But they didn't response as they strike the Overlord with lighting and water as this sent the Overlord back further more.

Jam knows it won't be easy to control Overlords, but he find a way to pervasive them to join his side. Now he must get Demushu to obey as well. But Demushu hold his ground and unleashed a burst of heat wave to block out their attack.

He is about to charge at them before dark sparks hit him across his body.

"**What?!**" Demushu demands as he felt jolts of pain coursing through his body and caused him to fall to the ground.

"I forget to mention that your body is revival by using my locusts… which means you're exposed to a lot of seeds of evil." Jam explains, looking at him."The violence nature of an Overlord is another good source to restore my power. Your hatred for Shamubishe is an excellent example."

"**I won't let you get away with this!**" Demushu growl as he struggles of getting himself up despite the pains he has to enduring. Suddenly Demushu's body starts to glow with crimson light as this caught Jam's attention.

"This is interesting development…" Jam said.

* * *

(With Hibiki)

It was late at night. Hibiki return back to her dorm room where Miku is reading her magazine.

"Miku…" Hibiki said.

She knows it her fault that Miku saw her in her Symphogearsuit after Chris try to capture her off-guard.

But Miku didn't respond as she focused on her book.

"Umm… Miku, I-"

"What is it? I got most of it from those people." Miku said, get herself up. "What's there to explain now?"

"Miku…" Hibiki said quietly.

"You and Lapis…" Miku said. "How could you two lie to me? We promised no secrets!"

Hibiki looks speechless.

* * *

(2nd Division base)

"Huh? Ogawa-san hasn't come back yet?" Kanade asked in surprised.

"We try to contact him, but there is no response from his cellphone." Sakuya said.

"This is quite troubling…" Genjuro said, crossing his arms. He knows Shinji never got himself caught before on a mission…

The door opens and coming is a wet Shinji Ogawa with a big bag.

"Sorry, everyone…" Shinji said, shaking.

"Where have you been?" Genjuro asked.

"What is that bag?" Sakuya asked.

"And why are you wet?" Aoi asked, noticing Shinji's clothes are wet.

"Well, I was looking for a lead on Nehustan armor before I accident got myself drop into the Helheim forest." Shinji explains as this causes alarmed look on them.

"Wait, you got stuck in Helheim?!" Kanade asked. Shinji nodded.

"But why were you in there so long?" Genjuro questioned.

"I know the only chance of escaping is looking for Lock Vehicle… well I got addition Lockseeds which I thought would be quite useful." Shinji said, holding the big bag.

"But how do you get wet in the process?" Sakuya asked.

"Well… I didn't really have a control of where I was going…" Shinji said. "And lands in the river."

"Say what?!"

(Few hours ago…)

_Kurokage flew out of his crack, but saw that his Crack just got him off in a river. He looked down as his bike was flying for a few seconds._

"_This could be a problem…" Kurokage look down with sweatdropped._

_But gravity is the only welcoming surprised he encountered._

_-SPLASH-_

_Kurokage crashed into the river along with his bike._

(Present)

"That must hurt." Kanade commented. While others were sweatdropped at Shinji's bad luck of landing in Helheim.

"I know… I couldn't get any got signals while being in the Forest." Shinji said.

"It's nice to see you in one piece since we thought you were gone." Genjuro said.

Kanade approached to Shinji's bag and rummage through it.

"So what did you got?" Kanade asked.

"Well, I went to see anything useful including additions Lock vehicles." Shinji said. "Also I got some pictures of Helheim itself. The forest is quite unusual."

"Is that so?" Genjuro asked.

* * *

Chris is seen walking alone in the city after retreated on Fine's order. She is pondering on something important.

"Why…? Why does it have to be him?" Chris asked to herself.

When Demushu causes Kamuro to undo his transformation, she become totally shocks to see Kamuro's real identity as Lapis, the annoying boy.

_It doesn't making any sense…_ Chris thought frustration.

She knows the attack done to him is fatal and there is a chance that he might be dead already. But Chris can't get this weird feeling out of her chest that he is alive somehow…

Suddenly Chris realized her thought and her face turn red, "Why am I thinking about him? He supposed to be my enemy! But I don't want it to be him…What's wrong with me?" Chris asked. She wants to prove Fine that she could defeat Kamuro, but she suddenly felt hesitant of fighting him.

_But why does he have to be an Overlord? Why couldn't he just be a stupid kid instead?_ Chris thought. It doesn't making any sense to her. Since Lapis is too normal to being an Overlord.

On the other hand, Demushu is totally a monster after she witness how he recovered from the damages Kamuro and Baron did…

"I have to get to the bottom of this. There are stuffs that I don't understand." Chris muttered to herself. She needs more information about Lapis, there are still stuffs about him doesn't make any senses to her. Who would know more about him unless— Chris's eyes widen in realization.

_I can't believe this… she is the only one knows about him… But I have no choice…_ Chris thought. She doesn't want to visit her again after the incident she causes.

* * *

(The next day)

Kanade goes outside and jogging by herself, thinking about the event from yesterday.

Especially fighting Demushu…

She knows with Lapis hasn't recover yet, she have to step up in her mentor's place and watching out for that Overlord.

Suddenly she stops when she saw her little protégé by herself in the morning.

"Huh? Is that Hibiki?" Kanade wonder with curious. Hibiki is sitting by herself on the bench and have a trouble look on her face.

Kanade soon approach her and wants to know what troubled her...

"Morning Hibiki," Kanade greeted."May I join you?"

"Hi Kanade…" Hibiki said, looking down. Kanade sat down beside the little girl.

"What's wrong?" Kanade asked.

"… Kanade, do you think keeping secret is a bad thing?" Hibiki asked quietly.

"If only you have a good reason," Kanade said before she suddenly has an idea of what this is about. "You don't have to talk about it…"

"Miku and I got into a fight…" Hibiki said.

Kanade hears from Genjuro about Miku taking into 2nd Division because Miku witness Hibiki transform due to the midget girl's attempted to captured her and she could tell this will caused turmoil of their relationship.

"And she won't talk to me anymore." Hibiki said with sad and guilt. Kanade sighed.

"I see… so this is the first time you ever getting into an argument with Miku?" Kanade asked. Hibiki nodded.

"We never argument this big before…" Hibiki said.

"Okay, then let me talk with Miku." Kanade said with resolute. This causes Hibiki to look surprised.

"What?" Hibiki asked in surprise.

Kanade knows about rules of keeping people out of 2ndDivision, but she can't bear to see her little protégé going through now.

"I could already see where this is going… there will be regrets in the future, if this allow to continued." Kanade said, feeling responsible of causing harm to their friendship.

"Should I come with you?" Hibiki asked.

"No, I will take care of this. Most of all… It's my fault that you got into this mess." Kanade assured. She is sure that if Hibiki come with her, it would make it harder on Miku.

"Kanade…" Hibiki said sadly.

Before she could followed her, Hibiki got out her phone and answer.

"Genjuro-san?" Hibiki asked.

* * *

(Flower)

The Boss Lady is currently working on a new idea for a dish before she hears someone coming through the door.

"Hello-" Boss Lady started before she saw Chris coming into the door, "It's you."

"Umm… is he here?" Chris asked in a timid tone.

"Lapis mention that he is staying with a friend and won't be able to work today." Boss Lady said.

"I see…" Chris startled, nervous,"Umm…"

This got Boss Lady's attention as she stop cutting vegetables now.

"Yes?" Boss Lady asked.

"I wonder if you can tell me about him, I mean Lapis. Because there something about him that I don't understand." Chris said. She doesn't want to blabber about Lapis being an Overlord yet.

"Like what?" Boss Lady asked.

"Why does he care about people?" Chris asked as this is something she doesn't understand about him.

"Lapis have been on his own before I found him unconscious on the street." Boss Lady told the light hair girl, making Chris gasp.

"He has been on his own…?" Chris asked in shocked.

Boss Lady nodded, grimly with a serious look. "Yes, he doesn't recall what happens and don't have any family members either. He was quite confused about what to do before I take him in."

"But why did you do it?" Chris asked. (_Why going far for someone you don't know much about?_)

"Because I can tell he has a good heart when I saw him and realized that he needs someone's support to fits in." Boss Lady replied.

This left Chris stun at the Boss Lady's trust in Lapis for a while.

* * *

It wasn't really hard for Kanade to find the black hair girl.

Miku is walking on the street before Kanade come to her side on her Rose Attacker. She looks quite surprised by Kanade's appearance.

"Hey there," Kanade started. "You look quite down."

"Leave me alone." Miku said before walking away from Kanade.

Kanade went off her bike and got it back into Lock mode before going after Miku.

"Hey Miku!" Kanade called. "Wait a minute! I want to talk with you."

It wasn't long until Miku soon turn around and there is an angry look on her face. This causes Kanade to stop before hearing Miku's response.

"What is there to talk about?!" Miku ranted angry. "Both of my friends…. They lied to me for your organization's sake!"

"But the one who is to blame is me." Kanade said with a serious expression, "It's my own stupidly that let Hibiki to end up having my Symphogear in the first place. If only my armor didn't creak in the first place, I won't get her involved."

"And Lapis… why did he hold out on me like Hibiki did?" Miku asked, frustration,"I thought I could trust him… I thought he is my friend as well."

Kanade remain quiet and trying to figure out how to response. The 2nd Division didn't told Miku about Lapis's true origin out of respect for his privacy.

"Lapis is your friend and I won't lie to you that he just likes Hibiki when 2nd Division takes them in." Kanade explain."I don't care if you don't believe me for what I did… but I won't allow you to break up your friendship with them!"

Kanade and Miku stared at each other. Miku then ask another question.

"Why do you care about Lapis? Do you only care about him for the power he gives you?"

Kanade confessed, "I never treated Lapis as my chance of getting back fighting against the Noise. I trust him… because he saved my life when I thought that I give up hope of being saved. He appeared when I lost hope. I promise myself that I will be there to protect him."

"To protect him…? From who?"

"From himself…" Kanade answered. "Because Lapis has a big guilty issues that you aren't aware of… sometime, it take him too far and got him hurt in the process."

_But it's my fault as well…_ Kanade thought.

Miku become silent when she has mixed emotion in herself. A part of her still angry about Lapis and another part feeling guilt about judges her friend too quickly.

"I don't know what to make of this…" Miku said.

"If you guys don't do something, I fear your friendship with him and Hibiki might tear apart..." Kanade said.

"Do you know what is like to end up fighting with a friend?" Miku asked.

"I do a lot with Tsubasa when we were little, back when Tsubasa is crybaby not miss serious all the time." Kanade chuckled at old memories of the past, "Despite all the arguments we have, we still having each other's back... after all, that what friends are supposed be like."

Miku look awe at her before spoke, "I-"

She was cut off as a Crack opened above the two, allowing several Elementary Inves and one unusual red Inves through the portal. The red Inves resemble a Minotaur with black and silver marking on it.

"What are they doing here?" Kanade grumbled as she strapped her Sengoku Driver to her waist and grabbed her Banana Lockseed.

"Are those thing Inves?" Miku asked, hiding behind Kanade.

"Yeah… they aren't friendly bunch like the Noises." Kanade remarked before clicking her Banana Lockseed.

"**BANANA!**"

"**LOCK ON!**"

"Henshin!" Kanade shout.

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

Miku watched with amazing as Kanade transforming into Baron as she charge into battling the Inves.

"Miku, if you really want to understand why Lapis keep his secrets? Then you have to talk with him." Baron said in serious tone, thrust her Banaspear forward to an Elementary Inves before throwing the Inves at its kinsmen.

It wasn't until the Yagi Inves attack Baron from behind by using its horns to knocked Baron to the ground.

"Kanade-san…" Miku said with worried.

_This bull is tougher than it look…_ Baron thought as she got herself back up and activating her Cutting Blade now.

"**COME ON!**"

"**BANANA SQUASH!**"

Baron soon stabbed her Banaspear to the ground and creating yellow banana energy like spikes to impale the Elementary Inves, but the Yagi Inves jumps out of the way.

Suddenly the Yagi Inves slamming fists together before shooting off a fireball at Miku.

"Look out!" Baron said as she used her body to shielded Miku from the attack. This cause Baron to accidently drops her Strawberry Lockseed, Kiwi Lockseed, and Melon Lockseed scattered them to the air.

The Yagi Inves somehow got its claws on the Strawberry and Kiwi Lockseeds while the Melon Lockseed is drop nearby. The Yagi Inves soon devoured the two Lockseeds before it starting to grow and become more monstrosity creature.

The Berserker Inves slams its fist on them, but Baron grabbed Miku as they got out of the impact of the fist as they look at the crater before them.

_Why did I leave the Suika Lockseed in my room today?_ Baron thought. She has no time to switch with other Lockseeds while the Berserker Inves's attention focused directly on her alone and firing fireballs at her.

Baron jumps again as she places Miku near a wall before she goes out there.

"Where are you going?" Miku asked.

"Stay here." Baron said as she gone out and facing against the Berserker Minotaur Inves alone.

"You and me." Baron said before charging alone against the Berserker Inves.

The Minotaur Inves slamming its fist at Baron, but Baron has jumps from the attack and trying to stab the beast's tough skin like armor. But her attack does only less damage before she is sending flying to the wall when the Minotaur Inves punched her.

"Damn it…" Baron cursed, feeling a lot of pain behind her.

She is unaware that she dropped the Genesis Core which is lies beside the Melon Lockseed.

_Is there something I can do…?_ Miku thought before she spotted the Melon Lockseed and the Genesis Core as she picked them up.

The Minotaur Inves saw Miku with the Melon Lockseed as its attention focused on her now. Baron soon activated her Cutting Blade three times.

"**COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!**"

This cause her armor to shift back into a giant banana on her head as she tossed the Minotaur Inves's head and caused the Inves to become confused for short time. But this gives her enough time to get Miku out of here as she approached the black hair girl who is holding the Melon Lockseed.

The small girl merely closed her eyes for a moment before she closed her right hand around the Melon Lockseed. Then in an astonishing display of power, her hair changed color from black to gold while her right eye turned red before her right hand glowed briefly and changed the nature of the Lockseed held.

"What on earth…?"

Suddenly everything around Baron becomes slowly before times frozen as the newly blonde Miku approach her, "Umm… Miku, what is going on? What happens to you? Why did your hair turn blond?"

"_Do you wish to continue fight?_"

"Huh?" Baron asked, couldn't help noticing how different her voice. It sounds much older and wiser. "What are you talking about?"

"_You were never mean to be dragged into his trials by flame. Now both of your destinies are entwine with another. You can still return. But if you continue on this current path, you will have fight until the bitter end and the world dyed in your image. Is that what you really want?_"

"Is it a really good time to ask what you are talking about?" Baron asked, still trying to figure out why time stop."If this is something involved Lapis, then I will be there fighting beside him in his trials by flames. After all, he needs someone to be there to look after him even if he refused to accept my help. I don't care about fate because I won't surrender to it. When I see fate, I will smash it with my hands."

"_But why?_" Changed Miku asked.

"I refused to surrender… because I am Kamen Rider Baron!" Baron declared.

Suddenly Changed Miku has a smile on her face at Baron's response.

"_Then you will go that far for your friends and him?_" Changed Miku asked with a smile. "_How very interesting…_"

"Miku, does Hibiki knows-" Baron startled as Miku placed her little hand to remove the Rider Indicator on her Driver before slotting in the Genesis Core created by Lapis, causing the Banana Lockseed to unlock itself from the central portion of the buckle.

_That how it works?!_ Baron thought shocking.

Miku then held open her right hand where a Lockseed with a slight bulky side, a clear casing and the image of a melon rested in the palm. Baron could see the code marked on it as 'ELS-04'. "You… want me to have it?"

Miku then pressed the item into her free hand before her eyes and hair changed back to the original colors and she collapsed to the ground. Suddenly time going back to original now as the Minotaur Inves got up again.

Suddenly Baron saw silver orbs smacked against the Minotaur Inves's head and saw Kamuro coming on his Sakura Hurricane now.

He drove past the Inves before stopping to looks at the surprised Rider and unconscious Miku. Kamuro looks alarmed behind his helmet and got off his bike.

"Lapis!"

"Miku-chan, what happened to her?" Kamuro asked.

"Lapis, I want you to look after her." Baron said, holding onto the Melon Energy Lockseed.

"Where did you get that?" Kamuro asked in surprised.

"It's a little gift from someone." She then pressed a button on the side to activate the new Energy Lockseed.

"**MELON ENERGY!**"

As her Banana Arms Armor part reconfigured back into its fruit-like shape as portal to Helheim opened and reveals the Melon Energy Arms to descend into the world. She strapped in the new Lockseed to the left portion of her buckle before securing it along with the Banana Lockseed to the Driver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Baron activated her Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! MIX!**"

(**Kamen Rider Girls- Toki No Hana**)

The two Arms seemed to collide with each other before glowing sphere and it re-emerged as a black oblong sphere marked with silver accents. It came back down onto her shoulders before beginning to fold into armor. The sides and the front folded together to make shoulder plates and a chest plate while the sides around the chest plate would likewise fold out, giving the image of wearing a jinbaori coat like samurai of old would.

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

The new Arms are colored green and patterned like the surface of a melon's skin. The visor also turned into a vibrant green. The helmet attachment, however, while the same was now black like the Jimber Arms and has silver accents. Splashes of mixes colors appeared in her hand before forming into the red futuristic bow in her hand.

"**JIMBER MELON! HA-HA!**"

"It's time for a major payback!" Baron declared and aimed her Sonic Arrow at the Minotaur Inves. She fired a series of bolts at the Inves, inflicting pains to the Berserker Inves.

The Berserker Inves launched powerful fireball at Baron. But Baron's Jimber Arms glow and creating hexagon barriers around her and others as the attack bounced back to the Inves.

* * *

(2nd Division Headquarter)

Everyone was jaw dropped to Baron's new transformation after getting the surveillance online to see the fight.

"Is this the power of Energy Lockseed?" Genjuro wondered out loud.

Tsubasa is complete speechless at seeing her best friend's new transformation and doesn't know to reply now.

Ryoko Sakurai is doing something on her computer and her eyes widen.

"Oh my… according to my reading, Kanade-chan's power is going up to the rooftop." Ryoko said.

* * *

"I'm so loves this Arm now!" Baron exclaimed with excitement. She never felt this strong before! It almost like she is supercharged up now.

Kamuro is about to joined her when he saw Inves coming at them from another direction while Baron is dealing against the Berserker Inves.

"I will handle them." Kamuro said as he charges forward and strike each Inves with his staff.

He summoned more silver orbs as he struck the flying type Inves and causing them to hits the ground hard. But it wasn't until a dark red mist come after him and causes Kamuro to send flying backward now.

Suddenly Demushu appears again, but this time his eyes are crimson than the usually yellow colors.

"Demushu…?" Kamuro asked with shocked. He can't help noticing something different about him now.

"**This time I will settle this…SHAUMBISHE!**" Demushu growls in a fury tone. The red Overlord's body suddenly gives off powerful heat as he charges forward.

Kamuro got himself up in time before blocking Demushu's charge with his staff before staggering back. Suddenly Kamuro smacked his helmet to force Demushu back before smashing the Overlord's face with his fist. His staff glows as Kamuro summoned vines to wrap around Demushu before tossing him a far away from him. But Demushu calls forth more heat to burn down Kamuro's vines and glared at him.

Kamuro got out his Heisi Rider Lockseed.

"**BLADE!**"

He replaces his Silver Lockseed with the Heisi Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Blade's helmet drops onto Kamuro's shoulders before assembled his next armor.

"**SOIYA! BLADE ARMS! SWORD OF SPA~DE!**"

Baron takes a peek at Kamuro who wores cobalt and silver armor resembled like a knight with Blay Rouser. For some reasons, she has a very nostalgic feeling about Kamuro's Blade Arms…

_It's not like I seen someone wore it before…_ Baron thought confused.

But Baron continued moving around and firing her bolts around the Minotaur Inves as the Minotaur swingsits fist at her. However, the hexagon barrier appeared again as it causing the Inves's attack to bounce back. Baron soon using her Sonic Arrow to slashes the Inves's hand off.

"Let see what happened when I do this?" Baron asked before slicing her Lockseeds once.

"**COME ON! BANANA**** SQUASH****/ JIMBER MELON SQUASH!**"

Baron jumps into the air as the blade edges of her Sonic Arrow glowed with green and yellow energy as she slicing off the Minotaur Inves in half while letting out a wave of holographic banana and melon. The Minotaur Inves screamed before finished off in a blazing explosion.

Demushu and Kamuro were still in the middle of their fight with blades as they exchanged blows to blows.

"**Are you really going to stick with these apes? Their fates are already sealed!**" Demushu said before kicking him away.

"Not while I am around!" Kamuro exclaimed as he regains his foot and looks at Demushu. "Because I will protect this city from beings like you and Kougane!"

Demushu saw the Minotaur Inves been taking down before Kamuro charged at him again before activating his Cutting Blade three times.

"**SOIYA! BLADE SPARKING!**"

Kamuro brought his blade ready as the Blay Rouzer glowing with electricity and charged after Demushu with a slash across the chest. This causes Demushu send flying back and tumbling to the ground.

"It's over, Demushu…" Kamuro said before charging forward. Demushu transforming into a mist again to avoided his attack.

Demushu reappeared again and about to strike Kamuro from the back, but he got stunted by an arrow from Baron's bow.

"**Stupid Ape!**" Demushu cursed as he glared at Baron."**You are same like him!**"

"Don't even thinking about it!" Baron said angry. She places the Melon Energy Lockseed to the Sonic Arrow and sliced her Banana Lockseed twice.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**COME ON! BANAN****A**** AU LAIT!**"

Suddenly banana like spikes emerges around Demushu and binding him to the ground.

"**Kisama…**" Demushu growl.

She aimed high at the sky and pulled on the Sonic Arrow's shaft, stretching the string before releasing it. The charge at the tip was released as an arrow that reached the sky, trailing a huge melon behind.

"**MELON ENERGY!**"

The melon exploded as hundreds of energy arrows rained down and fell upon Demushu, causing massive explosions. The rain of attacks won't end until the Overlord is crushed...

(**Song end**)

"**DARKNESS AU LAIT!**"

But a dark orb disrupted the attack as Jam appeared before them.

"Kougane!" Kamuro and Baron said at the same time.

Demushu slowly got himself up and looks at Jam.

"You look like a mess, Demushu… but I believed it will be enough for today." Jam said.

Demushu groan as he looks down.

"**Yes master…**" Demushu uttered.

_How is he about to get Demushu to obey him?_ Kamuro thought with shock. Jam soon looks back at Kamuro.

"Until next time, Shamubishe..." Jam said before snapped his fingers.

Baron try to shoot an arrow at Jam before a massive swarm of locust surround them and vanished into thin air now.

"But why is Demushu following him?" Baron asked.

"I don't know…" Kamuro replied.

Kamuro sighed before he saw Miku stirring up and approached her.

"Miku-chan!" Kamuro said before changing back to his original form, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Lapis-kun…?" Miku asked confused.

* * *

(Park)

Lapis and Miku were talking with each other.

"So you are an Overlord…?" Miku asked after hearing Lapis's story.

"It's true." Lapis answered.

"This is a lot to take…" Miku replied quietly. She took Kanade's advice and hearing out Lapis before making any judgment of him.

"I didn't tell anyone since I know they will be really scared of what I am really," Lapis said, looking at his hand.

Miku looks at him with pity at his loss…

"How are you about to hold after everyone you know is gone?" Miku asked.

"Because I meet a friend… he is my first friend even if he is human. He reminded me of how I used to be before I turned into an Overlord." Lapis said. "I made a promise to myself that I will try to live among the human to understand them better even if other Overlords look down on them."

Suddenly Lapis hear a small sobbing and saw Miku starts to cry a little.

"Lapis-kun… I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know what you go through." Miku said.

Lapis suddenly caress a bit of Miku's hair, "Don't worry about it, Miku-chan. No matter what happened, I will protect both you and Hibiki-chan because you guys are my friends as well."

"Thanks, Lapis…" Miku said.

Suddenly Kanade approached them before looking at Miku.

"Now that is out of the way," Kanade started. "Could you explain how did you do that thing early?"

Both Lapis and Miku were shocked to learn from Kanade's account.

"To tell you the truth… I don't remember what happens. When I pick up the items you dropped, I blackout..." Miku answered.

"Hey Lapis, do you know anything?" Kanade asked.

"It sounds like… but it's impossible." Lapis said. Miku turns into the Priestess of Fate? How is that possible?

_Does this mean Helheim sneak up my grasp…?_ Lapis thought.

"What do you mean?" Kanade asked as she and Miku looks at him for answer.

"I'm not sure if you can handle it…" Lapis stated.

"Please, Lapis-kun…" Miku said, not giving up on it. Lapis saw how determined she was and sighed.

"I know Miku-chan for almost two years…I never detect anything abnormal from her before." Lapis explain before looking at Miku."There is no way… she could become the Priestess of Fate."

"Priestess of Fate…?" Kanade asked.

"Priestess of Fate is the Bearer of Golden Fruit and chosen by Helheim itself to determine the fate of world." Lapis explains.

Miku just stepped back from shock.

"I don't want it… I don't want to be the one who determine the fate of world…" Miku said as tears are starting to fall from her eyes. Lapis approached her and slapped her to knock her out of depression. He then had her look at him in the face.

"Enough with that! You won't become the Priestess of Fate." Lapis told to Miku. "I'll make sure of it."

"H-how can you be sure?"

"Because I won't let another of my friend suffered because of Helheim, I won't lose another person important to me. You will live to graduate from high school with Hibiki-chan." Lapis assured.

Miku stares at Lapis and seeing how serious he was about it. Miku smile and nodded.

"Do you want to see Hibiki-chan?" Lapis asked. Miku suddenly looks down.

"I need sometime alone… Lapis-kun, I have a lot to thinking about." Miku replied. "If that is okay with you?"

Lapis sighed as he nodded.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next time on Kamen Rider Kamuro: The Song of the New Stage!**

"DEMUSHU!"

"**SHAUMBISHE!**"

Kamuro and Demushu clashed with each other.

"Kouta… please, lend me your strength!" Kamuro said.

"**GAIM ARMS! FRUITS YOROI MUSHA ON PARADE!**"

"This is my stage now!" Kamuro declared.

"I…I can't do it… why?" Chris asked with confused. "Why?!"

"**COME ON! GOLDEN ARM! OGON NO KIJITSU!**"

**Ch8: Gold Revelation of Durandal!**

* * *

**AN: It looks like Kanade has finally reached Jimber Melon Arms, but how did Miku become Priestess of Fate? If anyone notices the part about Blade Arms, I made a reference to Spartan719's Blade fic. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Gold Revelation of Durandal!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kamuro or Senki Zesshou Symphogear! I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

**Saa… Showtime daa!**

* * *

Kamen Rider Kamuro: The Song of the New Stage

Ch8: Gold Revelation of Durandal!

(Fine's mansion)

Chris returns to the mansion to find both Fine and Kougane were talking with each other before they notice her presence. She wonders what mission Fine calls for her this time.

"Welcome back, Chris." Fine said.

"What is the new mission, Fine?" Chris asked.

"But first, we're going introduced to you… our new allies." Kougane said.

Suddenly Chris saw two figures coming out of the shadow as Grinsha and Shinmugurun emerged.

"Who are they?" Chris asked, got a really bad feeling about this. She could tell they are similar to Demushu.

"They are Grinsha and Shinmugurun." Kougane explains. "They have some unfinished business with Kamuro."

Both Inves Overlords growl in agreement with Kougane.

* * *

(**Played Sanmi Ittai by Little Blue boX**)

The song begins as Lapis looks over the city and seeing the blue sky.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gangan. Rarara rarara tobitate**)

As Lapis looks at the sky, behind his shadow was Kamuro and his Overlord form. In his right hand was the Silver Lockseed as Lapis remembered his former life.

(**Sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten. motto mottoikou ze. ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa.**

**Motto motto DEKAI ze**)

Lapis was playing soccer with his legs and doing some fancy tricks. Then we see Hibiki smiling as she is eating snacks with her friend Miku. Tsubasa and Kanade training together as Kamen Rider Baron stood watching in Kanade's shadow. Chris looks lonely as she continued her journey before she sight her eyes on Lapis.

(**Mada tsuyoku nareru. Shinka wotsuzukeru Karada. Hyakusen renma no waza kokoro de.**)

Now we seen an army of Noises but the one leading them is Fine and Kamen Rider Jam.

(**Sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah. yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way**)

Hibiki and Tsubasa were fighting against the Noise while Kamuro and Baron back each other before Kamuro saw Jam charging toward him.

(**San, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e. chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze. Maketetamaru ka.**)

Jams fired off an attack at Kamuro. But Kamuro was shown the Heisi Rider Lockseed before Kamuro transforming into different forms. Jams transformed into Mars as he and Kamuro coming close to clashed with another.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gan gan.**)

We see Genjuro drinking coffees and his assistants were beside him.

(**Rarara rarara tobitate**)

Now we seen Kamuro practicing with his staff and his various forms before Lapis and his friends were shown on the scene.

* * *

Kamuro and Baron in her Jimber Arms stood quietly alone in the Helheim forest. Baron got out her Sonic Arrow and advance forward.

"Wow… the Helheim simulator looks so real…" Hibiki said, watching from the glass window.

Kamuro summons the vines and sent them after Baron. But Baron rolling away, allowing the vines to hit the trees nearby.

Baron charge forward and firing several shots at Kamuro, but Kamuro blocked the attacks with Souginjou. They soon exchange blows to blows at close range.

"I never thought Kanade would be able to keep up with Lapis-kun." Hibiki said.

Tsubasa turns to look at her uncle.

"Tell me, but how did you develop this?" Tsubasa asked as she watching the battle as well.

"Ryoko is the one who got the ideas after borrowing Ogawa's camera to develop this simulator give us a view of Helheim." Genjuro explains. With the Lockseeds that Shinji brought in, the scientists of 2nd Division starts to studied them to ease the conflicts against Noises and Inves.

"Speak of which, where is Ryoko-san?" Hibiki asked curious.

"I haven't seen her either." Tsubasa said.

"She is summoned by the Higher up to give an update on the situation." Genjuro explained. "She is there to fulfill her duty report to the minister who is in charge with regards to the security of HQ and the defense mechanism."

"It sound so complicated." Hibiki said.

Genjuro looks at his watch and noticed something is odd.

"How strange… Ryoko is late." Genjuro said.

* * *

Driving down the hillside is none other than Ryoko herself before she sneezed.

"ACHOO!" Ryoko wiped her nose with a tissue, "Someone must be talking about me."

"Today has a lovely weather! I felt good that I could go anywhere." Ryoko said as she continued driving down the road.

* * *

Suddenly Baron got punch in the gut, which sent her flying out.

Kamuro quickly emerged out of the forest and ready to firing only for no response. Kamuro slowly looks around, but seeing Baron is nowhere in sight.

Suddenly Baron jumps from the perch of a tree with her Banaspear.

"Surprise!"

Baron slashed Kamuro before bringing her Sonic Arrow close to his neck.

"I win this round, Lapis." Baron said.

"You might want to check again." Kamuro said.

"Huh?" Baron looks down and saw Kamuro's other hand holding the Souginjou at her stomach as the staff is glowing.

Kamuro chuckled underneath his helmet as he heard a slight groan from Baron.

"Tie?" Kamuro asked.

"Tie." Baron agreed before she and Kamuro reverted back to Kanade and Lapis. Soon the virtualenvironment around broke apart, leaving the empty training room.

"You're getting better." Lapis said.

"Thanks, you're a good teacher. But next time I'm sure that I will win." Kanade said as the two exited the chamber, to seeing others.

"Your fight is impressive." Genjuro commented.

"So how did you get that Lockseed? Did Lapis made for you, Kanade?" Hibiki asked.

Kanade and Lapis look at each other. They agree on not telling them about what happens to Miku since it will be too dangerous to get her involved now.

"Should we tell them everything?" Kanade whispered.

"Maybe half of the truth…" Lapis whispered back.

"Well, someone give to me." Kanade replied,"A young woman with blonde hair and red eye."

"Who is she?" Tsubasa asked curious.

"We aren't exactly sure since I didn't see the person. It's possible she vanished when I came there." Lapis answered.

"So do you figure out how to made Energy Lockseeds?" Genjuro asked.

"Yes, since I figure out what I did wrong exactly in making them. This time I won't mess up on it." Lapis said.

Lapis approached the nearby table where there are several Lockseeds resting on the table. He picked up the Cherry Lockseed with his right hand and focused his power as a small light appear. They watch with amazed at the Cherry Lockseed changes into an Energy Lockseed. This one has the code E.L.S-0.2.

"Well done…" Kanade said, placing her hand on his shoulder."I can't wait to see what this one would do."

Lapis places the Energy Lockseed on the table.

"We will take a look at that to see if we can make our own." Genjuro said. Lapis nodded.

"Though I'm surprised that Kougane has Demushu under his control…" Lapis said. "It would mean who he is working with… is someone we should be really careful."

Genjuro and the girls look grim at Lapis's words.

"You have a point, Lapis-san." Tsubasa said.

"Do you think Chris-chan be alright?" Hibiki asked.

"I don't know…" Lapis admit. He hasn't seen the white hair girl lately…

Sakuya come into the room.

"Commander! Bad news!" Sakuya said. "Defense Minister Hiroki is assassinated."

This causes alarm toward Genjuro and others immediately.

"What?!" Genjuro exclaimed.

* * *

(Scene of the crime)

Lapis and Kanade got off their rides as they saw Shinji is watching the agents doing investigating of the murder of the Defense Minister and his men.

They approach Shinji who noticed them.

"Ogawa-san?" Lapis asked.

"Lapis-kun, Kanade-san, it's nice to see you two here." Shinji said.

"So it true that someone assassin the Minister?" Kanade asked. Shinji nodded.

"Who do you think could do it?" Lapis asked.

"My guess would be some revolutionary extremist groups or foreign Agent from some unspecified country. So far no further leads." Shinji said.

Unknown to them, a small locust watching them quietly.

It studies the three Riders especially Lapis alone before he and Kanade follows Shinji from behind.

* * *

(2nd Division)

The members of 2nd Division agency were gathered as Ryoko presents them the specific orders from Defense Minister Hiroki.

"After analyzing the Noise appearances occurring around headquarter, the government has concluded that the enemy's goal is seize Durandal." Ryoko explain. "It lies inside Sacristy D, which is kept locked on the lowest level of the facility: the Abyss."

"Durandal?" Hibiki asked.

Ryoko soon went on explains Durandal is one of the few complete Relics when the EU trusted it to Japan for protecting. This has intrigued both Lapis and Hibiki about another complete relic besides Nehustan.

"And where would they have us transfer it?" Sakuya asked. "There is no safer place than here."

"There is special vault for relics deep under Parliament which is often called Ruins of Memory." Genjuro explains. "They feel it would be safer there. Since we are government employees, we have no way of refusing an order from the top of the food chain."

Lapis crossed his arms before he turns around and left.

* * *

After the meeting in 2nd Division is over, Lapis decides to walk alone in the park despite it's already night.

_There is still no sight of either Kougane or Demushu…_ Lapis thought to himself. What if Kougane somehow regains his full power? What if he did a repeat of the massacred again?

Lapis shook his head of these thoughts. He is going to finished him off and settle things with Demushu.

"I told you not to bully to her!" a familiar female voice shout.

Lapis suddenly turns as he saw Chris is talking to a little boy and little girl. What is she doing here?

"Leave my brother alone!" The little girl said, standing in front of her brother.

This causes Chris to be confused.

"He was bullying you, wasn't he?" Chris asked confused.

"No!" The girl said.

"Dad vanished." The boy explains. "We were looking for him, but my sister said she couldn't walk anymore."

Lapis is debating whether he should help or not until Chris spoke up.

"You're lost? Why didn't you just say so?" Chris asked.

"But… but…" The girl said.

"Stop crying already!" Chris demands.

"That is enough, Chris!" Lapis said, coming out of the shadow.

Chris turns around and saw Lapis, "Y-You…! What are you doing here? And how long would you there?" she asked in shocked.

"You were quite mean to them." Lapis said.

This causes Chris to blush. Mix of angry and embarrassment.

_What is wrong her?_ Lapis thought confused.

The boy looks at Lapis and suddenly his eyes wide, "Hey! Aren't you that guy work at Flower?"

"Huh?" Lapis looks at the boy and girl as he suddenly has a familiar memory on his head. "I remembered you two… your tou-san take you guys along to eat together, right?"

"You know each other…?" Chris asked.

"That is right." The boy said.

"Do you want me help you find your dad?" Lapis offered with a smile.

"H-Hey! What are you scheming?" Chris questioned.

Lapis turns to look at Chris who seemssuspicious of him with children.

"Huh? I'm not having any motives except helping them find their tou-san." Lapis replied.

"But I was going to help them, so they won't cry anymore!" Chris argued angrily.

It wasn't long as they walk together down the street as they looking for the father. Though Chris constant watching him if he has an alternative motives with the children.

It wasn't until the little girl spoke Chris.

"Nee-chan, do you like him?" The little girl asked.

Chris instantly blushed for some reason with an expression that was a mixture of surprise and shock.

"H-Huh?! What are you talking about?" Chris asked. "I barely even know him!"

_Why is she having a fever again?_ Lapis thought confused.

"I don't understand girls sometime..." Lapis said.

"Me neither." The little boy agreed. This causes Chris to glares at Lapis.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Chris questioned.

It wasn't long until a man come out of the police department and saw them.

"There you two." The father said, coming toward them. "Where have you been?"

The siblings immediately rush toward their father.

"The nice Nii-san helped us, but the lady got us lost." The young girl said.

"That is not it. They both helped us." The brother corrected.

"I'm sorry you had to do this." Their father said.

"It's alright." Lapis said.

"It's nothing really," Chris said.

"Should we go?" The father asked. The children nodded.

"Nee-chan, if you being meanie, your boyfriend will run away from you." The little girl said before she followed her father.

This caught Chris literally off-guard after hearing her words. Lapis is her boyfriend?

"For the last time, this idiot isn't my boyfriend!" Chris said with angry. This causes Lapis to laugh a little.

"You are actually nice sometime." Lapis said. This causes Chris to blush with fury.

"Teme… what is your motive here?" Chris asked.

"I told you that I don't have one." Lapis said. "But what exactly are you gaining from the conflict?" he asked.

"That is not your business." Chris said serious.

"Aren't you aware how much people you are going to hurt?" Lapis asked serious tone.

"Isn't that any different from you, Overlord?" Chris asked. "After your people backstabbed each other for power, why should I trust anything from you? You aren't any different from them."

"Them? Who are you talking about?" Before Lapis could ask more questions, Chris turns away from him and left.

"Be glad that I'm not in the mood for fight… but next time, I won't have remorse." Chris said. "If you followed me, I will kill you for sure."

"Chris…" Lapis said as he going to follow her. But she vanished in the crowd.

* * *

Demushu sat alone as he looking out the lake. There haven't been new orders or instructions by Kougane after the day when he has to flee from batting his enemy.

How ironic for Kouta Kazuraba reminded him a lot like Lapis as he thought about it.

Lapis gave up his chance for the Golden Fruit in order for Rosyuo to reunite with the Queen as the Knight bowed down to the King. This made Demushu sick of Lapis who given up his chance for someone else's happiness and Rosyuo brought him back from verge of death.

Those who think about others'happiness won't gain the ultimate power to rule over others. Lapis is an example of that sick logical.

"**I need more power… to finally crush him.**" Demushu said. He won't allow this chance escape his grasp again.

Demushu smell something familiar and turns around…

Growing on the tree were Helheim fruits.

Demushu approach the tree and eating one right now. It wasn't long until Demushu devoured the fruit and felt rush of power flowing into his veins.

"**More… More… I have to crush him and those stupid apes!**" Demushu said as he continued eating the fruits growing on the tree.

Demushu's body began to glowing with power and starting to change.

* * *

Kougane walks down the stairs to seeing Fine alone at the magic circle. The blond hair woman turns around and saw him with a serious look.

"There you are, Kougane." Fine said.

"Is there something wrong?" Kougane asked.

"We have an intruder," Fine said. "I don't know what, but somehow the magic of the circle activates again even though we have Demushu, Grinsha, and Shinmugurun."

Just when they thought everything going as their plan, an unforeseen incident happens again.

"I see…" Kougane said as he approaches to her side. "But whoever they brought back… they don't have any evil seeds or I will be able to track them."

"Hmm…" Fine said. "We need to do something about this while being prepared to obtain the Durandal."

"Indeed, we shall gain another complete relic." Kougane said before heading upstairs.

He turns around and seeing Grinsha.

"I need you to patrol the area for anything suspicious." Kougane said. Grinsha grunted before vanished through the air.

* * *

It wasn't long until the sun starting to rising from the east, but what is scary was an army of Inves marching across the city.

"You guys move on ahead with the plan, I will catch up after I have settle this." Lapis said as he continued running.

"_But Lapis-kun-_" Hibiki hesitant before Lapis spoke up.

"If I don't get there in time, promise me that you will reach out to Chris, okay?" Lapis asked.

It wasn't long until he hears a response from Hibiki.

"_Promise me that you will survive!_" Hibiki said as there a calm look on his face.

"Don't worry, Hibiki-chan… I know what I must do." Lapis said before pressing End call.

He brought his arm with his bracer into the air.

"Heed my call." Lapis said with serious tone.

Suddenly his bracer suddenly glows in the air as dozen of zipper portals have opened above him and coming down are Inves as they marched behind him.

It wasn't long until the two marching armies of Inves meeting each other face to face as the two Overlords stares at each other. Demushu's appearance is slowly different as two horns appeared on his shoulders and his body looks more bulker than before.

"Has it really come to this, Demushu?" Lapis asked. "Are you really going to side with Kougane?"

"**Not matter what sided I am on, my role never changes. I will keep fighting to crush the weak like you. But you keep getting in my way for too long;these weak apes will fall after Kougane is done with them!**" Demushu declared."**I won't let you stand in my way of crushing you completely!**"

"I won't fall; I will stake everything into this battle." Lapis got out his Silver Lockseed, "If this fight you wanted it. So be it…! Henshin!"

"**SILVER!**"

"**LOCK ON!**"

The Silver Arms fall from his zipper portal as Lapis activates his Cutting Blade now.

"**SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**"

His Silver Arms drops onto his shoulder and his suit materialized as he becomes Kamuro with his Souginjou.

The Silver Rider and Red Overlord roared as their weapons clashed with each other. Once their blades clashed, both Inves armies head to an all-out war.

Few flying Inves took off and engaged the other army. Those that were on the ground took care of the ground forces.

* * *

(With Hibiki)

Hibiki continues looking out the window of Ryoko's car. Though she can't help worried about Lapis is fighting on his own now.

But he is right about the mission being important. Hibiki hopes her friend is alright.

"Ryoko-san!" Hibiki called out as she saw the bridge is crumbling.

"Hold onto something, I'm a pretty mean driver." Ryoko said as she made a right turn for her car to avoid falling into the river.

"_We're under attack! There is no doubt that Noises are involved!_" Genjuro said over the radio.

"They got us soon than expected." Ryoko said.

Suddenly a zipper portal opensabove them and summons out Inves from thin air.

"Inves!" Hibiki said.

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

"**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**"

"_Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…_"

Jumping out from the top of the buildings were Baron, Tsubasa, and Kurokage as they facing against the incoming Inves mobs. Baron and Kurokage knocks down several Inves away from the cars.

"We will take care of them!" Tsubasa said as Ryoko's car went passed them.

Unaware to them, Kougane is watching them with the two Overlords from above.

Suddenly, multiple of Noises coming out the sewer holes as they're back the other path before coming after the car.

But Baron saw this immediately and sliced her Lockseed three times.

"**COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!**"

She stabbed her Banaspear to the ground as multiple banana projections erupted and skewered the Noises mercilessly.

Tsubasa soon ran at high speed and slicing down several Noises and Inves before jumping into the air as unleashed rains of Thousand Tears down.

It wasn't until she spotted a Berserker Inves and enlarges her blade to slice it in half.

"It looks like they're expecting us," Kurokage shout as he swings his staff at the Inves, but didn't do much. "It looks like I have to uses a new Gear!" He added before deciding to pull out a new Lockseed and open it.

"**COCONUT!**"

Kurokage jumps a few feet back as the crack opened above him and revealed a MASSIVE brown metallic coconut. Kurokage switched the Lockseeds and sliced the new one open, revealing the coconut core on the top and a coconut motif of launchers on the bottom.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**SOIYA! COCONUT ARMS! BOOM, BOOM, BOOM AND CRUSH!**"

The massive Coconut Arms seemly crushed Kurokage, removing him from sight entirely. This caught Tsubasa and Baron a little off-guard at what happens to Kurokage.

Suddenly the Coconut Arms soon spoke up.

"**BATTLE MODE!**"

The Coconut Arms soon jumped up and shifted, the shell of the coconut shifting and sliding, reforming into a mecha suit with brown shoulder pads, chest, and legs with brown armor. Hanging on the shoulders and arms were missiles launchers. Kurokage's body could be seen within the armor, controlling it easily. The head is dome-shaped with brown attachment without side decorations but resembles a gladiator helmet and Kurokage's visor turned white.

Kurokage activates his Cocounchers and locked onto Inves and Noises in the area before shooting rockets at Inves try to fly up, but Kurokage reload his launcher again and starting shooting at the Inves while constantly moving.

Kurokage saw more Inves in the air.

"Time for a special trick." Kurokage said before he slashed his Lockseed twice.

"**SOIYA! ****COCONUT AU LAIT!**"

His Coconut Launchers starting to glowing white before shooting into the air as two giant missiles flying into the air before scattered into multiple shoots towards the flying Inves, hitting their targets until they were no more.

"Well, I guess it looks like it's time to use that," Baron said as she took out the Tomato Lockseed, opening it up.

"**TOMATO!**"

The Crack opened and a red metallic tomato descended down before Baron switched Lockseeds and sliced the new one open revealing the core of the tomato on the top and a pair dual tomato-theme razor blades.

"**LOCK ON!**

"**COME ON! TOMATO ARMS! WARRIOR OF RAZOR ED~GE!**"

The Tomato Arms landed on Baron's shoulder before disassembling. The front portion folded together at the middle before connecting to her chest, fitting perfectly with red metal and back siding to accent it. The two sides folded together before resting on her shoulders as protective plating. The top and back folded together onto Baron's back, landing on her back. Another splash of red energy allowed the armor to set, as well as summon two razor blades in her hands.

Baron charges forward with her dual Tomato Edge Swords as she slashed away more Noises in the more Noises and Inves appeared in the places of the ashes. It wasn't long until she and Tsubasa were back to back now.

"Hey, Tsubasa. Do you recall the old contest we used to have?" Baron asked.

"To see how many we take out? Last time I recall, I got the most." Tsubasa said.

Baron chuckled, "I won't be so sure… This time I'm going to wins."

Suddenly few Inves starting shooting lighting and flame at the girls, but they jumped out of the ways. Baron connects both swords together and forms a boomerang as she slashed several enemies. The weapon buzzed as it cuts through them before returning to her hand. "How about this?" Baron asked before slicing her Lockseed twice.

"**COME ON! TOMATO AU LAIT!**"

The Tomato Boomerang starting to glowing red and giving off flames before she sliced a group of mixed of Noises and Inves while a hologram of a tomato slice formed before they were no more.

* * *

(Chemical Factory)

Hibiki and Ryoko got out after the car flipped over when they got to the chemical factory.

But they aren't out of danger yet when they saw Noises materialized out of thin air. Hibiki got the Durandal case out of the car and felt a familiar presence.

Hibiki turns around and saw Chris in the Nehustan armor alone.

"Chris-chan…" Hibiki said. Chris only grins.

Chris said, "It looks like that Overlord isn't here to save you now. It makes my day easier."

"What do you have against him?!" Hibiki asked angry.

"Everything…" Chris said before commanding the Noises.

"I think we should leave it here and ran?" Ryoko suggested. This causes Hibiki to look shocked at Ryoko.

"But we can't do that!" Hibiki protested. Keeping the Durandal out of the wrong hand is important…

However, the Noises caught them off guard when they strike at them.

"You got a point!" Ryoko said as she and Hibiki made ran from the attack. However, the attack causes Ryoko's car to explode and sent them back.

More Noises were about to target Hibiki when Ryoko stands in their way…

Hibiki regained her conscious and saw Ryoko activating a purple barrier before her hair band and glasses were blown off.

"Ryoko-san…" Hibiki said with surprised. Does every members of 2nd Division have supernatural gifts?

"I guess time for alternatives is over…" Ryoko said, smiling."So you can do whatever you want."

Hibiki nodded as she got up and looks at the Noises.

"_Balwisyall necscell Gungnir tron…_" Hibiki sang before she dawned in her Symphogear armor.

* * *

(Back with Kamuro)

"**SOIYA! ****SILVER AU LAIT!**"

Kamuro swings his Souginjou in the air and creating silver waves to destroyed Demushu's incoming Inves. But the attack has no effect on Demushu as he charges forward.

"DEMUSHU!"

"**SHAUMBISHE!**"

Their weapons were locked and neither back down.

"**Rosyuo should have left you dead than bring you back…!**" Demushu growl with angry. "**You don't deserve to be call a knight! Fighting for the weak…it's a foolish ideal!**"

"Demushu, being a knight is more than seeking strength! It's to protect what important to them! I agree that if I fall, then Rosyuo would able to protect everyone in my stead!" Kamuro said as they starting to circle around.

Kamuro soon fired off several silver orbs at Demushu. But Demushu taken in the attacks and sends the attack back at Kamuro as this sends him flying backward.

Kamuro hits the wall immediately and falls to the ground with his Silver Lockseed on the ground next to him. This result Kamuro's transformation reverted back to Lapis.

Demushu walked up to him as Lapis tried to get his Lockseed, only for it to be kicked aside by Demushu.

Just then Tsubasa comes in and sees Demushu prepared his blade.

"Lapis!" Tsubasa called out before she got her blade and slashed Demushu in the back. Demushu noticed her and starting to fighting her.

"Lapis! Tsubasa!" Baron said as she rushing in to help them.

Both girls try to fight Demushu when they used their weapons, but Demushu sent electric attack and send them flying backward.

Baron collapsed on the ground while Tsubasa struggle of getting up and charge at Demushu. Every attempt that Tsubasa made has less damage on Demushu.

"**You keep fighting…**" Demushu said.

"I know about you…" Tsubasa said, feeling tired, "You want to get rid of the weak… I won't let it happening!"

Suddenly Demushu broke Tsubasa's blade before punch her in the face and kneeing her in the stomach.

"Tsubasa…" Lapis called as Tsubasa was struggling to keep fighting against Demushu. He doesn't have time to transforming back into Kamuro.

Lapis's eyes turned green before leaves surrounding his entire body. Stood in his place, a dark blue Overlord with black organic like armor plate for chest with silver crystal in the middle, wearing dark blue hakama pants with black flame, and green-bluecape hanging on his back with Kamuro's insignia. But what stood out the most was his head which resembled a wolf's head with emerald eyes. He transform back to his original Overlord form, Shamubishe.

"Holy…" Baron mutters in awe.

He charge before taking Demushu from behind and tossed the Overlord Inves few away. When Demushu turns around, he saw Shamubishe.

"Lapis… this is your true form?" Tsubasa asked before Shamubishe nodded and quickly got out an organic version of his Souginjou. Shamubishe charge forward to Demushu and slashed him several times before kicking him away. He then grabbed his Silver Lockseed before looking back at Tsubasa and Baron.

"**I never thought of using this form again after thousand years…**" Shamubishe said before turning back into Lapis. "But I don't care what people think about how I look. Most of all, it's time that I have to come clean about my own identity if anyone wants to be my friends."

Demushu got up and has a furious look on his face, "**Kisama… what in the world are you?**"

Lapis clicked the switch on his Silver Lockseed.

"**SILVER!**"

"Henshin!"

"**SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**"

Lapis soon transforming into Kamuro before his Souginjou appears again as he charge forward at Demushu and they clashed blades. Baron has getting herself up from the ground.

"T-Tsubasa, are you alright?" Baron asked.

"Yeah…" Tsubasa said, struggle to get up. "But… he is tougher than I expected."

"What do you think of Lapis?" Baron asked.

"He's still our friend even if he is Overlord." Tsubasa said. "I guess we won't be surprised by anything else now."

The girls watch Kamuro and Demushu still fighting each other. They always did wonder what Lapis really looks like. But they don't care since he is their friend.

Baron and Tsubasa soon aid Kamuro against Demushu.

"Let's take this battle elsewhere." Kamuro said as he causes a zipper portal opened behind Demushu.

The portal reveals the Chemical factory as Kamuro and the girls tackled Demushu through it.

* * *

(With Hibiki)

Hibiki fights against bunch of Noises and dodging their attacks. But Hibiki accident trip over a metal pole and falls to the ground.

Hibiki regains her balance and looks at her metal shoes.

"The heel is getting in the way!" Hibiki said as she broken them and going into her stance.

She looks around as the Noises crawling closer to her.

Hibiki soon knocked out one Noise with her fist before going after the next one and the next one.

_How did she improve so fast?!_ Chris thought in shocked.

Ryoko is impressed by how far Hibiki has challenged herself against the odd until she hears a strange noise and looks at the case.

"The signal… It can't be!"

Chris soon focused on another area when a zipper portal opens as she spots Kamuro, Baron, Tsubasa, and Demushu. However, her eyes focused on Kamuro.

_I told him to not get involved…!_ Chris thought angry.

"That idiot…" Chris cursed as she focused an energy orb with her crystal whip. She told him to stay away or she will kill him.

"_But what exactly are you gaining from the conflict?_" the voice ranging in Chris's head right now as her arm starting to shaken.

"What is wrong with me?" Chris asked, angry. "He just a stupid Overlord who tricked me…"

When she saw Kamuro letting his back exposed, Chris takes this chance and firing the shot…

To her shocked, the attack only hits the ground.

"What…?" Chris looks at her hand. "What is wrong with me?"

Why couldn't she hit him?

"I…I can't do it… why?" Chris cried out with confused. "Why?!"

Suddenly Chris saw a glowing light and turns around as she saw something coming out of the case.

_Is that the Durandal? _Chris thought.

Kamuro soon got out his Heisi Rider Lockseed and clicked.

"**GAIM!**"

"Kouta… please, lend me your strength!" Kamuro said. He soon replaces his Lockseed with the Heisi Rider Lockseed and locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Kamuro soon cuts the Lockseed before charging forward at Demushu. Suddenly a zipper portal opens above him and reveals Gaim's helmet as it drops onto Kamuro's shoulders after his Silver Arms disappear.

"**GAIM ARMS!FRUITS YOROI MUSHA ON PARADE!**"

Kamuro punched Demushu in the face before Gaim Arms pieces together into new armor on Kamuro. The metal orange attached to his chest with black siding to accent it. While the visor parts hanging on his behind. Kamuro's helmet has a visor in the shaped of an orange slice. He felt different as he stood in Arm form named after his friend. In his hands are Daidaimaru and Musou Saber as Kamuro charge forward.

"This is My Stage Now!" Kamuro declared. "Demushu… I will be the one who stop you here and now."

"**That his form…**" Demushu growls with angry.

Their weapons clashed with each other as the blow traded with each other and sparks flying in the air around them.

Soon Demushu kicked Kamuro back and attack him.

"**What happens to what you say earlier, Shamubishe?**" Demushu asked before keeping attacking him.

Baron and Tsubasa about to assist him, but Demushu sends them back flying against metal poles and turns his attention back at Kamuro.

Kamuro ran at Demushu and punch him in the face before getting slashed in the face and strike again. It wasn't long until he is forced to his knees by Demushu.

"L-Lapis…" Tsubasa said weaken.

"Hang on, Lapis!" Baron said as she struggles to get herself up.

"**Our conflict ends here…Shamubishe,**" Demushu said.

Demushu brought down the Sheimu down on Kamuro to finish him off. To everyone's surprise, Kamuro caught the blade with his left hand, gripping the edge tightly.

"It's…not…" Kamuro growled, getting himself up and chop the blade of Sheimu off with his hand.

"OVER YET!" Kamuro roared as he taken the broken blade of Sheimu into his right hand. He thrust it forward, stabbing Demushu through his chest. Demushu gasped as his own sword went through him. This causes Demushu to screaming in pain now.

"**DAMN YOU!**" Demushu demands as he try to remove Kamuro.

"Never!" Kamuro protested as he pressing the broken further into his chest. This causes more pain to Demushu than before.

* * *

Hibiki falls to the ground after Chris kicked her aside and result of a crate. Chris turns around and saw the Durandal in the air.

"Is that Durandal?" Chris asked.

Chris jumps into the air and ready to get the sword after everything. Just then Hibiki knocked her aside from the left.

"That is mine!" Hibiki exclaimed as she reaching her hands for the sword.

When she grabbed the Durandal, it release a strange sound wave which Tsubasa, Chris, and Ryoko could felt now. Hibiki lands on the ground while she still holding Durandal.

Suddenly a power shoots up high into the sky as the Durandal starting returning back into its original form. But Hibiki isn't in control of herself when half of her body becomes black and her eyes turned red.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Chris asked. She turns around and seeing Ryoko with a big sick smile on her face now. This causes her to gritting her teeth before looking back at Hibiki.

"Don't flaunt your power like that!" Chris said as she charges at Hibiki.

But Hibiki turns around and swing as she unleashed a powerful swing across the factory. As this has causes explosion around the factory.

_She is too strong for me to capture…_ Chris thought as she being blow away.

"Is this Durandal's power…?" Baron asked as she and Tsubasa were awe.

* * *

This causes Demushu to feeling his legs is weaken before Kamuro using his Cutting Blade now.

"**Why…?**" Demushu asked. "**What make you keeping going in this world?**"

"Because I have something to protect in this world! That is what Kouta given me, another chance to redeem myself!" Kamuro said with resolved.

"**SOIYA! GAIM SQUASH!**"

Kamuro combined both of his weapons together to form a Naginata before charging forward and deliver a double slashes on Demushu's chest. The red Overlord got struck by the attacks before exploded.

Demushu falls to the ground with a heavy wound before noticing his body began to dissipating in black particles.

"What is going on?" Kamuro asked in shocked. He soon heard a familiar footstep and saw Kougane coming out of the shadow.

"Kougane!" Kougane looks at Demushu as the red Overlord's body starting to fallen apart rapidly.

"It looks like you served your usefulness, Demushu." Kougane said."Your power will serve useful to my power to be restore."

Kougane took his Darkness Lockseed out as it starting to absorb the fallen particles from Demushu's body now.

Demushu struggles of getting himself up and trying to attack Kougane.

"**No! My life is my own-**" Every steps Demushu take as more of his body began to vanished before he reach Kougane as Kamuro and his friends look horrified at this.

"He sacrificed his own…" Baron said.

"It was necessary in order to restore my power…" Kougane said. In his hand, the Darkness Lockseed starts to glow as the Lockseed have gold and red color. Its code is now 'L.S.-GOLD'.

"No… it can't be…" Kamuro said with disbelief. "Is that…"

Kougane looks at Kamuro and grin, "I have you to thank for taking down Demushu… now it's time for my revival."

"**GOLDEN!**"

Above Kougane, a zipper portal opens, lowering the Golden Arms parts of the Lockseed. It shape resemble that of Darkness and Silver Arms, but its red and accent with gold, making it shine in the sunlight.

"Henshin!" Kougane called out before inserting his Lockseed into his Driver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Kougane then cut open his Lockseed. The top halves of course looked like inside of the apple with slightly color red. The bottom half of the Golden Ringo Lockseed depicted a red apple-like shield with a European sword.

"**GOLDEN ARMS! OGON NO KAJITSU!**"

The Golden Arms came down on Kougane's shoulders, covering him in his new Pre-Arm suit. His suit was black with silver quilted top like Baron's suit. The gauntlets and greaves were pure gold, making the armor appear to be one of a proud warrior's with the contrast.

His Armor parts then snapped open, beginning to form armors. It disassembled the same way as Kamuro's Silver Arms but with gold chestplating in the front. The gold Rider's helmet attachment was crimson red with apple slice-like horns on either side of his head.

A splash of golden apple juice summoned a pristine sword and shield to the gold Rider's hand, the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflector. This is Kamen Rider Mars Golden Arms.

"A Gold Kamen Rider…?" Tsubasa asked.

"That his true form…?" Baron asked.

"I will thank you for your contribution by finishing you here, Shamubishe." Mars said as he lifts his sword to battle.

Kamuro charge forward with only Daidaimaru as he and Mars battle each other.

Nearby Chris struggle of getting out when she saw Kougane's transformation into Mars.

"What on earth…?" Chris asked.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next time…**

Lapis looks like at the Heisei Rider Lockseed is it turns void of color. He continued down the hall until he saw someone sitting on his couch.

_It can't be..._ Lapis thought with disbelief.

"It has been a long time... Lapis Shamubishe," Sagara said. "You look depressed, kid."

"What...? How did you get here, Serpent?!" Lapis asked.

* * *

**AN: It looks like a lot has going on in this chapter. Lapis and Demushu's final showdown resembled a lot of Kouta and Kaito's final battle. There are some conflicts between Lapis and Chris. What do you think of Lapis's Overlord form? It looks like Kougane transformed back into Mars now. ****Also I would like to thank fuji92 for beta reading this. ****Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**

**Read and Review!**


	9. Rising Up Flags of Triumph!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kamuro or Senki Zesshou Symphogear! I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

**Saa… Showtime daa!**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: The Song of The New Stage

Ch9: Rising Up Flags of Triumph!

Kougane looks at Kamuro and grin, "I have you to thank for taking down Demushu… now it's time for my revival."

"**GOLDEN!**"

Above Kougane, a zipper portal opens, lowering the Golden Arms parts of the Lockseed. It shape resemble that of Darkness and Silver Arms, but its red and accent with gold, making it shine in the sunlight.

"Henshin!" Kougane called out before inserting his Lockseed into his Driver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Kougane then cut open his Lockseed. The top halves of course looked like inside of the apple with slightly color red. The bottom half of the Golden Ringo Lockseed depicted a red apple-like shield with a European sword.

"**GOLDEN ARMS! OGON NO KAJITSU!**"

The Golden Arms came down on Kougane's shoulders, covering him in his new Pre-Arm suit. His suit was black with silver quilted top like Baron's suit. The gauntlets and greaves were pure gold, making the armor appear to be one of a proud warrior's with the contrast.

His Armor parts then snapped open, beginning to form armors. It disassembled the same way as Kamuro's Silver Arms but with gold chestplating in the front. The gold Rider's helmet attachment was crimson red with apple slice-like horns on either side of his head.

A splash of golden apple juice summoned a pristine sword and shield to the gold Rider's hand, the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflector. This is Kamen Rider Mars Golden Arms.

"A Golden Kamen Rider…?" Tsubasa asked.

"That his true form…?" Baron asked.

"I will thank you for your contribution by ending your life here, Shamubishe." Mars said as he lifts his sword to battle.

Kamuro charge forward with Daidaimaru as he and Mars battle each other. Mars read Kamuro's movements before blocking his attacks and response with brutal slash on Kamuro.

This sent him back, but Kamuro struggles to get up since he still tired from the battle against Demushu.

"It's a sheer irony for you to share the same armor of the one who I despised." Mars said.

"**JIMBER MELON!**"

Baron charge forward as she transforming into her Jimber Melon form and attack Mars with her Sonic Arrow.

"Kisama!" Baron barked as her Sonic Arrow clashed with Sword Bringer now.

* * *

(**Played Sanmi Ittai by Little Blue boX**)

The song begins as Lapis looks over the city and seeing the blue sky.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gangan. Rarara rarara tobitate**)

As Lapis looks at the sky, behind his shadow was Kamuro and his Overlord form. In his right hand was the Silver Lockseed as Lapis remembered his former life.

(**Sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten. motto mottoikou ze. ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa.**

**Motto motto DEKAI ze**)

Lapis was playing soccer with his legs and doing some fancy tricks. Then we see Hibiki smiling as she is eating snacks with her friend Miku. Tsubasa and Kanade training together as Kamen Rider Baron stood watching in Kanade's shadow. Chris looks lonely as she continued her journey before she sight her eyes on Lapis.

(**Mada tsuyoku nareru. Shinka wotsuzukeru Karada. Hyakusen renma no waza kokoro de.**)

Now we seen an army of Noises but the one leading them is Fine and Kamen Rider Jam.

(**Sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah. yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way**)

Hibiki and Tsubasa were fighting against the Noise while Kamuro and Baron back each other before Kamuro saw Jam charging toward him.

(**San, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e. chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze. Maketetamaru ka.**)

Jams fired off an attack at Kamuro. But Kamuro was shown the Heisi Rider Lockseed before Kamuro transforming into different forms. Jams transformed into Mars as he and Kamuro coming close to clashed with another.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gan gan.**)

We see Genjuro drinking coffees and his assistants were beside him.

(**Rarara rarara tobitate**)

Now we seen Kamuro practicing with his staff and his various forms before Lapis and his friends were shown on the scene.

* * *

"So you want to play hero? Have it your way." Mars chuckled amused before slamming his shield at Baron sent her flying back.

"Kanade! Lapis!" Tsubasa said as she runs to her friends' side.

Before Mars could walk toward them, there is a shadow appear on him.

"**KURUMI AU LAIT!**"

Knuckle comes down from the sky as he slams his Kurumi Bomber into Mars's Apple Deflector and pushing Mars back.

"Old man Genjuro!" Baron said.

"Are you three alright?" Knuckle asked.

"We're fine…" Kamuro said as he struggling gets himself up, "But be careful of Mars…"

"Mars… so Kougane returned to his original power." Knuckle said as he hears Mars chuckled.

Knuckle goes into his stance and he saw Mars getting up.

"You're quite good for a human, Knuckle." Mars commented.

Mars swing his sword and unleash a gold wave at Knuckle, but Knuckle rolled to his right shoulder and sends an air shock wave with his fist at the Golden Rider.

Mars brought his Apple Deflector and shielded himself from the incoming shockwave from Knuckle.

"**SOIYA! GAIM SPARKING!**"

Kamuro got himself up as he is glowing with energy and charge forward before jumps in the air and deliver a flying kick at Mars. But the Golden Rider brought up his hand and caught his attack with one hand as this shocked everyone.

"What-" Kamuro said before Mars throws him to the ground. This cause Kamuro gasp in pain before Mars brings out his Sword Bringer and slashed him and his Heisi Rider Lockseed.

Kamuro's transformation is reverts back to Lapis, but his Heisi Rider Lockseed has a crack and have losing it colors immediately.

"You!" Baron charge forward and tackles Mars away from Lapis as she slashing him several times with the blade of Sonic Arrow before forcing him to the wall.

"Humans are such violent creature…" Mars said. "You really do care about him despite what he is."

"I don't judge people, but keep talking and I will beat you down." Baron said, keeping getting angry.

But Mars kicked her away and slices his Lockseed once.

"**GOLDEN SQUASH!**"

Baron activates her Cutting Blade three times.

"**COME ON! BANANA SPARKING! JIMBER MELON SPARKING!**"

Her Sonic Arrow glowing with green-yellow like energy while Mars focused his power to his Sword Bringer before they strike each other in the process. Their attacks instantly create an explosion forcing everyone back from each other except Baron and Mars.

They're still standing as they glared at each other now. Soon Tsubasa and Knuckle were at Baron's side.

Mars hears a movement and spot Chris retreating now before focused his attention on them.

"As much I love those odds I'm afraid I have to take my leave now. But, this isn't the last you've heard from me yet." Mars said before black locusts surround him and he vanished.

"Damn…" Tsubasa cursed.

Baron turns around and seeing Lapis tries to get himself up. She and others hurry to his side.

"Lapis, are you alright…?" Baron asked.

Lapis nodded slowly to his friend.

"Though I'm not worse than everyone…" Lapis answered.

* * *

A lone figure with a cloak as she saw the damaged done by the two Inves Armies left by Demushu and Shamubishe. She didn't make her presence known or Kougane will immediately target her before she could do anything.

"**How interesting… So Shamubishe is here and blend in among the human. But he has so much fun with these humans…**" The mystery female chuckled darkly to herself. "**He is quite stronger than I remembered…Hehehe maybe I c****ould have some fun here**** after my loss of the Golden Fruit.**" She said, but there is something unnerving in her tone of voice when she mentionshim and the Golden fruit.

The wind blows her hood of cloak and reveals to be a green Overlord with red eyes.

"**I can't wait for our meeting again… Shamubishe, you don't deserve to have all the fun to yourself…**" The mystery female Overlord said before she vanished into thin air.

* * *

After the incident, Genjuro calls for the crews to clean up the mess after Durandal is already safe from the enemies' hand. But Kougane and Chris still get away from them.

Lapis soon picks up the Sheimu which was left behind by Demushu.

Hibiki went up to him and saw Lapis carrying the sword.

"What are you going to do with that?" Hibiki asked curious.

"I don't know… but it doesn't feel right to leave it here." Lapis said before placing the sword away. "How are you doing?" he asked as he looks at his friend.

"I'm fine…" Hibiki said. "The Durandal is powerful than I thought… and I was knocked out."

"I've noticed that from the explosion." Lapis said.

Hibiki suddenly looks down and have hint of guilt on her face.

"I'm sorry, Lapis-kun." Hibiki said. "I wasn't able to keep my promise."

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"I wasn't able to reach out to Chris-chan…" Lapis sighed and got up from the ground.

"I don't blame you, Hibiki-chan. She really dislikes me a lot for what my people did." He said, looking at the Heisi Rider Lockseed in his hand.

"What happens to it?" Hibiki asked.

"Kougane must damage it, so I won't use it again." Lapis said. But there has to be a way he could restore it.

"Can't you fix it?" Hibiki asked. Lapis shook his head.

"Unlike other Lockseeds… this is one is quite different from other Lockseeds, I have to be very careful with it." Lapis explains before putting it back to his pocket.

"But I think it unfair for Chris-chan judging you about what your people do." Hibiki protested, clenching her fist tightly.

_You can't always get them to agree with you…_ Lapis thought.

He and Hibiki continued walking as they soon meet up with Genjuro and others.

"Is everything okay?" Genjuro asked. Lapis nodded.

Genjuro notices Sheimu hanging on Lapis's back.

"I heard from Kanade that you finished your battle." Genjuro said.

"I did, but isn't over yet…" Lapis answered honestly.

"How are Kanade and Tsubasa-san doing?" Hibiki asked.

"They're current resting after the battle worn them out entirely" Genjuro explain.

"Speak of which, I don't see Ryoko-san around." Hibiki said, looking around. "Did she go somewhere?"

"She is helping with carried the Durandal somewhere safe after you activated it with your song." Genjuro explained.

"I see…" Hibiki said. But she still shocked about Ryoko being able to conjured magic barrier to protect her.

* * *

(Sometime later)

_What the hell is wrong with… me?!_ Chris thought angry at herself. She reverted back to her casual clothes, but her body still in pain from the attacks and her wounds hasn't healed.

"Why isn't the Nehustan working?" Chris growl as she struggles to continue moving.

Soon Kougane shows up and started to approach her.

"I could provide you with the answer." Kougane stated.

"What are you doing here?!" Chris barked at him.

"Because I'm here to see if you survived the blast from the Durandal," Kougane stated. "Because of your reckless charging, the Nehustan is complete damaged and won't be able to heal your wounds."

This causes Chris to looks shocked.

"What?!" Chris screamed.

"Now, I am here to take the Nehustan to her." Kougane response as his hand glows with gold colors.

Suddenly Chris wasn't able to move from her place.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Chris demands.

Soon silver shards from Chris's body were soon gone to Kougane's hands.

"Fine says you're no longer any use to her anymore, Chris Yukine." Kougane said as this causes shocked on her face.

"You're lying!" Chris barked with angry. "I can still serve her!" "_She can't just leave me like this now!_" mentally added.

"But it's true unless you find out for yourselves." Kougane said before he left her and vanished into a cloud of black locusts.

Suddenly Chris could move and she falls to the ground immediately due to her weak condition.

"It can't be true…" Chris muttered weakly.

_I need to know what she thinks of me and our goal! _Chris thought to herself.

* * *

(Next day)

Lapis is currently using the broom to sweep the floor. However, his mind still trouble about the incident even though working at part time couldn't distract him.

Though Kougane has restore his power is a problem, Lapis can't help wonder where Chris has gone. She still doesn't trust her even when he tries to be friendly with her.

_Making each other understand is more difficult, what would you do, Kouta?_ Lapis thought. He was too focused that he wasn't aware Boss Lady made her presence known to Lapis by spokes up.

"Lapis, is everything okay?" Boss Lady asked.

"It's nothing," Lapis said, continued cleaning the floor.

"Your mind seems elsewhere," she observed. Lapis let out a sigh. For a human, she is quite wise for a human at her age.

"I don't know how to explain," Lapis said. "Boss Lady, do you ever meet someone who tries to avoid you for something that they don't understand?"

Boss Lady replied, pondering, "Hmm… does have to do with that girl who you often accident bumping into?"

Lapis nodded. "Yeah… It wasn't until I learn from someone that she used to grow up in a rough life. Whatever I do, it made her warily of me."

"I don't think that is true," Boss Lady said, getting Lapis's attention, "I remembered she came here once when she was looking for you."

"Huh? Really?" Lapis asked, looking quite surprises. Chris is trying to find out about him to understand him.

"She wants to know about you because she has this confused look on her face… It's possible she doesn't understand everything, you shouldn't give up just yet when you think someone doesn't opens up to you." Boss Lady said.

"I see…" Lapis said in understanding. Most of all, he come to trust with Boss Lady's advices since she is like a parent to him despite his age.

* * *

Lapis is carrying a plastic bag and looks around the hospital room until he saw Kanade in one of the room reading newspaper. He walks into the room before announcing his presence.

"Hey Kanade," Lapis said. "I got your order here."

Kanade drops her newspapers on the bed and looks at Lapis.

"Finally, I get some real food." Kanade said.

"Be careful, it still hot." Lapis said as he handing the packaged food to her.

Kanade opens the lid and starts eating the foods. Lapis soon sat down on a chair next to her bed.

"I never thought of getting stuck in the hospital again." Kanade mused.

"It won't be that bad, Kanade." Lapis said.

Kanade shrugged as she continues eating her lunch before looking at Lapis.

She felt a little shock yesterday since it was her first time of seeing Lapis in his Overlord.

_But I like seeing the real him for the first time… a veteran warrior_, Kanade thought as she continued eating her lunch.

"Hey Lapis… do you ever think what your life be different if Helheim never enter your life?" Kanade asked curiosity.

"I do sometime… Kanade," Lapis said. "A lot of my friends and my sister won't have died that day."

Kanade has once asks Lapis about his family like and surprised to learn he was raised by his older sister.

(**Flashback**)

_Lapis and Kanade were taking a break from one of their daily trainings routine. Kanade thought it a good chance to know more about Lapis's old life._

"_Hey Lapis, I've been wondering but what is your family like?" Kanade asked curious._

"_Well, I have an older sister while I was growing up." Lapis answered._

"_But what about your parents? Did something happen to them?" Kanade asked. Lapis has a sad look._

"_To tell you the truth, I never really know my parents because they die in war and my sister has to raise me on her own." Lapis explained._

_Kanade's eyes widened with surprised before her eyes went downcast a bit._

"_I'm sorry, I came on something personal." Kanade said._

"_You don't have to worry about anything, Kanade. I already got over it long ago." Lapis replied with a smile. This somehow made Kanade felt calm._

"_Hey Lapis, what do you do if you get the Golden Fruit again?" Kanade asked curious._

"_I won't seek the fruit anymore because I have no reasons to go after its power anymore." The Overlord answered. "I choose to fight on my own battles with my own strength."_

(**Present**)

"You really do like being human, don't you?" Kanade asked smiled. Lapis nodded.

"There so many things that you guys made, I doubt possible for my kind." Lapis said.

"We pretty interesting beings." Kanade mused. "But I think being Overlord is wicked and awesome since you got badass powers."

Lapis sighed, "I used to thinking that a lot. But being Overlords has one fault that I would want to live without."

"And that is?" Kanade asked.

"You can't eat anything else except Helheim fruits." Lapis said.

"What?!" Kanade said, caught off guard by Lapis's words. If Overlords can't really eat anything except Helheim fruits, what about Lapis? "But what about you?" She asked.

"I'm not sure why I am exception to this rule… but it possible that I have less addiction to Helheim Fruits." Lapis replied. Kanade looks concerned.

"But what if you eat one?" Kanade asked.

This causes Lapis to frown. "I might never get to eat anything else ever again." He said bittersweet. "I will never get to eat chocolate again, Boss Lady's cooking, cheeseburger, soda or any type of foods that human made. That is another thing I admire human for their cooking."

"I can totally see that..." Kanade can't help but agreed with him.

Lapis sighed.

Suddenly Lapis notices a bit of the sauces on Kanade's cheek and take out a napkin as he wiped her face, "Here you got food stains." He said.

"Umm… thank," Kanade said, flushed.

Suddenly Lapis's cellphone went on and he saw Boss Lady's name.

"Hello?" Lapis asked.

"….."

"I will be right there." Lapis said with a nodded.

"More work?" Kanade asked. Lapis nodded.

"I hope you get better soon, Kanade." Lapis said before leaving immediately.

* * *

Lapis has returns to his apartment after his deliver service and he looks like at the Heisi Rider Lockseed is it turns void of color. He continued down the hall until he saw someone sitting on the couch.

This person is quite familiar as Lapis's own eyes wide. His heart suddenly stops moving on its own.

_It can't be... How did he get in my home?!_ Lapis thought with disbelief.

The robed figure turned out to be none other than Sagara himself. He was watching the television until he turns and greets Lapis.

"It has been a long time... Lapis Shamubishe," Sagara said. "You look like shit, kid."

"What...? How did you get here, Serpent?!" Lapis asked in shocked.

"Have you forgotten, boy? It's my job to find worlds like these." Sagara said.

"I won't let you take this world like you did mine." Lapis said.

"Ooh~ So feisty!" Sagara remarked.

Lapis's eyes turn green as he glares at Sagara.

"However, I can't help but notices that you're losing edge against Kougane as he regains his power... since you reborn into this world." Sagara said. This causes Lapis to frozen slightly.

"Are you the one-" Lapis asks before Sagara shook his head.

"No, I wasn't the one who revive you in this world." Sagara admit.

"What?" Lapis look confused.

"It's seems you have a quite lady's luck on your side." Sagara answered with a cheeky smile.

"But what about Kougane, Serpent?" Lapis demands angrily. "How the hell is he still alive?"

"How should I know? Your scientists made him, not me. But he fled to this world after you and Kouta Kazuraba weaken him." Sagara said before he walks to Lapis's kitchen.

Lapis follows him from behind as he watching his every move. But he is troubled by what Sagara said. If he and Kouta only weaken him then Kougane is more difficult to defeat…

"While I was in this world, I can't help but notices you're worried about the human girl- Chris Yukine," Sagara said. "She seems to be on a side without realizing the truth. But she will get into trouble soon."

This causes Lapis's eyes to wide. Sagara picks up a fresh orange from the fruit basket.

"What?" Lapis looks alarmed. "She is in trouble."

"Her mistress isn't someone who takes failure for granted on her missions and she is going to punish her with the worse thing."

It takes Lapis a few moments to figure out immediately. "She is going to get killed..." He said.

Sagara nodded.

"Indeed. It will be a tragic fate to learn the person you look up isn't who they seem," Sagara said as he stares at the orange. "However, her story seems to be familiar..."

"She is same as me... we lost people in wars and bloodshed." Lapis said regrettably. "But I don't know if I could be the one to help her."

Even if he wants to help her, Chris still doesn't trust him.

"But it doesn't mean you should stop trying." Sagara answered. "Tell me, but do you have any regret of being in this world?"

Lapis shake his head.

"No, I don't and I won't give again… after Kouta won't let something like this happens either. I can't let someone suffered the same fate like I did! I don't care if I have to face Kougane again, I won't let him messed with this world anymore!" Lapis said with resolved.

"Good," Sagara smiled in approval. "Hey, this is something you might need." Sagara held up an orange and then enclosed it in both of his hands. There was a shining orange glow from within his hands as light seeped through the gaps of his fingers. "Voila!" Sagara opened his hands to reveal a brand new Lockseed. It was colored completely orange with a boxy appearance and marked with the code K.L.S.-01. Lapis's eyes widened as he recognized it.

"That is..." This is the same Lockseed that Kouta used.

"A thank for the show you and your friends put for me. I can't wait to see the conclusion of the greatest battle..." Sagara said before placing it on his table.

He then looks at Lapis. "Also you better remembered as an Overlord you will eventually outlive those who you befriend in this world as humans' life are shorter than Overlords." He said.

This caught Lapis completely off-guard and his heart stop. The Serpent of Helheim is right about the lifespan of Overlord which is much different from humans.

"If you want, I could make you a real human and you no longer have to be burden with your Overlord status anymore." Sagara replied with a smile.

"I…" The thought of being human and living with his friends here come to his mind.

But Lapis stopped himself as he remembers who Sagara was and frowned.

"I will decline the offer, Serpent." Lapis answered with serious expression.

"You're quite stubborn, but my offer still stands whenever you call on me." Sagara said.

Lapis took the Kachidoki Lockseed before looking back at Sagara.

"But the way, how do I find Chris?" Lapis asked confused.

This causes Sagara to chuckled, "Let me be the one worried if you can get there, old friend."

Suddenly his surround starting to changes as Lapis isn't in his apartment anymore and he stood in the middle of the forest.

"Where…?" Lapis asked before he spotted a mansion from afar.

He soon senses a familiar malic presence there and Lapis realized this might be place he has to go.

Lapis decides to turns into his Overlord form and starts running toward the direction.

"**Hang on, Chris… I will save you.**" He vowed.

* * *

Chris made her way to the house and pushes the door open loudly and throw the question as Fine who is just finish talking on her phone. Fine has noticed Chris's presence when she throws the door loudly help to hide it anyway.

"Fine! I want you to answer me now exactly what do you want with Hibiki Tachibana?! Do you want that girl because of her ability?! Do…do you want to replace me with her seeing that I can't compare to her? Are you of all people would treat me just as a mere object too?" Chris demands with a shaky voice.

"Yukine, how dare you speak to me like that?" Fine said, slowly made step towards her, "Have you forgot who is it that saved you? That gave you hope when you in despair? Who was it that gave you the power that you have now in order to fulfill your idea of ending all the conflict?"

Chris moves slowly back as Fine move toward her.

"But… but is what we doing right now will really stop all conflict in the world? We just release the Noise and let the innocents get hurt, I agree to walk this path with you because you said by destroy those with power, all conflict will stop but we keep getting the powerless involve in this!" Chris said. She remembers how many people were already dead by getting involved with the Noise. "And now you want to capture this girl to get your hand on Durandal's power. Are you really want to stop all conflict or you just want to get power for yourself? Answer me Fine!" Chris demands with a mixture of disappointed and angry.

Fine give a cold stare before she sighed, "I was hoping that you would just obey me quietly and be a good girl, if that was the case you wouldn't have to suffer much. But then again, it not like you has been helpful much anyway. Your value had lost to me after so many failures. Well, it been fun, but I guess it time we end this shouldn't we, Yukine?"

Fine take out the Solomone Cane and raise it toward Chris.

"Fi-Fine… what are you doing?" Chris asked.

"You have been very loyal to me, Yukine. I should repay you by taking care of you myself. I will let you witness both me and this armor Nehustan, the immortal that we both possess just like a never ending future." Fine said as her armor starts to glow and changing.

The Cane shot out green energy orbs and Noises emerged out from them as they made their ways to Chris. Chris is too shock at the relevant from the person she cared about to do anything before she notice it.

"Oh, before you die as a farewell gift, let me tell you one simple truth." Fine said. "The world can never be ridden of conflicts the only way we can do that is to return this world to the state before human corrupt it with their presence. What I will do is erase all humanity and reshape it to make sure conflicts are gone for eternity as everyone will be under my rules."

As Chris waiting for the end to come, she suddenly notices vines appear from out of nowhere and have trapped the Noises.

"How-?" Chris looks confused before hearing footsteps behind them.

"So that is what you and Kougane are planning?" a voice asked. She and Fine turn to see a black hair teen walking toward them.

"You… what are you doing here? Kamuro?" Fine said with resentment.

Lapis keeps his eyes on Fine and give a side glance toward Chris.

"Are you ok, Chris-chan?" Lapis asked. Chris can only nod in shock with tears.

"Thank goodness, I was worried that I didn't get here in time." Lapis said.

"Wh… why?" Chris asked.

"Huh? Why what?" Lapis asked.

"Why do you care!? We are enemies?! Yet you still try to save me. E-Even though the person I see as my only family left in this world wants me dead!" Chris said.

"Because I know what is like when the people around have changes…" Lapis said as he reminiscence his past. Many people who he used to consider friends were gone after Helheim forest took over his former world.

"But that doesn't mean to stop moving forward." Lapis said. "I don't know how this will turn out, but I'd rather go down fighting than let people like you taking advantage of others!"

"So what if I am? If you really care for her that much then you could just die together with her." Fine said before releasing more Noise to Lapis.

Lapis has his Lockseed in his hand and his Sengoku Driver. He places his Driver on his waist.

"**SILVER!**"

"Henshin!" Lapis said.

"**LOCK ON!**"

He places his Silver Lockseed in his driver and activated his cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA!**"

A silver apple appears out of the zipper portal before falling on top of Lapis.

"**SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**"

The silver apple sphere dropped and landed on his shoulder, engulfing his head and forms his bodysuit before he transforms into Kamuro.

Kamuro release an energy wave with his staff and wipe out all of the Noise before they even reach him.

"What are you…?" Chris asked.

"Kamen Rider Kamuro, this is my New Stage now!" Kamuro declared.

Kamuro charges forward with his weapon at Fine. Recovering from her shock, Fine fired her Cane at him and unleashed more Noises.

Kamuro swings his staff and slashes at the Noises before they came toward his presence. Fine then uses her whip and lashed out at Kamuro.

Kamuro caught her whip in his hand as he refused to let go. Kamuro then summons the vines and he uses them to strike back at Fine.

Fine try to block them with her armor before she was send flying back to the wall.

Before Kamuro could continue, he suddenly senses a familiar malic coming toward him and heading toward Chris.

"Chris-chan!" Kamuro shout as he pushed Chris down and using his staff to blocking a fast golden blur coming toward him. His pushed the object back to its original owner.

"Mars…!" Kamuro said.

Mars regained his shield and looks at his silver counterpart.

"So you have come, Lapis. You're naïve like your human counterpart Kazuraba that makes you predictable." Mars said before charging into battle.

Kamuro and Mars continued clashes with their respective weapons before Mars knocked Kamuro back with his shield.

Kamuro knocked in front of Chris.

"It looks like we end things here." Mars said before he sliced his Lockseed twice.

"**GOLDEN AU LAIT!**"

Mars swing his sword and unleashed a large golden wave at Kamuro and Chris as an explosion could be seen here. Before the attack reaches them, Kamuro got out his Kachidoki Lockseed and clicked it.

"**KACHIDOKI!**"

No one would survive from the attack at this range but it wasn't until Mars hear a familiar sound.

"**SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA! SHUTSUIJIN! EIN! EIN! OH~!**"

An orange armor figure was seeing protecting Chris from the attack and rise up from the ground. This causes Mars to frozen as he becomes shock. Mars assumed Gaim somehow shown himself again, but he was wrong.

This wasn't Gaim, but Kamuro. Kamuro's armor becomes bulkier with the colors of red, orange, cyan, and black with his emblem in the center of his chest and skirt armor with black highlights. His armor parts are connecting by links of silver pipes. His helmet was now more ornate with black and gold decoration and a silver 'mustache' added to the faceplate. The head crest now gained more decoration with curved gold horn-like helmet attachment now had silver bolt studs with an orange stem on top. The visor turns from yellow to orange. Hanging on his back armor are two silver pipes with flags showing Kamuro's symbols on them. This is Kamuro Kachidoki Arms.

Kamuro turns to look at Mars in his new transformation. Both Fine and Chris were shocked by Kamuro's new transformation.

"W-What is this?" Fine asked.

"W-Where did you get that Lockseed?!" Mars wonders.

"This is the proof of my resolve to protecting this world!" Kamuro declared with steel resolved.

Kamuro soon took the War flags from his back as he uses them for his weapons and starts to attack Mars. Mars got out his sword as he and Kamuro fighting each other in close range.

"Even with that power, you won't defeat me!" Mars said as he glared at Kamuro.

Kamuro's War flags suddenly glow with blue flames as he countered Mars's next attack and sent the golden rider flying backward.

Kamuro soon jump back and throws one of his flag poles at Fine to prevent her from getting anywhere close to Chris. But Fine got out the Cane and summoned as many Noises in the building as possible.

Mars got out his Inves gun and opens a portal with multiply of Inves.

"There is no way we will allow you to escape." Fine said.

Kamuro took out a futuristic Tanegashima rifle with a disk-like was his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun, the Arms Weapon of Kachidoki Arms and his most powerful weapon in his arsenal.

He scratched the DJ Table, causing the gun to release the sound of war horns before he began to firing. Noise and Inves hit by the shotgun-like blasts were destroyed instantly on the spot. He continued to do this before he switched the DJ Pitch to High and scratched the DJ Table again. This time when he pulled the trigger, ammo flew in a spray of bullets like a machine gun and the enemies were all taken down as they were riddled with bullets.

With the smoke coming around, Kamuro grabbed Chris who let out a squeak and move far away from Fine and Mars as possible.

"W-Where the hell are you taking me?!" Chris exclaimed as she struggle in Kamuro's arms.

But Kamuro didn't response. He knows that he can't fight both Fine and Mars without putting Chris in harm's way.

Fine got herself up from the ground and stares at the golden rider.

"Why did you let them get away?" Fine asked annoyed.

Mars look back at Fine before he transformed back into Kougane.

"It will be too easy if he will fall before my blade with a mere distraction like the girl, but I assure you that no one will finished off him but me. I won't let him getting away after he tries to seal me off." Kougane explains. "Well is not like you need to worry much except the Kadingir you hold so much pride into complete."

Fine huffed and looks away from Kougane. "You better or I willmake your life miserable. We should get out of here soon because I'm almost success in restore the relic to its full potential and I don't want any hinder."

"Very well, Fine." Kougane said. He will fight Kamuro another day then.

* * *

(2nd Division base)

Genjuro is waiting for Lapis to answer the call. But Lapis isn't response to his call.

"Hmm? This is quite strange."Genjuro muttered to himself, "He usually answered the call immediately."

He is unaware that Lapis left his cellphone in the kitchen of Flower but it on vibe mode now.

Genjuro sighed as he turns off his cellphone.

* * *

"Hey!" Chris shouts.

Kamuro continued carrying Chris away from the mansion after learned Fine betrays her. He doesn't know when they're going to come after them.

"Hey, teme!" Chris shouts. "Let me down, damn it!"

She was surprised that Kamuro could carryher far from the mansion.

"Are you sure that you won't run off?" Kamuro asked suspicious.

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go!" Chris protested.

Kamuro sighed before letting her down and undoing his transformation, reverting back to Lapis.

"Are you okay?" He asked to Chris.

Suddenly Lapis got slapped in the face by Chris.

"What was that for!?" Lapis asked.

"That was for kicking the fucking ball at my face, jerk!" Chris said with angry expression.

"You still hold against me for that incident?" Lapis asked.

"More than that." Chris said, angry.

"I'm mad that you're an Overlord! I'm mad that you're a Rider! I'm mad that you hid it from me!" Chris continued. "Shall I go on?"

"If it make you feel better than be my guest." Lapis replied.

Chris was surprised by his willingness.

"Really? You're not going to protest?" She asked.

"Why should I? You've already been through a lot, Chris. I only want to help you feel comfortable." Lapis assured, causing her to blush.

"T-that doesn't get you off the hook! I'm mad that you carried me when I don't need you to!" Chris protested, blushing. "I'm mad that you're lying to that old lady who you work for! I'm mad that you give people power to become Riders themselves! Do you know the consequences will do to the world we are living in now?!"

"No one knows them better than me and I wouldn't give them so freely if these people didn't ask for it."

"Then why the hell did you do it in the first place?" Chris asked.

"Let just say that I saw something in the people who I meet..." Lapis answered.

"Like what?" Chris asked.

" . Each person also has the will to protect people while sacrificing themselves." Lapis answered.

This caught Chris by surprise as her eyes widened before Lapis continued his explanation.

"Kanade is willing to save Tsubasa when she got possessed by Kougane. Genjuro is willing to defend Japan and his comrades from possible threats like Noises despite he aren't a Symphogear user. Shinji Ogawa fought to protect his comrades even if it means to puts himself in danger." Lapis recalled at each of his contractors.

"That is something special about the human race I admit the most... but it's quite rare." Lapis explain.

Chris looked down and remembered Fine's words but...maybe it wasn't all true.

_Have I been wrong the whole time?_ Chris thought confused.

"Are you going to continue?" Lapis asked. Chris didn't respond, Lapis thought he should patrol for anything strange while they resting here.

"Wait...!" Chris spoke up, "There is another thing that I want to ask you," Chris said. This causes Lapis to stop and look at her.

"Hmm...?" Lapis looks back at her, "What is it?"

"Why do you believe in humanity so much?" Chris asked.

"Because someone gives me hope to believe in when I lost everything..." Lapis answered. "He was a human but I didn't care. He was my first friend in a long time. Even taught me about soccer, a game of competition where there is no bloodshed unlike my former society."

"It was the first time I felt joy." Lapis said. "In turn, I tried to create a world with my power for them to live in a world without bloodshed and warfare that my former people have."

This causes Chris's eyes to wide. That is the same goal she has.

"But it wasn't perfect." Lapis said sadly.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Violence is inborn. It cannot be stopped. The goes selfishness, Kougane infected my world but at the same time, he showed me truth."

"There is always conflict no matter where you go. The world I've made for the human. It ends up repeating the same mistake that my people did," Lapis said.

"That can't be..." Chris said.

"I was powerless to stop Kougane." Lapis said as he remembered seeing the Riders cut each other down due to Kougane's influence, "I didn't know what to do to stop this conflict from spreading further."

"But my friend... he didn't give up and choose to fight Kougane even if he isn't strong as him." Lapis said.

"He kept fighting him until he was down and taken control of but I went into his mind to free him and saw that even he has a side bred for violence and selfishness. It intrigued me on how the good side that I know was the dominant one."

"Though he doesn't trust Overlords but I show him how similar my people are to people he knew that we aren't any different from each other."

"That was when he was freed and I shortly accepted my role by his side as a fellow Rider."

"What do you mean shortly?" Chris asked.

"Because I used my own life to sealed Kougane long time and faded away as a ghost after we defeated him." Lapis said. "Though I didn't expect another chance to live in the human world like this one."

"And Kougane became free..." Chris finished. She was right that Kougane isn't what he seems to be.

"Yes and this world can be peaceful in its own sense. While I cannot remove the violence, selfishness, and conflict, I can at least quell to the degree in which it can barely be noticed."

"By doing what?" Chris asked.

"Finishing Kougane that my friend and I did long time ago." Lapis said, but to keeps his promise to his childhood friend.

"Wait! What about Fine? Does Kougane have any influences on her?" Chris asked with worried.

Lapis shakes his head.

"I don't know much about Fine than you do. But it looks like she has her own motivate for the destruction..." Lapis replied.

"But...I won't let harm come to this world. I'll help you fight her if you want."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Huh?"

"Why would you be so willing to help me? After everything I did to you and your friends..."

"Because I could tell that you are trying to do that same thing I did. Trying to create a world without bloodshed and warfare with Fine," Lapis answered as this startled Chris in shock.

"I-I..." Chris hesitated. "I don't know what to do... Fine-"

"She is the person who you cared about and you want to stop her from going too far, right?" Lapis asked. Chris nodded.

"I am the closest person who knows her best, which is true." Chris said before it started raining. "But what is that worth now? I thought I could trust her but in the end, everything that I went through for her..."

"Chris..." Lapis grabbed her hand. "Come on, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Do you have any place to stay?"

Chris shook her head.

"We should head to my apartment since it will be safer and we can get out of the rain." Lapis said.

"But what about your friends?" Chris asked. "Won't they be worry about you since you gone?"

"They will be okay since they have each other to count on." Lapis said as he has faith in Kanade and others.

* * *

**AN: ****What do you think of Kamuro's Kachidoki debut? It looks like Chris is going to be under Lapis's care for a while. ****Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**

**Read and Review!**


	10. The Gun-Slinger's Answer

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kamuro or Senki Zesshou Symphogear! I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

**Saa… Showtime daa!**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: The Song of the New Stage

Ch10: The Gun-Slinger's Answer and Surprising Day Off

Lapis lead Chris into his apartment before locking the door. He looks at Chris.

"Make yourself comfortable." Lapis said. "Are you hungry? I could get you something to eat."

Chris shakes her head before they heard grumble noises from Chris's stomach. This causes Chris to fluster immediately and Lapis took that as a yes before going into the kitchen.

Chris looks around Lapis's apartment since this is her first time in his house. She notices there are a lot of stuffs related to soccer including posts of several teams.

"He does like them a lot..." Chris muttered to herself.

She soon noticed his Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds and examined them. They looked like such simple devices yet they pack a dangerous power.

_But when did he get this one?_ Chris thought as she looks at the Kachidoki Lockseed.

"I'm back." Lapis said, holding a plate of food.

He laid it down on the table for Chris to eat. Chris placed back the item and started eating.

"How is it?" Lapis asked.

"It's good..." Chris muttered. "Did you learn how to cook from the old lady?"

Lapis nodded.

Lapis was watching Chris eat until he heard a knock on the door.

"Lapis, are you in there?" It was Miku's voice from the door.

"A friend?" Chris asked.

Lapis nodded.

"Hold on a second." Lapis said before getting up from his seat.

He goes to the door and opens the door for Miku.

"Hello Miku-chan," Lapis said. Miku nodded.

"Hello, Lapis." She greeted before seeing Chris the room.

"A new friend of yours?" she asked.

"Something likes that. Come in." Lapis gestured.

Miku allows herself to coming into the apartment after Lapis closed the door.

"So what is the visit?" Lapis asked.

"I guess...I just wanted someone to talk to. I' haven't talked to our other friend in a while and well..." Miku started.

"Did something happen between you guys?" Chris asked.

"It's hard to explain." Lapis said before looking at Miku.

"Is this about Hibiki-chan?" He asked. Miku nodded slightly.

"Yes, we...haven't spoken much after our fight. I'm worried for her now and I want to apologize." Miku explained.

"A fight?" Chris inquired. "I don't understand that."

"Haven't you ever had a fight with a friend?" Miku said.

"I don't have friends." Chris replied.

"What about me?" Lapis asked. "I'm your friend."

This causes Chris to stop and her face flustered.

"Shut up," Chris stuttered, "Y-you're just my accomplice."

"Accomplice?" Miku asked, become confused.

"We meet under a strange situation, thought I don't understand why she always have a fever..." Lapis answered before looking at Miku for help. "Is it normal?"

"I don't think that it..." Miku said.

Miku the realized it. "Oh..."

"What?"

"Nothing." Miku said.

"Anyways, the reason I don't consider you as a friend is that I've always been alone. My parents were halfway around the world before they were taken from me and I've been alone ever since. I've never had friends." Chris explained.

"It's pointless." This causes them to look shock.

Suddenly Lapis approach Chris.

"No, friendship isn't pointless." Lapis said.

"Easy for you to say. The one person who I thought understands me was using me all along. No one has ever treated me as an equal. Adults are all trash. They've taken me, hurt me, and wouldn't stop no matter how much I told them. No matter how much I screamed. They wouldn't listen to me." Chris explained, remembering her time being taken by soldiers.

Miku doesn't know what to say. She never knows what Chris go through.

Lapis thinks back to his talk with Genjuro when he learns about Chris's past and choose his words.

"It's true that there are people who worse than others, but it doesn't stop us learning from our own mistakes and try to make things right even if the attempt is hopeless. It's same as trying to reach out to people who are beyond your reach." Lapis said.

This got Chris and Miku to looks at the lone Overlord.

"If you think that there aren't any cared about you, then you're wrong." Lapis said.

"Like who?" Chris asked.

Lapis then hugged Chris.

"I do." He said softly.

This causes Chris to blush hard when Lapis hug her.

_Why do I feel like this?_ Chris thought.

"There is Genjuro-san. He has been looking for you for a long time." Lapis explains. "He supposed to be your guardian after your parents taken from you, he felt it's his fault that he couldn't protect you after all these years when you needs someone to save you."

This causes Chris's eyes wide...

"...I-." Before Chris can continue the Noise alarm went off in the city.

This causes Lapis and Miku to be alarm while Chris seems to be confused at their behavior.

"What is that sound?" Chris asked as she never aware of Noise alarm.

"That is an alarm to alert people about the Noises." Miku said. This causes Chris's eyes wide suddenly.

Lapis grabs his Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds before gets himself up.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"I'm going to check this one out." The Overlord said.

"Are you sure that you will be okay?" Miku asked with worry. Lapis nodded.

"I faced worse." Lapis said before he was gone. Chris decided to follow him.

"Chris!" Miku called before Chris ran outside and saw Lapis on his bike about to head out.

"What are you doing?" Lapis asked.

Chris hopped on.

"I'm coming." She explained.

"Why?"

"I want to confirm with Genjuro if what you are saying is true." Chris said.

Lapis looks at Chris and smiled.

"Alright." Lapis said. He soon saw Miku coming out from his apartment.

"Miku-chan, try to stay out sight from the Noise." Lapis said.

"Okay..." Miku said. "If you see Hibiki, please tell her that I'm looking for."

Lapis nodded and offered Chris a helmet.

"Put this on." He said and she did before they continued down the street.

* * *

**(Played Sanmi Ittai by Little Blue boX)**

The song begins as Lapis looks over the city and seeing the blue sky.

**(Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gangan. Rarara rarara tobitate)**

As Lapis looks at the sky, behind his shadow was Kamuro and his Overlord form. In his right hand was the Silver Lockseed as Lapis remembered his former life.

**(Sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten. motto mottoikou ze. ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa.**

**Motto motto DEKAI ze)**

Lapis was playing soccer with his legs and doing some fancy tricks. Then we see Hibiki smiling as she is eating snacks with her friend Miku. Tsubasa and Kanade training together as Kamen Rider Baron stood watching in Kanade's shadow. Chris looks lonely as she continued her journey before she sight her eyes on Lapis.

**(Mada tsuyoku nareru. Shinka wotsuzukeru Karada. Hyakusen renma no waza kokoro de.)**

Now we seen an army of Noises but the one leading them is Fine and Kamen Rider Mars.

**(Sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah. yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way)**

Hibiki and Tsubasa were fighting against the Noise while Kamuro and Baron back each other before Kamuro saw Jam charging toward him.

**(San, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e. chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze. Maketetamaru ka.)**

Jams fired off an attack at Kamuro. But Kamuro was shown the Heisi Rider Lockseed before Kamuro transforming into different forms. Jams transformed into Mars as he and Kamuro coming close to clashed with another.

**(Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gan gan.)**

We see Genjuro drinking coffees and his assistants were beside him.

**(Rarara rarara tobitate)**

Now we seen Kamuro practicing with his staff and his various forms before Lapis and his friends were shown on the scene.

* * *

They drove towards and empty intersection.

"Damn it, it's my fault, isn't it?" Chris said as she got off.

"Huh?" Lapis looks confused at her.

"Because of me... a lot of people have to suffer due to my blinded foolish dream." Chris said.

"Chris-chan..." Lapis said.

"I didn't want any of this..." Chris was on her knees and started crying.

Lapis knelt down and hugged.

"It wasn't your fault. You were tricked." He said.

They stay like this for a moment after Lapis waits until Chris stops crying.

"Lapis..." Chris said. "We should get going on."

Lapis nodded.

They were about to head back until Noise appeared around them.

"Damn it." Lapis muttered as he placed his Driver on.

"If you want me, Fine. I'm here so leave everyone else alone..." Chris muttered.

They were about to transform until the Noise charged at them but...

"**KURUMI AU LAIT!**"

Lapis looks up as he saw Knuckle in a projection of walnut as he rammed through the Noises with his fist and they blow to dust.

"How does he do that?" Chris asked.

"Genjuro-san..." Lapis said.

Knuckle looks at them.

"Are you two alright?" Knuckle asked.

Chris just stared at him before walking away and...

"_Killiter Ichaival tron..._" She sang before being placed in her Symphogear.

"That's just her way of saying thanks." Lapis said before taking out his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**SILVER!**"

"**LOCK ON!**"

The Silver Arms appeared out of his zipper portal before Lapis activates his cutting Blade of his Driver.

"**SOIYA! SILVER ARMS, HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**"

In Lapis's place stood Kamuro with his staff.

"This is our New Stage now!" Kamuro said.

Chris looked back at Knuckle before shooting a few aerial-type Noises.

"Go and help the others! I can take them on!" She said.

"But-!" Knuckle tried to protest before Chris charged into the battle.

"I'll keep her safe." Kamuro assured.

Kamuro and Knuckle stared at each other for a while before Knuckle nodded his approval.

_I count on you Lapis..._ Knuckle thought. Kamuro nodded as he goes after Chris with his teleporting ability to catch up.

Kamuro take down several ground type Noise with his staff before summons his vines to choke the ones from his behind.

"I can take care of them." Chris said to him.

"I won't let you go through this alone." Kamuro said.

"Hey I didn't ask for your help!" Chris protested as she shot a Noise in the head.

"No, but I want to." Kamuro argues as he stabbed a Noise with his staff. "Like it or not, you're stuck with me."

Chris gritted her teeth.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you...fine. I'll take on the aerial while you take the ground ones." Chris said, giving in.

"Deal," Kamuro said.

(**Play Ichii Bal**)

Chris turns her attention to the sky as she seen more aerial type Noises have shown up. She shots them down with her crossbow guns.

Kamuro spins his staff and strike down the Noises around him.

"**SILVER SQUASH!**"

Kamuro's staff glowed before he spun in a circle and destroyed all of the Noise near him. He noticed one about to attack Chris from behind but Kamuro threw his staff like a hurdle and it killed the Noise before Chris noticed.

Kamuro then noticed a big Noise was about to tackle him but it was shot in the head. Kamuro looked at Chris.

"Now we're even!" She said.

"I agree." Kamuro said as he stares at Chris.

(**Song end**)

Soon their battle was over and it was night time. Lapis saw Hibiki and Miku together with Genjuro and Kanade. Lapis was about to go to them but saw that Chris was staying behind. Lapis approached her.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

Chris shakes her head.

"I... I don't know what I should say to him..." Chris replied.

Lapis looks at her before Chris continued.

"Most of all... I want to know why Fine is going through all of this." She said.

Chris was about to leave but Lapis grabbed her hand.

"You can't do that now. It's getting late."

"I'll be fine-."

"In the morning. Come on, you're welcome to say at my apartment for a while." Lapis said, surprising Chris.

"You mean it...?" Lapis nodded.

"Come on," Lapis said as they meets up with others.

Hibiki turns around and saw her friend.

"Lapis-kun!" Hibiki said. "Eh? Is that Chris-chan with you?"

"What does it looks like?" Chris asked in annoyed tone.

"We meet again... midget," Kanade said with a smug. This somehow enraged Chris.

"Why are you keep insult my height, old lady?!" Chris argued.

"Old!? Listen here-."

"Enough!" Lapis got in between the girls before looking at Kanade. "Fine just betrayed her. Chris isn't loyal to her anymore."

"Is that true?" Hibiki asked.

Lapis nodded.

"Is that why you disappear in the first place?" Kanade asked.

Chris suddenly has something bother her before looking at Lapis.

"But how did you figure out where Fine's mansion located in the first place?" Chris asked.

"Well... I have a bit of help from someone who I know," Lapis answered, not wanting to mention Sagara yet.

Genjuro approach Chris before knee down his level.

"It's been a long time, Chris Yukine..." Genjuro said.

Chris's face cringed at the sight of him.

"How do you know her, old man?" Kanade asked, curious like everyone else.

Genjuro took a deep breath before explaining.

"The violinist, Masanori Yukine, and his wife, the singer Sonnette-Yomi Yukine, were aiding refugees as members of an NGO but they were caught and died eight years ago. Their only daughter was reported missing as well." Genjuro explained. "The UN Army Valverde changed the situation. The girl was saved from the claws of a local militia group."

"I see you did your homework." Chris remarked.

Genjuro nodded.

"I've used to work in secret service." He said. "At that time, we had looking for Matches all over the world of professional music, so I volunteer to look after the lonely girl."

_So is true huh?_ Chris thought.

"But that girl disappear after arrive in Japan. We panicked and went search for the girl." Genjuro said. "But everyone the Second Division sent were either disappears or kills. As the case is closed."

This causes other except Lapis and Chris to gasp.

"And what do you want from me?" Chris asked.

"I want to help." Genjuro stated. "It's an adult's duty to finish what he started."

"Help me? I don't need your help! I hate adults! So why help me now!?" Chris said before marching off.

"Chris!" Lapis ran off to her.

Genjuro has a sad look on his face.

"Lapis, what is wrong with me?" Chris asked.

Lapis stops as he looks at Chris.

"Maybe you got in a heat moment when Genjuro-san mentions it, but he means his promise to look after you." Lapis said.

"W-why does he still care that promise after all these times...?" Chris asked. "He already has those girls to worry about."

"I don't exactly know either. We would have to see him for that. But what's wrong with adding one more person to that list? And if that's too much for him, I can certainly help to take care of you."

Chris looked at him.

"Can we please just go? I...I need to think." She requested.

Lapis sighed.

"Very well," Lapis said in a firm tone.

He and Chris walking side by side as they left for his apartment.

* * *

(At the apartment)

Lapis was making dinner while Chris was taking a shower. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" Lapis asked.

"Lapis, is Chris there?" Genjuro asked.

"She is. In the bathroom. I don't know if she's ready to talk to you yet." Lapis answered.

"I understand. I was just checking if she was in." Genjuro explained.

"I see..." Lapis said.

"Lapis, I wants to know why you didn't tells us before you went off after Yukine?" Genjuro asked.

"It's not that simple... it something from my past experience." Lapis tried to figure out the right words but he hears Genjuro sighed.

"I see," Genjuro said. "You don't have to talk about it."

"I'd rather explain it with the others all together. One day just not today."

"I understand. The girls are going to have a day to hangout to get to know each other better. You're free to do what you want tomorrow."

"I'll talk to you later." Lapis then hung up.

"Lapis? Who is that?" Chris asked as she appeared in clothes then the owner lent to her.

"Nothing really important. Anyways, dinner is ready." Lapis said.

Lapis and Chris sat down as they start eating dinner together.

As they were eating, Chris looked at Lapis.

"Lapis?"

"Huh?"

"I was wondering...what was your old society like?" Chris asked.

"I thought you didn't like my old society." Lapis replied.

"I'm just curious."

Lapis take a bite of his food before answering her question.

"Before the Helheim Forest arrives... my former society is almost similar to people who lives in medieval time." Lapis answered.

"Medieval time? So you guys didn't invent the electric yet?" Chris asked in surprises. Lapis shakes his head.

"But we have people really intelligence even though we don't have things modern human made." He answered.

"What is your former life like?" Chris asked.

"I live with my older sister who raised me on her own when my parents passed away in war..." Lapis said. This causes Chris to become quiet.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Chris said.

"Over time my sister gained a job at the castle where I made friends with the princess, the future Queen."

"You're friends with Royalty?!" Chris asked. Lapis nodded.

"We plays a lot together and there are times when she skips her studies to come out to play with the locals..." Lapis said as he remembers there are times they got into troubles for being out so late.

Chris isn't sure why but she can't help feeling a bit jealous about Lapis's old life.

"She and I have been friends throughout the years. I even attended her wedding with Rosyuo." Lapis explained.

"Rosyuo? I heard that he is the one who turns you all into Inves for his ideal world," Chris said.

Lapis nodded.

"It's true... but Rosyuo isn't always like that," Lapis answered sadly. "Back then, he is a lot hard to opens up because of his upbrings in society... his father is quite strict about him."

"The princess, my friend, was the only one who opened him up. He accepted her and fell in love with her. He was open about the marriage as was the princess."

"What about you? How did you felt about Rosyuo?"

"It's...hard to describe our relationship. We really didn't get along at first." He admits.

Chris has a confusion expression on her face.

She has no idea how Lapis has to endure the times of fighting Rosyuo whenever they crossed path with each other and how Rosyuo refused to talk with him and lectured his childhood friend about her duties.

"We have a bit difficult of understand on what on each other's mind before trusting another." Lapis answered.

"What about that Demushu guy? What is his deal with you anyway?" Chris asked.

"Well..." Lapis tries to explain. "He believes in strongest of the fittest. And he believes he is that." Lapis explained.

This causes Chris to look surprise.

"He also think that I'm unfits to stand besides my childhood friend because me and my sister are from the low class." Lapis said.

"He sounds like a pure Darwinist." Chris remarked.

"I have searched that term up so that would be a perfect way to describe him. Heck he was the first one to approve of Rosyuo's Ideal World." Lapis explained. "Another Overlord was Redyue...you could never trust her words."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"She supposed to work for Rosyuo's family, but I always got this weird feeling that she is dangerous despite how Rosyuo trusted her with tasks." Lapis said.

"I see..." To Chris, her intentions were just like Fine's.

They soon finished eating and were about to go to bed. Chris was about to go to on the couch but Lapis stopped her.

"You can have the bed." He said.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked. Lapis nodded.

Lapis took an extra blanket and pillow for himself as he prepared his couch.

Chris climbs on Lapis's bed and find it quite comfortable before slowly let herself rest on the pillow.

This smell like him... Chris thought.

Lapis soon turns off the light.

"Good night, Chris." Lapis said.

"Hey Lapis,"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, goodnight." Chris said before going to sleep. Lapis left for the couch.

Later, Lapis was fixing the cracks in the Heisei Rider Lockseed, but the Lockseed hasn't come back to its original colors yet…

"NO!"

"Chris!" Lapis recognized before going into the bedroom to see her shaking violently in the bed.

"I can't...!" She screamed, still asleep. She must be having a nightmare.

Lapis grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Chris, it's going to be alright! Just calm down!" He said.

Suddenly Chris's eyes have opened and saw Lapis in front of her.

"Lapis...?" Chris whispered. "What?"

"You must have a bad dream..." Lapis said.

Chris recollected herself as she remembered the dream.

"You're sweating. Here." Lapis gave her a rag and Chris grabbed it before wiping her forehead.

She was taking deep breaths before she was completely calmed.

"I'm fine now."

"Are you sure? What was the dream about?" Lapis asked.

"I...I-" Chris said. "It something happen when I was captured by those adults."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lapis asked.

Chris looked down.

"If you don't want to talk about-."

"I was a little girl again. My wrists and legs were bound in chains. They kept dragging me and the other kids to keep moving. I shouted, told them it hurt. One of them dragged my chains so hard that I fell on the ground. They told me to keep moving but I couldn't." Chris recounted.

"I see..." Lapis said. But his angry starts boiled at these people who harm children.

Chris turns her attention away from Lapis, "I'm sorry that you have to hear it."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Lapis said.

"Hey Chris, I know this is strange but do you want me to removes these nightmares for you?" Lapis asked. This causes Chris to looks at him with eyes widened.

"Is that possible?" Chris asked.

Lapis showed her his bracelet.

"This was a gift given to me by the Queen a long time ago. It is a device that has abilities that not even I can fully understand. It's possible that it could remove your nightmares." Lapis explained.

"I don't know, I really don't like things playing with my mind." Chris said.

_What else we could do-_ Lapis thought before he realized that he has something else.

"Maybe I could sing a melody for you." Lapis said.

"A melody...?" Chris asked. Lapis nodded.

"It's something my older sister used to sang for me, it's something my mom used to sing for her. Whenever I have trouble of sleeping or... monsters under my bed," Lapis said with the last part in a blush.

Suddenly he hears a laugh from Chris.

"Hahahaha... Oh my god..."

"I was a kid back then!" Lapis argued.

"Hahaha! But the thought of you...Hahaha!" Chris said before she stopped. "So how does it go?"

Lapis cleared his throat before singing it.

The song is unlike anything Chris would hear since she noticed the lyric isn't human language but Femushinmu dialect.

Lapis is singing a song that his older sister used to sing for him as a boy and remembered the verses well.

Suddenly Chris feels warm for the first time as her trouble memories of her dreams vanished from her mind and she felt calm for the first time.

_He is good..._ Chris thought as she can't help but listen to Lapis's song.

It wasn't long until Lapis stops his song.

Lapis stopped and saw Chris asleep.

"Goodnight, Chris." He said softly before trying to leave but felt something grabbing his hand. He looked and saw Chris's hand holding his tightly.

He tried pulling away but she had a good grip. Lapis was in a bit of a bind, he can't wake Chris up or she'll be mad. So he did the one thing, he thought he'd never do. He got into bed with her.

* * *

(Next morning)

Chris murmured something as she awakens from her slumber. This is the first time she has a peaceful sleep without any nightmares because of Lapis's song. It wasn't until she saw the figure next to her bed.

_H-how did he get here?_ Chris thought crazy as her face turn bright red.

Lapis is sleeping right next to her with his arm around her waist. His face is so close to her.

_What happened last night?!_ Chris thought as her face turn even redder.

"Aaahh!" Chris screamed, waking Lapis up.

He yawned and sat up before looking at the blushed and nervous Chris.

"W-What are you doing here!? This close to me!? D-Did we-!?" Chris asked as she checked herself.

"We didn't do that." Lapis said as he figures out what Chris is referring. He did some research on some human behavior by watching movies.

"But why are you here?" Chris demands.

"Well... after I sang you the melody and you fall asleep. But you grip me tightly hard that I can't leave you alone and I have no choice but to sleep in the same bed as you." Lapis explained, still sleepy.

This causes Chris to blush ever hard after hearing Lapis's explanation and fiddling with her fingers.

"I...made you sleep here with me?" Chris asked, still blushing.

"Yeah." Lapis nodded.

Just then the door knocked.

"Yo, Lapis are you here?" Kanade asked as she opened the door with the spare key that Lapis gave her. "I'm just letting you that me and Tsubasa-." Kanade sees the two in the same bed.

Kanade can't help but opens her mouth.

"Oh my god... Did I just come in on the wrong time?" Kanade asked.

"This isn't what you think, Kanade." Lapis stated.

Suddenly Chris throws her pillow at Kanade's face.

"What are you doing here, old lady?!" Chris demands.

Kanade throws the pillow to the ground and glares back at Chris.

"Again with the old lady..." Kanade said angry.

"At least I haven't done 'it' on people I just met, midget!" Kanade called.

"It's not what you think!" Both Chris and Lapis said.

"It better not be." Kanade said before looking at Lapis. "Anyways, Lapis, I was coming by to let you know that I'm not going to be around for sparring. Tsubasa and I are spending the day with Hibiki and Miku."

"Okay, Kanade." Lapis answered with a nodded.

Kanade then looks at Chris with a narrow look.

"As for you, midget. Don't do anything dirty to Lapis or else..." Kanade said with dangerous tone.

"As if I would be perverted enough to do that!" Chris screamed before Kanade left.

"Chris?" Lapis called.

"What!?"

"You don't have to yell or people would have heard you." Lapis said, pointing to the people outside who seems to be alarmed by Chris's scream.

"Stay out of my business!" Chris shouts at them. She slammed the front door shut before heading into the bathroom again.

Lapis sighed as he gets himself up and preparing to make breakfast.

Chris took a deep breath as she washed her face up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hairs seem to be sticking up in the air.

_I look like a complete mess..._ Chris thought as she trying to fix her hair.

While she is doing it, she still thinking about last night. She couldn't help but compare Lapis's story to her own. They both lost people they cared about, they were on their own, and they both lost their homes yet unlike her, Lapis is able to stand up and still smile. Why is that? Chris shook these thoughts away as she took off her clothes and entered the shower.

Meanwhile Lapis was making breakfast before getting a call and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Lapis, is everything alright up there? I heard yelling." The boss lady said.

This causes Lapis to have a slight blush.

"Umm... it was accident." Lapis said.

"What sort of accident?" The Boss Lady asked.

"I invited a friend to stay for a while since she had no home." Lapis explained,

"Is that girl with light hair that I see you with?" The Boss Lady asked.

"Yes, and well...short version is that I slept with her in bed." Lapis explained with his blush being a little bit brighter.

"...Oh my." The Boss Lady remarked.

"I didn't do anything but sleeping," Lapis explain. "I tried to help her overcome a nightmare by sing a song before she won't let go off my hand."

"I see..." The Boss Lady said, getting the idea of what happen. "Then the scream?" She asked.

"Umm... Kanade accidently come in our awkward position." Lapis answered.

"And that screaming was..."

"Chris telling her to get out." Lapis said before Chris came in with a towel.

"Don't look." She warned.

Lapis still holds his phone and didn't look at Chris who is wrapped in a towel. He knows he shouldn't looks at her since he seen what happens to people before.

"Is Chris there?" The Boss Lady asked.

"Yes." Lapis said.

"Can I speak to her?" The Boss lady requested.

Lapis passed the phone without looking.

"It's for you."

Chris took it, "Hello?"

"It's been a while, Chris." The Boss Lady said.

"Oh... it's you," Chris said.

"How are you?" The Boss Lady asked. "You aren't getting yourself into another accident again?"

"No." Chris quickly answered.

"That's not what I heard." The Boss Lady said.

Chris blushed after hearing it.

"Umm... it's hard to explain, but I'm grateful that Lapis is here." Chris said softly.

"Hmm... I don't know what troubles you." The Boss Lady said. "But I hope you don't burden Lapis too much with your situation."

"I don't plan to." Chris said before giving the phone back to Lapis. "I'm going to change."

Lapis looked at the phone. "Chris is going through a lot right now. She needs all the support she can get." Lapis stated.

"Alright, Lapis. You better look after her." The Boss Lady said. "But if you get into any trouble related to girls, let me know."

"Yes, ma'am." Lapis answered.

Chris emerged in her usual dark maroon dress.

"Here."

Lapis passed her the plate of food.

"Thank." Chris said before she starts to eat now.

"So where are you going to starts your search about Fine's plan?" Lapis asked. "Since I doubt going back to her mansion would work."

"I don't know yet...I don't have much leads. We made sure that all loose ends were cut."

"But there has to be something."

Chris suddenly thought of something immediately.

"Chris, what is wrong?" Lapis asked.

"Kadingir..." Chris answered. "Fine wants to do something about Kadingir."

"Kadingir?" Lapis asked.

"I just remembered now." Chris said.

"What's Kadingir and what does Fine want with it?" Lapis replied.

Chris suddenly has a depressed look on her face. "But... I don't know," Chris answered. "I only hear her mention it."

Lapis sighed in frustration since Chris doesn't know what Kadingir is. There is something about Fine; he can't help notices despite her and Kougane working together. Something about her eyes tells him that she is older than him.

Much older than him.

He knows Fine couldn't be an Overlord. She seems to know how to control the Solomon Cane. Is it possible that she is immortal?

Lapis suddenly got up from his seat and goes to his laptop.

"Lapis?" Chris asked. "What are you doing?"

_Maybe this world has a history about Kadingir? _Lapis thought.

Lapis turns it on and hurry to his google page as he looks up the word Kadingir.

Chris did a facepalm.

"Lapis, I'm pretty sure you're not going to find it by using the internet."

"You don't know that." Lapis defended.

It wasn't until he press search and got various results but one of them caught Lapis's attention immediately before pressing on it.

"What on earth?" Chris asked in surprised.

"Kadingir... a tower of heaven..." Lapis said.

Lapis looked at Chris with a somewhat smug look.

"Oh don't you start!" Chris huffed while Lapis dialed Genjuro's number.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Chris might have given us a lead on Fine."

"Really?" Genjuro asked.

"Fine's goal is Kadingir." Lapis replied.

"Hmm... I see. Give my thanks to her." Genjuro said.

"Will do." Lapis answered before closing his call. "Now we need to find out where Kadingir is…"

"Wait, Lapis, there is something else you need to know." Chris said immediately.

This got Lapis's attention. "Huh?"

* * *

(Theme park)

The girls were listening to what Kanade told them this morning.

"WHAT?!" Hibiki and Miku looks completely shocked at Kanade.

"Chris-chan made Lapis-kun… sleep with her?" Hibiki asked in complete shocked.

"When I walk in on them this morning…" Kanade explained.

"I can't believe it…" Hibiki sputtered, still disbelief.

"I don't think Lapis would let that happened, Hibiki." Tsubasa assured Hibiki. "Lapis is older enough to take care of himself."

"Doesn't it mean that they done 'it'?" Hibiki asked, blushed.

"Hibiki-chan, you need to calm down. Lapis won't do something like." Miku said, try to calm her best friend. However, she is quite shock like Hibiki, but she keep it calm composition while Hibiki looks panic.

"I know that Chris-chan isn't bad… but I'm a little worried about leaving him alone with her." Hibiki answered honestly.

"We can talk about them later, aren't we supposed to have fun now?" Kanade asked. "Today is going to be fun for us."

The girls look surprised at her.

"Oh yeah…" Hibiki said.

"So where do you want to go first?" Kanade asked.

* * *

(With Lapis and Chris)

Lapis looks surprised at Chris.

"Eh? Grinsha and Shinmugurun are with Kougane?" Chris nodded.

"You know them?" She asked.

"I do. Grinsha is the strongest warrior and the only one who could stands up to him is Rosyuo, but he is only loyal to Rosyuo alone. Shinmugurun, on the other hand, he is quite arrogant for a warrior." Lapis said. "But how are they supposed alive?"

"You mean they were dead before?" Chris asked. Lapis nodded.

"Like Demushu, but how-" Lapis said before his eyes wide in realization, "Of course. Their weapons."

"What?" Chris asked confused before Lapis brings out his Overlord weapon from thin air.

This causes Chris to look surprised.

"An Overlord's weapon is can focused our power to attack and control the flora of Helheim at our bidding." Lapis explains, spins his Overlord tool for a bit before allow it to disappear. "I believe Fine and Kougane somehow revival them by using their weapons and have them under their controls."

"You gotta be kidding me…" Chris said.

_But is it possible if they got his weapon as well?_ Lapis thought before getting himself up.

"Sorry, Chris. But I need to go somewhere." Lapis replied.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

But Lapis didn't responses as he heading for the door. However, Chris got in front of him immediately.

"I won't leave until you tell me where you are going." Chris stated.

"Helheim. I need to make sure they didn't find Rosyuo's sword or they will have him under their control." Lapis answered. Even if there is a chance Rosyuo could defiant Kougane's control, he will take it out on the world.

"I-I'm coming with you!" Chris said.

"Why? Helheim isn't exactly a safe place for human." Lapis asked. This causes Chris to blush.

"B-Because… I want to see what Helheim looks and I can't allow you abandoned your promise." Chris reasoned.

"Fine." Lapis said before going into his drawers and throws something at Chris. "Catch."

Chris caught what looks like a Sengoku Driver but without a faceplate. "What is this?" she asked curious.

"It was something I'm working on for the girls if they accidently end up in Helheim and prevent the fruits from influence them. It also allows them to absorb the energy of Lockseeds to replenish their strength." Lapis explained.

"Does it work while wearing Symphogear?" Chris asked.

"Well, I'm still trying to figure out how to make that work. But I don't want you be tempted by the Helheim fruits." Lapis answered.

"Sound good enough for me." Chris said.

"Okay… to make sure we don't have any troubles, I would need to use my true form…" Lapis answered before his eyes glowing green.

"Say what?!" Chris looks alarmed at Lapis surrounded by leafs and vines before he turns into his Overlord form Shamubishe. Chris looks speechless as she step few feet back.

"**Are you scared now, Chris-chan?**" Shamubishe asked with a smug. This causes Chris's face turns angry immediately.

"I-I'm… not scared of you!" Chris protested. This causes the Overlord to chuckle.

"It's not funny!" Chris argued blushed madly as she tries to punch his face. But she end up hurting herself when Shamubishe's face felt like tough metal as he laughing.

"What the hell?!" Chris yelped in pain. She didn't take note on how tough Overlords like Shamubishe's body from a human punch.

"**Come on, we should get moving now.**" The Overlord said before opening up a portal inside his own house now. Chris looks at the belt and puts it on her waist.

The wolf like Overlord and Chris soon enters the forest before the zipper portal closed immediately.

* * *

(Helheim forest)

Chris looks around at the alien like forest while walking beside Shamubishe.

"So this is really the Helheim forest…?" Chris asked curious like a child.

"**Yes, but don't go too far from me now.**" Shamubishe said.

"Don't tell me about getting lost." Chris said before she saw one of the purple fruits on the tree.

She went up to the tree and picked one of the fruit as it magical changed into a Sunflower seed Lockseed.

"Didn't think it would work…" Chris said before seeing an Elementary Inves in front of her.

Chris accidently drops the Lockseed and the Inves take it before devouring the Lockseed as Chris watched it transforming into a Shika Inves.

Before the Shika Inves could reacted, several vines wrapped around the Inves and throws the Inves far away from her.

Chris turns to looks at Shamubishe.

"**Now you see what happened when you feed an Inves a Lockseed?**" He asked. Chris nodded.

"So how are you going to find his sword?" Chris asked. "This place must be really big!"

"**I already know where it is. After all, I was the one who made their grave marks…**" Shamubishe said as the two continued moving.

While they're continued traveling through the forest, Chris can't help notices Inves watching them from afar but they're afraid of coming near her because of Shamubishe's presence.

"Hey Lapis, can you understand what they're saying?" Chris asked.

"**They lose their abilities to communication after consuming the Helheim fruits as the influence of Helheim flow through their veins.**" The Overlord explained.

"Hey Lapis, if those scientists made Kougane, why can't they stop him?" Chris asked.

"**When Kougane is released into the world, he destroyed all of his creators before I and my knight squads arrives to the scene.**" He answered.

"But why couldn't Rosyuo stop him?" Chris asked.

"**After learning the creation of Kougane, Rosyuo felt betrayed by the people he swore to serve and Kougane made it worse when he turns friends and families on each other.**"

It wasn't long until Chris noticed abandon ruins as she follows Shamubishe into the ancient buildings and they find themselves in front of ancient stone coffin.

"A grave site?" Chris asked.

Soon Shamubishe reverted back into his human and approached the tomb.

"For her Highness and Rosyuo's final resting place together." Lapis said.

"When did you find this?" Chris asked.

"Not long ago when I managed to recover enough of my power to enter here alone. But I could tell Rosyuo is the one who made the grave for her." Lapis answered.

Lapis soon saw a large metal zanbato and went to it. This is Rosyuo's Joeshuimu.

"It's been a long time… old friend," Lapis said. He doesn't want to take his old friend's sword since it will disrespect his grave. But he must protect a new world from destruction of Kougane.

"I know this isn't a time to chat… but Kougane has made his return when Kouta and I finished him off." Lapis started. This got Chris confused at the name.

_Is Kouta the human who Lapis trust?_ Chris thought curious.

"He also brings back several Overlords to help him to complete the genocide on human race that is why I need to make sure your sword won't fall into the wrong hands." Lapis said.

Lapis puts both hands on the hilt of the blade and starts to pull.

_Please, Rosyuo… Lend me your blade…_ Lapis thought serious. He felt the blade response to him as he moving the blade from the ground.

"_Then protect those you cared about, Lapis Shamubishe…_" A familiar voice said to his ear.

Lapis soon pulled out the blade from the ground with ease as Chris looks awe at the size of Joeshuimu.

"That is pretty big for a sword." Chris comment. "How are you going to hide it from Kougane?"

"You will see." Lapis answered.

The Joeshuimu starts glowing as it absorbed into Lapis's bracelet as this surprised Chris's eyes.

"What just happened?" Chris asked confused.

Before Lapis could explains, they saw a shimmer figure appear in front of them and revealed to be a paled blonde hair woman. She wores white dress and a diamond necklace.

"_His sword will be safe from that fiend's hand. It's been a long time, Shamubishe or do you go by Lapis now?_" The woman asked friendly as this causes Lapis's eyes to wide.

"Y-Your Highness, but how are you here?" Lapis asked in shocked.

"She is the Queen?!" Chris looking surprised as well.

"_You don't need to be formal with me anymore, Lapis. Call me by my real name._" The woman said.

Lapis scratched his hair in embarrassment.

"Sorry… Kyrnn," Lapis answered.

This made the Former Woman of Beginning smiled before she points at the bracelet on his arm.

"_This bracelet has unknown properties even to the previous royal knights who served my family for generations._" She explains. "_Your desire to protect the humanity is enough for the bracelet to call my spirit from Paradise. I glad to see you again._" The former Woman of Beginning walks to Lapis and gave her a hug despite being see-through.

"Kyrnn… there is one thing I didn't get. But how did you die before Rosyuo? I thought both Man of Beginning and Woman of Beginning are meant to be together…" Lapis said. This causes Kyrnn to look sadly.

"_Because of the death of many people including your sister cause my heart to broken,_" Kyrnn said sadly. "_Lapis… I want you to know that we're truly sorry about everything happened and you suffered in the process._"

"I will be alright… Kyrnn, I didn't blame either you or Rosyuo for what happened. I already forgive you long time ago." Lapis said as he trying to hug back despite his childhood friend is a ghost now. "No one could really foresee on what would happened on that day."

This made her smile at her former knight and childhood friend. Kyrnn suddenly notices Chris watching them quietly and approached her, "_You must be one of Lapis's new friends, right?_"

"Umm… yeah," Chris said as she looking at Kyrnn. She was still surprised to see an actual ghost of a former ruler of Lapis's old society.

"Chris, this is my old friend Kyrnn. Kyrnn, this is Chris." Lapis said.

"How do you do…?" Chris asked.

"_Is she your girlfriend?_" Kyrnn asked. This causes Chris to blush hard.

_Why do people keep thinking we're a couple?!_ Chris thought embarrassed.

"No, Kyrnn. She is a friend I meet in this world." Lapis said. Most of all, he doesn't want to be involved in a relationship due to he being older than the human.

The former Woman of Beginning pouted. "_But Lapis, I thought you have finally settled down when you got the chance to live peaceful and you could complete it with a girlfriend now._" This causes Chris's face turn even dark shade red.

"You still remembered that Kougane alive and I can't allow him to do whatever he pleased." Lapis said, crossing his arms.

"_I know, Lapis. But I want you to find a chance to have some happiness because I know this isn't what your sister won't want._" Kyrnn said.

"She won't be happy either, but I know what I must do and I am gonna do whatever it takes to finish the battle against my past demons… I will protect the world where my friends live," Lapis said.

"_Then I will pray your victory is a success, Lapis._" Kyrnn said before looking at Chris. "_As for you, Chris, I hope you will look after my best friend or I will hunt you in the afterlife._"

"Yeah… I will." Chris answered, nervously.

Suddenly Kyrnn's body began to vanishing soon slowly as she notices this.

"_It looks like it almost time for me to return to Rosyuo in the afterlife._" Kyrnn said. "_Before I go… I will pass along words from your sister, Lapis._"

"What are they?" Lapis asked.

"_She doesn't want you to blame yourselves for what happened and she will wait for you someday._" Kyrnn said.

"I see…" Lapis said.

"_Take care of yourselves, Lapis._" Kyrnn said before she full vanished into thin air.

Lapis turns to look Chris who seems sad.

"Chris, are you alright?" Lapis asked.

Chris soon snapped out her daze and looks at Lapis. "I-I'm alright." Chris said. "I never thought it possible to talk with the dead."

"You aren't the only one who is shock by this." Lapis answered before taking out his Sakura Hurricane Lockseed.

"Do you want to go back now?" He asked. Chris nodded.

"I have enough of this place." Chris said.

It wasn't long until Lapis and Chris got on the Sakura Hurricane as they gone at desire speed and left the old world behind. However, they unaware that a figure watched them leaving the human world and came out the bushes.

It was none other than Grinsha himself and he looks angry at Lapis.

* * *

Lapis and Chris soon walk around the city after coming back from the Helheim forest. Lapis then thought of something.

"Hey Chris-chan… I've been wondering," Lapis started.

Chris turns and looks at him.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Do you want to play soccer with me?" Lapis offered.

"Don't you remember what you did to my face?!" Chris barked at him.

"I know. But has you really ever play soccer before?" Lapis asked. This causes Chris to look away from him when she is hits with the question.

"I… I didn't have the opportunities to grow up like normal kids." Chris admits sadly.

Suddenly Lapis takes Chris's hand and this causes Chris to blush immediately as they start moving.

"W-Wait! Where are we going?!" Chris asked shocked.

"Come on. It still not to later to learned playing soccer, I know a perfect place for you to practice." Lapis said with a smile.

It wasn't long until they reach a practice field with nets already sets up. Lapis soon find a soccer ball nearby and picks it up.

"How do you play…?" Chris asked.

"You have to use your legs to play the game, like this." Lapis said, as he backed up and kicked the ball before bounced the ball on his knees several times.

"Woah…" Chris said.

It wasn't long until Lapis kick the ball hard before sending the soccer ball into the goal with ease, "That is the goal of the game. Do you want to give it a shot?"

"Umm… sure," Chris said. It wasn't long until Lapis places the soccer ball in the middle of the practice field again. This time Chris watched Lapis closely as he made his move on the ball.

He soon kicked the ball again; Chris watches his movements before stealing the ball away by kicking it away. She soon sends the ball into the other goal with a fury kick.

"WHOA! Are you sure that you never play soccer before?" he asked, impressed.

"Not once… but I tried when I watch you." Chris admitted.

"Well, there are other things about soccer besides just simply kicking the ball, you know," Lapis replied, running to get the ball.

"Wait, there is more?!" Chris asked surprised.

Soon Lapis began to teach Chris how to the game especially defend the goal from kicks. It takes Chris long before she finally get a grip on defend against the ball, especially several kicks from Lapis. Then Lapis taught Chris on passing the ball by playing with her.

It wasn't long until Chris felt tired from learning soccer and lying on the ground.

"I seeing that you're improving, Chris-chan." Lapis said.

"Geez… I can finally see why you love this game so much," Chris remarked.

"Why thank you." Lapis said.

"Hey Lapis, do you think we could do something else besides Soccer? Maybe somewhere to relax?" Chris asked, feel exhausted.

"Umm…" Lapis is in deep thinking about what else to do before an idea hits his head. "Well, I think there is place we can relax."

"What is it?" Chris asked.

* * *

(Karaoke parlor)

Kanade, Tsubasa, Hibiki, and Miku made their last stop here for their fun. But it wasn't until they saw someone familiar there.

"Chris-chan, what are you doing here?" Hibiki asked.

Chris turns around to see the girls and her eyes wide in shock as well.

"What are you doing here?!" Chris asked to them.

"We're having a bonding time, but why are you here?" Miku asked.

"Well… umm-" Before Chris could explain, the music started to play as the spotlight shone on Lapis who is on the stage now.

The girls look quite shocked to see their friend on the stage now. Lapis took hold of the microphone and began to sing, surprising the audience with his singing voice as he sang 'Raising Up Your Flag'.

"_Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)_

_Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)_

_Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)_

_Rise Up Your Flaaaaaaag!_

_Shinjitsu" sono aji wa nigakute_

_Nakanaka nodo wo tooranai_

_Sore demo nomikonde miseru sa_

_Mada michi nakaba_

_Onaji tetsu mata fumanai tame ni_

_Ano hi yori tsuyoku naru shika nai_

_Hinoko wo furiharai chikazuite'ku… _

_Kakushin_

_Akirame wa shinai... agaite miseru_

_Kono sekai... Rule... buchikowasu made_

_Shutsujin kachidoki age_

_Mou mayou koto nakare_

_Aratana chikara ga Ore no koto_

_Tamesou to shite itatte_

_Takaku hata wo kakage_

_Ookina koe sakebe_

_NEXT LEVEL ni tadoritsuku_

_Michi no tsuyosa kono te ni_"

* * *

**AN: There is my latest chapter for Kamen Rider Kamuro: Song of the New Stage! Also I decide to give the former Woman of Beginning a name since I don't felt like calling her the Queen every time. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**

**Read and Review!**


	11. Beginning of Nightmare

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kamuro or Senki Zesshou Symphogear! I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

**Saa… Showtime daa!**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: The Song of the New Stage

Ch11: Beginning of Nightmare

"Now everyone repeated with me!" Lapis said to the audience before clapping.

"_Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)!_"

"Ei Ei Oh!" The audience repeated as they clapped for Lapis.

"_Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)!_"

"Ei Ei Oh!" The audience repeated.

"_Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)_" Lapis continued sang. "_Rise Up Your Flaaaaaaaag!_"

"_Kanawanai aite no kachikan ni_

_Makarete kizutsuki tsuzukeru_

_Mugon no Follower ni narutoka_

_Kitto dekinai_"

(With the girls)

"Why didn't you tell us that Lapis can sing?" Tsubasa asked to Hibiki and Miku.

They shake their heads as they look confused.

"Lapis-kun never expresses any interesting in singing since he like soccer more," Hibiki said. Miku nodded before looking back at Lapis who seems to be having fun on the stage.

"It looks like he has fun." Miku said with a smile.

"I have to admit this is the rare occasion." Kanade mused at how everyone is enjoying Lapis's singing right now.

Chris's attention isn't focus on the girls but Lapis as this is her second time hearing Lapis singing for everyone especially her.

_But where did he come up with this song?_ Chris thought.

(Back with Lapis)

Lapis holding on the microphone as he walk across the stage and sang, "_Fukisusabu kaze ga urusainara_

_Hajimari no basho e tome ni yuku_

_Ikitai ashita wo eraberu kibou _

_Mamoru sa_

_Rifujin na... gisei.. atarimaeda to_

_Unazuite... itara.. kinou to onaji_

_Shutsujin kachidoki age_

_Touzen tairo wa tatte_

_Aratana michi ga hirakereba_

_Osore wa mijin mo nai_

_Ookiku hata wo futte_

_Noise wo furiharae_

_Ima aru joushiki buttsubushite_

_Sekai wo kaete miseru_

"Now everyone, repeat with me again!" Lapis said.

_Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)_

"Ei Ei Oh!" The audience repeated.

_Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)_

"Ei Ei Oh!" The audience repeated.

_Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)_

"Ei Ei Oh!" The audience repeated.

"_Rise Up Your Flaaaaaag!_" Lapis sang.

"_Shutsujin kachidoki age_

_Mou mayou koto nakare_

_Aratana chikara ga Ore no koto_

_Tamesou to shite itatte_

_Takaku hata wo kakage_

_Ookina koe sakebe_

_NEXT LEVEL ni tadoritsuku_

_Michi no tsuyosa kono te ni_

_Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)_

_Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)_

_Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)_

_Rise Up Your Flaaaaaaaaaag!_" Lapis soon places the microphone down as he clapped with everyone in the Karaoke parlor before the music ended.

"Thank you, everyone! This is a totally blast!" Lapis said to everyone before getting off the stage and everyone are applauding to him.

* * *

Lapis gets a bottle of water before he saw Hibiki and the girls come toward him.

"Hey girls," Lapis said before drinking the liquid. "What are you doing here?"

"Lapis-kun, you were so amazing!" Hibiki praised. This made Lapis looks surprised.

"Oh? So you saw me?" Lapis asked. Hibiki nodded.

"I have to admit you're good. Do you ever thinking of going into the singing career?" Tsubasa asked. Lapis shakes his head.

"Umm… no thank, I like singing for fun." Lapis said.

"Too bad, I was thinking of being your manager and we could travel the world together," Kanade said, thinking all of the money she could make and become rich.

But Lapis soon pulls on Kanade's right ear after hearing that.

"Ow!" Kanade whined. "L-Lapis, what are you doing?"

"I take that as a compliment, Kanade. But I know how people get greedy when it comes to money." Lapis answered with a sincere smile, but cold air behind it.

"Sorry… Sorry, please let go of me!" Kanade pleaded.

This made Tsubasa and others laughed at the scene especially Chris looks a little amused at the scene before them. Lapis soon released Kanade from his grip.

"Lapis-kun, have you always been this good at singing?" Miku asked curious.

"Well, this is my first time singing in front of people." Lapis answered.

"Y-Your first time?!" The four girls exclaimed.

"But you sound amazing for a beginner." Hibiki said. "Are you sure that you never practice before?"

Soon Chris joins them and looks at Lapis.

"How did you come up with that song?" Chris asked. She is the only one who knows Lapis could sing because of the melody he sang for her.

"The song came through me and I go with the flow." Lapis answered. He also dreams about how it would sound on public.

Hibiki then looks at Chris.

"So what were you two doing all day?" Hibiki asked curious.

Before Chris could answer, they heard an explosion not far from where they are. Lapis is the first one leap out of the karaoke parlor before anyone else would.

"Lapis!" The girls look quite shocked at Lapis's behavior before following him from behind.

"There is no doubt about it…" Lapis mutters as he senses other Inves nearby.

Lapis soon saw several Advance level Inves destroying buildings and cars while the vines behind them starts growing.

_Who is responsible for this? Kougane?_ Lapis thought, serious.

Lapis soon takes out his Sengoku Driver before places on his waist and takes out his Silver Lockseed.

"Henshin!" Lapis shout while running.

"**SILVER!**"

He soon locked his Lockseed into his Driver before activates his Cutting Blade now.

"**SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**"

Lapis soon transforming into Kamuro and takes grips of his staff into battle against the Inves. He soon swings his staff as he prevents the Inves from reaching the civilians who try to get away from the scene.

Before he could use his Cutting Blade, green orbs hit him from behind and sends Kamuro flying backward to the ground.

"**That is such an interesting toy you using, Shamubishe…**" A female voice said mocking.

Kamuro soon turns around and his eyes widen at the one who is responsible for this mess…

A green Overlord with an organic staff like his own weapon, but Kamuro never would guess to see her here now.

"Redyue! I shouldn't have known you're alive as well…" Kamuro growls as he getting himself up from the ground.

"**This is what I getting from an old friend?**" Redyue asked.

"Lapis!" Kanade said as she and others catch up.

But Kamuro brought out his arm to prevent her and others came near.

"**Are those your new toy?**" Redyue asked, interesting.

"Is that another Overlord?" Tsubasa asked.

"This one is not someone you shouldn't be near." Kamuro said as he summons his vines as he targets Redyue and the vines follow his order. Redyue got out her hybrid halberd axe Dau and fires a sonic blast to counter against the vines.

But Kamuro soon appeared as he tackles Redyue away from others.

"**But why?**" She asked.

"We were never friends to begin with." Kamuro said cold.

"**How harsh…**" Redyue said.

Kamuro soon teleport himself and reappears on Redyue from behind as he slashes her from behind. This causes the green Overlord to falls to the ground and made her rolls across the street.

"**Why are you with these humans? You should have joins me and revival our race together in this world!**" Redyue said. "**You know these foolish apes are corrupted! They don't need someone like you fighting for them!**"

But Kamuro didn't response as he fires several silver orbs at Redyue and continued send her flying backward. He knows better than listening to anything from Redyue's words since he already knows Redyue's true colors.

While she is flying in the air, Redyue send energy orbs at Kamuro. But Kamuro opens a zipper portal as it consumed them before disappearing. He continued attacking her with any remorse.

"**WAIT! What about your sister? I could revival her!**" Redyue pleaded.

This got Kamuro angry as a memory from his mind replay once again.

(**Flashback**)

_It was raining everywhere as dead bodies were around him and blood everywhere. Shamubishe looks at his sister's eyes before they turns lifeless and she passed away last. _

"_N-No…" Shamubishe lets out a scream of agony in the air._

_Kyrnn and Rosyuo arrive to see the scene before them._

(**Present**)

"You have no right to mention her after what you did!" Kamuro said with angry as he brought his staff down on Redyue now.

Suddenly the ground before them shakes immediately and Kamuro missed his chances to strike at Redyue right now. Redyue uses this chance to get distant from the fight, but Kamuro was about to go after her before Grinsha tackles him to the wall.

"Grinsha…" Kamuro said, struggling against the brutal Overlord now.

"**Where is it? Where did you take it?**" Grinsha demands as this surprising Kamuro to actually hearing him talking right now.

Kamuro struggles to break free of Grinsha's iron grip on his arms. Suddenly multiple blue swords soon attack Grinsha from behind and follow up with an arrow. This causes Grinsha to let go off of Kamuro and Kamuro turns to saw Baron and the girls.

"Are you alright?" Tsubasa asked. They came in time to get rid most of the Inves before seeing Kamuro having trouble with Grinsha.

"Another Overlord?" Baron asked, ready her Sonic Arrow.

"Be careful of him. He is dangerous than he look." Chris replied serious.

"Don't worry, I got this…" Baron said as she charges forward.

She charges at Grinsha, extended the Sonic Arrow at Grinsha to strike and aimed right at the Overlord's throat.

"HRK!"

But her attack doesn't to affect much against someone like Grinsha when the Overlord reached up at an unexpected speed and grabbed Baron by her throat. Baron struggle in the grip and tries to bash Grinsha in the head with the Sonic Arrow.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa said.

The Overlord turns to see Kamuro and Tsubasa charging at him same time as they slashed him in the face. Dropping Baron, Grinsha stumbled back. Baron coughed to gets the air back in her lungs.

"What do you think of this?!" Chris cried as she brought big barrel machine guns again and she starts shooting off at him. Her aim was true as they collided with him, but Grinsha doesn't seem to be affected by the attack.

"How strong is he?" Tsubasa grumbled at Grinsha still standing now.

"It looks like I have no choice…" Kamuro said, getting out his Kachidoki Lockseed.

"**KACHIDOKI!**"

He soon takes out his Silver Lockseed and replaces it with Kachidoki Lockseed into his Driver before locked it in. Kamuro soon activates his Cutting Blade and cuts the Lockseed.

"**SOIYA!**"

Suddenly coming out of the zipper portal above him wasn't normal fruit Arm. It was more like a bulky set of armor which was painted orange with black highlights and silver studs. It drops on Kamuro and transforming into armor.

"**KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI! EI! OH!**"

Kamuro stood in his Kachidoki Arms surprising the girls except Chris who already seen his new Arms already.

"Whoa!" Hibiki uttered.

"When did he get that one?" Miku asked with a similar expression like Hibiki.

"A new Arms…?" Tsubasa questioned.

"I never know about that form before…" Baron said.

When Grinsha charges again, Kamuro blocks Grinsha's punches before countered with his own punches at the white Overlord now. Kamuro soon removed the Kachidoki Bata flags from his back, twirled them around and used the flags to smack away Grinsha. Grinsha soon response with electric shocks but Kamuro deflected the attacks with ease.

Soon Kamuro saw Redyue summons vines to attack him. But Kamuro focused his power as his Bata flags soon glows with blue flame as he slice through the vines, Redyue frown before dodging arrows attack from Baron.

"Don't forget about us!" Baron exclaimed with angry.

Grinsha growl with angry before forming a massive sphere of energy and hurled at Kamuro, causing a violet explosion. When the smokes cleared to reveals that Kamuro was unharmed by the attack as he stood in the centre of a smoking crater as a result from the attack.

Kamuro then took out his Hinawa Daidai DJ gun before firing several shots at Grinsha and forcing him back.

Grinsha suddenly growl loud than before and charges at Kamuro with his sword ready. Kamuro continued firing his bullets at him, but Grinsha keep throws the bullets off as he continued reaching toward Kamuro and attempts to slash at him. But Kamuro got his Hinawa Daidai DJ gun up and blocks the strike from Grinsha right now.

Baron soon jumps up into the air while firing her arrows at Grinsha but the arrows only causes smokes to appear on Grinsha's body. Grinsha turns around and send energy slashes at Baron. Soon Baron's visor began to glow green as she activates her Jimber Arms' special ability and absorbed the attacks in her barrier. But Grinsha's attack is strong enough that there cracks appeared on Baron's barrier before sending the attacks back at Grinsha.

"**So this is how powerful you are…**" Redyue wondered as she tries to make a move. But Baron already got out her Banana Lockseed and insert into her Sonic Arrow.

"You won't escape!" Baron locks the Banana Lockseed into the slot and the Sonic Arrow starts to glow.

"**BANANA CHARGE!**"

She stabbed the blade of her bow to the ground and this forms yellow energy spike wall to traps both of the Overlords.

"Now!" Baron said to Kamuro. He nodded.

"I will handle this…" Kamuro soon got out his Kachidoki Lockseed and attached to the lock section on his gun.

"**LOCK ON!**"

He aimed his weapon at Grinsha and Redyue as it starts charging up with orange energy until it fill and Kamuro fired the trigger. Grinsha try to fires lighting blast from his palms at Kamuro.

"**KACHIDOKI CHARGE!**"

The attacks collided with each other as both Kamuro and Grinsha refused to given an inch. But it wasn't until Grinsha felt a sharp pain behind him and saw Redyue stabbed his back.

"**You…!**" But Redyue flee as Grinsha takes the full attack from Kamuro's blast and perished by the explosion. But Kamuro saw Redyue try to make her escape.

"I won't let you get away!" Kamuro said, firing his shots at Redyue.

But the green Overlord leaps into the air while avoid the shots. She soon opens a zipper portal and jumps into it. The portal soon closed immediately.

Kamuro clenched his fist as he revert his transformation right now.

"Lapis, who was that?" Baron asked.

"Another ghost… I don't wish to see again." Lapis said.

He soon notices Grinsha's sword is left on the ground and he picks up. It has bit crack on the edge of the blade part.

"Umm… Lapis-kun, what do we do about these vines?" Miku asked, looking at the vines with worried.

"I will clean them up." Lapis said.

* * *

(Unknown location)

Several agents drop to the floor before they were consumed by the black Locusts as they're screaming in pain.

"Is this is all you got?" Kougane asked. They're quite weak for the ones who take the Defense Minister's own life.

There is one thing annoyed him when it comes to working with Fine because these foreigner agents were looking into her so called partner.

"But all things come to an end…" Kougane only needs to play for a bit long to get the full relic.

* * *

(Lapis's apartment)

After Lapis cleans up any Helheim plants from the area, he and the girls heading to his apartment.

"So let me get this straight…" Tsubasa started, crossing her arms. "The Overlords are brought back to this realm due to a strange undead ritual by Fine?"

Lapis nodded.

"That is what I figured." Lapis explains. "Since they were brought back through their Overlord Weapons that Kougane must picking up."

"Who was that green one?" Hibiki asked.

"Redyue. She used to work as Rosyuo's assistant... but I wished that I never know her in the first place." Lapis said with a bit of angry.

"Lapis-kun… what's wrong?" Hibiki never seen him acts like this now. Neither other girls saw their friend like this before.

"Because Redyue is the master of deceptions and manipulated." Lapis explains. "You should never listen to her or you will end up fall into her lies before killed."

"Sound like a nasty piece of work." Kanade remarked.

_You don't know half of things she does while putting wools over people's eyes…_ Lapis thought.

"What else could she do?" Tsubasa asked.

"She is good with manipulating with illusions to make them look real." Lapis said. But there is still one thing made Redyue dangerous.

Miku then takes the Kachidoki Lockseed from the table and looks at it.

"I have never seen this one before…" Miku said. Even after everything they had witnessed, they were still amazed that such power could be contained in such a tiny thing.

"I still can't believe it holds a lot of power." Tsubasa said, looking at the Kachidoki Lockseed.

"That is the Kachidoki Lockseed." Lapis answered.

"Did you make it?" Hibiki asked. Lapis shakes his head.

"But I didn't know how to make one like this…"

"So where did you get it?" Kanade asked curious.

"I got it from… Serpent." Lapis said.

"Who is this Serpent?" Tsubasa asked, suspicious.

"There is something I haven't told you about…" Lapis said hesitantly before saying, "Serpent is the manifestation of Helheim's will."

"Say what?!" The girls exclaimed.

"That Forest's living will?!" a surprising Chris asked.

"Yes, there is no doubt that he find out about me and Kougane fighting in this world." Lapis frowned.

"So this Serpent," Tsubasa said.

"You can't be too sure what his motivates are," Lapis said.

"But why?" Kanade asked. "Didn't he help you?"

"There is always a catch when it comes to his help. No matter if it for good or evil." Lapis answered.

"So he is like a referee for both sides?" Miku asked.

Lapis nodded.

"Lapis, does this Serpent have to do anything with how you track down Yukine?" Tsubasa asked. Lapis nodded.

"He helps me a bit but he is only interest in seeing me and Kougane fight." He said. But he left out the part about Sagara's offer of making him a real human.

He refused to accept help from him or he will ends up dooming this world with the battle royale from his past. But he has to figure out about how he is going to do with his own immortality.

* * *

(Later)

In his tool room, Lapis is currently busy with something as the Sheimu and the Kachidoki Lockseed resting on his table right now.

_This isn't going to be easy…_Lapis thought serious. He looks at the Kachidoki Lockseed and takes it into his hand.

This is the same Lockseed that Kouta used along with the Kiwami key.

_Kouta…_ Lapis thought of his friend and his human counterpart.

Unlikely Kouta, Lapis hasn't uses the true potential power of Kachidoki Arms weapon. He soon sets the Kachidoki Lockseed down and brings his attention to Sheimu.

There is only one weapon could bring out Kachidoki's true power. But Kamuro doesn't have a sword like Gaim.

_A sword… never think of using a sword like the old day_, Lapis thought. Using a sword reminded him of his old day in serving the Royal family along with his sister.

(Flashback)

_Shamubishe is training alone in the backyard as the young knight perfected his sword style. But it wasn't until he felt a familiar presence as he saw his sister is drying the clean clothes right now._

_He suddenly has a mischief idea after putting his sword away and sneaks up quietly behind the maid who is busy hanging the clothes._

"_If you have time to be a mischief child, would you mind helping with the clothes?" His sister asked as she turns around to look at her brother._

_This causes Shamubishe to look embarrassed of being caught by her now._

"_I-I…" He stuttered as he couldn't find the right words. This made his sister let out a giggle than her calm composition._

"_Sister, it's not funny!" Shamubishe said. There are time when he can't stands to see his own sister constants teasing him now._

"_Even though you're already training as a knight, you still bad at being sneaky." She teased._

(Present)

He still missed the old day when his older sister is around. Even if he doesn't know his own parents, his sister was the whole world to him.

_I will never forgive you for what you did, Redyue…_ Lapis thought serious.

Lapis knows Redyue is the one who hide Kougane's creation from him and others by pulling wool over their eyes on what the scientists were doing behind Rosyuo's back. It wasn't until his sister got kill due to Kougane's awake and Lapis went after Redyue with full fury of rage to exact his revenge. However, he didn't kill her back then because Rosyuo uses his order to forbid him from killing Redyue. This causes a huge fracture in Lapis and Rosyuo's relationship since Rosyuo let the one who causes his sister's death live.

"This time I will be the one settle this…" He muttered to himself.

Lapis soon channel began to channel his power into Sheimu as the weapon began to glow and changed shape immediately.

Unaware to Lapis, Chris is peeking through the door quiet. She left the bathroom before notices there is light in the tool room and notices Lapis seems to be working on something. But she couldn't tell what exactly is he making.

_What is he doing?_ Chris thought confused before seeing strange light.

* * *

(Next morning)

Chris slowly opens her eyes and notices she was sleeping on the couch with a blanket over her shoulders.

_Did I oversleep?_ Chris thought confused as she looks around the room.

The last thing she recalls is watching Lapis quietly before fallen into sleep.

"Lapis?" She called out.

But no response.

She got up from the couch and starts looking around the apartment for him. But she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Could he gone to work already?" Chris wondered out loud as she heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

It wasn't until she saw something on the table waiting for her.

"So he did make me breakfast…" Chris said to herself. But he could at least wake her up than leaving her in the couch all day?

Chris sighed before taking her breakfast to the living room and watched some television.

* * *

(Lydian Private Music Academy)

Hibiki and Miku are walking to class together as they saw not a lot of students are in the class yet. The two soon sat down in their seats right now.

"Hibiki, is there something wrong?" Miku asked.

"I'm a little worry about Lapis-kun." Hibiki said, looking at her best friend.

Though they reconcile their friendship again, they still felt a little worry about Lapis. They know about his old life, of how tragedy it is. They were fortunately to have a friend like him. They aren't sure why but they know something is bothering him right now.

"There is something troubling him… but I never see him acting like this way." She continued. Miku figure it might have something to do with Redyue due to seeing Lapis acting slight aggressive than his fight.

"I'm sure he will tell us what's wrong soon." Miku assured to her friend. Lapis did a lot in order to protect them from dangers.

"Morning, Hibiki, Kohina," Hibiki turns around to see their friends.

"Morning, everyone." Hibiki greeted cheerfully.

* * *

(With Lapis)

Lapis soon got off his Sakura Hurricane and looks around the abandon factory as he felt trace of Helheim leaking here.

_Where are you, Redyue?_ Lapis thought serious. Knowing Redyue, she won't go back to Helheim Forest since it will be too obvious.

"Redyue, come out now!" Lapis barked.

It wasn't until he hears bestial cries as couple of Elementary Inves were come toward him. Lapis take out something hanging on his belt and draw out the Musou Saber in his hands.

Lapis slashed the first few Inves with his new blade as he test the durability of his new blade. So far, his new weapon could hold its own while facing against Inves and hasn't creaked yet.

Soon the Inves exploded around of him. Lapis saw a purple beam came after him and Lapis rolled aside to dodges the attack. He looks and saw Redyue on the stairs now.

"Redyue…" He growl with angry.

"**You're quite persistent in finding me...**" Redyue said.

"This time I will make you paid for what you did…" Lapis takes out his Silver Lockseed.

"**SILVER!**"

Redyue try to fire several fireballs at Lapis.

"Henshin…!" He shouts before the explosion hits him.

"**SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**"

Kamuro emerged out of the smoke as he charges at Redyue with Souginjou and Musou Saber on each hand.

"**Hmm… But I won't let you ruin my second chance at living.**" Redyue said as she jumps down from the stair.

She brought up her weapon and blocks Kamuro's weapons.

"You don't deserve to live after what you did!" Kamuro snarled with angry.

* * *

Chris is sitting impatient on the couch with an irritated look on her face. Lapis hasn't come back during lunch time yet.

_What is taking that idiot so long for coming back!?_ Chris thought impatient. Lapis supposed to promise help her looking for clues about Fine's motivate, but he hasn't return yet.

"Then I will have to starts the search without him…" Chris said to herself.

Chris hears the door knocking and decides to see who it was.

When she opens the door and came faces with Genjuro in front of her. Chris takes a few steps back before glare at her supposed guardian here.

"What do you want, old man?" Chris asked annoyed.

"I came here to see you." Genjuro explains calm expression. "Is Lapis around?"

"Shouldn't you be concern about looking for Kadingir instead?" Chris asked serious. She already gives them the information about what Fine's plan was. But why is he still here for!?

"But I also have a promise to your parents that I must keep." Genjuro said.

"Why do you keep speaking of that promise from them after all these years!?" Chris questioned serious while grabbing his shirt. "Forget about my goddamn parents, they choose to leave me behind! I'm not like those idiotic idealists! Rescuing refugees from a guerilla war? Saving the world with power of song? Any adult worth a damn wouldn't waste their time on such wishful thinking!"

"Is that what you think?" Genjuro said. "Then let me ask you this: Could you really put an end to every war that way?"

"Well…" Chris couldn't response.

"You said that real adults shouldn't waste their time on wishful thinking?" Genjuro replied. "To the contrary, it's because we are adults that we have our dreams and ideals. When you become an adult, you grow up and become stronger."

"You might find you have a bit of spare cash on the side, too. But most importantly, once you're an adult you get the chance to take those crazy dreams you had as a kid, and make them real." He continued. "And your dreams and ambitions become more important than ever. You think your parents went to war just out of wishful thinking? Not a chance."

Chris stares at Genjuro.

"Didn't they throw themselves into that hell so that they could realize their dream of changing the world for the better with their songs?"

"Why… why are you telling me this?" Chris asked, confused now.

"They want to show you the unyielding truth that dreams can be fulfilled." Genjuro explains. This causes Chris to look shock.

"Though you may have declared that you hate them." Genjuro said. "I'm sure they loved you more than anything else in the world."

_All this time… I- _Soon Chris starts to have something in her eyes and struggle of keeping them in right now. Genjuro approaches her and hugged her as Chris starts to cry.

It wasn't long until Chris stops crying before Genjuro goes on to his main question.

"Have you seen Lapis this morning?" Genjuro asked. Chris shakes her head.

"N-No, he was busy all night…" Chris said. She cursed herself for falling to sleep when she supposed to be watching him.

"I see. I have trouble of getting in contact with him. He wasn't even at the Flower either." Genjuro replied. "I'm afraid that something is troubles him that he doesn't want to us being involved."

"W-What!?" This causes Chris's eyes wide in shock.

Suddenly Genjuro's phone began to ring and he picks it up.

"What is it?"

* * *

Kamuro spins his staff around and fires several silver orbs at Redyue. But Redyue counter with her own green orbs as there a mini explosion appeared between them.

Redyue is about to charges again when Kamuro soon pulls the triggers of his Musou Saber and fires several bullets to hits Redyue.

"**You got stronger… but by using human technology?**" Redyue wondered out loud.

Kamuro didn't say anything as he ready to finished this and reach his hand for his Silver Lockseed.

"**COME ON! MANGO AU ALAIT!**"

He turns to see Baron throwing her Mango Punisher directly at Redyue. But Redyue fires energy orb to knock the Mango Punisher aside along with Baron.

"Damn it…" Baron cursed.

Soon dozen of blue swords appeared Redyue before they rained down on her.

"Lapis-kun!" Hibiki called as she and Tsubasa came into the factory.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" Kamuro questioned serious.

"What does it looks, Lapis? We came here to help out." Baron said.

"You shouldn't be here in the first place!" Kamuro barked. This caught Baron and the two girls completed by surprised.

"What!?" Baron looks shocked at him.

"Lapis-kun…" Hibiki is speechless with disbelief. She never has seen him this angry before.

"Why are you acting like this?" Tsubasa asked.

It wasn't long until they hear dark chuckle as they saw Redyue who still standing unscratched from Tsubasa's blades.

"**Oh? It's been awhile since I saw that face, but on a different person.**" Redyue mused.

Kamuro's visor suddenly glows as he summons more vines and trying to attack Redyue and caught her in the vines. But Redyue vanished into the thin air and Kamuro's vines weren't any uses.

Baron got up as she and the girls were on guard.

"Where did she go?" Baron stands on her guard right now.

Kamuro soon felt a presence from his back and blocks the swing from Redyue's Dau.

"**Shamubishe, I'm surprised how you will be able to hold back Helheim from infestation into this world.**" Redyue said. "**But how long before they will become fear of you?**"

When Kamuro is about to attack, Redyue soon vanished again into the thin air.

He then looks back at the girls.

"Whatever you do, don't listen to her." Kamuro warned to them.

Baron soon got out her Banana Lockseed and Melon Energy Lockseed as she locked them into her Driver. She soon activates her Cutting Blade.

Both her Banana Arms and Melon Energy Arms merged together before forming her Jimber Arms.

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR! JIMBER MELON HA-HA!**"

"Don't listen to her lies!" Kamuro said to the girls.

Tsubasa soon turns around and saw Redyue behind Hibiki.

"Look out!" Tsubasa said.

Hibiki turns around and saw Redyue before she jumps away from her swing. Baron soon charges forward as she clashed with Redyue.

"Don't play mind game with us, you rotten bitch!" Baron exclaimed.

"**Then how about I give you something even more twisting…**" Redyue said, before her other hand is start glowing right now.

"Kanade, get away from her!" Kamuro said as he charges forward.

But he was too late in reached the girls when the light hits them.

"**You should taste the truth harsh of reality…**" Redyue laughed with wicked.

* * *

"Nee-san! Nee-san!" a young girl calling out to her.

Kanade opens her eyes and immediately find it completely wrong when she saw them again.

His mother and sister.

Alive.

_No… how could this be possible?_ Kanade thought with disbelief.

She looks down to see that she is younger age again, but without her armor on her.

His sister could only stares at her.

"Kaa-san! Something is wrong with Nee-san!"

Immediately, her mother walked over to her. But Kanade could comprehend what is going on, her mother had already put her hand on her forehead.

"Kanade, are you alright?" His mother asked.

"What is going on here!?" Kanade questions to her family. "And what is today's date!?"

"Don't you remembered, Nee-san?" His sister asked. "We're going to the digging site to visit Professor Sakurai."

The digging site where her mother and sister died. This causes Kanade's face turn white with fear immediately as the memory of that day came back to her. Did she somehow travel back in time now?

"We can't go there! Kaa-san. Miyuki-chan." Kanade said. "We can't go there!"

"Kanade, what is going on with you? Sakurai is my friend since graduating from high school." His mother said.

"Because… you and Miyuki-chan would die!" Kanade pleaded with tears.

"Kanade," Her mother soon touched her cheeky and looks at her. "D-Do you have a bad dream?"

"I-I… I don't know… anymore." She doesn't have any proofs on how they will die, but she knows it was the day when she chooses to become a Symphogear user.

* * *

_No… Not this day again…_ Tsubasa thought as she opened her eyes to see the concert hall.

She is fighting against the Noises from two years ago when Kanade still have her voice to sing with her.

_But why am I here again!?_ Tsubasa thought. This day is something she won't forgive herself for.

Kanade grabbed her lance. She shed a tear and smiled as she pointed her deteriorating lance in the air. She started singing the song that would kill her and the rest of the Noise; the Swan Song.

It wasn't long until Kanade starts to sing her Swan Song now.

"Kanade! No!" Tsubasa cried out.

She is trying to look for Lapis to save Kanade. He is the only one who can scatter these Noises already.

But he wasn't nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Tsubasa trying to looks around the stadium for him as Kanade starts singing the Swan Song now.

No matter where she looks, Lapis is nowhere in sight.

Her battle instinct tells her that something isn't right here. But her eyes and heart couldn't deny what is going on here.

Soon Kanade starts to glow immediately after finished singing the Swan Song.

"Kanade!"

* * *

Hibiki opens her eyes immediately as she find herself in the park right now.

"What am I doing here?" Hibiki wondered out loud.

She soon saw Lapis and Miku were playing soccer together on the field.

"Miku-chan! Lapis-kun!" Hibiki called out.

Miku turns around and she has a fearful look on her face now.

"Stay away!" Miku cried out as she trying to move away.

"Miku-chan, what's wrong?" Hibiki asked. It wasn't another civilian notices Hibiki and have a similar reaction.

"Monster!" Another civilian cried out.

"Monster?" Hibiki looks confused immediately. "Where?"

It wasn't until she notices hand has turns black with razor talon as she has shock expression on her face.

"What is happening to me?" She asked, looking horrified.

"Miku-chan, get behind me." Lapis said, trying to shield Miku.

"Wait! Lapis-kun, don't you recognized me?" Hibiki pleaded worried. "It's me Hibiki!"

"I don't know who you are, but I can't allow you harm my friend…" Lapis said serious.

"Let us handle the monster." A familiar voice said.

Hibiki turns around to see Kanade, Tsubasa, and Chris arrives on the scene now.

* * *

(Back in the real world)

Redyue soon jumps back to dodges another attack from Kamuro.

"**I'm surprised that you're actually immune to my spell.**" Redyue said.

"Redyue… you wretch!" Kamuro barked, charging at Redyue. He no longer bothers by the vow to kill Redyue, but he will DESTROY her for what she just done.

But Redyue soon summons her vines and caught Kamuro in the process. Before Kamuro could uses his power to break out, Redyue send energy orb at Kamuro and this send the silver Rider flying backward.

"**After the troubles when your playthings go through to help you.**" Redyue said. "**They will eventually suffered nightmare that they won't wake up from again.**"

Kamuro turns to look at Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Baron stood motionless in air while they're unconscious now.

_I told them to not get involved…_ Kamuro thought as shame and guilt filling in his being. They weren't supposed to get involved in his fight with Redyue. Why they didn't listen to him?

"Redyue!" Kamuro snarled as he charges and attack her.

But Redyue does a side-step to dodges Kamuro's attack before slashing him on the shoulder with the Dau. This send Kamuro to the ground right now and Redyue is about to approach him with a killing blow.

"**KURUMI SPARKING!**"

Redyue stops and turns around to see large Kurumi Bombers hitting for her now. Redyue summons wall of vines to take the attack.

Kamuro turns around to see Knuckle who regains his Kurumi Bombers.

"**You have some nerves…**" Redyue said to him.

It wasn't until Chris leap over Knuckle and glares at Redyue.

"Get the hell away from them… **Billion Maiden!**" Chris shouts as she unleashed Billion Maiden at the green Overlord.

Redyue soon swings her Dau and slices away Chris's attack. Knuckle soon charges with his fist at Redyue and Redyue blocks the attack.

Redyue then kicks Knuckle back before using her vines to attack the boxing theme Rider. Knuckle saw it coming and using his Cutting Blade twice.

"**KURUMI AU LAIT!**" Knuckle starts spinning in incredible speed and becomes somewhat a fierce fire tornado as the vines been burned.

Kurokage suddenly appears and saw the three girls in unconscious states as he went up to them immediately.

Redyue saw this and trying to shot an energy orb at Kurokage. But Kamuro appears and knocking away the attack.

"Shinji-san." Kamuro said to Kurokage. "You need to get them out of here."

Kurokage trying to shakes them away, but they weren't response except they seems to be shake in fear of something.

"What's wrong with them?" Kurokage asked to Kamuro.

"Redyue somehow cast a hypnosis spell on them and puts them in their worst nightmares." Kamuro explains, looking at the unconscious girls. "Unfortunately, I never know anyone who could break through her spell on their own."

"Can't you do the same thing when Tsubasa got possessed?" Kurokage asked.

"I don't know…" Kamuro said. "But you need to get them out of here while I hold off Redyue for you guys to escape."

But Kurokage grabbed Kamuro's arm when he saw him trying to help Chris and Knuckle against Redyue.

"Why are you trying to do this alone?" Kurokage asked.

"That isn't your concern, Shinji-san." Kamuro said, trying to remove Kurokage's hand off of his arm.

"These girls need you now. You are their only chance of survival!" Kurokage pleaded.

Kamuro soon looks at him then at his friends who are still unconscious in Redyue's nightmare spell now.

"What are you doing!? Wake them up!" Chris said.

"We will hold her off!" Knuckle said.

"Fine, but you better not die…" Kamuro said with serious. There will be other times to settle his vengeance on Redyue. Suddenly Kamuro brought out his Souginjou and chanting a spell focused on his bracelet.

Soon Kamuro turns into an energy orb of light before enter Hibiki's mind now.

"**Do you really think that you can take on someone like me?**" Redyue mused.

"As long as it takes!" Kurokage said before taking out his Suika Lockseed.

"**SUIKA!**"

The Arms he was using vanished in sparkles of light as a large portal zippered open above. Chris looks up and gasped at the sight of the huge Suika Arms.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Chris said.

But Kurokage didn't listen and locked the Suika Lockseed into his Driver.

"**LOCK ON! SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**"

The Suika Arms crashed on the top of him and Kurokage's head popped out from the top, his visor was now red like watermelon flesh.

"**You will make an interesting toy.**" Redyue said before firing another barrage attack. Kurokage tucked his head in and the Suika Arms spun, deflecting the blasts away.

* * *

Kamuro soon lands on the ground and he finding himself in the city. But this isn't the same city that he is familiar with.

It wasn't until he hears an explosion right now.

"I-I don't want to hurt you!" A familiar voice pleaded.

"Just accept your fate!" Kamuro soon hurry immediately and saw Tsubasa and Kurokage fighting a wounded Hibiki.

Kamuro soon send silver orbs to send Tsubasa and Kurokage flying backward now. Hibiki turns to see Kamuro come toward her.

"What are you doing, Lapis!?" Tsubasa questioned.

But Kamuro ignored her voice before went up to Hibiki who seems to be shaking in fear.

"Are you alright?" Kamuro asked.

"Please stay away from me…" Hibiki whispered fearfully. This made Kamuro stop as he looks surprised.

"Hibiki-chan?" Kamuro notices Hibiki's right hand turns dark and mixed with Symphogear technology.

_Hibiki-chan…_ Kamuro is always worried about Hibiki. But to see her like this causes his heart to felt turmoil now.

"Move away from that monster, Kamuro." Kurokage said with serious. "That _thing_ doesn't belong in this world."

"…" Kamuro turns to looks at them.

"Hibiki-chan, you need to snap out of it. This is a nightmare created by Redyue." Kamuro said, standing ready to protect Hibiki. "It's not real!"

"B-But everyone hate me…" Hibiki said.

"**It's useless, Shamubishe… this is the future for this girl where everyone will treated her as a monster.**" Redyue's voice said from the thin air.

"Bullshit! The only one who deserved to become a monster is the one who kill others in cold blood and without any remorse! That is none other than you, Redyue!" Kamuro counter with angry. "If anyone try to threating Hibiki-chan… I will protect her no matter what. Because she is my friend." This made Hibiki looks surprised at Kamuro.

"Lapis-kun…" Hibiki murmured. She slowly remembered Lapis being there for her when he protected her and others after she gains her Symphogear.

"This nightmare ends here…" Kamuro said as his weapon starts to glows.

Before Tsubasa and Kurokage could react, Kamuro slammed his staff to the ground as his and Hibiki's surround began to shatter immediately.

Soon Kamuro turns around and caught by a surprised hug from Hibiki who is crying now.

"Don't worry, Hibiki-chan."

"I-I thought everyone hates me… and they attacked me…"

"But it was a bad dream." Kamuro assured, patting her back. "Redyue didn't count on me crashing this nightmare of hers."

Kamuro soon released her and starts glowing.

"I will be back in the real world soon. I have to helped Kanade and Tsubasa since they're trapped as well." Kamuro said. This causes Hibiki's eyes wide in surprised before Kamuro left.

* * *

Kamuro soon lands in a familiar concert hall and immediately felt a sudden dreadful behind his neck at the scene before him.

Tsubasa is holding onto a dying Kanade before the red hair girl's body starts to scatter across the air and leaving a sad Tsubasa.

Kamuro went up to Tsubasa slowly before speaking up.

"Tsubasa, I am here-" Before he could finished, Tsubasa launched her sword at him.

Kamuro barely have time to dodge except it chips off bit of his helmet.

"Why didn't you came here early!?" Tsubasa cried out with angry.

"Snapped out of it, Tsubasa!" Kamuro said with worried.

But Tsubasa won't listen to him as she continued attacking him. Kamuro uses his staff to block her attacks.

"Why couldn't you save her!?" Tsubasa demands angrily as she continued assault her attacks on Kamuro.

But Kamuro continued blocking her attacks with efforts alone. Whatever Redyue did to Tsubasa affected her a lot after what he witnessed.

"Kanade is alright! This is an illusion puts up by Redyue to make sure you never wake up!" Kamuro said.

"How could I believed you!? Kanade is already gone!" Tsubasa said.

When Tsubasa come charges at Kamuro, Kamuro knocked her weapon out of her hand and punch her straight in the face.

"What is the point of looking in the past when you can see what's in front of you!?" Kamuro shouted.

_Those words…_ Tsubasa thought in shocked before heading back. Those words alone start to ring the times when Kamuro enters her conscious the first time.

Kamuro watches Tsubasa soon getting up. Tsubasa looks a little confused before regains her focused immediately.

"Is this really a trap?" Tsubasa asked, confused.

"Unfortunately, yes it is." Kamuro said.

"Then I apologized again for attacking you." Tsubasa said before bowing in embarrassment.

"Save it. I need to make a next stop." Kamuro said. Before Kamuro could use his power again, he notices one of his Lockseed is glowing.

"Huh?" Kamuro picked up the blank Heisei Rider Lockseed which is glowing now.

_What is going on?_ Kamuro thought confused.

* * *

(Back in the real world)

"Let her have it!" Chris said.

"**Billion Maiden!**"

"**KURUMI SPARKING!**"

"**SUIKA SPARKING!**"

Chris and the two Riders unleashed their attacks which connected with Redyue, but they had no effect on the female Overlord. Redyue made the attacks vanished immediately before sending them back at them.

"Get back!" Kurokage said after pushing the two out of the way to takes in the attacks. This causes Knuckle and Chris to gasp at the destruction of Suika Arms.

"Shinji!" Knuckle said.

"That guy…" Chris looks disbelief.

Kurokage's Suika Lockseed falls out of his Driver before he collapsed in a heap.

"Damn…" groan Shinji as his suit vanished.

Before Knuckle and Chris could get Redyue, Berserker Inves came out of nowhere as they protecting their leader.

"**Why don't you just accept your fate already?**" Redyue said. "**You can barely keep up with me and your resistance is futile.**"

Shinji struggles to get himself up from the ground and grit his teethes.

"I-It's true that we aren't strong but we making sure Lapis can save our comrades!" Shinji said with serious. He knows that Lapis could be the one to helped Baron and others.

"**Do you really think he is one of your own? After all, he is nothing more than a sinner who is tempted by Helheim forest. This world will be doom to the same fate.**" Redyue replied.

"I rather trust him more than you." Shinji said with serious look. He can tell Lapis must have a reason to fight her alone.

Redyue sends an energy orb at Shinji to finish the human. Before her attack could finish him, a bright light blocked Redyue's attack.

"**What!?**" Redyue gawked.

"Huh?" Knuckle blinked.

"What is going on?" Chris asked confused.

Shinji saw a shadow figure in bright light before him. Soon one of his spare Lockseeds lifted up and before his eyes it transformed into a new Lockseed. The Lockseed is red and black and has a face of yellow bat wing warrior. Soon the shadow figure vanished after the work is done.

Shinji didn't question what had happened as he snatched the new Lockseed in front of him.

"Henshin!"

"**KIVA!**"

A zipper port appeared above Shinji after he finally stands up. A Rider helmet with silver mouth guard and a pair of large yellow bat like eyes came out of the portal. Without hesitation, he placed the new Lockseed into his Sengoku Driver before pushing down the Cutting Blade, causing the Kiva Lockseed to be sliced open and reveal its core.

"**LOCK ON! SOIYA!**"

The Lockseed's core had a red fuestle and the lid's backside revealed a small yellow cartoon bat hanging upside.

"**KIVA ARMS!**"

The rider helmet fused with Shinji's body, forming his Pre-Arms suit and new armor. Kurokage's Kiva Arms armor was black with silver shoulder pads, red chest armor mimic muscles and giant yellow lens instead of his usual Pulp visor. Last but not least, the right shin was covered with a silver shin pad and chain.

"**KING OF VA~MPIRE!**"

Chris and Knuckle looks quite surprised at the new form of Kurokage.

"King of Vampire?" Chris jaw dropped.

"Now it times to break the Chains of Destiny!" Kurokage declared as he goes into his battle stance.

* * *

Far from the battle stood Sagara. He was watching the battle with amusement. "Looks like one of the Bujin Riders power is call here to this world. Lapis's Lockseed seem to be tracking beacon to them."

* * *

"Not again!" Kanade cried out as she is forced to watch her mother and little sister die again.

_I couldn't save them…_ Kanade thought. No matter how hard she try to convinced them of not going to the excavate site before watching them being killed by the Noises in front of her again.

Now, she isn't waiting to be saved as the Noises coming closer to her now. She failed to prevent the death of her family again…

"**SOIYA! SILVER SQUASH!**"

A silver wave hits all of the Noises and Kamuro appeared from out of nowhere.

"Kanade!" Kamuro said, went up to the young red hair girl.

"…" But Kanade didn't response to Kamuro's presence.

"Kanade, wake up." Kamuro said, trying to shake her shoulder.

"Please let me die…" Kanade cried. "I failed to save them again…!"

"Kanade! This isn't real, it's an illusion puts up by Redyue to make your fall into despair." Kamuro said.

"Leave me alone!" Kanade said before dark aura around her forced Kamuro back.

Kamuro looks up to see the darkness surrounding Kanade before she transforms into a dark version of Baron Jimber mode. This causes Kamuro to look completely shocked by this.

_No, this is…_

"AAAHHH!" Dark Baron charged at Kamuro and trying to slashed him with her Sonic Arrow. But Kamuro brings up his staff to block her attack.

"Kanade… what happening to you?" Kamuro asked with worried. This reminded him of much when Kouta got possessed by Kougane's dark spores to become Gaim Yami.

But Kamuro sense something different about Dark Baron.

She isn't form from Kougane's spores, but the sadness within Kanade. It kind of makes sense after seeing the death of her family again.

"I hate this world because of the Noises! I will crush this world with my hands!" Dark Baron said with menacing tone.

Kamuro soon seen a grown similar between Dark Baron and the original Baron. But Dark Baron soon kicked him back to interrupted his thoughts and shot Kamuro in the chest with an energy arrow.

This causes Kamuro to groan in pain. The power of Dark Baron's arrow seems to be more deadly.

"Kanade, please snap out of it!" Kamuro said. He doesn't want to fight his own apprentice at time like this now.

But Dark Baron didn't response as she continued advance forward.

_Why couldn't she hear me?_ Kamuro thought as he struggles to get up from the ground.

When Dark Baron about to using her Cutting Blade, Kamuro charges forward and knocked out her Sonic Arrow and his weapon.

_This better work! _He soon gives Dark Baron a hugged as this causes her to look surprised.

"Let go of me…!" Dark Baron said, trying to break free from Kamuro's grips. But Kamuro refused to let go of her now.

"Kanade I know won't act like this." Kamuro said calm. "Kanade, didn't you swore that you will help me in whatever I need? I never intend on giving human power, but you're the first person beside Hibiki-chan interested me before becoming my friend."

"Let go of me!" Dark Baron demands.

"I won't." Kamuro said to Dark Baron. "I'm not going to let you die again. I am not going to lose anyone else important to me."

This made Dark Baron stop immediately. She was surprised at what he says before she felt warmth. She soon stop struggle now.

"Kanade?"

It wasn't until he hears sobbing behind the helmet as cracks appeared on the helmet before he saw Kanade's face.

"Lapis… I'm so sorry." Kanade cried, sobbing.

"Your family might be gone, but there is always a part of them being with you." Kamuro assured to her. "The only way to keep their memory alive, you must live your life stronger to make a better future. Keep on moving and keep triumph to the end."

"You're right…" Kanade said before their surrounding vanished immediately.

* * *

Kurokage charges forward as he began to punching Redyue. Redyue blocks his attack with her weapon, but Kurokage soon slam his fist into her gut. This causes Redyue to forces back before Kurokage continued to lands his attack.

"**What is this power?**" Redyue asked.

Kurokage didn't reply before he kicks Redyue back now. But a vine attack from her sent him skidding backward but he used the distance to his advantage as he pushed the Cutting Blade.

"**WAKE UP!**"

In an instant, it felt like night fell upon the city with the only source of light coming from the glow of the moon. As Kurokage leapt into the air for a Rider Kick, the guard on his right shin opened to reveal a pair of red bat wings connected to a portion of red armor. "Darkness Moon Break!"

But Redyue soon replaces herself with one of the Berserker Inves and taking in the attack for her instead. Kurokage didn't stop advance as his foot slammed into the Berserker Shika's chest and slammed the Inves into the wall of building where a demonic bat like symbol formed on the wall while the Inves itself exploded.

Redyue lands on the roof as she watched them unamused.

"**Until next time…**" Redyue said.

Kurokage landed on the ground again, the silver shin guard reassembled itself. Soon the sun reappeared on the sky than the moon.

"How did you do that?" Chris asked.

"I don't know…" Kurokage answered.

They suddenly hear footstep ran toward them as they saw Lapis and others. When Lapis saw Kurokage's Kiva Arms, his eyes wide in surprised.

"The Kiva Arms…" Lapis said in shocked. "But how?"

"What in the world was that?" Hibiki asked, looking at the bat mark on the wall.

"Is everyone okay?" Knuckle asked.

"Where is Redyue?" Lapis asked as he looks around the area.

"That rotten bitch escaped." Chris said.

"Lapis, I think you should start explains." Knuckle said.

* * *

"Redyue is a co-conspirator when it comes to making Kougane, and I swore a vendetta against her." Lapis said.

"A-A vendetta?" Hibiki asked.

"Because she keep Kougane's existence hidden from everyone, my sister was killed when Kougane run on rampage." Lapis said with a dark look.

Genjuro frowned. "So that was what it about…"

"It makes sense now." Kanade said.

"Unfortunately, I wasn't able to kill her because Rosyuo refused to believe she is responsible for covering up Kougane's existence." Lapis said.

"You gotta to be kidding me!" Chris remarked angrily. "He let her live after what she did?"

Lapis nodded. "I don't understand the trust between them. But it severs my complete trust that I have with Rosyuo before I abandoned my position as a knight and going on my own way. It might hurt my childhood friend, but I couldn't see any reasons of serving the kingdom anymore when my sister isn't there anymore." Lapis explains.

"It must been hard…" Tsubasa said calm. After hears much about Redyue, it made her angry at the one who puts her and her friends in a nightmare cage.

"It wasn't until I call by my friend again in order to help seal Kougane away and I agree since I have nothing left to protect. That was the last time I seen her." Lapis added.

"Lapis-kun… I'm so sorry about your loss." Hibiki said.

"That is why I didn't want to involved anyone in my revenge." Lapis said. "You know what I mean when Redyue cast nightmares on you three."

"So what was it like?" Chris asked. Tsubasa, Hibiki, and Kanade look uncomfortable.

"I will explain since I was the one who enter their minds." Lapis said.

(One story later)

"That is a fearsome ability." Genjuro said with wide eyes.

"Hibiki…" Tsubasa looks a little worried after hearing Hibiki's dream.

"I-It's alright," Hibiki said, still shaking. "My nightmare was horrible and it felt so real if Lapis-kun didn't show up."

"It must been scary," Chris remarked. These nightmares start to resemble much of her nightmares she wished to forget.

Lapis looks at Tsubasa, Hibiki, and Kanade before bowing. "I am sorry about what happened for letting you suffered in Redyue's spell. It will never happen again."

"I forgive you, Lapis-kun." Hibiki said with a small smile.

"But there is one thing that I don't get how you aren't affect by it?" Kanade asked confused. Shouldn't Lapis be affected?

"I am immune to Redyue's spells because I can control dreams." Lapis explains.

"Seriously!?" Kanade looks surprised. Lapis nodded.

"But why do you choose to fight her alone?" Hibiki asked with worried.

"Redyue is a dangerous enemy because she could tempt people with bribe or lies to them. You need to be experience enough to not fall for one of her lies or you're doom." Lapis said.

"I see. If you let yourself fall to her lies, she will manipulate you like a puppet until she has no use for you anymore and dispose of you literally." Genjuro said.

"I'm not letting her getting away with this either." Tsubasa said with angry.

"But I still can't decide whether I am angry or not that you fighting alone again." Kanade said with a frown at Lapis.

"Say to the one who was crying." Lapis countered with a smug look.

"I-I wasn't crying!" Kanade argued.

"You were."

"Did not!"

"I saw you!"

"I got something in my eyes!"

"Huh?" Chris looks confused at Kanade and Lapis bicker like children. Suddenly Hibiki throws a bear hug at Chris and this causes her by surprised.

"W-What are you doing!?" Chris demand, flushed.

"Thank you so much for helping us!" Hibiki said.

"I-I wasn't doing it for you, baka!" Chris said, trying to pulls Hibiki off of her. But Hibiki have a grip tighten on Chris.

"So Lapis, what do I do with this?" Shinji said, showing the Kiva Lockseed.

Lapis sighed as he looks at Shinji with the Kiva Lockseed. He was still surprised that Shinji got a Rider Lockseed like he did and Kiva is one of the Heisei Riders on his Heisei Rider Lockseed.

"You can keep it since it might come to you for a reason. But I advise you should be careful with its power." Lapis said.

"Are you sure?" Shinji asked, looking surprised.

Lapis nodded.

"Thank you." Shinji said.

"Lapis, I know this might be a personal grudge." Tsubasa said. "But you should tell us about it than face it alone."

"But I can't let anyone know my intents sometime." Lapis said.

"But why?" Hibiki asked.

Lapis looks at Genjuro with a serious expression.

"Because I know there is a traitor in your organization, Genjuro." Lapis said.

"A-A traitor!?" Tsubasa looks shocked.

"You know this the whole time!?" Kanade asked in similar expression as Tsubasa.

"Say what!?" Hibiki exclaimed in shock.

"It something from my past experience in war. When an enemy knows too much, there is always a traitor." Lapis said.

"You're quite smart for a war veteran." Chris remarked.

"I was thinking the same thing after seeing Nehustan again. It makes sense how they know about Durandal being transported in the first place. But I wish you would tell me your theory than going solo." Genjuro said to Lapis.

"However, it's quite different to know who you can trust." Lapis replied.

"Do you know who it is?" Kanade asked. Genjuro shakes his head.

Suddenly they hear a familiar siren in the air and they look shock.

"Noises!?"

* * *

**Next chapter: Target Lydian Academy!?**

**AN: I would like to thank Spartan for helping looking over this fic once. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**

**Read and Review!**


	12. Target Lydian Academy?

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kamuro or Senki Zesshou Symphogear! They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Song of the New Stage

Ch12: Target Lydian Academy!?

"You're quite smart for a war veteran." Chris remarked.

"I was thinking the same thing after seeing Nehustan again. It makes sense how they know about Durandal being transported in the first place. But I wish you would tell me your theory than going solo." Genjuro said to Lapis.

"However, it's quite different to know who you can trust." Lapis replied.

"Do you know who it is?" Kanade asked. Genjuro shakes his head.

Suddenly they hear a familiar siren in the air and they look shock.

"Noises!?"

Chris grits her teeth before she starts running off somewhere.

"Chris-chan, where are you going?" Lapis asked. But Chris couldn't hear him at all.

_I have to settle this…_ Chris thought serious.

* * *

(**Played Sanmi Ittai by Little Blue boX**)

The song begins as Lapis looks over the city and seeing the blue sky.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gangan. Rarara rarara tobitate**)

As Lapis looks at the sky, behind his shadow was Kamuro and his Overlord form. In his right hand was the Silver Lockseed as Lapis remembered his former life.

(**Sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten. motto mottoikou ze. ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa.**

**Motto motto DEKAI ze**)

Lapis was playing soccer with his legs and doing some fancy tricks. Then we see Hibiki smiling as she is eating snacks with her friend Miku. Tsubasa and Kanade training together as Kamen Rider Baron stood watching in Kanade's shadow. Chris looks lonely as she continued her journey before she sight her eyes on Lapis.

(**Mada tsuyoku nareru.****Shinka wotsuzukeru Karada.****Hyakusen renma no waza kokoro de.**)

Now we seen an army of Noises but the one leading them is Fine and Kamen Rider Mars.

(**Sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah. yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way**)

Hibiki and Tsubasa were fighting against the Noise while Kamuro and Baron back each other before Kamuro saw Jam charging toward him.

(**San, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e. chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze. Maketetamaru ka.**)

Jams fired off an attack at Kamuro. But Kamuro was shown the Heisi Rider Lockseed before Kamuro transforming into different forms. Jams transformed into Mars as he and Kamuro coming close to clashed with another.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gan gan.**)

We see Genjuro drinking coffees and his assistants were beside him.

(**Rarara rarara tobitate**)

Now we seen Kamuro practicing with his staff and his various forms before Lapis and his friends were shown on the scene.

* * *

(In the city)

Throughout the city, there are explosion been seeing as Chris blasting her way through the horde of Noises with frustration and rage.

(**Play Senki Zesshou Symphogear - Ichii Bal**)

_Where are you, Fine!?_ Chris thought angry.

Chris continued firing her crossbow guns at the Noises in the sky now. Unaware to her, Tsubasa and Hibiki catch up with her now.

"For now, let us handle the Noises on the ground while she dealing with the Noise in the air." Tsubasa said to Hibiki.

"Right!" Hibiki said.

The two girls split up while taking on the many Noises in different section of the city. It wasn't long until they finally got the numerous of Noises down.

It wasn't until Chris and Tsubasa accidently bumped into each other before interrupting Chris's singing right now.

(**Song end**)

"What do you think you are doing!?" Chris asked annoyed. "Get out of my way!"

"Come to your senses." Tsubasa said. "Do you wish to fight alone?"

"Did I miss the part of when we become best friends?" Chris remarked.

"What about Lapis? Isn't he your friend?" Tsubasa asked.

"That is not your business!" Chris said serious. "We may not have any reason to fight each other, but then, we don't have any reason _not_ to fight, either! Let's just keep going like before! You can't expect people to just—" Suddenly Hibiki takes her hand and this caused Chris to looks at her.

"Yes, we can!" Hibiki insisted happily. "We can settle our differences with anyone."

"How can you be cheerful after that nightmare you go through? I could already tell anyone would completely breakdown." Chris retorted with angry.

"True… I did breakdown in fear of what others think of me as a monster and would fall into despair." Hibiki admit as she thinking back to the nightmare."But I refused to give up. As long as there are people like Lapis-kun fights for others in this world. To make sure people could understand each other and give them hope. That alone is enough to give me the courage to keep moving." Hibiki said.

"Tachibana…" Tsubasa and Chris looks surprised.

"I always envy that I can't do any special tricks or have weapons. But not anymore…I have my hands and they are my Arms Gears of reaching out to others." Hibiki continued with a smile. "That I can make peace with others instead."

Tsubasa soon takes Hibiki's other free hand before stares at Chris and gives her hand to her. Chris looks reluctantly of holding Tsubasa's hand before she touched and Tsubasa grabbed hold of it as this caused Chris to gasp.

"Is this idiotic contagious?" Chris asked.

"Maybe." Tsubasa answered calmed. "You seem to catch it as well."

"Maybe you caught it after meeting Lapis-kun." Hibiki teased. This caused Chris to blush a storm now.

"I-It's not funny!" Chris complained. She can't helping wonder how Lapis handling these two idiots and that old woman.

Suddenly they saw pair of large shadow before looking up to see larger Noises in the sky.

"Until we take out the big ones, there'll be no ends to them." Tsubasa said serious.

"I have an idea." Chris said. "Something only I can do."

"Ichii-Bal's specialty is long-range, wide-area artillery." Chris continued. "I'll blow them to pieces!"

"You're not going to sing your Swan song, are you?" Hibiki asked in shocked.

"Don't be stupid! I wouldn't throw away my life that lightly." Chris said.

"Then how?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'll keep raising the energy output of the Gear, but suppress the actual release." Chris explained. "After overloading it with energy until it goes critical, I'll release it all at once."

"But you'll be totally defenseless while you are doing that." Tsubasa said.

"We will have to protect Chris longer enough for her to defeat all of the Noises!" Hibiki said.

This caused Chris to look surprised at these girls willing to her help out despite used to be enemies.

_Is this why you see in them…Lapis?_ Chris thought to herself.

"I guess that I have no choice…" Chris finally said. She can't go back on her own words now...

* * *

(In front of Fine's Mansion)

Lapis and Kanade are traveling on their motorcycles as they reach front yard of Fine's mansion now. Their mission is seeing if Fine or Kougane still in the building or not. But they notice a large hole on the mansion roof.

"So this is where she and Kougane been using as their hideout?" Kanade asked.

Lapis notices tire tracks on the ground and touched it. He soon got up and looks at Kanade.

"But it looks like we aren't the only ones make a visit to their place." Lapis observed.

"Do you think anyone is home?" Kanade asked.

Lapis shrugged. "There is only one way to find out. Let's-"

Suddenly the doors to Fine's mansion open slowly for them and a familiar figure came out of the door as this caused Lapis's eyes to wide like dinner plate.

"R-Ryoji Hase? How are you here?" Lapis asked in shocked. But how?

"You know him?" Kanade asked.

Lapis nodded. "He was supposed to be dead."

"Supposed to be?"

Standing in front of them is none other than Ryoji Hase and he looking at them with stoic look as his eyes glow violet a bit before return to normal.

"Hase, how are you here? Did Kougane revival you as well?" Lapis asked.

"I don't know who you are. But you aren't welcome here." Ryoji said cold and stoic like a robot."All those who dared trespassed here must be removing."

"He doesn't seem to recognize you…" Kanade remarked.

Ryoji takes out something from his jacket pocket and revealed to be a surprising item. It was red with one lever on a fixed position on the left side and a pushable lever on the right side. The core was located in the center of the Driver with several transparent pipes going from it and a small glass jar was located right under the core.

"It can't be…" Lapis said with disbelief.

"What is that?" Kanade asked.

"A Genesis Driver is upgrade Driver which can handle Energy Lockseed alone. Unfortunately, I have no way of developed a real one except a Genesis Core." Lapis explains.

"Is that so?" Kanade asked."It looks like he wants to challenge us."

Ryoji strapped on the Genesis Driver to his waist and a silver metallic belt wrapped around his waist. He soon takes out an Energy Lockseed with a pinecone on it and it has an E.L.S-05.

"**MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY!**"

A shamisen tune played as a Crack opened up from above and brownish-black metallic pinecones descended down from above before Ryoji locked in his Lockseed.

"**LOCK…ON!**"

Ryoji pushed the lever, opening up the Lockseed and a clear liquid filled up the Concentrate Pods.

"**LIQUID! MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY ARMS! EI WOSHO WASHO!**"

His Energy Arms drop down on his head and shoulders and formed the suit before unfolding. He looks exactly like Kurokage except with a different Driver and a different weapon. The Kagematsu is now doubling bladed with large, three-pronged silver blades on the top ends.

He becomes Kamen Rider Kurokage-Shin.

Soon Kurokage-Shin charges at them with his weapon. Lapis and Kanade dodge his attack before getting out their Drivers.

Lapis and Kanade got out their Lockseeds.

"**SILVER!**"

"**BANANA!**"

Their Arms soon emerged from their zipper portals before they locked their Lockseeds into their Drivers.

"Henshin!" They shout at the same time and using their Cutting Blades.

"**SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**"

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

They transforming into Kamuro and Baron before they charges at Kurokage-Shin with their weapons at him. But Kurokage-Shin used his weapon to deflect their attacks at him and send them back with a slash. The attack was strong, but not strong as Knuckle or Kurokage.

Suddenly bursting out of the forest were mix of Noises and Inves coming at the two Riders. They were fighting them while Kurokage-Shin is attacking them at the same time.

Kamuro summoned his silver orbs and destroying several Inves and Noises while Baron spins her Banaspear around to shield her from the attacks. Kurokage-Shin pushed the lever of his Genesis Driver once.

"**MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY SQUASH!**"

Kurokage-Shin soon leaped into the air and corkscrewed down as holographic pinecone enveloped him.

"I won't let that happened!" Baron said before using her Cutting Blade twice.

"**COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!**"

The Banaspear glowing before enlarge with yellow energy and Baron twisted her weapon. She swings her weapon at the Noises and Kurokage-Shin. The yellow energy lance destroyed the Noises, but send Kurokage-Shin flying into the mansion.

Baron looks at Kamuro who destroying several Noises and Inves.

"You handle that guy. I will take things from here." Baron said before getting out her Genesis Core.

"Alright, Kanade." Kamuro said before hurry into the mansion. He determined to see if it was possible to save Kurokage-Shin or not.

Baron soon takes out the Melon Energy Lockseed before her head felt hurt all suddenly. It wasn't until the flick image of Dark Baron in her mind.

_I got to stay focused!_ Baron thought serious. She will not let herself losing control again after what Redyue did to her mind.

"**MELON ENERGY!**"

"**COME ON! ****MIX!**"

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR! JIMBER MELON! HA-HA!**"

Baron soon assumed her Jimber form now with her Sonic Arrow ready for battle.

* * *

(Inside Fine's Mansion)

"Hase, are you in there?" Kamuro asked. Still having troubles to believe someone who wasn't even an Overlord in terms of power could be alive again, like the other Overlords.

But then again, Lapis still was alive after he died, so he wasn't the one to talk about suddenly being alive...

But no one is response to his voice in the mansion. Kamuro soon continued walking into the building.

However, Kamuro hear movements in the building and gripped his staff tightly.

Suddenly he soon got hit by Kurokage-Shin's Kagematsu which send him down to the ground. Kurokage-Shin try to finished Kamuro off, but Kamuro stops Kagematsu with both of his hands before it could reach his helmet. Since Lapis is an Overlord he could probably survive the wound, but the pain would have been agonizing.

Kamuro soon tossed the staff with Kurokage-Shin along to the wall. He soon pinned Kurokage-Shin on the wall to prevent him from moving any further. Suddenly Kurokage-Shin starts to glow with dark energy before letting out a painful scream.

"I-It's hurt…" Kurokage-Shin muttered in pain.

"Ryoji! I know that we never talk in person… but I know there might be a small part of you in there. You need to snap out of it." Kamuro said urge to Kurokage-Shin. Even using his first name basis to get a stronger reaction. "Try and remember who you are. Because I know you are one of Kouta's friends!" Maybe 'Friend' was not the right word as Hase and Kouta never became close to each other, but Lapis knew Kouta considered Hase to be a friend.

This caused Kurokage-Shin to stop when he hears Kouta's name from Kamuro.

"Kouta…?" Kurokage-Shin asked with a confused tone. The name seems to be familiar to him, but where did he hears it before.

"Kouta Kazuraba." Kamuro said to him.

"I know what happened to you in Kouta's memory. He tried to save what left of your humanity from become an Inves and he refused to kill you because he didn't give up on a friend!" Kamuro said.

He knew in the past nobody could have helped Hase because he was a lost cause when he eaten the Helheim fruit...

But now there is a chance to save him! And Lapis would be damned if he lost this chance.

After all... a young life like Ryoji Hase deserves more than this!

"Shut up…" Kurokage-Shin spat in a cold tone again.

_I guessed it time to looking into your mind…_ Kamuro thought serious.

His bracelet suddenly began to glowing with radiant light on his arm. The light of the bracelet seem to cause Kurokage-Shin to screaming as darkness on his body trying to resist the light.

* * *

(Inner world)

Lapis opened his eyes when he hears sobbing noises and saw Ryoji is sobbing in the middle now. Lapis soon approached him.

"Ryoji…" Lapis said quiet. Since he wasn't a human first, he doesn't feel anything wrong when calling people by their first name, even when Hibiki reminded him he must don't do that. That habit simply wasn't integrated in him.

"Don't come near me!" Ryoji shout which stopped Lapis. "I'm still dangerous…I-I-I… I could hurt people if I end up turning into an Inves again…" he said in a sad and regretful tone.

"I'm not a human, and I'm pretty sure I could survive anything you throw at me," Reminded Lapis, but as always, he still feels pain if he is attacked.

"You won't be turning an Inves again, Ryoji." Lapis assured. "Because I don't felt any Inves aura on you… You're human again. Somehow your revival must turn you back into a human."

Ryoji looks up at Lapis with a confused expression.

"Really?" Ryoji asked quietly. "I…I-I won't hurt anyone?" Then he said those words in a hopeful tone.

Lapis nodded. "Yes. As long as you don't try and eat another Helheim fruit again." Because if anyone wouldn't have learned the lesson even after eating one... then that person deserves his fate.

"But what is the point of me going on living now?" Ryoji asked, still confused. "Everyone pretty much had forgotten about me…the rest of Beat Riders forgotten about me now. I have no family or friends in this world... I'm alone..."

"Not from what I've seen in your world." Lapis said. "Kouta and your friend Jonouchi haven't forgotten about you. Thought Jonouchi try to push you away to keep you from getting hurt again. But at the end he always asked about you,"

"How would you know that?" Ryoji asked.

Suddenly Lapis sends some of events in the old world through into Ryoji's mind and Ryoji clenched his fist tightly in frustration at not have being able to help in that fight that everyone fought against the Overlords. And now he is starting to developed more respect for Kouta more than he would have in the past.

"After suffering that much…that idiot Kouta still keeps fighting for everyone…" Ryoji said sadly. If he wasn't much of a jerk or stupid enough to eat Helheim fruits, he would have been glad to fight alongside Kouta against Yggrdrassil and the Inves!

"I don't know if this will make you feel better… but why don't you try starting over in this world, Ryoji?" Lapis asked with a friendly smile.

Ryoji looks at Lapis with surprised expression.

"S-Starting over?" Ryoji asked in surprised. "Do you really think someone like me deserved another chance in living? What if I messed up again? I got kicked out of school for beating up people!"

"I think you deserve a second chance, and the power went over your head in the past since you never had something like that," Reminded Lapis, "Plus, Jonouchi at the end became a better person and grown up, that could have been you as well,".

"What about starting a new Beat Riders in this world?" Lapis asked, knowing Ryoji's love for being a Beat Rider. It might help boost his resolve of giving life another chance.

Ryoji looks dumbstruck at Lapis's idea. "Really? B-Beat Riders? I can start a new Beat Riders in this world?"

"This time Yggrdrasill won't here to interfere with them in this world. I'm sure there will be people especially children would love learning how to dance from you, Ryoji. This world already has great music, but no talent dancers like Beat Riders themselves." Lapis said with a smile.

"But will they accept someone like me?" Ryoji asked confused.

"I wondering the same when I try to fit in this world… but I find people here are nice to help those trying to fit in." Lapis reminded. "Though this world does share an unusual trouble of number in monsters, this world does seem to need more heroes to save the day especially those who looking for a second chance like you."

"And you're fully human, so I bet you will have an easier time," Lapis added.

Ryoji wonder if he can really deserved this chance at redemption. Will he make thing right again?

"I…" Ryoji hesitated.

"What do you think you are doing?" A dark voice asked.

Ryoji turns around to see another version of him with dark aura around coming toward him.

"After being abandoned by Jonouchi and being killed by Sigurd, do you think you should listen to his offer?" Dark Ryoji said with disgusted. "Everyone just using you! Join me! We will let this world rotten into ashes!"

Dark Ryoji try to touch Ryoji in order to merge with him…

Suddenly Ryoji has an enraged look on his face.

"Shut up!" Ryoji shout angry as he punched Dark Ryoji back and his dark counterpart suddenly vanished.

"Ryoji…" Lapis said.

Ryoji turns and looks at Lapis with a calm look.

"Starting over in this world… Its might be the only thing I can do now…" Ryoji said. "If I can make a real difference in this world than I was in the past." Then he reminded something he saw, "And if Jonouchi managed to change so greatly... then I can do it ten times better!" He raised his fist to make emphasis.

Lapis nodded before offered his hand for Ryoji. Ryoji slowly takes his hand and the two shakes it.

(Real world)

Kamuro noticed Kurokage-Shin stop resisting as the darkness from Kurokage-Shin seem to be lifted and he released his hold on Kurokage-Shin before stepping back. Kurokage-Shin falls to his knee as his Energy Lockseed fall out of the Driver and revert his transformation.

"How are you feeling, Hase?" Kamuro asked. Decides to use Ryoji's surname since it polite now.

"Finally free from that bastard's control… I would like to give him a piece of my mind…" Ryoji said, still angry at Kougane for brainwashed him.

"Where is Kougane?" Lapis asked.

"I don't know… but the last thing I recall that they seems to after some relic known as Durandal." Ryoji recalled before have a confused expression.

"By the way, Lapis… why is there a girl in Kaito's armor?" Ryoji asked.

"Well, it's kind of long story." Lapis explained.

* * *

(With Baron)

"**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**"

Suddenly sharp energy like spikesprison form and impaled the Inves and Noises alike within the energy made cage. Baron takes out her Melon Energy Lockseed and attached to her Sonic Arrow.

"This is the end…" Baron said.

She soon pulled back the bowstring as green and yellow energy began to form into an arrow before she released the attack.

"**MELON ENERGY!**"

Soon the arrow hits the prison and destroying the enemies within the prison as virtual splash of yellow and green energies flying everywhere.

"That is done." Baron said before she returned her Energy Lockseed to her Driver.

Baron is about to entered the mansion when she hears clapping noises and stop.

"Well done, Kanade Amou…" a new voice said.

Baron turns around and saw none other than Sagara coming toward her.

"Who are you?" Baron asked, looking strange.

"I'm surprised that Lapis didn't tell you how I usually look since he trained you to fight against the Inves. But I know him for a long time since he is a previous contender of my game." Sagara chuckled. This causes Baron to freeze immediately.

"Are you… the living will of Helheim, Serpent?" Baron realized.

"Indeed. It's pleasure to meet you, new Baron." Sagara introduced.

"What are you doing here, Serpent?" Baron questioned.

"I have been calling me many names especially Serpent. But call me Sagara." Sagara said.

Baron studied Sagara before reverted her transformation by closed her Lockseeds.

"How are you here…Sagara? I know Lapis prevent you from invading this world." Kanade said. It doesn't make any senses to how Sagara here.

Sagara sighed to this question. "I have to admit that it troublesome to get here since Lapis putting use of his power to prevent me from invading this world physically. But I can send a fragment of myself to observe this world." Sagara said casually.

"Are you here to throw off another competition for the Golden Fruit?" Kanade asked.

"I'm just here to talk. Don't worry about competition or invasion." Sagara said. "Though, your reaction isn't different from Lapis."

This made Kanade look curious. "Is that so?" She asked. "But why do you help him? He prevent you from enter this world."

"Because I wished to see the fierce look of determination he has now." Sagara answered as he gazed the distance. "The looks of not regret everything and keep moving. I wished he have this look back in the competition than retort using the fruit I given him."

"What are you talking about?" Kanade asked.

Sagara then looks at Kanade with a cheeky smile. "That is a personal story." He said. "It sounds you two having an interesting relationship than a pair of two I used to know."

"We're just partners." Kanade replied.

"But do you see him more than just a partner?" Sagara asked curious. This caused a hint of red appear on Kanade's face.

"H-He too old for me!" Kanade retort defensively.

Sagara quirky an eyebrow before he smiles knowingly, "Oh. You haven't really figured it out, aren't you?"

This caused Kanade's eyes widen, "What are you getting out of this?"

"I'm just making sure that you don't regret anything from fighting alongside with him. Maybe you're in stage of denial?"

"Oh great… you're worse than Sakurai when it comes to matchmaking." Kanade complained, crossing her arms.

This causes Sagara to chuckle. "I'm mere curious about what you're going to do now. Lapis find his resolve of protecting this world from repeating the same mistake like his. But what about you? Do you have reason of fighting here? What about your ambition? Your own desire?"

"Fighting for my friends is my only reason of living. But I am helping him to make sure you don't devour this world and finally rid of the Noises so humanity won't suffer anymore." Kanade said.

"What about your ability to sing? Do you ever want to get it back?" Sagara asked.

This caused a serious look on Kanade's face now. "No. It's true that I missing being able to sing with Tsubasa again, but it's my stupid decision and must live with it for the rest of my life. I won't take it back through underhand methods, Sagara." Kanade said.

"I have to admit… but you have dreams and resolve better than a fellow I know." Sagara said smiling.

This got Kanade's attention on Sagara. "Who?"

"He wants to destroy the world where life won't seek power to harm each other and stagnate." Sagara said. "Who knows? You two might cross path with another someday." Whoever this person, Kanade felt he might have the similar look she once had in the past.

"Hmm… do you know who Kouta Kazuraba?" Kanade asked.

"That is something I rather let Lapis told you," Sagara said smirked. "After all, he holds him on a higher regard."

"Though I'm interested in Lapis's final confront with Kougane. But it doesn't mean that I will ignore potential wildcards like you." Sagara said with a smirk before taking out what looks like a metallic banana and tossed it to her. "Here."

Kanade caught it and looks at the metallic fruit carefully.

"What is it?" Kanade asked.

"Keep it. Consider it a gift and good luck charm for yourself. " Sagara answered before leaving as he slowly faded, with a goodbye. "Hope you provide better entertainment than Previous Baron, Amou-chan."

_Previous Baron…? Another thing that I have to asks Lapis_, Kanade thought before looking back at the metallic banana in her hand.

There might be more than it appeared. Kanade puts the metallic banana in her pocket before going into the mansion as she saw Lapis talking with Ryoji.

"Is everything alright?" Kanade asked. She is sure that Lapis must taking care of what bothered Ryoji now.

"We're fine." Lapis said."I'm just telling Hase about what is going on here."

"Oh, then it's nice to meet you, Hase." Kanade said."I'm Kanade."

"I know who you are, though it's strange to see a girl in a familiar suit." Ryoji said. He has to admit it strange that Kaito's successor as Baron is a girl.

"Is there a problem?" Kanade asked with a dangerous look.

Ryoji shakes his head. Kanade may not be Kaito, but she could possess the familiar battle aura as him.

"Umm… not really." Ryoji said. "I have to admit… this world does sound like something from a magical girl anime." Ryoji said.

"True… True. But it same for me when I hear about Kamen Riders." Kanade said.

* * *

(With Hibiki and others)

Hibiki and Tsubasa watched as Chris taking down the largest Noises ever.

"She did it." Tsubasa said.

"What did I told you?" Chris asked with a smirk.

Soon they come together before Chris noticed few people are missing and look around.

"Where are Lapis and old woman go?" Chris asked confused.

"The commander sends them on important mission while we offered to assist you." Tsubasa said.

"Mission together…?" Chris asked, suspicious. Though she understands Lapis and Kanade have a partnership as Riders, she can't help feeling a little envious about not being there.

Suddenly they hear a ring from Hibiki's phone as Hibiki picked up.

"Miku-chan, what is wrong?" Hibiki asked confused before her eyes wide in shock.

"No…"

"Hibiki, what's wrong?" Tsubasa asked.

"The school is attacked…" Hibiki said which shocked both Chris and Tsubasa now.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

(Lydian Academy)

Miku is looking out at the window of the academy.

"No… Lydian Academy… Hibiki's home…" Miku said, looking disbelief.

Suddenly three Noises crashed through the window and were about to target Miku…

*SWOOSH*

They were soon slashed down by the spear of Kurokage before he looks at Miku.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Ogawa-san…" Miku said.

"It's not safe here." Kurokage said. But he is angry at the enemies for attacking them especially with the students whose live aren't involved with the conflict.

The two soon went to the elevator where Kurokage pushed the button.

"Where are we going?" Miku asked.

"We will sneak our way to the underground shelter." Kurokage said.

The two heading into the elevator before Kurokage places his ID to access the underground levels now.

"Ogawa-san, will everyone be alright?" Miku asked with worried.

Kurokage nodded before taking out his cellphone immediately and contacting the commander.

"Commander, I got here in time." Kurokage said. "Thank to Miku, we are able to contain our losses to a minimum."

"_There is no sight of the enemies here yet?_" Genjuro said.

"Commander, there is no doubt about it. But Kadingir is possible here." Kurokage said.

"_Are you sure?_" Genjuro asked shocked.

"Yes. If Fine didn't want anyone to find out her plan of building a tower, it would be underground. Here." Kurokage said with a firm tone.

"_What!?_"

"After all, she have been with us since-" Before Kurokage could finish his sentence, the roof of the elevator was broke opened and Fine knocked Kurokage back with her crystal-like whip.

"_Shinji, what's wrong!?_" Genjuro asking before Fine crashed his phone to bits with her heel.

"So you decide to finally show yourself…" Kurokage said serious.

But Fine's response is lashed her crystal like whips at the black pinecone Rider before he can even move a muscles.

"Ogawa-san…!" Miku cried out.

When the elevator soon opened to their destination, Fine throws Kurokage to the wall and his Sengoku Driver fall off of his waist before Kurokage revert back to his original form.

"Damn it…" Shinji said, breathing heavily.

Before Fine could finished him, Miku try to pushed Fine's back and this got on the immortal's annoyance as she grabbed the black hair girl's head and looks at her.

"Why do you go that far to defend him?" Fine asked. "After all, they are only using this school to experiment with Symphogear technologies. It all thanks to that Kazanari chick that draw all of you here."

"I still believed in them! But they still go far in defending everyone here!" Miku said in defiance. "Most of all… Lapis will come and stop your plan!"

This caused Fine to slap Miku's face to knock her away. "I hate that look…"

Shinji soon reappeared in front of Miku to protect her from Fine, "If you are going to hurt her, you will have to get through me." He said in serious tone.

"But it's too late for him… since your Rider in shining armor won't be _here_ to save you all." Fine said in a sinister smile.

"What?" Miku and Shinji looks shocked.

"I know your plan on invading my fort and I already rigged the place to take them out completely." Fine explained.

_It can't be…_ Shinji thought in shocked. Does it mean that Lapis and Kanade could be dead now?

"No…Lapis-kun." Miku said, struggle holding her tears at the thought of her close friend dying.

Suddenly the roof above them broke before Genjuro appeared with a serious expression.

"That is far enough, Ryoko." Genjuro said.

This caused Fine to grit her teeth at the last person she expected to see here.

"How did you figured out it was me?" Fine asked.

"It's thanked to connecting with our friends in America. But we have to draw you out even if everything going by your plans." Genjuro explains. "However, it looks like someone figured out there is a traitor beside me and moved his only way against you."

"Kamuro… he can truly fool anyone with his child like naïve looks. I should have taken him out personal." Fine remarked.

Genjuro takes out his Sengoku Driver before attached to his waist then his Kurumi Lockseed.

"**KURUMI!**"

Suddenly his zipper portal opens as rock and roll music playing in the background. Genjuro inserted his Lockseed into his Driver and using the Cutting Blade to slice his Lockseed.

"Henshin!" Genjuro said.

The Kurumi Arms soon dropped onto his head before his black bodysuit forms and the Arms transform into his armor as Knuckle with his Kurumi Bombers ready.

"**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!**"

"It's not my style of harming women…" Knuckle said before looking serious. "But I will tear answers out of you, Fine!"

"Bring it on, Rider." Fine said.

Fine throws her whips at Knuckle, but Knuckle dodges them before coming at her with the Kurumi Bomber ready. Fine dodges his fist, but Knuckle prepared to strike with his other heavy fist at her chest.

Fine stagger few feet back and noticed creaks appeared on her armor before they healed slowly.

"The Nehustan…" Shinji said.

"How can you make much damage?" Fine asked serious.

"I watch action movies and trained...that's all." Knuckle announced before charging again. He is already strong enough before getting his rider suit.

They soon clashed once again as weapon sparks flying in the air. Fine soon send electric orb at Knuckle. But Knuckle soon uses his Cutting Blade to slice his Lockseed once.

"**KURUMI SQUASH!**"

Knuckle's right fist soon glows as he slammed his fist and knocked back the attack and delivers another energy fist at Fine. He soon charged at Fine who lets her guard down…

"Genjuro!" Fine calls in her Ryoko voice. This caused Knuckle's eyes to wide at Ryoko's voice, but this could let to his downfall when Fine is going to take advantage of his weakness and attack him…

Only for her attack stop by none other than Shamubishe who appears in front of her and knocking her attack with his staff.

"You…" Fine said with a disgusted tone.

"Lapis-kun?" Miku looks shocked to see her friend still stands. Even though it takes her some time to get used to seeing him in his Overlord form.

Shamubishe turns to looks at others with his bright emerald eyes especially on Miku.

"**Sorry that I didn't appear sooner, Miku-chan.**" Shamubishe said softly.

Miku nodded slowly. But she is relief to hearing her friend is alive.

Shamubishe turns and looks at Fine who looks really pissed off and she unleashed several energy orbs at him and his friends. But the Overlord grabbed his cape and used it as a shield to protect them from the attack.

"What did they deserved your protection?" Fine questioned serious. "Human are violence seekers."

"**Unlikely, I have some worth protecting in this world.**" Shamubishe said serious.

This causes Fine to gritted her teeth in angry. "How are you still here?" Fine growls with angry.

"**If you know anything about brainwash people to work for you, then you forget that Hase remembered them.**" Shamubishe said before revert back to his human form.

Suddenly leaping down from the large hole made by Genjuro earlier are Baron and Kurokage-Shin as they stand beside Lapis.

"Another Kurokage?" Shinji asked in surprised.

Kurokage-Shin turns around and saw Shinji. Lapis told him that Shinji is his successor in the name Kurokage.

"I am Kurokage-Shin, your Sempai!" Kurokage-Shin said, pointed his finger at Shinji.

"Se-Sempai?" Shinji looks confused at him.

Fine looks unamused because Kurokage-Shin supposed to be bait for Kamuro to 'save' before taken out with the entire mansion.

"Remembered me, Fine?" Kurokage-Shin asked mock. "I'm here to settle the scores with you and that Goldie bastard!"

"You were nothing but mere bait for him." Fine said.

"However, I find there are opportunities in this world might give me a better place than working for you." Kurokage-Shin said with serious expression.

"But he isn't the only one who wants a piece of you." Baron said serious, pointing her Banaspear at Fine. "You have some explanation to do, Fine… or I should say Ryoko Sakurai."

"And what would that be?" Fine asked curious.

"Did you have anything to say about what happened to my mother and sister's death in the ruin?" Baron asked deadly serious. "My mother believed you're her close friend even going to the ruins. Were their death part of your grand scheme?" This causes Knuckle and Shinji to looks surprised at Baron before hearing Fine laughing like a maniac now.

"Is that what you want? Then I will tell you. Their death and you become a Symphogear user is part of it." Fine explains.

"…" Baron stares at Fine before her fist clench in angry. "I will make paid you for them an hundred times fold!"

"Kanade, wait!" Lapis shout. But she couldn't hear him.

Baron charges at Fine without hearing any words from Lapis or others. Before she could reach Fine, a swarm of black locusts blocks her path as Kougane and Shinmugurun emerged from them.

"Kougane…" Baron said with a serious look.

"You will go no further until our ambition is fulfilled," Kougane said before taking out his Golden Lockseed.

"**GOLDEN!**"

"…Henshin!"

"**GOLDEN ARMS! OGON NO KIJISTU!**"

In a bright flash of light, Kougane transform into Mars and he takes out his Sword Bringer from his shield now.

This make Fine smirked in satisfaction at her allies making sure that they won't interfere with her plan. Everything is coming so close for her after years of planning now.

"You can play with these gentlemen while I taking the Durandal." Fine said before heading to the locked door now.

But she wasn't expecting a pain strike her on the chest and looking down to see a blade straight into her chest.

"What…?" Fine turns back to looks at Mars who was behind her with his weapon.

This actions cause shock to Lapis, Baron, Kurokage-Shin, Shinji, Knuckle, and Miku as their eyes wide in shock.

"Did he just backstab his own ally?" Shinji asked in disbelief.

"No, I will be taking Durandal…Fine." Mars said.

"Kisama…" Fine grits her teethes in angry and rage. "Why are you doing this?" she demands.

"Your usefulness to me has already expired since I regained my golden aura… ancient Priestess." Mars said mocking tone. "Too bad."

"Don't forget that I am immortal!" Fine said with fury.

Mars laughed at the woman. "I know, it doesn't mean that I haven't come prepared for it. But I am sure that I will use your power to more _benefit uses_ to my plan." Soon Fine is trapped in a black sphere before Mars take out the Cherry Energy Lockseed. Fine trying to break out of her prison before it shrink with her along.

Mars take the black sphere and merged it with the Energy Lockseed. The Cherry Energy Lockseed soon complete altered the Energy Lockseed's appearance and composition. Instead of the cherry, there is the image of gold Nehustan armor on it. There is the symbol of S-E.L.S-01.

"What just happened to her?"Miku asked.

"He just turns her into an Energy Lockseed…" Lapis answered…still in disbelief at Mars being about to do something like that impossible.

"You mean a Symphogear Lockseed." Baron corrected.

Mars turns around to looks at the stunned faces of Lapis and others before taking out a Genesis Core.

"A Genesis Core!? That means…" Shinji said as everyone looked shock.

"You will witness power beyond your imagination." Mars said before replacing his faceplate with the Genesis Core.

He then activated the Nehustan Energy Lockseed.

"**NEHUSTAN ENERGY!**"

Suddenly a black gate open above him as the Nehustan Armor appeared above him and Mars insert the Energy Lockseed into the Genesis Core. Soon Mars's Golden Lockseed reset itself back in its original state and Mars's Golden Arms returns to original form as it float below the Nehustan.

Mars then used his Cutting Blade.

"**MIX!**"

The two armors soon merged with another as a bright light glowing every as it blinded everyone for a moment. They soon looks at Mars's new form and gasp in completed shocked. Mars's new Arms was black and gold as he has crystal like chain mails hanging on his back with two red gems hang on his shoulders. Regal knight armor forms his chest armor. His helmet now had an attachment resembled the crown wear by Fine with a red visor and he was armed with a black Sonic Arrow and a sword with crystal like hilt.

This is Kamen Rider Mars' Chainmail Nehustan form.

"**GOLDEN ARMS! OGON NO KIJITSU! CHAINMAIL NEHUSTAN! HA-HA!**"

* * *

Lapis and others gawked at Mars's new form.

"No way…" Lapis said.

"As you got an upgrade form, I decide to get myself a perfect form for you and your friends'_demise_." Mars said.

Lapis soon snapped out his confusion before replace with a serious expression.

"Ogawa-san, take Miku-chan out of here!" Lapis said. "I can't assured you this is going to be quite mess."

Shinji soon takes Miku as they hurry down the hallway.

Lapis then takes out his Silver Lockseed.

"**SILVER!**"

Suddenly Silver Arms came out of his zipper portal and floating above him.

"Henshin…!" Lapis said before locked into his Driver.

"**SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**"

Silver Arms lands on his head before he transforms into Kamuro and charged at Mars with his Musou Saber ready.

"Even if you got that shiny new form, we're still going to kick your sorry ass!" Kurokage-Shin said angrily.

"Same here!" Baron said.

The three Riders charged at Mars. Mars blocked Kamuro's Musou Saber before slicing him across the chest with his Sonic Arrow and send him flying back to the ground. Kurokage-Shin try to stabbed Mars in the helmet with Kagematsu, but Mars grabbed his spear and throws him to Kamuro who got up immediately. Baron uses her Cutting Blade once.

"**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**"

But Mars soon grabbed his Sonic Arrow and fires an black energy arrow as it deflect Baron's attack and struck Baron in the chest before causing her tumbling across the floor.

Knuckle looks at Mars who soon pay his attention to Knuckle before disappearing again. Knuckle barely has time to blocks the crystal like spikes from Mars before leaping back.

"What power…" Baron said.

"As much as I like to finish this, I have better thing to do." Mars said before looking at Shinmugurun, "You will take care of these pests."

Shinmugurun nodded before looking at Kamuro and others.

"You won't get the Durandal!" Knuckle said.

But Mars summons his swarms of black locusts and they got them before sending them to the outside of the base now.

Mars soon turns his attention to the door and grabbed his sword before slashing it down in half. He then walks into the room and saw the sealed Durandal.

"Now the gold sword that pierce all… Durandal is belonged to me now!" Mars said with a sinister tone."It's time to show the world your true power."

* * *

(Outside of Lydian Academy)

Kamuro fires off silver orbs and caused the black locusts to scatter as he, Baron, Knuckle, and Kurokage-Shin lands on the ground before Shinmugurun.

"Are you three alright?" Kamuro asked.

The three nodded.

Shinmugurun soon fires jets of water at them. But the three Riders soon dodge the attacks and trying to attack the tortoise Overlord.

But their weapons don't seem to bother Shinmugurun before he forced them backward.

"Stupid fucking turtle!" Kurokage-Shin cursed angrily.

"His defense must be the toughest." Knuckle noted.

"Lapis-kun!" a familiar voice shouts.

Kamuro turns around to see Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris running toward them immediately.

"What is going on here?" Chris asked.

Shinmugurun soon send his snake at the girls before they could do anything about it. But Kamuro charge in front of others and got caught in a bind from the snake.

"Lapis!" Chris shouts with shocked.

"**Why don't you use your true form, Shamubishe? It won't be really fair to defeat in your weak ape form…**" Shinmugurun said.

"Fair? You think what you are doing is call fair? Harming the human?" Kamuro asked, struggling with his bind. This causes the Overlord to laugh immediately.

"**You don't know that you and the apes are already runs out of time as Master have planned it! After all… you will let them die again like your beloved sister!**"

Suddenly something snapped within Kamuro now and he gritted his teethes. There was a flash green light glimmer across Kamuro's visor now before his body started to burning up the air with blue flame as this released him from the vines.

"You have some nerves… Shinmugurun," Kamuro replied cold, before taking out his Heisei Rider Lockseed as it glowing again. The Lockseed suddenly return back to its original colors.

"**DECADE!**"

Suddenly a zipper portal opens above Kamuro's head and revealed none other than Decade's helmet. Kamuro soon replaces his Silver Lockseed with the Heisei Rider Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON!**"

His Silver Arms soon vanished as Kamuro using his Cutting Blade now.

"**SOIYA! DECADE ARMS! HAKAISHA ON THE ROAD~!**"

The giant helmet of Decade descended onto Kamuro. When it did so, the grey and multicolored holograms appeared before going into the helmet. The helmets unfolded into armor similar to Decade. Soon appeared in Kamuro's hand was a booker resembled gun.

Shinmugurun suddenly began to look shocked at Kamuro.

"D-Destroyer on the road?" Kurokage-Shin gawked.

"Destroyer?" Tsubasa asked.

"Lapis-kun…" Hibiki uttered.

"Remember this… I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider!" Kamuro declared.

* * *

**AN: What do you think of this chapter? I bet you are surprised that I made Ryoji Hase reappeared again, but as Kurokage-Shin. But a friend of mine recommending about giving him a second chance due to his sad fate in the canon.**

**I also bet you won't expect Kougane to betray Fine and stole her power for his own uses before aiming for Durandal. It looks like we coming close to the finale of Season 1.**

**Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	13. The Song of Triumph and Victory!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kamuro or Senki Zesshou Symphogear! They belong to their respective owners just like anything that originated from other series. It looks like we're in the final part of season 01.**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Song of the New Stage

Ch13: The Song of Triumph and Victory!

"**SOIYA! DECADE ARMS! HAKAISHA ON THE ROAD~!**"

The giant helmet of Decade descended onto Kamuro. When it did so, grey and multicolored holograms appeared before going into the helmet. The helmet unfolded into armor similar to Decade, finishing the transformation with Kamuro's eyes blazing the same green as Decade and summoning the RideBooker card book weapon into his waiting hand.

This is Kamuro Decade Arms.

Shinmugurun suddenly stumbled back, recognizing just what Kamuro had unknowingly become.

"D-Destroyer on the road?" Kurokage-Shin gawked.

"Destroyer?" Tsubasa asked.

"Lapis-kun…" Hibiki whispered in worry.

"Remember this… I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider!" Kamuro declared, now burning mad. "I will be the one who destroys you all!"

* * *

(**Play Sanmi Ittai by Little Blue boX**)

The song begins as Lapis looks over the city and and then turns to the blue sky.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gangan. Rarara rarara tobitate**)

As Lapis looks at the sky, behind his shadow were Kamuro and his Overlord form. In his right hand was the Silver Lockseed as Lapis remembered his former life.

(**Sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten. motto mottoikou ze. ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa.**

**Motto motto DEKAI ze**)

Lapis was playing soccer with his legs and doing some fancy tricks. Then we see Hibiki smiling as she is eating snacks with her friend Miku. Tsubasa and Kanade were training together as Kamen Rider Baron stood watching in Kanade's shadow. Chris looks lonely as she continued her journey before she sight her eyes on Lapis.

(**Mada tsuyoku nareru. Shinka wotsuzukeru Karada. Hyakusen renma no waza kokoro de.**)

Now we seen an army of Noise but the one leading them is Fine and Kamen Rider Mars.

(**Sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah. yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way**)

Hibiki and Tsubasa were fighting against the Noise while Kamuro and Baron backed each other up before Kamuro saw Jam charging towards him.

(**San, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e. chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze. Maketetamaru ka.**)

Jam fired off an attack at Kamuro. But Kamuro was shown the Heisei Rider Lockseed before he started transforming into different forms. Jam transformed into Mars as he and Kamuro kept charging, coming close to crashing into one another.

(**Rarara rarara Run&amp;GUN gan gan gan**.)

We see Genjuro drinking coffee and his assistants beside him.

(**Rarara rarara tobitate**)

Now we seen Kamuro practicing with his staff and his various forms before Lapis and his friends appeared, completing the opening.

* * *

Kamuro suddenly blinked right in front of Shinmugurun before shooting him several times in the face with his Rider Booker. This caused Shinmugurun to flinch back in pain. But Kamuro didn't finish there as he kept delivering vicious slashes with the Musou Saber in his left hand.

The Black Tortoise Overlord was launched back by the sheer killing intent that Kamuro pumped into his attacks.

"**Shamubishe…**" Shinmugurun growled with rage as he punched the ground to get himself back up. "**You won't get away with this… Traitor!**"

"That old name again?" Kamuro started coldly before he let loose sinister chuckles. "You call me a traitor when you and all the others were the ones that snuffed our world out? You dare think I would ever be part of the kind of world cruel enough to destroy everything dear to life, where nothing is sacred?"

Shinmugurun could only roar before firing an energy wave with his axe, but Kamuro soon vanished before it ever hit. The Overlord could only look about wildly before multiple blurs crashed into him.

"Wait, isn't that ability from one of his forms with a beetle motif?" Chris asked.

"That's because it's from Decade's power." Kurokage-Shin explained.

"Who or what exactly is Decade?" Tsubasa asked seriously.

"I don't know much… but Decade is a special Rider because he can use the abilities of other Riders, or even become those Riders if he needs to." Kurokage-Shin recalled from the memories.

"So Decade is the only Rider wearing hot pink?" Baron deadpanned.

As if he could hear her words, Kamuro turned around and started hopping like an angry child.

"IT'S NOT PINK! IT'S MAGENTAAAAAAA!"

This caused Baron and the rest to sweatdropped at him.

"Anybody still like what Lapis is doing now?" Knuckle asked.

Kurokage-Shin shrugged. "This is the first time I've seen it in action." He then made to get away from Kamuro. "But I'd say not to go in there now. Poor guy looks like he's not going to stop anytime soon."

However, Hibiki wasn't paying any attention to Kurokage-Shin's explanation but worried about her friend now.

"Lapis-kun…" Hibiki said with worried.

Kamuro soon reappeared again before he reaches his hand to the Cutting Blade and pushed it down once.

"**SOIYA! DECADE SQUASH!**"

Drawing the Musou Saber and RideBooker with his right and left hands respectively, Kamuro crossed his arms so that both blades pointed away from him. As this happened, multiple holographic Decade cards lined up between him and Shinmugurun. The Overlord blinked at the odd sight before he released what it was. It was too late for him though as Kamuro ran through the line of cards, allowing both of his swords to grow in size and power before he delivered several strikes at once.

Shinmugurun was launched back from the blows, now covered in multiple vicious wounds that leaked his Helheim blood.

"Let's see how your 'tough' body can handle this…" Kamuro snorted, ready to plunge his weapons into the Overlord's heart.

Two arms wrapping around his waist said otherwise, though.

"Lapis-kun, stop! This is enough!" Hibiki shouted, desperately hoping he would listen to reason.

"Let go of me!" Kamuro shouted, struggling with the girl's hold on him.

Hibiki bluntly refused by turning her hold into a vice grip, hurting both her own arms and Kamuro's torso. Baron and Tsubasa were holding his arms from different sides to prevent Kamuro loose.

"That is enough!" Baron said.

"You've already won! He won't mess with anyone anymore!" Hibiki pleaded desperately.

"Snapped out of it, Lapis!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"You have no idea how I felt! Because of bastards like him, I lost what matter to me! I lost my sister! I lost my friends! I lost my world! He deserved to be ripped from limbs to limbs! I will remove him-" Before Kamuro could finish, Kurokage-Shin punched him across the helmet to stop him immediately.

"Enough is enough, Lapis!" Kurokage-Shin warned him with the tone of his voice.

"What was that for?" the silver Armored Rider demanded.

"To stop you from doing something completely fucking stupid! Look at what you're doing to the people that actually tried to be your friends first! Hell, look at what you've done!" Kurokage-Shin countered.

Kamuro turned and saw Shinmugurun's body burst into flames, proving that his last salvo was more than enough. But Kurokage-Shin didn't stop his berating. "Do you really think Kouta would be happy if he saw you like this?"

This caused Kamuro to pause. His eyes wide in shock and looks at everyone who were watching him. The girls slowly let him go as Kamuro on his knees. "…you do have a point… but what happened is personal." He finally said weakly.

Kurokage-Shin nodded in understanding. If he were standing in Lapis's place, he wouldn't forgive anyone insulting his own family either. "I know. But you still went a bit overboard there." He said calmly.

Kamuro soon turned to look at a worried Hibiki and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hibiki-chan… I am sorry about what happened earlier."

"I know." Hibiki replied. "But I want you to know that even if your sister isn't here, me and Miku-chan will still be here for you." She added.

"You aren't alone anymore, Lapis." Baron said. Tsubasa nodded.

"We should try to get to Mars and stop him." Kamuro said with new resolve. Knuckle, Baron, and Kurokage-Shin nodded to his answer.

"About time." Baron snared.

"There is no doubt he will get his hands on Durandal now." Knuckle said.

"Wait, what about Fine?" Chris asked, looking around. "Isn't she with that gold bastard now?"

The Riders looked at Chris with great hesitation, as they didn't know how to respond. They knew Chris might take this a bit hard due to her relationship with Fine.

"…"

"Did something happen?" Tsubasa asked, looking serious.

"This is going to be hard to explain. You better listen to me first before asking any questions." Kamuro said, staring at the girls – especially Chris.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"We will explain on the way." Knuckle said with serious tone. The longer they stay here, the better the chances Mars manages to claim Durandal.

* * *

Mars stared at the operation system for the Kadingir before he felt a presence approach him.

"What do you want, Redyue?" Mars asked seriously, not ever turning to look at her.

Redyue stood on her knee as the Golden Rider glanced at her.

"**I'm here to report that they're coming this way.**" Redyue said calmly.

"I already felt it after Shinmugurun's death." Mars answered back. "Redyue, I need you for another important task. How would you like to play with a new big toy?"

* * *

(With Kamuro and others)

The three girls could only gape at the Riders after hearing their stories while they ran through Lydian Academy's hallways right now. After that, though, they proceeded to respond in their own ways.

"Fine got turned into a Lockseed by Mars when she turned her back on him…?" Tsubasa repeated, still not grasping the actual words. "Is that even possible?"

Baron nodded. "Mars backstabbed her when she was heading for the door to get Durandal."

"We saw it happen." Knuckle added, tone heavy.

"Fine is really… Ryoko-san?" Hibiki asked, further shocked and upset. "It can't be…"

"It's true, Hibiki-chan. I don't know why she is doing this… but this is the true personality Ryoko's been hiding from us." Kamuro said.

"An immortal…" Tsubasa came in. "I can't believe no one noticed…"

Kamuro nodded before he noticed how quiet Chris had become, and her fist clenched hard like a stone now.

"Chris…" Kamuro started. He can already guess what is on her mind now.

Chris grit her teeth in anger. "Now I'll never get any answers from her because she let her own guard down."

Baron scoffed at Chris. "Get in line, midget. You may want answers from that woman, but I lost my chance to give her my own piece of mind about my family's death."

Chris glared right back at Baron, her eyebrow now marked with an angry tic.

"Again with the midget thing, old woman?!" Chris countered.

"Midget! Midget! Midget! Midget! You're nothing but a shorty with a fuse!" Baron continued chanting.

"Old! Old! Old! Old! I bet that you can't see the white hair you're getting now." Chris retorted with a mocking tone.

Kamuro shook his head, desperately hoping to defuse this argument until Knuckle turned to him.

"Do you think you can separate Fine from Mars?" Knuckle asked.

Kamuro could only reply in the negative. "No, this is my first time actually seeing a person being turned into a Lockseed. I doubt Kougane will make it easy to release Fine."

"Then it's irreversible..." Chris said before looking down, downtrodden. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Kamuro sighed before he turned his attention to the hallway and began moving again.

"Hey! Where you are going?" Chris voiced her anger and confusion.

Kamuro stopped to look back at Chris.

"I'm going to stop Kougane like I intended to from the start. But you - you can leave this place if you want to." Kamuro said. This surprised Chris greatly.

"But why?" Chris asked again. Kamuro could only sigh.

"I'm sorry about not being able to keep my promise to you about Fine and why she's doing any of this. But the only thing that I can do now in order to atone for that is stopping Kougane." Kamuro replied, his voice steely.

Chris could only growl. "Don't think I'll let you go that easily, Lapis!"

"You don't even have any reasons for fighting Kougane now." Kamuro answered back.

"Kougane took my chance to get answers from her! I'm going to give that gold teme pain a thousand fold!" Chris shouted with furious glare. "And you! I know there is something you aren't telling me, especially with this 'Kouta' person that keeps popping up. I will get my answers!"

"Really, then?" Kamuro teased. "Do you plan on putting me on a leash?"

"T-That's not your business!" Chris blushed furiously.

"Maybe you shouldn't fight. It looks like you might get sick." Kamuro observed with a concerned look. This caused Chris's face to flash beet red.

"I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING FEVER, DUMBASS!" Chris roared.

'_Is he really that dense?_' Kurokage-Shin thought in confusion. Lapis did mention he was older, but should he really be this oblivious to romance?

Without any further warning, though, the floor beneath them started trembling.

"What's going on now?" Knuckle asked in trepidation.

Bursting from the floor was none other than Mars himself – now bearing, to everyone's horror, the Durandal.

"The Durandal…" Hibiki paled at the sight.

"You all are the last obstacle in my way. Once you fall down, I shall finally take my place as God of the New World and bring humanity itself to extinction!"

"Not gonna let that happen!" Kamuro shouted back.

Mars swung the Durandal and shot a golden energy wave at the group. Kamuro leapt into the way and blocked with an Overlord barrier – however, it seemed that even he could not stand for long against this weapon, as his shield was now cracking from the pressure on it.

"Is this what we're dealing with?" Chris wondered out loud.

"I'm surprised that he hasn't gone berserk like Hibiki yet." Baron noted, grudgingly respecting Mars' prowess.

"Time to get serious," Kamuro said as he soon summoned his Kachidoki Lockseed.

"**KACHIDOKI!**"

His Silver Arms vanished in sparkles of light as a Helheim portal opened above him. Coming out was none other than his own Kachidoki Arms. Kamuro then locked the Kachidoki Lockseed into his Driver and hit the Cutting Blade.

"**LOCK ON! SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI! EI! OH~!**"

The Kachidoki Arms landed on his head and folded out into Kamuro's armor, who then drew the Kachidoki Bata from his back.

"This is Our Stage Now!" Kamuro declared.

He soon ran forward, deflecting Mars's energy arrows before the two Riders collided with each other. The two Riders glared at each other before they threw themselves through the wall and back outside.

Mars and Kamuro got up as they continued clashing with each other. Mars soon summoned crystalline whips from the ground before flinging them at Kamuro. But Kamuro jumped back and countered the whips with vines before catching Mars and launching him backwards. Baron soon joined the fight with several arrows. However, her arrows can't even pierce his protective armor and they fizzled away on contact.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Baron shouted in dismay.

"Then let us have a crack at him the same time!" Kurokage-Shin said as he and Knuckle coming along.

"**KURUMI SPARKING!**"

"**LIQUID! MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY SQUASH!**"

The two Riders launched energy projectiles from their weapons which connected with Mars - but to no effect. Mars scoffed and answered with a golden slash that sent all but Kamuro tumbling away in pain.

"We have to help as well." Hibiki said. Chris and Tsubasa nodded.

"_Balwisyall necscell Gungnir tron…_" Hibiki sang.

"_Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…_" Tsubasa sang.

"_Killiter Ichaival tron…_" Chris sang.

The three girls surrounded by bright lights before transforming into their Symphogear suits. They soon leapt out the huge hole in the wall.

"Any ideas on how to defeat him?" Hibiki asked her friends.

"The only thing we can do now is take Durandal from Mars and hope it's enough to even things in our favor!" Tsubasa replied.

"Sounds like my kind of plan." Chris added with a smirk.

* * *

Mars flipped around when he spotted the three Symphogear girls leaping into the scene.

"Come to accept death?" Mars challenged them as they came in close, Chris firing off mini rocket missiles at him. Mars drew his other sword, destroying the projectiles. "Pathetic!"

Kamuro summoned his Hinawa DJ Gun in reply before firing bullets at Mars to draw attention away from the girls.

"Don't forget about us, Mars!" Kamuro said.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me? I'm the Gold God of this world now!" Mars mocked them all.

"You don't even deserve to call yourself a God!" Kamuro shouted back, continuing his bullet barrage on Mars.

"You're nothing but a rotten fruit!" Baron added, firing arrows at Mars.

Mars only staggered a little before his armor glow and healed, prompting him to laugh at all of his opponents.

"You waste your power for this! Power should be used to subdue the weak and punish them! Those too weak always seek power - always push each other down to reach the top! You don't even understand the ways of evolution!"

"You couldn't be any more wrong! Power should be used to protect those who are weaker than us!" Knuckle argued back. "Then again, you aren't real, so you wouldn't know any better!"

"You aren't even a real Golden Fruit!" Kamuro shouted as well.

"I have a debt to pay to the man who's been protecting this world and saved my life… I am not going down without paying it back!" Kurokage-Shin affirmed with a defiant stand.

"Fools!" Mars roared with fury as he unleashed another powerful heatwave on his surroundings. Hibiki tried to resist the attack, but it was enough to crack her armor and send her flying back.

"Itai…" Hibiki groaned.

"Are you alright?" Knuckle asked.

"I'm fine… Shisho…" Hibiki answered.

"Can you still move?" Knuckle said, giving Hibiki a hand.

Hibiki took it and rose back up.

Kamuro, Tsubasa, and Baron were fighting Mars once again as the Golden Rider showed how well he could hold his own. He threw them off and sent them crashing into the ground with a well-placed Sonic Arrow blast.

Mars glanced at the enemies around him with manic glee. Now that he held both Fine's Nehustan and Durandal, he was practically just one step away from true godhood!

Mars soon vanished before he rushed at them again. They tried their damnedest, but even then none of the heroes were able to match Mars' speed. As he stopped, Mars noticed that only Kurokage-Shin was still standing, frowning at the thought of how much he had struggled until he finally became his puppet – and then how Kamuro ruined all his plans up till now.

Kurokage-Shin tried to slash him with his Kagematsu, but Mars slashed his weapon in half before sending him flying with a powerful hack from Durandal. Once he landed back on the floor, Kurokage-Shin reverted to Ryoji.

"Hase!" Kamuro shouted for his friend.

Ryoji fought to pick himself up, but the blood running down his forehead proved that he was far from making any meaningful movements.

Everyone stopped immediately when the ground started shaking again.

"Now what?" Knuckle asked incredulously.

Kamuro turned to the school, only to widen his eyes and voice his shock. "Everyone! The school!"

Lydian Academy was crumbling apart – and in its place, a tower-like cannon crawling with Helheim plants stood over everything.

"What is that thing?" Hibiki asked in horror.

"Could that be Kadingir?" Chris wondered in shock.

Tsubasa's eyes widened before gritting her teeth. "T-That's Kadingir!?"

"But I feel someone there -!" Kamuro growled in realization. "Redyue is operating that thing!"

"Don't forget about me!" Mars said, charging at Kamuro when he let his guard down.

"**MELON ENERGY!**"

With no further ado, a large energy melon appeared above Mars and split apart into a rain of endless arrows on him. This caused him to stop moving as he noticed Baron with her Sonic Arrow.

"You think this will be enough to hold me down…" Mars mocked before taking the Durandal and swinging the golden blade upward to disrupt the attack from above.

Baron soon rushed at him with her Sonic Arrow. He saw it coming and dodged her attack as she swung at him. Mars blocked her attack before following with a powerful slash to send Baron downward, canceling her Jimber Melon transformation and reverting her to her original Banana arms form.

Before Mars could approach her, dozens of vines emerged out of nowhere and bound Mars completely. In short order, a flower-shaped Crack opened behind Baron. Flower petals burst out and Mars was blinded by the cloud of petals. Then a Sakura Hurricane shot out and knocked Mars down to the ground as the Durandal went flying high into the air when the Rider sped past him.

The Sakura Hurricane stopped and Shinji dismounted.

"Did I make it in time?" Shinji asked.

"Shinji, are the others alright?" Knuckle asked their newcomer.

Shinji nodded before focusing his attention on Mars. "But we need to hurry before Kadingir fires!"

"Kisama… Look at what you've done!" Mars roared as he burst out of the vines with an angry flash.

The Durandal soon landed in a forest not far from where they were now.

"I won't let you get it!" Mars screamed once again.

Shinji's only reply came in the form of a glare and his own Lockseed.

"**KIVA!**"

"Henshin…" Shinji started.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The Kiva Arms Armor Parts dropped onto Shinji, forming his Rider Wear suit before disassembling to fold onto his body to form his armor.

"**SOIYA! KIVA ARMS! KING OF VAM~PIRE!**"

"Wake Up and break the Chains of Destiny!" Kurokage declared before charging at Mars.

Before Kamuro could join Kurokage, he noticed his Heisei Lockseed glowing and took it out to investigate. To his surprise, the light actually leapt out and flew towards Knuckle, changing his Arms into a new set entirely.

The broken Kurumi Arms were replaced with red armor with red shoulder guards, and red anklets. He no longer had the Kurumi Bombers, but his fists were burning with furious flames. His helmet had red compound eyes, a silver mouth piece, and yellow horns.

"**KUUGA ARMS! CHOU HENSHIN, HA-HA-HA!**"

"What in the world?" Chris voiced everyone's surprise.

"Did that Lockseed give the Commander another form?" Tsubasa asked.

Soon Knuckle and Kurokage charged together in a gambit to keep Mars away from the Durandal. The two Riders worked together against him incredibly well - when Mars fired a shot from his Sonic Arrow, Knuckle countered with a furious fiery punch to cancel it out and land another attack of his own. With this, Kurokage managed to get another attack in while Mars was distracted with his Sonic Arrow.

"**SOIYA! KIVA SPARKING! GARURU!**"

A howl echoed as Kurokage reappeared with the Garuru Saber to block Mars's swing before dealing several blows on him.

"You might take me on… but I'm indestructible!" Mars roared as the cracks on his armor started healing in microseconds. "Nothing, neither Symphogear nor Rider, can stop me now!"

"Could it be the power of Nehustan?" Chris grit her teeth.

_Is there anything that I can do to help?_ Hibiki thought worriedly. Suddenly, inspiration hit her – and prompted her to run to the Durandal.

"Hibiki, where you are going?" Tsubasa asked.

"We can use the Durandal now, right?"

"Wait up!" Tsubasa said. She remembered that Hibiki almost lost control when using the Durandal.

"Of course!" Chris leapt back to her feet as she followed Hibiki into the forest. Only Durandal could cancel out Nehustan's abilities.

Mars whipped his head back to see the three Symphogear users gunning for Durandal, only to roar "You shall not have it again!"

But Kamuro blocked Mars before he retaliated with several Musou Saber strikes. After kicking Mars away, the Silver Apple turned to Kurokage and Knuckle.

"Shinji-san! Genjuro-san! Find a way to shut down the Kadingir!"

The two Riders nodded and hurried to the massive cannon.

"Do you think you can truly stop the destruction of humanity?" Mars chuckled as he pushed himself back up.

Kamuro simply raised his sword and swore "You can keep coming back, Kougane, but you will be cut down every time you do!"

With a roar, Mars charged at Kamuro with his Sword Bringer screaming for blood, the samurai Rider responding in kind. Swords clashed and sparks flew as the two Apple Riders exchanged fast and furious blows. Kamuro struck with a quick chop which Mars blocked and the knight Rider retaliated with a series of furious slashes which Kamuro parried and deflected.

The two of them slashed their weapons at the same time, creating a deadlock as they glared each other down.

"You got stronger, this is better than when we had last fought." Mars commented.

"I don't take flatterer." Kamuro replied before he kicked Mars back.

The Gold Rider jumped into the air and let loose several Arrows against Kamuro, but the Silver Apple calmly stopped them cold with a well-timed barrier.

"**SOIYA! KACHIDOKI AU LAIT!**"

Kamuro's body started burning with orange flames before they all converged in his ready Musou Saber.

"**GOLDEN AU LAIT! NEHUSTAN AU LAIT!**"

Mars replied with his own black and red flames with Sonic Arrow. With one mighty swing, both Riders sent a fiery tsunami against one another – and suffered the consequences of being knocked clean away from the sheer force of the explosion.

* * *

(With Hibiki)

Hibiki continued leaping through the forest in search of the Durandal. It was the only thing truly capable of stopping Nehustan. It wasn't until later that she had found the weapon's signature glow.

"The Durandal…" Hibiki said quietly, eyes widening.

Inhaling deeply, Hibiki steeled herself before she-

"Hey brat, look out!" Chris shouted.

Hibiki turned around and saw Inves coming after her. She grimaced before she sent half of them flying away with powerful punches and kicks – the rest were subdued by a rain of blue swords.

"Tsubasa… thank you." Hibiki said.

"Hibiki, are you sure that you want to try this again?" Tsubasa asked seriously.

"I know the risk of losing control… but there is no other way." Hibiki replied, equally serious.

Tsubasa stared Hibiki down before she snorted, smirking.

"You better not screw up." Chris commented, crossing her arms.

Hibiki soon approached the Durandal's hilt and began pulling the sword free from its tree.

But the golden sword won't budge an inch.

_Why isn't it working?_ Hibiki widened her eyes with anxiety. She remembered the Durandal responding to her the last time.

"Please move…" Hibiki pleaded as she kept pulling on the sword.

Suddenly, she felt another hand on the Durandal's hilt and saw Chris.

"Chris-chan…"

"Let's not waste time – if it can't be done alone, let's do it together!"

* * *

(Within the Kadingir)

Redyue was adjusting the controls of Kadingir with her Overlord power. Thought it wasn't easy to deal with that man's command on her now.

"**What an interesting toy…**" Redyue mused.

It wasn't until she spotted Kurokage and Knuckle heading toward her direction that she ever bothered moving.

"**So you want to play with me as well…**" Redyue drawled.

(Outside of Kadingir)

Kurokage and Knuckle sprinted to the massive cannon before them. It wasn't until they saw Inves emerge from the Kadingir that Knuckle sent a powerful flame fist at them.

A Berserker Inves was next to greet them.

"**DOGGA!**"

Kurokage jumped into the air with a large purple hammer and slammed on the head of the Inves to destroy it. Soon he noticed a demonic dragon face form on Kadingir before it leered down at them.

"What is that?" Kurokage asked in shock.

"Shinji, move back!" Kurokage turned around to see Knuckle's body begin to burst with flame. He soon jumped away from Knuckle's targets: the Inves and Kadingir.

The demonic dragon fired a powerful violet beam at them. Knuckle promptly slammed his fists together to reply with a fiery double-punch.

The two attacks collided with each other, struggling for dominance.

Kurokage suddenly felt something growing within his commander about to come out in one deciding move.

Knuckle have been trained in multiple styles of martial arts and learned from various action movies. He kept training to improve his fighting styles even though he couldn't do any damage to Noise in the past.

"It's not over yet!" Knuckle roared, increasing the flames going into the punch.

His flames grew in so much power, in fact, that they formed a roaring tiger that started charging at Kadingir.

"**H-How can a normal human have this much power!?**" Redyue trembled at this new revelation.

Knuckle slowly, but surely kept pushing forward as his tiger started overwhelming the demon's beam. With one last swipe, though, it opened a path right into Kadingir itself.

* * *

(Back to the battle)

Once again, Nehustan managed to heal Mars enough that he was first to rise again, now back at square one of the whole battle.

The Artificial Being then caught Kamuro wide open with a single electric shockwave, forcing him back considerably even as he kept marching on.

"No matter how many times you stand up again or gain new powers, I will always win!" Mars crowed. "Even Overlord immortality has its limits!"

"What keeps me going isn't just immortality, but the will inherited from Kouta to protect others once more!" Kamuro shot back.

Baron tried to tackle Mars from behind, but Mars backhanded the other Knight with his Mars Bringer, sending her flying back.

"He's too strong…" Baron groaned, getting angry. She refused to concede to a lunatic like him. "There has to be a way to defeat him…" Suddenly, she remembered the metallic banana from Sagara and took it out. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" She held the metallic banana tightly as she watched Kamuro fighting Mars once again. But Mars simply countered Kamuro again, with the Silver Rider doggedly hitting him in reply.

That bastard Mars almost corrupted her best friend, sacrificed people to gain power and ruined her chances of getting revenge on Fine. Lapis was right. Mars needed to be stopped here and now!

Baron soon remembered the nightmare about her family's death, followed by people who were suffering under the monsters controlled by Kougane and Fine.

"No more…" Gritting her teeth, Baron clenched onto the banana tightly.

"I have to keep moving and keep triumphing…" Baron reminded herself of Lapis's words. But she reminded herself that she isn't just here for revenge in the past. She is going to protect everyone important to her. She will protect everyone!

As if it answered her will, the metallic banana suddenly began to flash and morphed into a brand new Lockseed right before her eyes. It was colored completely yellow and resembled the Kachidoki Lockseed marked with the code K.L.S.-02.

Baron didn't question this turn of events – with Mars steadily gaining ground, this could have been the only way to change the tides again!

"**VICTORY!**"

Another Crack opened above Baron, but this time the Armor Parts resembled a banana with black highlights.

Baron proceeded to lock the new Lockseed into her Driver before pushing the Cutting Blade. The core of her Victory Lockseed resembled an octagonal banana slice while the lid's backside image was a type of futuristic claymore.

"**COME ON!**"

The Victory Armor Part landed on Baron's head before disassembling into her new Arms.

"**VICTORY ARMS!**"

The top part of the Armor part flipped down onto Baron's back to reveal her helmet. Her helmet now resembled a roman gladiator helmet with curved yellow horns hanging on the back of her helmet.

The front part flipped down to become her skirt armor with black highlights and studs which revealed her chestplate, which was also yellow with her symbol in silver on a gray background surrounded by yellow bolts. It side parts rotated down on their axes to become large shoulder guards while her forearm braces also gained similar armor.

The visor lit up as yellow juice splashed from her armor. Soon appearing around her neck were none other than yellow scarfs hanging in the wind. Mirroring Kachidoki's DJ Gun, Victory Arms summoned forth a futuristic claymore called the Matchlock Victory. Fully unveiled, Baron Victory Arms resembled a full armored European Knight.

"**BURNING BLADE OF COURAGE!**"

* * *

Ryoji was trying to get himself up as he saw Kamuro struggling immensely. The original Kurokage stared daggers at the golden Rider who had manipulated him into doing his bidding in frustration, not having enough in him to help. He clenched his fist on his Energy Lockseed in response to his rage.

"I won't forgive him for what he did…" Ryoji affirmed angrily. "I will not let that fucking bastard win!"

I still have debts to pay, after all… The black-haired teen thought with determination.

This fight wasn't just only to release himself from Mars, no; this was to prove to people he can truly change.

_Lapis._

_Jonouchi._

_Kouta._

As if to reward this line of thinking, Aashuimu phased into existence right in front of him.

"A sword…?" Ryoji asked, confused at this weapon's appearance.

Aashuimu then turned into a beam of energy before flowing into his Energy Lockseed and creating a new Lockseed altogether. The Energy Lockseed was now black with the image of Aashuimu in the front.

Ryoji didn't hesitate and strapped on his Genesis Driver before unlocking the new Lockseed. "It's ass kicking time! Let's…HENSHIN!"

"**AASHUIMU ENERGY!**"

A stone portal appeared behind Ryoji as he got back up to his feet. An aura projection of the Aashuimu hovered around him. Without hesitation, he placed the new Lockseed into his Genesis Driver before pushing the lever, opening up the Lockseed and filling the Concentrate Pods with clear liquid.

"**LIQUID!**"

Ryoji soon transformed into his Kurokage-Shin form with the Matsubokkuri Energy Arms until his Matsubokkuri Energy Arms shattered completely, revealing a new Arms. Kurokage-Shin's Aashuimu Energy Arms armor was white with two large bull horns hanging on his back and white armor pauldrons with black highlights; he bore white and black chestplate armor, helmet now bearing an attachment resembling bull's horns with a brown visor. He was armed with Aashuimu, but the sword soon changed into a futuristic katana with a Lockseed compartment.

"**AASHUIMU ENERGY ARMS!**"

The loud chants caught the attention of the two opposite Riders. Only their masks hid their collective surprise.

Kamuro openly gawked. "No way…"

Mars could only grind his teeth together. "What is the meaning of this, Shamubishe?" He demanded.

"He has nothing to do with this." Baron answered. "But we resolved to defeat you."

Kurokage-Shin crunched his knuckles together. "We're planning on kicking your ass!" Kurokage-Shin added. He can totally bet Jonouchi would be jealous if he saw him now.

The two Riders soon started attacking Mars furiously with their new weapons. Mars dodged their attacks before firing an energy arrow at Baron, but Baron swung her claymore to knock it down.

Kurokage-Shin soon ran at lightning speed before delivering several slashes across Mars' chest to knock him further back.

Mars drew the Nehustan Energy Lockseed and placed it in the black Sonic Arrow before shooting into the air above the Riders.

"**NEHUSTAN ENERGY!**"

Multiple crystalline arrows met the two Riders head-on, yet neither of them flinched.

Baron soon shifted her Matchlock Victory into a high-tech rifle before she started to shoot Mars with red bullets. Mars attempted to slash them away, only to feel sparks erupting from his chest.

"Bakana…! What are you?" Mars cursed in pain.

Kurokage-Shin soon leapt back before pushing the lever.

"**AASHUIMU ENERGY SQUASH!**"

Kurokage-Shin drew his katana in a 360 position as dark energy gathered around him. He then stabbed the blade into the ground as black razor energy waves rose up. Kurokage-Shin focused his glare on Mars as the energy waves hit Mars.

Though Nehustan's healing ability was useful, Mars could still feel the brutal force from Kurokage-Shin's attack. Soon after, Kurokage-Shin pulled the sword from the ground as he sent the black flames across the blade straight towards Mars – nad from the Golden Rider's horrific screams, it was a confirmed hit.

Baron soon leapt into the air before using the Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! VICTORY SQUASH!**"

Her Matchlock Victory was burning with golden flames as it reached its apex in the sky. Then with one final blow, Baron went crashing down blade-first into Mars, launching him back like a ballistic missile.

"That was awesome!" Kurokage-Shin cheered.

Mars soon landed on the ground before slowly and painfully pushing himself back. He clenched his fists in bitter rage. In fact, both his rage and the power from Fine started escalating enough to - !

Everyone whipped their heads to see Kadingir go up in flames – and Mars exploding into a swarm of black locusts!

"Unforgivable…** UNFORGIVABLE!**" Mars roared before the swarm also took to the fire.

"What is going on?" Knuckle asked confused.

"Oh crap…" Kurokage-Shin said before looking at Kamuro. "Is he going to use that form again?"

Kamuro grimly nodded. "Stay on your guard, everyone!"

Mars reemerged from the flames, this time riding on the ten story tall, nine-tailed Flame Horse. Appearing beside the demonic steed were two large Noise made of flame flying above them. This was all the warning the Riders had before the Flame Horse sent fireballs flying everywhere in a straight strafe.

"**What did I tell you!?**" Mars laughed madly. "**This is where it ends!**"

Kamuro was hit by the full force of a wayward fireball, and right into the path of the Flame Horse's falling foot – if a golden slash hadn't intervened.

"It's not over yet!" a familiar voice shouted back.

Kamuro and the others turned to the sky and saw Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris in new forms with colorful wings. But what surprised them all was the sight of the girls now wielding the Durandal without consequence!

"The Durandal?! They can actually use it now?" Baron asked in surprise.

"We will use this blade to end your existence." Tsubasa boasted towards Mars.

Mars stared daggers in reply. They were using what was rightfully his! "**I won't let you have it!**"

The Flame Horse charged at the three airborne girls, but they were prepared for it! The Durandal was glowing once again before the trio took aim and fired a burning slash right at Mars! Even though Mars supposed to be invincible in this form, combined with the power of Nehustan and Fine no less, this pain he felt was far too similar to the last person who had managed to best this form last time.

"**AAAAHHHH….!**" Mars screamed as his massive horse was launched back. The Flame Horse was rolling on the ground before the Noise took after the Symphogear.

"We'll take care of them!" Tsubasa called to the Riders before the three Symphogear users engaged the Noise in one last dogfight.

The two titan Noise simply launched a new army in response.

"I won't let you harm anyone else!" Hibiki said.

Mars was attempting to raise himself and his steed back up, only to see his armor cracking heavily.

"**What's happening to me?!**" Mars demanded to know.

(**Play Ranbu Escalation ost**)

"It's time that we finished this, Mars!" Kamuro shouted as his bracelet started to glow once again.

A magic circle appeared before him as he summoned Joeshuimu. Kamuro then summoned his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun with his other hand.

He flipped up a piece attached under the DJ Gun's barrel over on the front. Afterwards, he held his Musou Saber up to the DJ Gun and slid the blade into the barrel. This caused the Great Orange Blade edge piece to pop out the other end which was the back of the DJ Gun's Matchlock Grip. He unlocked his Kachidoki Lockseed.

"**LOCK OFF!**"

Kamuro then locked his Kachidoki Lockseed onto the DJ Gun's Drive Bay.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Kamuro gripped the DJ Gun in Taiken Mode tightly with one hand while holding Joeshuimu with his other hand.

"Let's do this…" Kamuro whispered. "Rosyuo..."

Before anyone could realize what happened, blue and red flames appeared on Kamuro's back like a set of wings. He was taking off into the air before Mars noticed he was shooting straight for him.

"Now we break free of the shackles of the past!" Kamuro intoned as he drew his weapons back.

Mars urged the Flame Horse to get up before charging at Kamuro while firing fireballs at the flying samurai. Unfortunately for him, Kamuro easily dodged them all with speed too great for Mars to match.

"**SHAMBUSIHE!**" roared Mars.

"KOUGANE!" Kamuro shouted.

As both opposing Riders charged at each other, the DJ Gun began to count up like the Musou Saber, only it went higher and further.

"**1! 10! 100! 1,000! 10,000! 100,000,000! 1,000,000,000,000! MURYODAISU!**"

Mars continued blasting Kamuro with fireballs, but Kamuro went through the attacks like it was nothing to him as he continued charging towards the Forbidden Fruit. Energy flared out from the DJ Gun's blade with each count as its power finally reached its zenith.

"**KACHIDOKI CHARGE!**"

Kamuro spun around in the air and violently slashed Mars across the chest with both swords, increasing the cracks enough that fire burst out of them. Kamuro was skidding across the ground after landing.

"How-?! How could this be!? The world is almost mine for the taking!" Mars denied his defeat angrily. How could he lose a third time? "This can't be over…" His Rider form soon shimmered before something emerged from the broken armor.

Kamuro turns around to see something that resembled a red apple with gold highlights try to flee from the armor of Mars. This was Kougane's true form as the artificial Fruit of Knowledge.

Kamuro was prepared to attack one more time – only to see his allies were already doing so.

"**COME ON! VICTORY SPARKING!**"

"**AASHUIMU ENERGY SPARKING!**"

"**SOIYA! KIVA SQUASH! WAKE UP!**"

Baron, Kurokage-Shin, Knuckle, Kurokage, Chris, Hibiki, and Tsubasa were soon all falling onto the artificial Golden Fruit.

"N-N-N-NOOOOO!" Kougane screamed in pain. Their combined attacks caused the artificial golden fruit to crack before it exploded into nothing.

(**OST end**)

Kamuro soon spotted a familiar figure trying to flee from the scene after the Kadingir was destroyed. He promptly landed before her presence.

"**That sword…**" Redyue was speechless before Kamuro pointed his blade towards her.

"Redyue, I will ask you once." Kamuro said. "What happened to Rosyuo?"

"**Why should I tell you!?**" Redyue mocked with a dark laugh.

Kamuro frowned before he slashed Redyue right across the chest, fully fed up with her evil.

Kamuro approached Redyue again before he grabbed her neck and pulled her close to his face. He knew full well that Redyue could only ever lie to others for her own goals.

"Then I will do this… the _hard_ way."

His bracelet started to glow as Redyue began to scream in pain, Kamuro now probing through her memories about the events she recalled in Zawame City.

He saw Redyue talking to Rosyuo about entrusting a part of the Forbidden fruit to Kouta when humanity's fate was sealed. But Rosyuo wanted to see some hope, which angered Redyue even though she didn't show it.

Redyue was talking to Mitsuzane about using Mai in order to defeat Kouta once and for all, but she could only raise an eyebrow as the human started angrily conversing with the air.

Redyue reappeared and started fighting against Kouta and Ryouma when they attempted to disrupt the machine for reviving Kyrnn. It wasn't long until Redyue sent Kouta into an illusionary nightmare where he became an Inves and everyone in Zawame City wanted to destroy him. But even this wasn't enough to stop him – if anything, it only fully resolved Kouta's will to fight for humanity even if he couldn't be part of it anymore.

During the battle against Rosyuo, Kouta soon fell to the ground immediately. Redyue took advantage of Rosyuo's distraction while he was talking with Kouta.

_"__**Kouta Kazuraba, I have seen your resolve.**__" Rosyuo said calmly._

_Before he could finish his sentence, Rosyuo got hit in the chest by an energy beam and fell to his knees._

_Kouta could only stare in anguished shock as the Overlord King fell to the ground, with Redyue soon emerging from her hiding spot with an evil laugh._

_"__**You let your guard down, my liege!**__" Redyue mocked._

_"__**Redyue…**__" Rosyuo turned to look at his supposed assistant, and the last other member of the Femushinmu._

_Kouta gritted his teeth in fury at Redyue, struggling as he rose back up._

_"Coward…" Kaito growled at the cruelest of all the players in Helheim's game._

_"__**Oh, how I've waited for this moment.**__" Redyue continued gloating. "__**The golden fruit… The power to control the world… It's finally mine!**__"_

_Redyue soon thrust her hand into Rosyuo's chest and pulled out the Fruit of Knowledge. She could only laugh like a maniac at how everything had finally worked out – the Heart of Helheim itself was finally hers!_

_"Redyue…" Kouta gritted his teeth once more._

_To everyone's surprise, though, the fruit in Redyue's hand stopped glowing. In fact, and to Redyue's horror, it started decaying!_

_"__**What's the meaning of this!?**__" Redyue roared before she marched back to her King's side and kicked him aside._

_She walked over his body and looked back down on him._

_"__**Rosyuo! Where. Is. The fruit!?**__" _

_"__**The role of our people is complete!**__" Rosyuo explained, weakened from the wound. Still, he found it in himself to laugh. "__**The nightmare is over! My queen, I shall be with you soon!**__"_

_Howling with rage, Redyue repeatedly stabbed at the First Man's body, wanting nothing more than that satisfaction of bloody torture._

_"__**Damn you! DAMN YOU! It was in my grasp! The gold fruit! And you…!**__"_

_"Redyue…!" Redyue turned to see Kouta standing tall once more, even in spite of his injuries, and now focused on her with as much righteous fury as possible._

_"I'll stop you and end this HERE AND NOW!" _

_"__**You're as good as dead now!**__" Redyue shot back. "__**What the hell can you do now?**__"_

_Kouta's eyes flashed red for a moment before he drew out his Kachidoki Lockseed. In fact, he actually brought it back into its original metallic orange form and then reforged it!_

_"Henshin!" Kouta intoned._

_"__**KACHIDOKI!**__"_

_"__**FRUITS BASKET!**__"_

_Redyue tried to blast him with an energy orb, but the metallic fruits protected Kouta as he changed into Kachidoki Arms before the Armor Parts slammed into him, blowing the Kachidoki armor off and creating a new Arms – one with silver armor, the image of multiple fruits now arranged on a black chest plate, a triangular helmet with a golden version of the Gaim symbol as its crest, a rainbow visor, and a majestic black and red cape. _

_"__**KIWAMI ARMS! DAI! DAI! DAI! DAI! DAI SHOGUN!**__"_

_Gaim spun his Kiwami Lockseed enough times to send multiple Arms Weapons flying at Redyue, but she responded with a strong backhand swipe with her Dau before charging right for him._

_Gaim answered with Kurokage-Shin's Kagematsu and the two clashed with each other. But Gaim had the upper hand as he delivered several blows on Redyue._

_Her anger increasing, Redyue attempted attacking with Helheim vines. Gaim simply took them away from and lashed with them, visor glowing, before he took Rosyuo's Joeshuimu._

_"__**What… is this power?**__" Redyue asked in complete shock._

_Gaim interrupted with several blows with Joeshuimu that kept sending the mad green Overlord back._

_"__**Me!? Die!?**__" Redyue exclaimed, not believing what was happening._

_"__**HINAWA DAIDAI DJ JU!**__"_

_Gaim summoned that familiar weapon before he loaded it with his original Orange Lockseed._

_"__**LOCK ON!**__"_

_"__**FRUIT BASKET! ORANGE CHARGE!**__"_

_Gaim fired one last blast that incinerated Redyue, finally closing the curtain on the Femushinmu story…._

Kamuro released Redyue from his spell before shoving her to the ground. He had seen enough.

_Kouta…you actually became Overlord…._Kamuro thought to himself, upset and heartbroken. To think that his friend, the person that had inspired him so much, would end up being dragged into Helheim's mess…

He looked back to Redyue before approaching her again.

"So the almighty Redyue was defeated by a Rider who was trashed by Rosyuo - very pathetic, but a fitting end for you." Kamuro commented sarcastically.

Redyue's eyes widened in shock. "**What!? Are you-?**"

"Yes! I'm looking down on YOU." Kamuro answered darkly, "You survived all this time by cowering in Rosyuo's shadow, which only proves how weak and helpless you really are. It's a real shame Demushu or the others didn't put an end to a weakling like you out of the forest."

"**You…!**" Redyue crunched her teeth at the Silver Apple. "**You have no right to call yourself a hero either, traitor!**"

"I have to admit that no ones' hand is truly clean, including mine - but I will protect this world in Kouta's stead and for my precious friends. I will fight either human or Inves." Kamuro affirmed.

"**You Bloodly Hypocrite!**"

Kamuro delivered another double slash across Redyue's chest to send her flying back further.

"Call me what you want, wench. But I'm here to extract my revenge for my older sister's death and making my friends suffer." Kamuro said before thrust his sword into Redyue's chest.

"**Gah…!**" Redyue grunted in pain. "**Damn you… You won't get away with mocking me!**"

Kamuro simply pulled his sword out, which sent Redyue reeling on the ground. Before Kamuro could deal with a final blow, a dark glow surrounded her before she vanished into thin air.

"Who did this!?" Kamuro asked.

"_Very good Kamuro,_" a deep voice echoed through the woods. "_It's too bad that Kougane and Fine failed their ambitions. I will eventually succeed in their place in the destruction of humanity._"

"Who are you!?" Kamuro demanded angrily. Alas, there were no answers. "Dammit!"

The Silver Rider could only tremble with fury, his fists clenched tight enough to nearly break his skin. He was close – but if he could get this far, next time would be much better.

Knowing that nothing could be done now, though, Kamuro sighed before he raced back to check on his friends.

* * *

Hibiki soon noticed something shining on the ground - and saw what looked like the Nehustan Energy Lockseed.

She picked it up gingerly – in spite of all its damage, it seemed that Nehustan could be used just one last time.

"Is that… what I think it is?" Chris hesitated in asking.

"I can still feel Fine's presence within that Lockseed. But it's very faint." The two girls turned to see Lapis approaching them.

"What are you going to do with it?" Hibiki asked. She hoped that her friend wouldn't think about destroying the Lockseed.

"We're going to get some answers from her." Lapis said.

* * *

Soon, Fine was awake – which meant, as she noticed at last, that she was finally released from the Lockseed. Of course, her joy was short-lived as she collapsed on the ground before noticing Lapis in front of her.

"Overlord…" Fine growled.

"Your plan to destroy humanity has already failed, Fine." Lapis said calmly. "Kadingir is already destroyed."

Fine could only double-take at the words. Her Kadingir, the ultimate weapon to liberate this world from the rotten human race - gone?

"And Kougane has fallen. Permanently." Lapis added. "But he used up a lot of you and Nehustan's power -enough to weaken you into a normal human being."

Fine gritted her teeth in increasing rage. Because she wasn't watching her back against Kougane carefully, her plan for humanity was wronged by the Riders and Symphogear users.

"Are you going to kill me?" Fine asked bitterly.

"No, we won't." Lapis surprised her with the words. "But we have some questions concerning why you went so far to make people suffer."

"We?" Fine raised an eyebrow before she heard footsteps - and saw Chris, Hibiki and the others approaching them. But Kanade was the last person to join them, throwing looks of caution at her.

"Fine… What exactly do you want out of all this senseless conflict?" Chris asked angrily.

"Didn't I already tell you that humans always seek conflicts, no matter what?" Fine retorted.

"That may be true. But they can also change." Kanade countered determinedly.

"Ryoko-san… who exactly are you?" Hibiki asked at last.

"This body is indeed that of Ryoko Sakurai, but her soul had already died out 12 years ago." Fine answered.

"W-what do you mean?" Tsubasa asked in quiet horror.

Fine revealed that she was a priestess who served God before she fell in love with him. She tried to reach out for him by building a tower to reach the heavens - until God caused it to collapse and cursed humanity with never speaking the same language again. It wasn't until later that she had reawakened in her latest host, Ryoko Sakurai - when Tsubasa had awakened the first relic with her own song.

(One story later)

Tsubasa was trembling with fury, teeth clenched. "So it's because of you that Kanade lost her family!"

"That's why you found me and worked with those Americans?" Chris asked, angry.

Fine turned to look Lapis right in the eye.

"Why do you still fight for humanity?" she asked softly. "After all, you saw how cruel they can become and they will make the wrong choice, just like what happened to your people."

"That is true." Lapis said. "But… I just refused to accept that humanity can be brought together by force, like with the Kadingir."

"What?" Fine widened her eyes as she asked this.

"Because a friend of mine once told me that he fights so that humans can understand each other." Lapis answered. "He fights for a world without sacrifices."

"A world without sacrifices?" Hibiki asked, confused.

Even Chris, Kanade, and Tsubasa turned to Lapis with confusion.

"You might do this for a good cause, but you lost your way." Lapis said seriously. "Unlike you, though, he is fighting to destroy all of the cruel rules."

"What cruel rule?" Kanade asked.

But Ryoji explained in Lapis' place. "The Rule of Reality. It's a rule that says hope can only be obtained by sacrificing something else in return," He answered. "Like an organization sacrificing innocent lives to attain ultimate power." He flashed back to the memories of Yggrdrassil using Beat Riders as scapegoats.

"Or killing thousands in order to save billions." Lapis quoted a certain white Rider.

"T-That's horrible." Hibiki gasped.

"I-It can't be…" Tsubasa said with a disbelieving expression. "…There is no way I would follow such a rule."

But Fine scoffed. "Then I call your friend a naïve idealist, Overlord, but you are right about one thing. You have to sacrifice something to gain something else in return. It is an undeniable truth in this world, I can you tell you that he will fail to do the impossible." Fine answered. "The line between bravery and foolishness is quite blurred after all."

"You are wrong, Fine." Lapis answered as he looked toward at Fine. "Those who let themselves be dictated by the rules become weak. If you really hate why there always sacrifices of innocents in this world, then destroy that rule and make the world a better place."

"Then you think that you can do it?" Fine asked.

"I can't make promises that I can't keep." Lapis said. "But if I must, I will fight so there won't be people who have to face the same decisions and hardships that I have. If sacrifices are demanded, then I will fight the world that demands them."

The girls looked at Lapis with complete wide-eyed awe and surprise. But yet… they believed he could do it, that he could destroy the cruel laws that demanded sacrifice.

"I…I want to destroy the Rule of Reality as well!" Hibiki declared with resolve.

"I don't know if I can offer much help, but I will lend you my blade to make sure it is possible." Tsubasa added.

"I don't know about destroying rules. But I will blast anything that gets in my way." Chris said grimly.

Suddenly, Fine noticed her body began to disintegrate. She looked to Lapis with one last smirk, "So they put their faith in you. My plan might be foiled by you and your friends for now, but I will rise again. I look forward to the day we meet again, Lapis Shamubishe. I hope you will not disappoint me. I don't want your claim if you're not at your very best."

Lapis could only chuckle before he returned the smirk, "As an Overlord, I might be around this world a little longer than a normal human."

"And I'm expecting you to look after Chris." Fine added with a smile. Lapis and Chris double-took at this surprise swerve from the ancient priestess.

"Fine…" Before they could ask anything, she had completely vanished in front of them. Fine had well and truly died.

* * *

2nd Division Headquarters had prepared campsites for those who didn't make it to the underground shelter. However, there are some who preferred to be by themselves - especially Ryoji and Lapis, who were drinking soda together in one cut-off area.

"That really hits the spot!" Ryoji said, happily. He was more than happy to celebrate his start in a new world with a refreshing drink.

"So the Aashuimu upgraded your Lockseed?" Lapis asked, holding his can.

"Yeah, though I wish the offer came sooner." Ryoji said, looking at the Aashuimu Energy Lockseed in his hand.

"It must have been involved with your feelings." Lapis stated.

"I was pretty pissed at Kougane for everything." Ryoji admitted. He then looked at Lapis.

"Hey Lapis, so you're going the same path as Kouta to destroy the Rule of Reality?" Ryoji asked.

Lapis nodded. It seemed following that path is his best option.

"If you even need my power, don't hesitate to ask." Ryoji smiled with a firm resolve.

Lapis smiled softly – Ryoji had changed a lot from his immature, younger self.

"If you ever need a place to stay, you can bunk at my apartment for a while." Lapis said. While his apartment wasn't exactly big, it can accommodate more people.

Ryoji grinned at the offer and nodded. The front flap of their tent opened and Kanade came in with the others.

"Hey Kanade. Do you guys need something?" Lapis asked.

"Yeah… Since Kougane is gone, do you think that you can tell us who Kouta Kazuraba is?" Kanade asked.

The rest seemed to be waiting for Lapis's answer as well. They were truly intrigued by just who 'Kouta' had to be if he inspired Lapis so much.

"It just that we felt you aren't telling us the whole story," Tsubasa explained as calmly as possible. "You, Kougane, and Demushu seem to have this connection to this Kouta person."

"His name has been mentioned a lot these days," Chris pointed out. "But why is he so important?" And personally, she wanted to know more about Lapis.

"I know it might be personal, if you don't want to talk about it. I understand." Genjuro said, fixing Lapis' position with a firm gaze.

Lapis looked at Ryoji, who nodded before focusing his attention on his friends. "I had reasons for keeping my secrets." He paused. "But I think it's the right time now."

"You see…" Lapis started. "There was another world of humans struck by Helheim… I've been in that world."

"What?" Hibiki asked. "There was another world attacked by Helheim?"

Lapis nodded.

"Then again, it does make sense – Helheim has the power to reach out to other worlds and even dimensions, right?" Shinji asked.

"But why didn't you tell us about it?" Tsubasa asked. Somehow she felt a bit bitter that Lapis had neglected to mention something as big as this earlier.

"I had no way of knowing if you were similar to the authorities of that world." Lapis answered.

"What are you talking about?" Genjuro asked.

"In that world, the human governments learned about Helheim trying to invade, but they wanted the power of Helheim for themselves and kept the people they were supposed to protect ignorant of the incoming invasion." Lapis explained. This prompted everyone listening to frown.

"Sick bastards…" Chris remarked.

"How could they be this irresponsible?" Tsubasa asked.

"And they developed the Sengoku Driver to harness Helheim fruits and adapt to Helheim's condition…" Lapis said, taking out his Driver.

"You mean these were originally from that world?" Kanade looked between Lapis and her Sengoku Driver in surprise.

"Yes. They were developed by an organization known as Yggdrasill, a massive corporation that Hase knows a lot more about." Lapis motioned to Ryoji. "After all, I don't think I ever met them, actually."

"Hase?" Kanade asked.

"I was originally from that world, and the original Kamen Rider Kurokage." Ryoji clarified for them. Everyone, of course, whipped back to him in sheer surprise.

"O-Original Kurokage?" Shinji asked.

"That makes me your predecessor." Ryoji smirked. "From Lapis's account, you actually do a lot better as my successor as Kurokage, but Kurokage-Shin will be even more powerful."

"T-Thanks." Shinji said.

"Speaking of which, Kanade and Genjuro also had predecessors." Lapis added.

"You mean there was a Baron and Knuckle as well?" Tsubasa asked.

"It's a long story…" Ryoji said. He knew that Lapis could help him out with the events that occurred after he was killed, which was actually pretty early in terms of how the story went.

And with that, Ryoji began telling as much as he could about the story of the Armored Riders – the Beat Rider dancing troupes formed after Yggdrasil had bought Zawame City, the Lockseed introduction, and how everything changed.

(One story later)

"After defeating Kougane with Kouta's help, I thought that I might pass on to the afterlife due to Kougane's supposed death. I was already saying my farewells to Kouta and hoped he can make a better decision than Rosyuo could." Lapis recalled sadly, his mind going back to his world prior to Helheim's rise.

His friends were quiet as they were digesting everything they had heard so far.

"So you got killed as an Inves…?" Shinji asked Ryoji nervously.

"I did." Ryoji admitted glumly. "That idiot Kouta tried to save me even though I was already beyond salvation – yeah, definitely one of my greatest regrets."

The others were sad and horrified at this. They never actually saw a human eat Helheim fruit, but learning what Ryoji went through, they vowed that nothing else would.

"Have you tried to reach Zawame again?" Genjuro asked. He knew Lapis would definitely wanted to know what had happened to his friend Kouta.

Lapis shook his head with a downcast expression. "I already did, but I keep ending up in Helheim… but if anything bad happened to Kouta… it would've been my fault."

To his surprise, he felt someone hug him – specifically, Miku.

"Miku-chan…" Lapis said, looking surprised.

"It's alright… Lapis-kun." Miku said, holding his back tightly. "We are all here for you." She added with a smile. "All of us."

Lapis looked around at the others once more. Instead of sad sympathetic faces, he saw smiling and soft encouragement. He couldn't help but smile back, reminding himself that he was amongst friends.

"I know, Miku-chan." Lapis hugged her back. "I know."

He then turned back to the others. "That is all I know. Any questions?"

Genjuro shook his head. "You've answered every question I might have had. I don't blame you for not wanting to talk about it. If our government even comes up with something like the Scalar System, I can tell you I'd be the first one to shoot it down."

"I can't accept it either." Shinji agreed.

"Even if they did, I would just destroy it," Lapis said, and everyone knew he wasn't kidding.

"If they can make ten million drivers, they should have possessed powerful enough forces to protect the rest of humanity from Helheim." Tsubasa contemplated. "But apparently Yggdrasill was too cynical to think that there was an alternative to culling humanity."

"All thanks to some stupid evil lemon mad scientist." Chris snared with a frown. Honestly, if she had Ryouma Sengoku in front of her right now, she would have kicked him.

Kanade was scratching her hair in confusion, though. "So… the original Baron was a guy," she put out at last – the idea that she was wearing a male alternate identity was pretty hard to swallow.

"Well, you used to be like Kaito before you found something better to fight for." Lapis reassured her. "I can say that you're better than him."

"You have a cool transformation." Hibiki added.

"I was cool as well!" Ryoji shouted indignantly.

"So what did happen to Rosyuo?" Genjuro brought a new question up. "Does he even live in Helheim anymore?"

"No, he was already dead because Redyue backstabbed him." Lapis answered.

"Redyue?" Kanade asked, surprised at Lapis' words, "How do you know that?"

"I confronted Redyue when she was trying to flee earlier and I probed her memories" Lapis explained.

"How did she originally die?" Ryoji asked curious.

"Kouta was the one who finished her off… and he turned into an Overlord in the process." Lapis said.

"I see…" Ryoji said.

"Did you kill her?" Chris asked.

"No, someone interfered when I was going to deal the final blow." Lapis explained. "But I didn't get anything but the voice-"

"Cheer up, you'll find her again eventually." Kanade patted Lapis' shoulder.

"Thank you, but what exactly is going to happen to Lydian Academy now?" Lapis voiced his curiosity. "I mean, Kadingir did destroy the entire school building."

Hibiki and Miku widened their eyes in realization before looking at each other in worry.

"Does this mean it will be shut down?" Hibiki asked.

"Not really." Genjuro assured them all. "The school will eventually be rebuilt again, but in a safe location."

This gave the group some relief before he continued.

"But there is another problem," Genjuro said. "With Fine's death, government agencies from different countries might send agents to investigate this incident."

"Leave it to me." Lapis replied.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Chris cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"There is no doubt they will come after the girls for their Symphogear and possibly learning about Helheim's existence. I will rewrite their memories." Lapis said.

They stared at him.

"Oh yeah, we forgot you can do that." Kanade chuckled nervously.

"It's better that we have less people involved." Lapis said.

Shinji, Miku, and Hibiki then looked at each other nervously. This prompted confusion on Lapis' part as he looked at them.

"Is there something wrong?"

"About that… we came across some of Hibiki and Miku's friends who didn't make it to the shelter." Shinji said at last. "We sorta…took them to 2nd Division for shelter."

Lapis promptly face palmed at this.

"Lapis-kun, is it alright if you don't erase their memories?" Hibiki pleaded with both hands together.

"Umm… I don't know." Lapis answered. The only reason he didn't erase Miku's or Hibiki's memories was because he had a close friendship with both girls who also accepted the reality he lived in.

Miku then popped into his vision with the same expression Hibiki wore.

"Please, Lapis-kun." Miku said nicely.

Lapis backed up as the two girls kept scooching forward. Their faces…well, Lapis now understood the concept of 'puppy eyes'.

"Please…?" The two girls pleaded.

Lapis nodded fiercely in order to make them stop.

* * *

A few months later…

In the Helheim forest, Lapis was approaching what was left of the ruined castle, stopping in front of the tombstone and tomb of the Queen.

"Hello Kyrnn… Rosyuo… It's another nice day in the human world. But I finally completed the mission that our people couldn't fulfill." Lapis greeted the resting place of his friends. "Kougane is finally destroyed thanks to my friends. Lydian Academy is starting to rebuild in new ground and everything else in the city seems to be going back to normal. I still keep close contact with 2nd Division since they're the only people I can trust when it comes to Helheim."

"But Redyue is still on the loose somewhere out in the human world." Lapis paused to organize his next words. "…Rosyuo, you may forbid me from killing her, but I can't allow someone like her to run free."

Lapis then moved on, hoping to add some form of relief to this conversation. "Boss Lady seemed pretty lively when I introduced Ryoji Hase to her – ever since he became my roommate, she's been looking after him like a real mother hen. The most surprising part was 2nd Division arranging for Chris-chan to live in the apartment next door to mine. She's still a little stiff around us, but she cares about us in her own way."

Lapis continued with a chuckle. "But I don't understand why she acts so strange around me most of the time. I don't know if Fine really cared about Chris-chan or not, but I will watch over her. No Kyrnn, I don't see Chris-chan like that. I guess my life in the human world is getting better each time." Lapis laughed as he pretended to make a conversation with his old friends. "I hope you guys keep my sister company in the afterlife. I really miss talking with you guys like the old days… I miss you guys. I have to go now."

Lapis soon placed the bouquet of roses on their gravesite before leaving for the human world – his new home.

* * *

(Back in the real world)

Lapis continued running down the street as he saw crowds gathering nearby.

_I hope I won't be too late…_ Lapis thought grimly.

"Hey Lapis-kun!" Lapis turned to see Hibiki and the girls waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Chris asked impatiently.

"Sorry, I had to take care of something personal." Lapis apologized. "Have they started yet?"

"You're right on time, Lapis-kun." Miku said.

"Here they come." Hibiki cheered.

They soon heard upbeat hip-pop themed music playing as they turned to see Ryoji with a group of young teens dancing together.

Ryoji took Lapis's word to heart as he introduced Beat Riders to this world – sure enough, he became a sensation across Japan's streets alongside his new team, Neo Raid Wild. They were all dancing happily as the crowd cheered, Lapis and his friends' chief among them.

"Still can't believe he made it this popular." Chris commented, though her smile betrayed how she felt about her friend.

"You know, it likely won't be long until Beat Riders become an international thing if he considered going around the world." Tsubasa considered the possibility with a bright smile.

"I'm definitely rooting for that to happen!" Hibiki and Miku smiled.

"Same here." Kanade added.

Lapis smiled at this scene. He felt like things were truly looking up – he had found a new home, new family, and even felt like the past was now truly behind him

But…

… For some reason the Silver Rider felt that there was still an even greater conflict ahead – one that he and his friends might call their hardest conflict of all.

To be continued…

* * *

**AN: And that is the end of Season One arc!. I have to admit that I'm happy I can finally get Season One off my chest. Finally, Kanade and company learned the truth from Lapis and Hase about what happened in the original world of Gaim.**

**I bet you weren't expecting Hase getting a new form after his revival as Kurokage-Shin. I made his transformation similar to what happened to Chase when he becomes Kamen Rider Chaser. Also I'm going to take a break from Season 1 and focus on my other fics and my personal life.**

**I also want to thank Sekishiki and KadoyaOkami for editing.**

**Last Edit: KadoyaOkami, 5-23-15**


End file.
